


I'll accomplish the impossible!

by aneria, MoonlightRaven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Secrets, Good Peter Hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Time Travel, True Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 104,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/aneria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightRaven/pseuds/MoonlightRaven
Summary: First, the computer busted and then sickness in the family. We are still writing this and will post as soon as we have the time to get it written well.Everyones supernatural. Stiles is really a girl Sterek and Steter at same timeClaudia is alive!Time travel story!





	1. Back to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Slow build relationships  
> Will post when I'm free and not too busy to write a well-written chapter.

Spring of 2025

Stiles stood in a field full of wildflowers. Today's session was connecting to earth, to change something into something else. He was to turn the flowers into rare plants, all different."It's not working Dr. Deaton. No matter what I do, I just can't seem to get past Level twenty. What is it that I'm doing wrong; am I over thinking it or is it something else?"

Dr. Deaton didn't answer right away. He was studying Stiles. The boy was a spark and a very powerful one; this type of lesson should have been a walk in the park. Something wasn't right; something was blocking the power that swirled beneath his skin. 'Hmm, maybe it's not the boy itself but something else.' Walking around his student, he let his eyes bleed white making it easier to see the power that was in his student. Everything looked right except for the black spots that misted in certain areas here and there. "Stiles come here please I want to check something."

Like an on switch being flipped off the power drained away. "Yes, what is it?" Stiles stood before his teacher waiting.

"Hold very still for me. So that you know, I'm not trying to take advantage of you. When I was checking your power flow, there was a misting of black here and there that would flicker." Hands covered with glowing bright yellow powerful energy. He checked the paths of power, nerves, movement, gates and chakra. Nothing was out of place, so the issue had to be on a deeper level than that. This type of exam was always intense. The user or doctor who frequently performs these kinds of a checkup looked at the spiritual person past bones, nerves, muscle, veins, to the inner person. The very essence of the individual. Stiles true-self was foggy and misty, like looking through dusty water dotted glasses. Focusing himself on seeing past the veil he saw something he'd never have thought was the case. "Stiles I can see what's wrong but, before I tell you, I must ask do you know your family history?"

"No why?" Stiles wondered.

Pulling his hand back from out of the boy Dr. Deaton shook his head clearing his vision. "It appears someone in your family placed a curse on you. This curse isn't something I can break; only the castor can."

"Umm well I can ask mom, but I doubt she'd know anything. My dad's side of the family lives in Poland. They don't call much, seeing as I remind them of dad. It's too much for them, I guess." Which was true he didn't like speaking Polish anymore because it was just too painful. After he had lost his father to the bank robbery of 2010, he refused to speak a word of Polish.

Dr. Deaton could understand. The boy never did get over losing his father, even though his dad saved countless lives that day. "Well I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I would advise you to ask. You won't be able to get past this level of training till the curse is removed."

Grabbing his bag, Stiles packed up his stuff. "I'm going to call it a day I want to speak with mom about this."

"Of course. You know where to find me, plus you have my number if you need me." Nodding, Dr. Deaton turned away walking back toward town, leaving Stiles alone with his thoughts.

Packed and driving toward home, Stiles's mind wanders, thinking of all the reasons he could have a curse placed upon him. All the reasoning he came up with scared him. He could be too powerful, maybe their family was evil at one point, so everyone was cursed. Or maybe one of his relatives did something to piss someone off. Or perhaps- 'No stop thinking like that Stiles, you're only making things worse.' Stiles pulled up in front of his house, parked and ran inside.

"Mom. Mom, are you here? I need to speak with you." Stiles called out.

"In here dear." Claudia's voice echoed loud from the living room.

Entering the living room, Stiles sat down in the chair that faced his mom. "Hi, mom."

Marking her place in her book Claudia smiled at her baby boy. "Hello, sweetheart. what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Well, you remember how Scott got turned into a werewolf, and I finally told you my senior year because of the threat ..." Stiles looked up to his mom who nodded for him to continue. "Okay well, there is something more. I'm a spark which is kinda like Dr. Deaton but more powerful, and when we were training today, he said something was off with my spark powers. To be more precise he said I'm cursed. Well, he asked first if I knew my family history; that someone in my family cast the curse. That he couldn't take it away, only the castor could. Back to my question do you know or have any idea if our family has supernatural blood?"

The smile was long gone from Claudia's face when the words spark was mention. Sighing, she took a deep breath, praying for strength. "I was hoping this day would never come, but if it did I'd hoped I'd have more time to gather your protectors."

"Wait. Stop. Backup and rewind. Now, run that by me one more time. Why would you need time and why the hell would I need protectors?" Stiles' hands were spread out in front of him in the universal sign of 'I surrender'.

"Language!" Claudia reprimanded.

A blush spread over his cheeks Stiles ducked his head. "Sorry."

Glaring in warning, she continued "Dr. Deaton was right, you are cursed. I'm the one who placed the curse on you when you were far younger than you are now. It is a spell, not so much as a curse, but details don't really matter. The curse is to hide you till you could become stronger; a lot of good that did. You still found a way to be right smack dab in the middle of the supernatural. I made a promise to myself when I found out I was pregnant with you that I'd protect you and since your father is human. Well, at least at the time I thought he was. I placed the curse on you. Now I know what your thinking. I was just as surprised to find out your father is supernatural. A born dragon, though he's human or was human when he died. Before they took his body, I ran a check, finding your father didn't know what I was. He couldn't have known because the amulet I wear keeps me hidden. Your father locked away his powers, wiping his memory also, to be human, to be with me. If I had known, scratch that, if I had trusted him, he would still be with us. He could have protected himself and us. I would never have to hide you from your mates or yourself."

Confused and shocked Stiles gasped out. "Mother, just what does this curse do? You said you hid me from my mates and myself. Please, mom, tell what all does this curse entail?"

"I'm sorry, truly sorry. Believe me. I did what any mother would do in my place. The curse is called: Forget me. It hides you better than any magical amulet can. It does so much. It locks away all powers giving you only enough for simple stuff, none threating. Your curse, adding in your strong bloodline took and hid you. My sweet child what you see when you look in the mirror is a reflection of what you could be. Curses like the forget me are designed to hide, change, project and protect. I picked this curse to conceal you from hunters, wicked Druids, evil spirits and your mates. I knew you'd be stronger than any of your ancestors. Long before my time, our great ancestors learned we could have anchors. With an anchor we have better control, making it harder for our powers to be used for evil or against us. If our anchor turned out to be our mate, not only are we grounded, and protected, we're also stronger. No matter how strong you are now, you're only at half mast till you find your mates. In my case, your father was my mate when he locked away his powers he kept us at half mast. With you, if you were to be claimed by your mates. And yes, I did say, mates, as in plural you have two. If claimed you gain your mates powers plus you tap into your locked powers too. Our powers are locked because we can't control them on our own, if you were to try to use them without your mates you would become a vegetable, a living shell, not able to move, talk or walk."

"Mates as in more than one," Stiles whispered more to himself. His face grew hot, thinking about it. Menages were something he read and fantasized about. He never in his wildest dreams thought it would or could happen to him.

Giggling Claudia whispered. "Sweetie stop thinking naughty thoughts before you pass out."

Flailing embarrassed Stiles fell out his chair. "MOM!"

"Calm yourself, dear, I know what it's like. I was young too, you know. Your father had a way with-"

"NO! No, No NOOOO That's a BIG time NO. I don't want to ever know what you and dad did between the sheets!" Stiles' arms waved back and forth through the air pleading and screaming to hear no more.

"Alright, my blushing baby I won't tell you anything about your father. However, I will say this, that when our mates touch us, it's like electricity." Claudia helped to pull Stiles to sit down next to her.

"No more talk about sex. What happens if you lift the curse? You said the curse was to protect me correct, so if you break it early what happens?" Stiles wanted to break it.

Claudia tapped her finger against her chin. "If I break it. It will open up a time hole allowing us to go back in time to the day I placed the curse on you. I placed the forget me curse on you the day of the Hale fire. Before the curse, you always wore an amulet in the shape of a watch. Magic is tricky; it comes with a price you have to give up something to use this kind of spell. I gave up two years of my life to perform it. Now I will have a chance to stay with you longer."

"What about me what will I have to give up?" Stiles asked

"Nothing you gave it up years ago when I cast the curse," Claudia spoke sadly.

"What was it?" Stiles was confused what could his mom have given up on his behalf.

"You gave up your real body," Claudia whispered tears racing down her cheeks, She didn't want her baby to hate her.

Stiles didn't have to be a mind reader to know the thoughts that pained his mother. "Hey ... no, I'm not upset with you, so no crying. You did what you had to do to protect me."

Arms reached around him pulling him close, arms that he loved. Tender kisses rained over his head and cheeks. "You don't hate mommy?"

"I could never hate you mommy, never, for caring and protecting me. I gave up my real body, okay so are you saying I will get it back.?" Stiles kissed her tears away.

Still raining butterfly kisses down on him Claudia spoke between kisses. "Yes, you were born female your name is GRAŻYNA: Polish, of Lithuanian origin, meaning "beautiful." Your middle name comes from your dragon side HENRIETA: Polish form of Latin Henrietta, meaning "little home-ruler." When I was looking through your father's hidden journals I found when we went to Poland to bury him; I found you were named after your great great great great grandmother. On my side your named after your great grandmother she helped birth you."

"Both are beautiful names mommy I love them, thank you for telling me and giving me such a beautiful and powerful name." Stiles leaned against his mother.

"Know this my little one. Names are powerful in our family. You mustn't let anyone know your full name. Only your family and mates can call you by name. Your full name is GRAŻYNA HENRIETA KASIA RÓŻA STILINSKI meaning: Beautiful little home-ruler pure rose. Your mates are very lucky to have you for a mate."

Stiles was afraid to ask but was dying to know. "Do you know who my mates are?"

Her grin was wicked and as sassy as a cheshire cat grin. Claudia's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Mom, why are you looking at me like that?" Stiles blushed easing away from his mother's hold on him.

Fluttering her lashes Claudia purred. "Guess."

"What?" Stiles gulped.

"You heard me, guess. Who makes your heart skip a beat when they're too close to you? Whose names are your last waking thought, and once awaken whose names first cross your mind? Who makes you hot and bothered, whose hands do you want desperately to touch you, to throw you down on the nearest bed and have their wicked way with you?" Claudia had always known even if Stiles wasn't his true self his body would and could only respond to his mates.

Face flaming Stiles screeched "Gah...MOM!

"First we live in the same house, second I'm your mother, third I'm magical and tied to you. I might not be in your head, but I can always feel your emotions because you're my child." Claudia winked, and Stiles was horrified at the turn of the conversation. "Oh, come on, stop that shyness bit. I'm your mother and were both females I've been in your shoes. I felt the same way when I around your father. On top of that, the women of our bloodline are sensual, sexy women. It's in our nature. Now answer my question, and you better not lie to me. We can't get to the past unless you are honest with me."

Stiles reluctantly turned squirming under his mother's gaze. "Um, Peter and Derek."

"Peter and Derek what?" Claudia's voice snapped. She messed up once she wasn't going to allow her baby to do the same.

"Peter and Derek Hale are the ones I think of. They are the ones my heart longs for." Stiles said softly.

"Good girl. You've opened the power in you to start the curse." Claudia got up walking over to the wall removing the hanging picture of her mate to open a secret door that held all her magical items. "We must hurry if we want to get back to the right time, push the couch closer to the wall. Here take this mountain ash and draw a big four-point star on the floor."

Stiles hurried to fulfill his mother's instructions." Good, good. Now, in the center of the star use this Antirrhinum snapdragons petals to make a circle overlapping the star. These petals are from your father's homeland they're very powerful." Claudia places bowls full of water with a floating color scented candle on each point of the star. North had a white bowl with a small silver snowflake meaning winter and air. South held a blue bowl with a jellyfish representing summer and water. East held a yellow bowl with a lit torch signifying spring and fire. West had a red bowl meaning autumn and earth. Stiles lit each candle, then sat in the cent of the circle. Claudia quickly and elegantly wrote in ancient Polish, chanting the forget curse back forwards, followed by speaking the spell for time travel. Thunder boomed outside shaking the windows, lightning flashed, the candles flickered. Even with the coming magical storm Claudia still chanted.

Stiles was starting to get dizzy his vision was hazy too. Claudia felt her daughters magic pulsing, and her head snapped up eyes zeroing in on her daughter's body swaying. "Stay awake GRAŻYNA! The storm is coming that's our ticket to the past!" Nodding Stiles forced himself to stay awake. Grounding himself by watching the twister swirl in front of his eyes. "Mom is that suppose to happen?" pointing at the twister growing bigger and bigger by the minute.

"Yes, that's the time stream portal. Once it's big as the room, we have to jump in." Claudia screamed.

Nodding, Stiles stood up. The twister was almost big enough. "Give me your hand!" Claudia demanded rushing over. "Here we go this is it on the count of 4 jump, 1 2 3....JUMP!" The twister swirled bigger and bigger holding the two in the center crashing into things in the room the star of mountain ash glowed and sparked, igniting a fire. The Antirrhinum snapdragons petals swirled into the twister; the winds howled picking up higher and higher. Lightening flashed in the twister. Panicked, Stiles eyes wildly followed the flashing lightning that ricocheted through the twister. "Shhh .. my little one your heart is fluttering far too fast. You must calm yourself. Breathe in with me, ignore the storm. Put it outside of your head and focus only on me. Listen to the sound of my voice, try to follow my breathing patterns, controlled deep breathing ... And out, breath in and out. Good, do it again, in and out; deep breath in through your nose and blow it out slowly through your mouth. While Claudia calmed Stiles, a bright light surrounded them pulling and squeezing down their bodies. They began to change to better fit into the past. Her wrinkled, aged skin snapped back regaining its elasticity, short salt and pepper bob grew out, and her hair became fuller, richer in color, darkening, the gray disappear. Her once short unhealthy hair which lackluster was now reaching mid back, thicker and richer like in the days of her youth. Claudia's bones began strengthing, and brain cells re-grew rapidly working at a faster pace. Muscles flexing and re-toning. Laugh lines and wrinkles were all gone. She was twenty-five years younger. Stiles changed the most even though he have always heard he looked the same. Mind you no one knew he was really a girl, his pale skin darkens like when you get a tan in the summer, but it was the most beautiful even tan he ever saw. Sun kissed skin and big Bambi eyes, killer lashes, glowing eyes lightened up with shimmers of gold and copper. Something from his father's side, the gold being his flame and the copper from ancient old magic flowing through his veins. Harsh cheeks rounded becoming soft and feminine; his once neck length hair flowed in bouncy curls growing longer falling past his shoulders. Still flat-chested narrow waist tapered to rounded hips. Stiles still had moles just more now, dusting here and there, even a collection of freckles scattered over the bridge of his nose and the tip of his collarbone. Hidden from view under his clothes on both his hips were a four point star hanging from a dragon's tail that laid sleeping. Behind his right ear stood the mark of the family crest, his proud lineage. Antirrhinum Snapdragon flowers, the mark of her father, surrounded by leaves and stars. The stars were from his mother's side. On the top of his shoulder blades and feet were birthmarks in the shape of the full moon, his mate's marks. Gone was the bodies of a fifty-five and twenty-four-year-old in their place stood a young looking thirty-one and a cute eleven-year-old girl.

Claudia looked down to the little girl. "Sweetheart you are so CUTE!!!!!!!, I always knew you would be. Claudia squealed hugging him tightly.

Face aflame Stiles squeaked. "Thank you, mom."

"Aww and your voice is so cute too it's so soft. I can't wait to see the looks on your mates' faces." Claudia laughed gleefully.

Light. Bright light. Filled the room, shielding her eyes from the piercing light Stiles watched as the wind died down revealing them standing before his childhood home they sold after dad died. It was early morning. "What time is it?"

Claudia looked to the sky. "Almost time to get up for the day, your father should be waking soon. It's about a quarter to six. Come on we must hurry and get breakfast started even though were here on a mission we still have to go about our daily activities. So you young lady better get ready for school we have until nightfall to think of a plan to save the Hale's.

Walking inside the house Claudia went straight to the kitchen to cook breakfast for her family. It's been years since they lived here, she still remembers everything's placement. Balancing on her tippy toes, she pulled out the flour and sugar from the cabinet above the stove, eggs and blueberries too. Thinking quickly, she looked to make sure her mate wasn't nearby. Not seeing him, she snapped her fingers, teleporting her Mortar & Pestle to the kitchen counter. In the mortar, she dropped in fresh and dried Antirrhinum Snapdragon flower petals, Blackberry Root, Buckthorn Bark, Cardamom Pods, Cloves, Ginseng Root Whole, Sage white and regular. Hawthorn, sugar, and venom from her mate's father, mixing and grinding it into a fine powder. Once fine enough she poured the mixer into her blueberry pancakes mix. At 7:45 am both Stiles and Johnthan were sitting at the table. The food was done and served.

"This smells wonderful love." Johnathan complimented.

"Thank you it's a new dish I'm trying out." Claudia nodded telling him to go ahead and try it. The spell wouldn't kick in till he finished all his food. Till then she would have to wait to speak to her mate fully on great matters of importance. Taking a bite, she cast her eyes to her daughter, the same for her daughter right now. She still had the mindset of a boy, once finished eating her mind would become what it should be. Yes, she would remember everything, but she wouldn't remember her thinking as a boy, it would just make things too confusing and frustrating.

Ten minutes was all it took. The air in the house grew warm sparking with electricity. Claudia watched her mate change before her eyes. Scales blackish purple dusted his skin where his tiny freckles were supposed to be. He no longer slouched; his back ramrod straight; his hair grew longer stopping past his shoulders, it was a rich deep brown with hues of lighter brown and blonde; shoulders were broader; leathery dragon ears stuck out from tousled hair. Out of his nostrils came a steady, almost unnoticeable stream of smoke and his chest seemed to glow, must be the fire within him, Elegant wings tipped with horns sprouted from his back and trailed down to the floor. A long tail curled and uncurled behind him.

Johnathan's head snapped up locking eyes with her keeping her in place. Dark eyes swirled with intelligence, wise beyond her years. This was her mate and his dragon that watched her intensely. Scenting the air deeply Johnathan spoke his voice deeper than what she's used to. "Interesting, very intriguing. When I locked this part of myself away, I never would have thought my own mate would reawaken me from my slumber. However, I didn't realize you weren't human then either. Care to explain to me how you hid yourself from me and why?"

Claudia laid her hand atop her mates. "I didn't mean to hide I swear to you. I would have come cleaned if I had known you were anything but human. My amulet hides my scent and powers when worn. Even the best of the best wouldn't know I'm supernatural."

Johnathan released a deep growl, almost purr like. Raising his mate's hand to his lips mindful of his fangs he nipped and kissed each finger. "That's how. Now why, why did you reawaken us? Is there something after you or our wyrmling?"

Nodding she explained everything. How she and Stiles traveled to the past to correct her mistake, to save him and the Hale's. The Hale Fire, Peter turning Scott who is a dumb yet true Alpha. Peter insane because of not having an anchor and his Alpha leaving him here. Series of "animal attack" murders leads to the search for The Alpha Werewolf and the discovery of the Argent dark and destructive history with the werewolves of Beacon Hills. Gerard's arrival and apparent thirst for revenge against werewolves and a series of murders carried out by Jackson who became a Kanima. Matt Daehler who became Jackson's master using him to kill people from his past. Since Claudia didn't know everything Stiles spoke up about Matt's Childhood Trauma, Camden Lahey, and the other members of the BHHS Swim Team had just won a State Championship and were celebrating. Matt says they were drunk and that their coach, Isaac and Camden's father, was fully aware that alcohol was being consumed at their home.

As Matt, who could not swim, flailed about in the pool, he took note of the numerous swim team members who were just standing around laughing while he is drowning. Matt lost consciousness. He was revived by Coach Lahey who berated him for not being able to swim and warned him never to tell anyone.

Matt kept the secret which resulted in recurring nightmares of drowning followed by shortness of breath. His parents, thinking he suffered from asthma, bought him an inhaler. For the rest of his life, Matt blamed the members of the swim team and their coach for all his personal failings. Once he had access to the Kanima creature, he set about killing all of them.

"Okay explain the master part to me I have a general idea, but I want to make sure I'm not misunderstanding anything." Johnathan interrupted.

"First a kanima is roughly the size of an average human male and covered in scales. It has a long prehensile tail and can climb walls like some varieties of lizard. Its claws are long and secrete venom that can paralyze victims for hours. It seems to heal very quickly, taking several bullets to the chest, recovering and resuming the fight. The pack and I only got to see Jackson in "Beta" form and could become "bigger and worse." To achieve this next stage, the kanima creates a clear, viscous cocoon from its claws and lies in a deep sleep. During this process, it develops wings, becomes more ferocious, and has a spiked tail. We never got to see a physical appearance of the enhanced kanima, but an illustration is in the Argent's bestiary. Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak.

Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master. The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance.

The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves what is in its past which manifest it. The Master has almost complete mental control over the creature in both Kanima and human forms. The mental bond is so strong that the Master's phobias are shared by the creature. So the bond is super tight!" Stiles explained.

Nodding Jonathan made a note to himself to look up Kanima. "Okay what happens after the Kanima?"

"The Alpha Pack," Claudia spoke. "Main alpha: Deucalion, the twins Ethan and Aiden, Kali and her lover Ennis. With the Alpha pack in town, a new string of mysterious ritual killings was also taking place."

"Who was doing the killings?" Johnathan was human during all of these events, so he didn't know or remember everything happening despite having being reawaken and having his memories.

"A sick and twisted Dark Druid a.k.a Jennifer Blake who will pose as a teacher during my junior year in high school. Jennifer Blake is really Julia Baccari once the Druid Emissary to Kali's pack. You might not remember, but you found her body in the woods before she fixed herself up to hide who and what she really was. According to Dr. Deaton, Darach means "Dark Oak." This information is presented in opposition to the word Druid which Deaton says means "Wise Oak." Deaton claims the word would be applied to one who "went down the wrong path." When Deucalion had the various Alphas kill their packs, he also had them kill their emissaries. Kali loved Julia, and while she brutally slashed her and left her for dead, she could not bring herself to deliver the killing blow. Julia survived by making it to a nearby Druid Nemeton (sacred space) which had been given power by the recent death of a virgin. This power reserve allowed her to survive until help arrived, which was you, dad." Nodding Johnathan remembered that case. All the sacrifices she performed were an attempt to gather enough power to defeat the Alpha Pack during the upcoming lunar eclipse. The lunar eclipse is unique because for fifteen minutes werewolves are plain ordinary humans. Jennifer was a powerhouse; her Abilities were: Shape-shifting, masking her true appearance, taking on the shape of Jennifer Blake to carry out her plans. Shock Wave Projection, Rapid Healing, Super strength, Telekinesis, and lastly Magic."

Listening, planning and plotting Johnathan made a note to screen all new teachers from now on instead of just the school principal. "What were her victims?"

"Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers and Guardians. Our town lost many people I knew or grew up with. You and Momma McCall came close to being victims yourselves." Stiles' eyes were misty.

Johnathan whipped his tail around snagging Stiles out of her chair to sit in the protection of his arms. Snuggling his sweet child, he kissed the top of her curly head. "Shhh ... there, there my little wyrmling. Have no fear I won't be leaving you or your mother. I'm stronger, faster, meaner, smarter not to mention deadlier than I was in your timeline. This Dark Darach will not touch me, you, your mother or anyone you claim as yours. I will be extra careful around this Bitch who threatens our town."

Kissing her daddy's cheek Stiles pressed forward. Explaining every weird encounter. How she and Lydia suspect the Darach is involved in the bizarre behavior of Boyd, Isaac, Scott and Ethan during an overnight stay during a Cross Country team trip. The first meeting of The Alpha Pack who threatens the pack and her friends, The Alpha pack killing Erica, and Boyd, Jennifer's plans and her death.

The clock bonged in the living room signaling it was time for Johnathan to go to work. Calling the station, "Hello Tara, can you cover my cases for the next two hour something came up. He listened. "yeah okay, will do bye. Thanks again."

"Okay please continue little one. You're not going to school today." Johnathan said sending a quick text to the school.

Stiles grew quite, her fear so strong that her dad could taste it. "Woah, easy, look around. You are safe in my arms, warmed by the fire and protected by my flame. Your mother is sitting right beside us; nothing and no one will hurt you." Johnathan knew what came next he remembers the Nogitsune possessing his sweet wyrmling.

"We can skip the next part I know what happens, this time around you will not be killing anyone we will destroy this evil spirit once it enters into your mind. Worry not my little one I will not let harm befall you." Johnathan soothed.

"Okay, daddy," Stiles whispered. She had not called her dad, daddy since she was six. Her parents knew this was hard on her she was very thankful they didn't mention the tears she shed. This time would be different no one would lose their lives because of her. Alison will live to grow old with her this lifetime.

"Next is the Benefactor," Claudia announced.

"Yeah not happening the guys and me down at the station were swarmed in paperwork. This town has enough problems without that psychotic psychopath Meredith Walker creating a Deadpool. I will burn her to a crisp myself if I have to, to prevent all those innocents from dying, not to mention keeping all those killers out of my town." A loud growl rumbled through Johanath's chest shaking the house a little.

"But what about all the killers, don't you want to catch them? They shouldn't roam free." Claudia voiced.

Growling Johnathan saw his mates point they couldn't roam free, and he didn't want them in his town. The only way to nab them is through the Deadpool. Hell, he couldn't find everyone's name last time. Okay, that event would have to stay; maybe he could get some of his cousin to stay in town during the time the Deadpool took place. That would give him more eyes and eyes reporting back to him. "After the Deadpool, I recall nothing else. I'm assuming this is when I die. Yes?"

It was Claudia who nodded. "Yes my love you died not long after that in a bank robbery, you save everyone but yourself."

"Okay, we have eight years in counting to prepare and plan. Where do we start first?" Johnathan asked.

"Tonight. We start with tonight saving my mates. Kate conspired with some people to burn down the Hale House with one of my mates locked inside alongside his family. We save the Hale's. In my studies with Dr. Deaton, I learn a lot with how delicate and fragile the timeline is somethings we can not change, or we could end up making things even worse down the line for ourselves." Stiles commented.

"Okay, what can we change?" Claudia asked agreeing with her daughter there were some things you just couldn't interfere with.

Stiles looked to her parent's eyes glowing with determination. "Everyone must be saved except Peter's wife. When I was researching the Hale, I notice something off about her."

"What did you find?" Johnathan asked. He knew his wyrmling was smart, smarter than he realized. If she noticed something off it was best to listen.

"Her name was changed ten years before she meets Peter. Her real name is ALECTO Latin form of Greek Alekto, meaning "unceasing." In mythology, this is the name of one of the Furies. Virgil named two others: Megaera "grudge," and Tisiphone "murder-retribution." When I traced old world stories her name came up Alecto went missing in the 1700s, Alecto name also came up again in the files connected to the dread doctors. Alecto is an ancient witch also a dread doctor; she was trying to have a baby with Peter to use to create a special hybrid. No one ever found out; I didn't have the heart to tell Peter what I had discovered." Stiles' voice sounded soft and broken her mates suffered so much because she wasn't around. Not this time she promised. 'I'll keep you safe.'she thought.

"Okay, so we have fourteen hours to come up with a plan," Johnathan said looking at the clock. It took almost four hours to get him up to speed.

'Tonight I will save you.' Stiles promised the Hales, she whispered to herself.


	2. or DIY Oil Infusing and Salve making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how the oils are infused and the salves are made for the items used to heal Peter later in the story

Healing spell they perform before fire:

Aloe vera, magic water, Organic Red Clover herb, organic Nettle leaf, organic Ginkgo leaf, organic Red Clover blossoms, Organic Meadowsweet herb, organic Calendula flower, Organic Gotu Kola, Organic Lavender flower, organic Chamomile flower, and organic Stevia.

 

Fire spell:

Lavender, Lemongrass, and Marjoram, Patchouli, and dragons breath.

 

 

DIY: Herbal Salves 

These will be being made and used on Peter during his healing.

To make salve, first craft your herbal infused oil(s). This will take several weeks, but once finished, the rest of the salve making process will only take minutes! You can also purchase pre-infused herbal oils if needed or if you wish to skip the process of infusing the oil.

Solar Method: When making herbal infused oils, we prefer the solar infused method. Place dried botanicals into a dry and sterilized glass jar. Some herbalists coarsely crush or grind herbs first, while others finely chop herbs and leave delicate flowers whole. Cover with Extra Virgin Olive Oil (or other carrier oil of choice with a stable shelf life) leaving at least 1-2” of oil above the herbs to allow the herbs to swell. Cap the jar tightly and place in a sunny, warm window. If desired, the jar can be covered with a bag or box so that the oil is not exposed to direct sunlight. Shake the jar once or twice per day, or as often as you remember. If the herbs absorb the oil, then add more oil so that they are always submerged. Allow to infuse for 2-6 weeks, or until the oil takes on the color and aroma of the herb. Once the oil is ready, strain using cheesecloth, and bottle into dry and sterilized amber bottles for storage. Make sure to squeeze as much oil as possible from the herbs so that you do not waste any precious oil! Herbal oils will keep for approximately a year if stored properly in a dark and cool place. Vitamin E Oil may also be added to prolong the shelf life.

Quick Method: Another way to infuse oils, which is sometimes necessary when herbal oils need to be created in a pinch, is the quick method which utilizes heat. Much care needs to be taken when creating herbal oils this way because you do not want to deep-fry your herbs! Place herbs in crock-pot, double boiler, or electric yogurt maker, and cover with Extra Virgin Olive Oil (or other carrier oil of choice) leaving at least an inch or two of oil above the herbs. Gently heat the herbs over very low heat (preferably between 100 to 140 degrees Fahrenheit) for 1-5 hours until the oil takes on the color and scent of the herb. Some texts recommend heating the oil 48-72 hours at a controlled temperature of 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Turn off heat and allow to cool. Once that the oil is ready, strain using cheesecloth, and bottle into dry and sterilized amber bottles for storage. Store in a dark and cool place, Vitamin E Oil may also be added to prolong the shelf life.

 

Part 2: Turn that Oil into Salve!

• 8 oz herbal infused oil(s) of your choice. Choose one or a combination.  
• 1 oz Beeswax (use Carnauba Wax for a vegan salve)  
• Vitamin E Oil (optional)  
• 10-20 drops essential oil of choice (optional). Some essential oils commonly used are Lavender and Tea Tree.  
• Glass Jars or Tin Containers

Place Herbal Infused Oils and Beeswax over a double boiler, and gently warm over low heat until the Beeswax melts. Remove from heat and add the essential oil and Vitamin E Oil (if using). Quickly pour into prepared tins or glass jars and allow to cool completely. Salves should be stored in a cool location where they will remain semi-solid and will not continue to re-melt and re-solidify. If stored correctly, salves will last for 1- 3 years. Yields 8 oz.

Note: The consistency of salves can easily be adjusted depending on your preferences. Use less Beeswax for a softer salve and more Beeswax if you’d prefer a firmer salve. You can test the consistency by placing a few spoons in the freezer before making your salve. When the Beeswax melts, pour a little salve onto one of the cold spoons and place it back into the freezer for 1-2 minutes. Once cooled, you can make adjustments by adding more oil (for a softer salve) or more Beeswax (for a firmer salve).

 

Herbs for Salve

You can make a salve with a single herb or many herbs, depending on your needs. It’s useful to make a variety of herbal infused oils so that you can easily craft salve whenever you need it!

Arnica flowers: Can help treat physical trauma, bruises, strains, and occasional muscle pain. Use immediately after strenuous exertion or injury to prevent, relieve, and reduce swelling, bruises and pain.

Burdock root: For skin infections.

Calendula flowers: Wonderfully healing with all-around healing properties useful for a wide variety of skin irritations and conditions including wounds, insect bites, rashes, scrapes, abrasions, cuts, and much more. Suitable for sensitive skin and babies.

Cayenne Pepper: Warming, good for occasional sore muscles, alleviates occasional pain, and itching.

Chamomile flowers: Minor abrasions, cuts, scrapes, and wounds.

Chickweed: Soothing, helps with skin conditions, minor burns, and other skin irritations.

Comfrey leaf and/or root: Relieves occasional pain, swelling, supports muscle, cartilage, and bone. Assists with healing a wide variety of conditions.

Echinacea herb and/or root: Beneficial for minor sores, wounds, insect bites, and stings.

Ginger root: Warming, use for occasional sore muscles.

Goldenseal leaf and/or root: Useful for treating minor wounds and skin conditions.

Lavender flowers: Soothing, calming, relieves occasional pain, has healing properties beneficial for minor wounds and numerous skin conditions.

Myrrh Gum Powder: Used for cuts, scrapes, scratches, and abrasions.

Nettle Leaf: An effective herb for many skin conditions.

Oregon Grape root: Skin disinfectant for minor wounds.

Plantain leaf: Helps speed the recovery process, relieves and soothes insect bites and stings, poison ivy, itching, minor sores, bruises, blisters, and damaged skin.

St. John’s Wort: Craft the deep red-colored oil from fresh flowers. Beneficial for minor wounds, cuts, bruises, insect bites and stings, nerve support, scrapes, and minor burns.

Thyme: Used for cuts, scrapes, and occasional sore muscles.

Yarrow Flowers: Apply to bruises, minor wounds, cuts, scrapes, and areas with swelling and bleeding.


	3. The Fire

Stiles figures since Kate uses Derek to start the fire, the smart thing to do would be to find Derek and get his help. We don't want to stop her, necessarily. We do want to gather evidence and save all the Hales but one.

We need a fire spell to either move the fire or start a fire at Peter's wife, ALECTO. One of the Dread Doctors. She was pregnant with her experiment to create a hybrid for the Rebirthing of Sebastian.

We need a silence spell to keep anyone from hearing her on fire or dieing.

We need a locking spell or barrier like the mountain ash rings they use against werewolves to keep her in place.

Wait. It might be easier to use telekinesis to crush ALECTO's heart and set her on fire. Less chance of discovery that we conspired to ensure her death. That's the better path.

Kate used Derek to start the fire. How? To get past creatures with super smell, it would be easier if she smelled like them. She'd need to wear his clothes for that. To get his clothes, a pretty older female would use sex as a lure.

Need to drug him to get away with his clothes. Wolfsbane he would smell. If it was liquefied and mixed with the sedative in a syringe, he couldn't smell it. The needle mark would heal, and no one would know how he was knocked out. His body would burn off the drug leaving no trace.

Where would Kate take him to have sex? It's Tuesday, and she's his French Teacher so maybe she kept him after school, in detention.

Laura's playing a basketball game, so she's safe.

Mom and dad will meet me at their house.

I go to the school and find Derek in the classroom. Behind the desk, on the floor. Naked, unconscious, and tied up with wolfsbane ropes. Kate's pants and shirt are on a chair with his underwear. Nice to know she didn't wear those also. Lucky I brought some of dad's clothes for him to wear. Lucky he hasn't bulked up yet, so he can wear those. He won't wake up. I find the used syringe in the trash and use a kleenex to put it in a Ziploc for evidence.

I run to the chemistry class and grab ammonium carbonate or smelling salts to wake him up. Once he's up I explain Kate Silver's a hunter named Kate Argent. Gerard's daughter. She drugged him and is using his clothes to burn his family in their house. They won't smell her, only you." I focus on making the ropes untie themselves with telekinesis to free him.

"What? Kate's a hunter? She used me to kill my family?"

I grab his face and say. "The important thing's we have to stop Kate, or your entire family will die. Here put on my dad's clothes. If they smell you coming in his clothes, that'll warn them they're in danger faster than yelling to get out of the house."

"They'll know I betrayed them."

"You were tricked by a pretty faced slut that likes to burn werewolf families and doesn't follow the code. There's a difference. The important thing is you're trying to correct your mistake. We have to go! No telling how much of a head start she has."

We get to the house, and Derek stops. "I can't. Mountain Ash."

I wave my hand and the ring blast apart but before we can take another step there's an explosion and the house is engulfed in flames.

We start to run up when Derek drops to his knees wheezing. "Wolfsbane."

Mom pulls out wet handkerchiefs for us to filter out the wolfsbane smoke. Cora runs out. She says "Peter got me out. He's gone to the basement to get the others out.

Mom found ALECTO in Peter's room and cast the silence spell on her. She used her telekinesis to crush her heart and lay her in front of the open door. Mom moved the fire to her and the door to make it look like the fire moved and she had a heart attack.

Dad got the surveillance footage from the cam traps hoping to check for evidence Kate broke the rules. We have her clothes and the syringe.

We're outside, and it appears the others got out. I feel a sudden intense burning pain in my chest. I fall to my knees as I screamed in pain. I look around and don't see Peter. "Peter!"

I hear dad yelling for me as I run back inside. I smell burning flesh upstairs. I run up and levitate the burning beam out of the way. A badly burned, unconscious Peter is lying there. I'm not strong enough to carry him, and he won't wake up.

Dad moves past me and picks him up. He says "come on, this place will collapse any minute. We've got to get out of here."

We get outside, and dad sets Peter down. He's not responding. I use my water healing magic to soothe his skin and keep the burns from getting worse.

The Hales gathered around us. Dad explains about Kate and Gerard trying to kill them all. They need to fake their deaths until there's enough proof they're breaking the code to have them stopped. Right now they're too powerful.

"Peter can stay here, and we'll use our healing knowledge and abilities on him, but it might take a few years. Kate knows she left Derek tied up in the school and Laura was away at the school game. Everyone else needs to wear these medallions. They project a glamor to hide your face and wolf's smell."

I think Talia and dad were the only ones that saw my reaction to Peter about to die. She may suspect he's my mate.

Mom, Derek, Laura and I bring Peter to the hospital. Laura gives mom medical power of attorney over Peter. They say they're leaving for NYC where they'll be safe.

Mom and I wait in the waiting room while they say their goodbyes. I see Meredith brought back to the same room Peter's in.

Guess the Deadpool is guaranteed. Good thing we know where the computer is she'll use for it. She's hooked into it from the accident she just had.

Talia, mom and I need to have a personal talk so mom takes us to the bathroom and cast the silence spell on the room so no one can hear us.

 

Save


	4. The Aftermath and Escape

Stiles waited as patiently as she was able to for the chance to get Talia alone. Talia was walking in front of her, and her mom was chanting under her breath a silencing spell so no one or nothing could overhear their conversation.

Stiles slowly counted two hours has passed since she left Peter's side. She didn't have time to be trekking through the preserve to hidden family caves she wanted, no needed to be with her hurt mate.

"Mom, are we there yet?" she groaned.

Claudia stopped mid-chant answering. "Almost sweetie just a little while longer."

Sniffing Tallia categorized the scents coming from her family's rescuers.

A half hour later finds the three of them arriving at a cave hidden in a rock wall, to any eyes it would look like a medium size crack in the wall that a tiny, very tiny, child could fit in. After they had gotten far enough in, Claudia stopped, turning to Talia.“Is there anyone around?” She knew there was nothing, though she asked anyway. She was extra cautious.

Talia tilted her head and closed her eyes, listening closely for a few moments before shaking her head and looking to the mother and daughter pair.

"Perfect" Claudia reached into the wall pulling out a large purse like bag. Dropping it onto the floor of the cave she instructed Talia to open the bag.

"What is all this?" Talia stares in the bag full of different herbs, powders and vials of liquids.

"These are all the things you'll be taking with you, kinda like magical witness protection. That's what my daughter calls it anyway. "As you already know my family is of the supernatural. I'm a witch, my daughter is a hybrid and my mate an ancient dragon. We knew all that happened today was going to happen before we even decided to save you."

Talia blinked and leaned forward. Her gaze hardens. “Pardon?”

Rolling her eyes, Stiles took the lead. "And there's the famous Hale glare. We're time travelers, meaning mom and me, in my time the Hale fire happened, just like today, except there were eight announced dead that night. Peter, Derek, and Laura were the only survivors. It would be another five years till we learned Cora had survived the fire too."

"We changed an important event from our own time when we came back. Not only that, being in the past gave me the opportunity to save my father. Originally we came back to correct the wrong. A wrong that I wasn't even aware of."

"See my mother is very protective of me, so when I was little, she constructed an amulet very similar to the one you're currently wearing. But there were other things my mother also did to ensure my protection. An Ancient curse called 'The Forget Me' was placed on me. This curse made it so my mates could never find me or claim me like they should. I spent my first life in great pain living just for the sake of my mother to keep her going and happy. I wasn't happy. 'The Forget Me' curse hides everything about the person you are. So if my mates were standing before me, they'd never know, and neither would my enemies. My mom didn't realize the curse would hide me from my mates. She did it to keep me safe."

Nodding Talia could understand the need to protect her cubs, but it brought up others questions that she needed answering. "My family you saved. Is it because of my little brother, Peter, is your mate?"

Giggling Stiles rubbed the small ache in her chest. "Your smart but not as clever as Peter. Yes, Peter is ONE of my mates, the OTHER is Derek. In my time both Derek and Peter are broken. Peter strives to be strong and more powerful each day, so he never has to be alone again. When Derek and Laura left to protect themselves, they left Peter here in Beacon Hills alone with no protection."

"They never even visited. Once Peter woke from his coma, everything went downhill fast. Because of never visiting, Peter's wolf didn't know who Laura was, and killed her to heal. Peter's wolf was protecting him the only way it could, by waking up once it healed enough, and went out to kill an Alpha. To wake up the human side of him, so they could finally heal."

"Once Peter was returned to consciousness and realized what he had done he was never the same. From what Derek told me, Peter did a 360 on personality. There were moments the uncle he once knew would come out, but it was only in moments when he was protective of our misfit pack."

"Derek was different too, because of what happened tonight. Derek lost his ability to trust, love, give and hope. Derek's anchor is hatred. His hatred of Kate and himself for playing a part in the demise of his family keeps him going. It's rare to see him smile or relax. He doesn't have any friends and heaven forbid he lets anyone close. He fears himself. He once told me the reason why he doesn't date or start a family was because everyone he loves dies on him."

"We don't have time to go over everything that's going to happen, but I wanted you to know I love your son and your brother so much it hurts. I loved them so much I was willing to die to come change the past."

Talia blinks listening to the young girl's heart. There weren't any skips, her heartbeat stayed steady. "You're telling the truth, okay I understand now this is your mission and I'm thankful to you. What do you require of me?"

Claudia and Stiles smiled identical smiles nodding to each other happily. It worked. Talia believed them. Claudia says "Okay, follow the instructions on the Ziploc bags. When you first get to your house, hand out the bags to each member of your pack, their names will be on each bag. I already counted to make sure you have everything. I also have new ID's, identification pictures and back stories already in place. Johnathan has you moving to New York. He has some of his relatives working at the school the child will be attending and others living in the same area as you. The amulets you all wear can't be removed unless Stiles or I remove them. Cells, home line, cameras and other electronics have been provided for you. Please, if you buy anything that has tracking, cameras, or wifi in it use the potion in the bag to protect it. The potion will ensure your identity will not be compromised."

Stiles checks the time on her cell. "It's time to go. If you want to be in New York in time, we must leave now."

Taking care to make sure the runes were back in place Claudia warns Talia to take a deep breath. The first time you use teleportation always makes you feel uneasy. Two buses sat ready to be loaded next to the 'Leaving Beacon Hills' sign.

The Hale pack was there loading up quickly to get out of town. Stiles could see Derek. He was dressed in his own clothes now instead of her father's, and he looks haunted.

Walking up to him Stiles addressed him by his new name. "Miguel you stay safe, ok. And try not to let what happened ruin your life, okay? We all make mistakes. I was there when your family hugged you. Glad you weren't killed by Kate."

Derek blows out a flustered breath and hugs the girl who saved his family. "I know, really I do, but I can't help blame myself. I should have listened to my mom and my uncle. I should have waited."

"I don't understand," Stiles speaks into Derek's upper arm. He was so much taller, compared to her.

"Wolves mate for life, every wolf has a mate somewhere, perfect for them, but I just couldn't be patient. I just wanted someone to talk to, share things with, especially after what happened with Paige. It's weird to everyone else for me to be single." Derek rambles.

"Weird to your human friends, correct?" Stiles asks already knowing the answer,

Pulling out of the hug Derek nods. He knew it was stupid, but he didn't want to be viewed weird.

"I understand. I do. I am the only supernatural at my school currently and until I met you guys, the only other supernaturals I've been around are my family. But know this, your going to make new friends at your new school, yes some might be human but who knows, you might run across supernaturals too. If not you have me, my mom and dad staying in contact. Your welcome to write me too." Stiles reaches into her pocket, pulling out her cell.

"Here give me your new number, and I'll give you mine, text me whenever you like." Stiles programs her number into his phone once he finishes with hers.

"Thanks, Stiles." Derek smiles.

"Your welcome. I'll send you some great things I found during my research on New York that you might want to try or look into." Stiles said walking beside Derek to the bus. It was time to go.

"That would be nice. I'll text you tonight, okay? It's going to be a long trip."

Stiles and Derek hugs one last time before saying goodbye.

"Come on little one, it's late, let's go home," Claudia says once the buses were no longer in sight.

Stiles nods sadly, she already misses Derek."Okay, daddy might still be at work so can we call in for pizza."

 

 

 

Save

Save


	5. Kate's Still in Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song with video by Celine Dion  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tA1lUUCuxpo

JANUARY 26th

Stiles leaves for the school that morning in a huff. She wants to be at the hospital for Peter, but her mom and dad says she can't change her routine. If any of the hunters are arsonists are around and watching, it will attract attention, and everything will be for naught. She hates when they're right?

At least in her city not having a lot of kids the right age for middle school, it covers grades 5-9.

Dad plans on processing the evidence as part of an entirely separate crime. Statutory rape so they don't know he's building evidence officially and legally against Kate. Derek being a minor means that dad doesn't have to name him in the files. Dad even got the condom she used and put that in it. Her DNA and body fluids are on the outside of the condom. Never would have thought of that. Ewww.

Stiles arrives at school and stomps inside, not paying attention to where she's going when she runs into a teacher and drops her books and homework as well as the teacher's handouts. She looks up to see she's face to face with Kate Argent. Oh, wait she's going by Kate Silver.

She immediately drops down to pick up the papers, apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry ma'am. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Let me guess you were thinking about the fire last night?"

Stiles stammers "fire? What fire? I was thinking about a fight I had with my mom this morning over my priorities in life."

Kate asks "you didn't hear about the fire last night?"

"I was working on my essay that's due today until close to 11 last night. But that WOULD explain why dad left before I got up this morning. So what was on fire to attract your attention? Bloomingdales? An overpopulated high-rise apartment building?"

"The Hale House."

"Hale House? That weird place in the preserve? Did their chimney not get cleaned or not put out correctly?"

"No one knows yet. I don't think the police checked it out yet. Wonder if any of the Hales made it out alive?"

"It was that bad of a fire? I guess I need to read the newspaper." The bell rings. "I need to get to class."

All through school that day Stiles was distracted, trying to figure out what Kate's angle was and how to find out, maybe even gather more evidence against her.

iPhones weren't out until 2007. That means Kate has a cell phone. By the end of this year, all cell phones must have a GPS in it. Kate would want all the extras in a cell, so I bet she has GPS. GPS became the norm in cars in 2000. If I can hack into the GPS database, I can track her cell and her car from home.

She has an Acer laptop. I should be able to hack into it and make a backdoor so I can monitor anything she does on that computer. I can download a copy of everything on the CPU and see what she's doing.

Get the GPS codes first. I can get the codes off of her computer while monitoring her location. After school would be good. Stiles can use the invisibility spell on her medallion to follow Kate to hear what she's doing.

After school, Stiles gets the codes off her computer. She follows Kate to the Fire Marshalls office where she pays off the secretary to let her see who got which assignments today and wrote down a name and address. Stiles is invisible, so she wanders in and looks at the report and sees Garrison Meyers was assigned the Hale Fire and writes down his address.

Stiles continues to follow Kate to Meyers where she stakes out his house and then follows him around town for a few hours. She returns and canvasses his house. Stiles is due at home so goes home.

Mom was out, and dad was at work, so Stiles successfully hacks into the GPS server and gets Kate's codes and sets it up on her laptop to track them. Hacking into the computer failed. She remembers in the future Danny mentioned his arrest for hacking at 13.

Danny Mahealani. Mahealani is Hawaiian for the full moon, and he knew all along who was a werewolf or not. Bet his dad is a wolf. Stiles can persuade him to hack the computer for him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

48 hours of non-stop magical training and finally Stiles was able to visit Peter, her dad had men stationed in and out of his room while she waited to be sure there were no hunters still in town.

Her joy was so strong that she honestly doesn't remember walking away from her dad after he gave her clearance. She must have been moving on auto pilot. Stiles woke to the sight of the off-white ceiling of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

It was loud indoors. Stiles' dragon hearing made everything three times louder than what she's used to. Down one hall, turn left, continue walking till you reach B Hall, then move on to the dead end. Up the elevator to the fifth-floor burn unit. Room A24.

Walking into the room, Stiles felt a burst of fear. Her gaze darts around the room. It was empty.

Peter wasn't in bed or a wheelchair either. Panicking Stiles turns, ripping the door open to screaming "WHERE THE HELL IS-" Slamming into a warm solid wall. Rubbing her sore nose looking up, Stiles finds herself staring at her father.

"Woah, woah, woah ... easy there, my little wyrmling. Peter is okay. If you'd listened before taking off, you'd have heard me when I explained you could visit Peter and I arranged to move him to a private room."

Johnathan spoke, reaching down to pick her up. Walking around holding his precious wyrmling, like it's normal to be carrying around an eleven-year-old. Johnathan went up to the sixteenth floor where all the high-end private rooms are.

Dropping down, Stiles enters the room, stumbling forward and climbing onto the bed, curling up onto it and around the figure there.

"Peter?" She called gently. His distanced, unfocused eyes stared back at her. Whimpering, choking on the sobs in her throat. Stiles crowds in close, warm and familiar. This is her mate.

She might not have been able to hold him or be in his arms before like this. There were times she remembered Peter hugged her when life became too much like when Eric and Boyd died, or after The Nogitsune possessed her. The sobs tore through her.

Even with her father watching her interact with her future mate, she didn't care how weak she looked, in this moment. She could afford to cry because she didn't just cry for her mate. The tears pouring free from her where years and years of tears she'd kept inside. Sure she'd cried a little after a certain event but she never let herself heal.

The floodgates opened with her tears and she spoke of what she was dying to tell her father. "Mine ... he's mine! He and Derek and they didn't want me, hell the didn't know who I was to them. Their wolves may have known, but the man on the outside couldn't tell. Don't misunderstand because I couldn't stand if you hated them."

"You've got your memories, but only starting with when you began to understand what was going on. When you were human, you missed so much."

"Derek was standoffish. He threatened me and pushed me up against walls."

"Peter, creepy and a killer. Then he died and came back. He was sane, but still, power hungry, but at least he was sane. He spent time with me, spoke to me, we fought together, researched together. We compared notes and traded sassy, witty insults. I love his mind. He can keep up with me and thinks outside of the norm, as I do."

"Derek can keep up with me too but not like Peter. That Bitch, Kate, hurt him and she's free while my mate's stuck here. In his own mind, in constant pain, not able to feel anything other than pain and terror."

"That mother fucking bitch's making my other mate and his family stay on the run. No, they're DEAD! Well at least to everyone who doesn't know the truth."

"I spent so much time after your death thinking of all the things I could've done to stop you from dying. I bet you don't even know this, but I was scream-crying so hard for you mom had to have them sedate me, to calm me down."

"I was lost without you. I couldn't even smile or was much help for ma. It took a while, but I made it through because I knew Ma needed me. So I held it all inside."

"Why couldn't you have listened to me for once? I've been telling you for years to stay safe. I can't and won't let you leave me again. YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME! IF YOU DO I'LL ... KILL MYSELF! MATE OR NO MATE! I'LL FOLLOW YOU INTO DEATH!"

Johnathan heard enough. He was up and out of his chair, door locked, curtains shut and crowding in on the other side of Stiles, holding her down between them. Shuffling backward, so his back was resting against the headboard, side pressed up along hers.

Sighing, Johnathan leaned his head backward, staring down into the eyes of his broken baby wyrmling. She might be considered an eleven-year-old with the mind and memories of a twenty-five-year-old but she's a baby in dragon years.

He was so focused on protecting the town that he didn't stop to think what would become of his family if he died. He might have been human, but that was not a good excuse to leave his family behind.

He would have to be cautious and twice as careful. Thinking and planning. He had to have a plan A B C and D before he acted from now on.

He can't take away the memories, but he can make sure to do everything in his power to make sure he stays on this earth. "I can't make you forget, but I can promise you I"ll live a long time. Our kind is immortal and I'll be here to see you mated and even after that. It wasn't meant to be like this, you know."

He continued. “Then again, I don't believe anything has been the way it's supposed to be for a long time." Kissing the tears off her face, he pulled her closer while pressing himself closer to his wyrmling's mate.

"These might just be words to you now but I vow as your father and as a dragon to protect you, your mate, future packmates too and I vow to you I will not leave you behind again."

"You leave Kate and Gerard to me. I'll handle them. You look after your mate and be a kid. We will begin your training this weekend. Now, enough tears. What were you planning on doing for Peter today?"

Kissing her father's cheek, then turning to press a kiss to Peter's unburned cheek, Stiles extracted herself from her father's arms, pushing herself up, and crawling from between two. Crossing over to the other side of the room Stiles kneels down to the indoor mini pool/bath in the floor.

Her father must have wanted to make sure no one could get to Peter because the room he was in was a secure high-tech room. Turning the water onto a slightly cooler warm, she waited till the water started to pool in. She had time just to relax, so she did. She made the most of her time by gathering what she needs to prepare Peter's bath while softly singing.

 

The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eye

The only one who really knew Stiles had a great singing voice was her mother and her grandparents. Singing was the only thing that pretty much eased her mind after her father died. You'd think she'd have sung around other people too, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

When the bath was full, Stiles started doctoring up the water to heal Peter faster. From her backpack, she pulled out her premade bag of herbs, oils, and spices.

"Hmmm...smells like your grandmother spice room what is it?" Her father asked, smelling the air. Some of the herbs he knew but couldn't name.

Pouring the mixture in, "Calendula, grandmother use to tell me it's used for burns, inflammations, insect bites, rashes and skin disorders. It's great for folks with sensitive skin. Mixed with Elder Flowers, an anti-inflammatory herb, helps heal rashes, cuts, and wounds."

"I added a couple of cups of Himalayan salt, because it's long been known for its soothing, softening and healing properties. It helps relieve tension and may even help with arthritis. It's organic compliant."

"My Peter is a man with great taste and enjoys the finer things in life. I might be young now, but he'll never have a reason to doubt my love. I have Oatmeal too. It's a soothing, anti-inflammatory grain that helps calm dry, inflamed and sensitive skin."

"Mom gave me some of her special oils too. I have here Eucalyptus, Lavender, Rosemary, and Tea Tree. I infused the oils with herbs and spices before hand, then speeded up the time the oils sat in the dark so they'd be at full power and ready to use."

Johnathan says "you don't have to worry about him not knowing your love. He might not know it yet, but his counterpart knows. His wolf, though asleep now, can smell, hear, and feel your love. When the time comes, I'm sure you'll show him, and he'll grow to love you just the same, if not more so. You have a big heart, little one. You needn't worry." Johnathan commented, resurrecting her smiling.

 

I hold on to your whole body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you

Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear suddenly  
The feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away

The power of love  
The power of love

Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The power of love

As I look in your eyes

The power of love

Finished setting everything up, Stiles beckoned her father over. Turning her back to them Stiles removes her clothes, so she's left standing in her one piece. She could hear the sounds of fabric being torn. Her father must have noticed whoever Peter's nurse was, wasn't taking good care of him. His gown was two days old.

They hadn't even cleaned the soot from his skin well. Reminding himself to have a word with the nurse manager, Johnathan pulled the torn pieces of clothing from Peter's body, being careful not to cause him unnecessary pain.

Undressed to their boxers he held Peter in his arms, the warmth of it making him groan as he lowers himself into the water. Nodding toward Stiles, he waits till Stiles climbs into the pool with them.

Wrapping his tail around his little one's waist twice, holding her up in the water, letting her wash Peter's hair, and clean his injuries. Her movements were delicate and slow, taking care, being gentle not to harm her mate more.

Fingers are brushing over raw torn skin, brutal welts and incisions like they’re something precious instead of something to be ashamed of. Each patch of skin she cleaned with care, brushing soft butterfly kisses after cleaning. They'd already agreed he'd be the one to wash Peter below the waist and legs. Everything else Stiles would care for. Care for she did, he watches as his little one cares for her mate. She sings to him as she works.

I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch

To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine

I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side

I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

 

Stiles had saved washing Peter's face for last. "Daddy bring me closer please." Smiling Johnathan knew this song. His mate used to sing it a lot when they were dating.

So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before

Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said

I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
And maybe I, I need a little care  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out, and I'll be there

I love you, please say  
You love me too  
Please say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together

Cupping Peter's unmarked cheek, Stiles looks into his eyes, singing to him. Her love pours through her emotions and scent. Warmth, gentle, loyal and most important everlasting devotion.

Done, she unwraps herself from her father, climbing out. Turning her back, giving Peter his privacy so her dad could finish cleaning him.

Stiles was dressed once more and made the bed with soft, clean sheets. Replacing the duvet with one she made. The bed was soft, clean, and smelled of lavender flowers, plantain leaf, and Yarrow Flowers.

Claudia made a special order to their relatives, to send their special healing herbs to sew into the stitching of the sheets, and Peter's clothing. Peter would feel very little pain and maybe heal faster than before.

Dressed and dried, Peter was once again laid upon his bed, with Stiles curled up on his chest. Speaking in hushed whispers about her plan to protect, heal, love and save him. She tells him about their times together that'll happen someday if everything goes according to their plans.

Stiles knows her dad's watching her from the other side of the bed, where he lays against her mate's side, giving warmth and comfort. She didn't care because she knows, even though she's young, her father understands she needs to do this. Not just for him but for herself too.

She wasn't able to have time to love Peter like she was supposed to. Peter's safe, alive, and here. His heart beat a steady drum beneath Stiles' ear, and her dad's alive and well. She is happy.

It'll be time to go soon. She has school in the morning. She can't miss another day. They stayed there, comforting Peter. Speaking to him. Telling him any and everything to pass the time for another hour.

The loud ring of her cell broke the quietness that settled in the room. “That's mom calling. She wants me home. Well, I guess we better get going before mom comes after us." She shakes her father awake. Leaning over, she gave a kiss on Peter's unscarred cheek, and a snuggling hug before stumbling out of the room and back down the hallway with her dad following.

In the darkness, Peter felt his wolf curl and whimper, pressing back against the warmth that had brushed against him, oh so fleetingly. Mate, mine, love, ours to love and hold. His wolf whined, he noticed that the pain wasn't as sharp as it was two days ago. His wolf had to be wrong. He already had a mate, he thought, falling back into pain and darkness.

Save

Save


	6. Let's Talk with Danny

Stiles found her father and mother waiting for her when she came back from a late moonlight walk both her parents sat together snuggled in the oversized love seat. Her dad wasn't wearing his glamor, her mom was laying bridal like in his lap braiding his hair into a thick braid. They looked at peace together curled up into each other, her dad's tail was wrapped around her mom's waist holding her to him, his wings acting like a blanket covering her mother's shoulders while her dad breathed little smoke clouds into the air keep the room nice and toasty. Stiles watched as her dad's leathery ears twitched back and forth listening to every move she made.

Claudia broke the silence. "You went walking sweetie?"

Moving closer Stiles nodded. "Yeah I needed to clear my head, I didn't mean to be gone so long."

"Normally I wouldn't mine but you are a young wyrmling who is also female, you might be strong but you have not begun to understand the powers you now hold. If you are to go walking it would sooth my dragon side more if you carry one of my scales." Johnathan reached out snagging his little one into his arms to hold along with his mate. His dragon purred his pleasure having his family so close.

"Why must I carry one of your scales?" Stiles asked rubbing the tiny dusting of scales across her dad's nose. "Because It works like a GPS I can locate you if anything should happen to you, you don't have to say a spell or activate anything my scale will let me know the latitude and longitude at any moment should I wish it. Speaking on scales I will need one of yours too so I can view how powerful you are so that I an start planning your lessons."

Shocked but mostly impressed Stiles nodded she didn't know how to make her scales visible yet. Sho touched one of her moles under her shirt she felt it see if her scales were like her dads. Maybe her scales were her moles like her dads were freckles.

"No little wyrmling, your scales would not be your moles. Take a death breath dig deep, feel your magic one will be cool like a winter breeze the other hot like fire. Do you feel it?" Johnathan watched the change take over his little one her own little puffs of smoke escaping their her nose. "Good, now push at them, force them up like you're going to breathe fire at me."

Stiles followed the instructions given to her she could feel her throat growing warmer; she could also see and feel the smoke blowing out her nose. She must've looked crossed eyed because both her parent chuckled at her, she was staring at her nose watching tiny shimmer appear in a dusting of copper. Her scales were blackish purple like her dads but mixed with tints of copper. They were beauties her scales were tiny and dainty, smooth to the touch slick like a freshly waxed floor.

"You get your copper tint from your grandma, your grandad, my father's scales are like mine. You look so cute my little one it eases my dragon to know you can fight back should you have to protect yourself." Carefully Johnathan reached out placing the tip of his pointer finger claw against the tiny scales. Careful and slow he works the tip of his claw under one scale, his heat from his body shocked the nerves so his daughter wouldn't feel any pain from him ripping the scale off. Holding the scale between is fingers he used magic to cool the slight sting. He did same to himself using magic to fuse his scale in the place where he took one of her scales. One the scale was in place he fused the second scale to his mate's wrist giving her a new birthmark to go along with her pretty moles.

"Why do I need a scale love?" Claudia asked.

"Now mate, I know you can protect yourself. This is just in case your amulet is ever removed. This scale will give me enough time to find you before they can do anything to hurt or kill you," Johnathan explained.

It would help a lot to have the added protection Claudia thought, rubbing her new mark. It was only fair if she returned the gift of protection too, crowding in close Claudia kissed her mates lips breathing a spell into his mouth deepening the kiss.

"Mom..Dad, I'm still here you know. It's nice that you're so into each other but save the deep toe curling kisses for behind door where I don't see." Stiles said giggling watching the blush spread across her parent's faces. 'So that's where I get my blush from, huh I thought I go it from mom' Stiles thought. "I'm kidding ya'll go ahead and make out I know I would with my mates if I could. Well, I'm going up to my room. Goodnight I love you both very much." Stiles kissed and hugged her parents then walked into the kitchen grabbing herself a snack before going up to her room.

 

Showered, teeth brushed, hair braided and dressed for bed Stiles found herself wracking her memory to see if there was anything she was meant to be doing. Homework, or something. She idly considered texting Derek to find out if he was enjoying New your, but dismissed that idea – Derek would be still in school or in his training. There was a four to five hour time difference between them now. So she decides that Talia was the next best thing, she was her future her mother in law it was best to get to know each other now than later.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday, January 31st, 2005  
  
  
Stiles keeps trying to get Danny alone, but Jackson, Lydia, Greenburg, or the other nameless jocks she can't name right now are always revolving around him. During school, most of the week was a bust. She'll try after school when he's getting ready for lacrosse.  
  
She waits in an empty classroom for him to walk past on the way to practice. She grabs him and pulls him into the room with her, closes and locks the door. He looks surprised and confused. "Stiles? What's going on?"  
  
"Danny. Your dad's a werewolf from Hawaii? You were sent here with your mom to avoid hunters?"  
  
Danny's shocked and scared she's figured that out. He nervously looks around before looking at Stiles. He says "werewolves don't exist. We're not in a Grimm's Fairytale. Our reality is hard enough without making monsters real."  
  
"It's okay Danny. I know, and I'm not as human as I appear. I'm half witch and half dragon. I don't mean you any harm. I need your help getting the evidence I need to stop the clan of hunters that burned the Hale family. I recently came from the future, and in that future, you said enough for me to figure out you're related to werewolves. Your name gives that away."  
  
"You can't say anything. Mom's afraid they'll kill me. Dad and my older brother were werewolves, and hunters cut them in half right in front of me. They made me watch. There was a 50/50 chance I'd be one, but I'm not. It'll kill mom if anything happens to me. She's always looking over her shoulder, waiting for hunters to jump out of the woodwork and kill us."  
  
Stiles holds her hands up in the universal surrender sign. "I'm not going to hurt you or spill the beans. What if I told you I know, if you don't change things, in two years time, you go to juvie for hacking Greenberg's records to give him better grades. He folds on you and turns you in the first time a person asks how he got better grades."  
  
"He does, huh? Kind of why I haven't done it yet. He's trying to wear me down. What do you want then?"  
  
"Just a little deal Danny boy. I'll help you avoid juvie and remind you not to hack anything for him. In exchange, there's a computer I'm trying to collect evidence from, but I wasn't able to hack it. I was able to hack the GPS Server and am tracking said laptop. I need a backdoor so I can monitor what she's doing. If I could copy her CPU, that would be awesome."  
  
"Tell me the whole story, Stiles."  
  
Stiles tells him how she found Derek tied up in the classroom and Kate Argent wore his clothes to burn his werewolf family. "She's a hunter, and I'm trying to gather enough evidence she's a serial killer and killing innocent people. Humans and Werewolves. She's breaking their code and once that's proven they'll wash their hands of her when the cops have enough to arrest her. I need enough to nail her dad, Gerard, who's taken over several hunter clans."  
  
"Okay, Stiles. For a price, I'll hack into their computer. I'll even set up a sleeper virus to incubate on her laptop. It'll go to everyone she sends emails. It won't activate until you send a particular word to the computers. We need one that won't show up until we want it to. I'll set it up so it sends you the email address of everyone that gets the virus so you can mass send an email with the activation word in the subject line and it'll erase their CPU and turn their computers into an expensive paperweight."  
  
"That sounds so awesome. Make sure it doesn't send me the virus while it's keeping a list of recipients. I'd love that. Gerard's middle name is Sebastian. He doesn't use it because the name of the beast was Sebastian. Use Gerard Sebastian Argent as the trigger."  
  
"In exchange, you have to always protect me and warn me when hunters are in town. Nice to know our French teacher is a hunter. A psycho, pedophile hunter. How does Jackson fit into the future timeline?"  
  
Stiles tells Danny about his quest to become a werewolf only to become a Kanima and him leaving Beacon Hills after we finally managed to free him.  
  
Danny says "Jackson doesn't know who he is. Only what he believes his parents and others want from him. When he gets bit, he becomes a creature that doesn't know what or who he is. A kanima, a mindless slave, used to kill and avenge for a crazy psychotic teen and then a hunter."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Danny says "the answer's obvious. Bring in Jackson first. We'll show him he doesn't have to impress us and we accept him for who he IS, not what we want him to be. We help him get closure with his birth parents. First, we have to get him comfortable enough with both of us to tell us about it. Then you research and find out what happened. All he needs is acceptance and love."  
  
Stiles says "unconditional love and acceptance. True friendship. We'll be his anchors. Stabilize him. We can make him right with himself and there won't be a chance for the kanima to exist. Yeah, we can do that. You'll have to bring me into his circle. You're already his friend."  
  
"He respects you. He likes that you're driven, resourceful, loyal and secure in your identity. He wants you to be his friend, but afraid you'll judge him for not being secure in his identity. I can bring you into our group. Start with being here to cheer him and me on during practice and games. Let him know you're proud of us. I'll incorporate you into our group during lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. But I need to stress I already have mates waiting in the background. I don't want boyfriends. I just want friends."  
  
"Deal. Do you have any of the codes for Kate's laptop?"  
  
"Yes, I got the serial number and the numbers off of her computer."  
  
"Good. I need to make the virus first. It'll take me most of the weekend to perfect it. We have free period together. Meet me at the library tomorrow. We'll give it a trial run. I'll make a trojan that lets me in her computer. I'll send her an email from someone I see in her contacts, but I need to get a few minutes alone with her laptop. When she goes to get coffee in the morning, we can check it."  
  
"Should I go watch your practice today or let you invite me tomorrow to watch Wednesday's practice?"  
  
"It would seem strange if you showed up today. Wait until I ask you. Do you know the game?"  
  
"I'd say I'm rather well versed in it. I can even play it. Not on yours and Jackson's level, but better than Greenberg."

  
Save


	7. The Computer Caper

TUESDAY, February 1st, 2005

 

 

Stiles meets Danny across from the school parking lot before 6 am. They wait for Kate to arrive for close to an hour. Once she arrives Stiles casts a 'Following Spell' on her compact to follow Kate, so she won't sense them watching her.

They watch her set up her laptop at her desk, and Stiles notices she set her handouts next to her coffee. Stiles nudges the cup with telekinesis, it falls over and spills all over her papers.

Kate jumps up and tries to catch the coffee. They can imagine the language Kate's using as she throws away the handouts and sops up the coffee. She gets out her master copy and heads to the teacher's lounge and the copier so she can replace her teaching aides.

As soon as she walks away from the classroom, they're sneaking into it. Danny hacks into her computer while Stiles watches for Kate's return in the compact. He copies her CPU on a flash drive and hands it over to Stiles. Danny pulls up her email program, makes a fake email, uploads the virus from another flash drive into it, and sends it to her. He installs his trojan virus on her laptop so Stiles can keep tabs on what Kate's doing online.

Stiles sees her finish copying, pour a new glass of coffee, and leave the teacher's lounge. "Danny, she's on her way." He puts the computer back the way they found it, and they sneak out of the room. They wait around the corner for Kate to go into the classroom.

Once she goes in, they watch to make sure she doesn't notice anything and come running out, before they head to their respective classes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(LUNCH TIME)

 

True to his word Danny invites Stiles to their table as soon as he sees her. Being as they're only in 5th grade, junior high has three more years before they get to high school. She'd rather be in high school than junior high.

Jackson asks "why are you inviting a girl to our table. I thought you like guys."

Danny says "She's helping me with history and chemistry because electronics and math I get but, years, eras, and elements don't stick. I love guys. I don't have to worry about her wanting to be my girlfriend."

Jackson says "I'm also having a hard time with history and economics. How are you at Econ?"

Stiles says "I have an A+ in both classes. I can tutor you."

Jackson says "that'd be great, but I can't let my parents know I need help with my classes or anything in life." He sounds bitter.

Stiles thinks about it. "Do you have a set time to be home from lacrosse practice. I never see your parents. Do they pick you up and drop you off at a particular time? I can work with you before or after, both if you want. I can tell my parents I'm watching the game. I used to play with my cousins, so not unusual for me."

Jackson smiles. "I get a ride from Isaac, my neighbor. He's on the team, having problems with a few classes, and he's dieing to impress his dad with his grades. Can you tutor him also?"

"Yeah, of course, not a problem. To tell the truth, if I make it a group tutoring class, no one will assume I'm looking for a boyfriend. I already have a long distance crush going on."

Danny says "how about we come in two hours before Saturday games and stay an hour after Wednesday practices. If we finish studying early, we can use the time to practice lacrosse. Coach wants our grades to improve to remain on the team, and he's desperate for us to play. If we tell him we're coming early to tutor and practice he can tell our parents if they ask, we're practicing."

Jackson says "that's perfect and I can always offer an incentive with my allowance for him to agree."

Stiles asks "Just out of curiosity, how big is your allowance?"

Jackson says "I can easily give him $200 a month and still have plenty of money to pay Mr. Lahey for gas for the ride to lacrosse, and anything I want to buy for myself or friends, and take my friend to eat at the malt shop on a regular basis."

Stiles whistles softly.

 

LATER IN THE LIBRARY

 

Stiles set up her laptop in the library and Danny's showing her how to use the Trojan to access Kate's laptop and view what she's doing on her computer. They get in and see she's using a machine translation program to translate written French to English so she can grade the papers. That's a very expensive but extremely accurate program."

Stiles says "why's she using a conversion program? She speaks French perfectly."

"Maybe she only speaks it but doesn't read or write it. Maybe she learned it from her mom or grandma? I learned to speak Hawaiian from my dad, but I can't read or write it."

"No one knows anything about her mom. The Argent family has French origins. Maybe Gerard met her in France. Kate could've picked it up from her."

Stiles checks Kate's browser history and sees AFTER the fire she Googled the Hales, coma treatments, chances of recovering from comas, 4th-degree burns, and the use of high protein diets given to patients with physical injuries to boost healing. She forwards that research to her mom.

Danny says "it looks like Kate's seeing if there are any survivors besides Peter and what his chances are of recovering."

"So it seems. Did Kate tell Gerard that Peter survived?"

They check her emails and phone calls from after the fire. "Stiles. She sent an email the day after the fire saying not all of the dogs died. One's in the hospital."

They look at her calls and see she called a cell phone in San Francisco and spent close to an hour on the phone. "I bet this phone number belongs to Gerard. Danny check my link into the GPS server and see where this phone is now."

"It's in London now."

Stiles checks Gerard's email in December. He said "Deaton mentioned werewolves gather on the wolf moon. I think he means the Hales. The Wolf Moon is January's full moon. I'll arrange your teaching internship at Beacon Hills high, then Beacon Hills Middle school and, then the elementary so you have a chance to ensure all loose ends are tied up, and no survivors."

Did she seduce Derek in six weeks? How is that even possible?

We check her contact list and Danny says "this one" he points to Reginald Taylor. "One of the hunters that killed my dad and brother was called Reggy Taylor. I bet that's him. Let's work together gathering information on them. I want HIM to pay for what he did to my family."

Stiles looks at him, impulsively hugs him, and says "deal. I can use the help. I can't tell dad I'm illegally gathering evidence, but once I have it, we can send an anonymous tip to him with it. Maybe we can get them arrested for murder and arson. We'll go down the list. What name should we use for the emails to Dad?"

"I would say deep throat, but he'd think it's porn. How about Richard Nixon?"

"Are you sure you need help with history?"

He smiles sweetly, grabs his stuff, and heads to his next class as the bell rings. Stiles grabs his arm and says "wait. I need to ask you a few things. Pack related."

"What do you want to know?"

"Danny, you're human and was in a pack. I'm helping take care of Peter, a werewolf. I want to provide everything I can to ensure he heals faster and better. I don't want him to wake up feral. I need to know how pack bonds work with non-werewolf members. How the bonds function with all members."

Danny thinks about it and takes a minute to order his thoughts before answering. "Pack bonds are tangible but not physical. You can feel your magic when you search inside of yourself. When you look inside, you feel hot lines between each pack member. Each one feels different. When you grab it, you can feel how they feel/see you."

"So my dad's a dragon, if I look inside myself, I can feel my connection to him, and if grabbed I can feel how he thinks I'm spastic but focused? Can you do anything with them once you grab on to it?"

"Yes, you can pull on them to let them know you need help or you can send love and warmth. My dad used to send calming through ours when I'd panic. You can feel how they feel."

She says "thanks so much. You've been so incredibly helpful." She impulsively hugs him, kisses him quickly on the cheek and runs to class before she's marked absent.

After school, she's leaving the school on foot to go home when Danny and Jackson call her over. She trots over and is promptly pulled into a one armed hug by Jackson as he introduces her to Isaac.

Jackson says "Isaac. This is Stiles. She's going to tutor all the three of us after practice on Wednesdays and before games on Saturdays. I'm paying coach an incentive to tell our parents we're practicing if our parents call and check on us."

Isaac says "The three of us?" He looks at her. "You don't have a problem including me in this tutoring thing?"

Stiles says "not at all. It's better for me to tutor a group because I have a crush on a guy that's a long way away and this way no one can accuse me of straying or doing anything I shouldn't with anyone else. Do you have a problem with it being a group tutor?"

"No. No problem at all. Just, please don't tell my dad? I need to impress him without him seeing me as defective because I need help. He can't know I'm getting help."

"I'm not telling anyone."

 

Claudia was picking up her daughter's surprise at the magic pet shop three towns over. She knew they needed a way to reach Dr.Deaton in the future the only reason she and Stiles knew him was because of the pack. Now that the pack wasn't here to give them an opening they had to be creative, most people who lived in the town knew he was a veterinarian, but those in the supernatural world knew he was the former Druid Emissary to The Hale Family.

"It's wonderful to see Mrs. Stilinski again, how is the family doing?" Kelly asked while she rung up everything.

Cuddling the excited baby in her arms, Claudia smiled. "The family is doing great. This little guy is for my little girl. She's doing so well in all her studies that I decided to get her a pet. She always wanted one, but at the time she was way too young for one, plus neither I or my mate had time for training a pet."

"That's right I forgot you married Johnathan. You guys were such a lovey-dovey couple back in college." Kelly giggled.

"Hush you. You and your prince were worse than us!" Claudia pointed out.

"True. But you got to admit my babe is super sexy." Kelly spoke remembering when her mate had finally come clean about not being human.

Loading her purchase into her basket, Claudia looked through the hidden order magazines for supernatural beings."Handsome yes, sexy? Not to me sorry love but my heart and eyes have always always been on my mate. Hey did you get that order in that I asked for?"

"Yup hang on I'll be right back." Kelly left going back to the back room.

Balancing seven mini boxes on top of one huge box Kelly sat the boxes down in the cart. "Let's see you what we got here you let me know if I missed anything. Ok?"

"Sure go on."

Eyeing the list, Kelly read off. "Ok, I got herbal mixed enhanced Aloe Vera Gel, Pot Marigold, Echinacea, fairy dust, frog legs, spiders, volcano rock, unicorn horns, swamp rats." Kelly gave a shiver. She hates swamp rats. "Eww I can't believe you had me touching those, girl. I got half the mind to make you order from Leo you know I hate them creep ugly things. Next time you order them you order from Leo not me, anything else you need I get but them! Ok, where was I?" kelly eyes flickered up and down the lists. "Ah okay her we go, poisons larva, wild plants from overseas that I can't pronounce, Menthol Crystals, Beeswax, Tree of life wax and oil, holy water, Sweet Myrrh, wolfbanes, Asphodelus Ramosus, Bogwarts, flies, worms, etc.;"

Handing over the amount due Claudia replied. "Perfect you got everything."

"What you brewing up?" Kelly wondered aloud.

Naming things that came to mind easily. "A lot of things, charms to sell, protection for the police force, potions and special orders."

"Interesting are you opening up a shop in town?" Kelly asked thinking it would be a great idea.

"Maybe still trying to figure out the pros and con to that. I'll let you know when I make up my mind." Saying goodbye Claudia left in a hurry to get back home.

Stiles was having a very good morning. She had spent most of her free time looking through different help forums on caring for a coma patient to better herself on how to care for Peter. Plus watched a ton of videos on preparing pureed food that tasted great and is very nutritional and high in protein too. Showered, hair done, teeth brushed and dressed she ran down the stairs. Her dad was already up ready for work polishing off his breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart how's my little wyrmling doing this morning?" Johnathan whips his tail around, snagging his daughter around the waist, so he can pull her into a long snuggle. "You look, beautiful sweetie, are you planning on visit Peter after school or hanging with the kids I saw with you the other day?" He asks after giving her good morning kisses.

Kissing her daddy's cheeks she steals his last piece of mango. "Both, the kid's names are Danny Māhealani and Jackson Whittemore, they're best friends. I just meet them. I'm helping them with school work." Stiles blushes, embarrassed that she didn't even have friends yet, even though they've been back for a while now.

"Sweetie, you're trying to make friends aren't you?" Johnathan asks already knowing the answer. He can smell the shame coming off his little one, she has nothing to be ashamed of, he overly understood.

"Kinda, I mean it's boring having no one to really talk to, Derek can't always talk because of the time difference." she tries to play it off.

Johnathan kisses her forehead. "I know you'll have lots of friends. Don't worry so much."

"Where's mom?" Stiles asks, changing the subject.

"She went out early this morning to pick up some stuff, she's pulling into the drive now," Jonathan replies, getting up to help bring in whatever his mate picked up.

Claudia walks into the kitchen behind her mate not long after, carrying a crate. "Morning cutie, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, mom. What you got there?" Stiles asks, eyeing the crate in her mother's arms. It was white with navy polka dots, medium size, and smells like salt water.

Setting the create down on the kitchen table. "This is a present for you."

"Me. Really?" Stiles asks shocked. Opening the crate Stiles watches as a cute tiny ferret-like creature steps out, sniffing the air.

"Awww its so cute! What is it?" Stiles asks, scooping up the adorable little thing.

"He's a he, and they're called Kelpies or Kelpret because of their cousins to normal ferrets. These adorable little guys came about during pirate times. Stories say that a mermaid came across a real ferret and used magic to give it gills to breathe underwater while other stories say that they are some type of supernatural aquatic pet that just popped out around the kelp forest someday. They live on and off the land." Claudia answered.

"Interesting. He's mine?" Stiles asks, petting the Kelpret sitting in her lap.

"Yup, also he's your familiar. He can help ground your powers till your mates claim you." Johnathan says, having returned with the last bag.

"Wow! I didn't even know familiars were real, this is awesome! Thanks, Mom!" Stiles kisses the head of her pet.

"Your welcome dear. Here, these are all the things you will need to care for him and a book explaining their behavior and anything else you need to know."Claudia pulls out a big Pet'smart bag with Johnathan holding an extra large fish tank.

"Wonderful we can set it up in my room." Stiles called already haft way up the stairs to her room. Once in her room, she put down her new pet on her bed to help her dad set up the fish tank.

the decorated it with lots of moss and greenseaweed to make him feel more at home.

 

"What are you going to call him?" Johnathan asked filling up the tank.

"I was thinking Forrest because of the Kelp story version plus he's such a pretty green fern shade." Stiles commented organizing the plants her mother bought to fill the tank. Her mom had bought the works, there were coral, moss, fish, rocks, trees and even a cute building for him to play on. Johnathan didn't get to help a lot with the fish tank but he did get to set all the plants in making a very awesome aquascape for her little Forrest. Stiles and her mother finished it up before she had to head off to school.

"Wow! It turned out wonderfully." Claudia commented snapping a few pictures sending them to her mate to see. "Remeber, before going to visit Peter, you have to stop by Deaton's."

"Yup, bye mom. By, Forrest. See you when I get back. I love you, bye!" Stiles says as she kisses them both.

Claudia spent most of the day organizing the basement so she can begin training Stiles in magic, she unpacks her books that she learned from and some of their bloodline books too.

( After school at Deaton's )

Stiles knocks on the Vet's door. She was carrying Forrest in her backpack.

"Ah Miss Stilinski how can I be of service?" Deaton asks, coming from his office.

Sitting her backpack on the examing table, she unzips, letting Forrest's head pop up to look around. "Ummm I found this little guy at the beach the other day, but never got around to visiting you, till today. I was wondering if you could tell me what he or she is?"

"Hmmm well before I tell you what he is, let me ask you something?" Deaton speaks as he examines the Kelpie on his table.

"Sure, shoot." Stiles replies smiling.

"Do you believe in magic?" Deaton asks. He knew what the sheriff was but wasn't sure if he told his daughter.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles asked.

Finished examing Forrest Deaton gave Forrest a handful of flowers and fish food. "First has anyone you know ever not looked human before?"

"Not human as in monster or a different form? You must be joking, not really anyone I know personally, but I do know a few kids at school a few towns over who look different." Stiles explains, thinking about the winged girl from her mom's favorite coffee shop in the future.

Nodding Deaton answers "I see. Well, you, my dear, are what is called a spark. Someone who can see and control magic. Sparks are rare some more powerful than others. Seeing as you found this little guy, and yes it's a guy, they're called Kelpie because they live in the Kelp forest. They are drawn to strong magic, used as anchors or familiars by powerful beings. Most magic users have owls, tiger, wolfs, bears and other common animals as familiars. It's kinda unheard of to even see a Kelpie outside of the sea. For someone so young, you are very powerful. You must have supernatural blood running through your veins."

Stiles was right Deaton was going to be a pain to deal with. "Supernatural blood? Like unicorns, fairies, ghouls and such?"

"Correct. One of your parents or grandparents must be of the supernatural." Deaton spoke.

"Are there any more sparks like me? Here in Beacon hills?" Stiles wonders aloud.

"No, but we have a few other supernatural creatures like werewolves, nymphs, dragons and druids." Deaton hands Forrest back to her. "I and my sister are Druids, I believe your father is a dragon, or at least part dragon. Maybe you could ask about the supernatural. He could tell you a few things."

"DAD'S A DRAGON? NO WAY!" Stiles screams shocked. She could be a great actress if she wanted to be.

"Yes, I believe he hasn't said anything because I can't feel your magic, but yet you were able to see the difference human and supernatural. I'm trained to be able to sense magic. Yet, I don't see or feel any from you. It makes you very special. You must be very careful and you need to be trained. I can train you, if you wish." Deaton explains while pulling down a few books here and there to give for her to study.

"I would love to be trained, you mentioned other supernatural. Can you tell me who they are, so I could maybe meet them?" Stiles asked.

Thinking for a few minutes, making sure he has everything to get her through her first important training lessons so she can't hurt anyone, Deaton hands over the books, candles and mountain ash. "These should help you get started. Read all of these. Memorize these, then I'll teach you. Let see, Mr. Lee and his family are the fairies, the bakery owner is a nymph, also the owner of the fitness classes, and the werewolves were the Hales."

"Hales? As in Hale fire?" Stiles demands, shocked.

"Yes." Deaton says, not giveing anything away.

"Dad says Beacon Hills Fire Department Field Incident Report states that the fire began at 7:15pm BHFD report blamed the fire on an “Electrical Malfunction” but there is an additional note that says “Arson Suspected". What do you think caused the fire?" Stiles watches Deaton closely. He was a good teacher, but she could honestly say she doesn't trust him.

"I'm not really sure but I believe it was an electrical problem too, but if I'm wrong, then hunters." Deaton replies.

"Hunters. That's a thing?" Stiles asks.

"Yes every supernatural has their own hunters." Deaton explains, sighing.

"That's just wrong. Why are there even hunters? What do they have against supernatural beings?" Stiles asked mostly to herself.

Rubbing the the tears that wouldn't fall away. Deaton pushes thoughts of Talia away. "They fear what they don't understand or want it. And if they can't have it they feel no one should."

"More like they're Evil beings. Who honestly kills over something like that? I'll tell you who. A sick, very sick, psyho person does. Unless the ones they're killing are murders, there is no need for such things." Stiles spits out, sickened by such things people would do. You don't get to choose when, where or what you are born into, so why kill? It made no sense whatsoever.

"Your right, but such is life. I must get back to work. I have a few appointments coming up. You are more than welcome to come visit me again." Deaton comments, cutting off her next question.

She would have to watch him careful he can't be trusted. It was a good thing her mom had never spoke up to being part of the the suprnatural, otherwise Deaton woud be far more careful. Picking up Forrest, Stiles returns him to her bookbag. Placing her new reading material in a gerocery bag, Stiles calls out her goodbye to Deaton who was back in his office once more. Making a note to figure out a way to spy on Deaton here and his home, to find what he was hiding.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How was you trip?" Claudia asks first thing, seeing her daughter.

"He can't be trusted. He said the Hale fire was Electrical Malfunction, if I find out anything at all that indicates that he had a hand or knew ahead of time about the Hale Arson Conspiracy I'll kill him myself!" Stiles growled out thinking about her mates and their family.

"I''m sure your father will turn a blind eye to it too." Claudia spoke seriously. "I have to go get dinner ready your father should be home soon."

"I'm going up to my room do homework." Stiles kisses her mom after setting the table.

Homework was done, and the first book finished Stiles laid in her bed watching Forrest play while her mind continued to think of new plans and ideas that could be beneficial later on.

 

Save


	8. Hiring Stiles with Curly Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Periodic Table to Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire" 2010  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mE1Zys92fz0
> 
> Evanescence-Bring Me To Life  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM

WEDNESDAY, February 2nd, 2005

Walking to the first period, she passes Isaac in the hall, and he nods a greeting to her. She smiles and nods back. In history, Danny sits next to her, and they discuss how she keeps tracks of the eras and periods of history. In chemistry class, Jackson grabs the back of the neck of the boy about to sit next to her and nudges him over to the other table and is now her new lab partner. They rocked the labs today.

At lunch, Stiles is deep in thought. "Going to school now seems strange. I have Jackson, Danny, and Isaac nodding at me in the halls or they're honest to god greeting me. Now, Instead of glares in class, I'm getting questions or study buddy volunteers. In the future they tolerated me. They didn't want to admit they needed me for anything and they sure as hell never agreed this weak human was part of the pack. It was like pulling teeth to get them to admit they could depend on me."

Stiles is startled out of her thoughts by the sound of Danny setting his tray next to hers. She regularly eats alone because no one wants to eat with a freak. "Danny, sorry. I was lost in thought. How's it going?"

He sits down and gets comfortable as he says "you really love those curly fries?"

Stiles smiles broadly at him and says "that's my kryptonite. I just can't pass up on the warm greasy goodness that these are. A gift from the gods, if you ask me."

Danny laughs and gives her his fries. She squeaks, air fists, hugs him, gets control of herself, then says in a prim and proper way "Thanks so much, Danny! I appreciate it!"

Jackson sits down next to Danny with a smirk on his face. He laughs as he also gives his curly fries to Stiles and gets almost the same reaction. She happily munches on her fries as they discuss the mean teachers and upcoming lacrosse practice after school. Stiles asks "which subjects are we going to work on today?

Danny says a math test is coming up and Stiles says they should be getting a history pop quiz on Friday.

Jackson arches an eyebrow skeptically and says "if it's a pop quiz, how do you know about it?"

Stiles shrugs her shoulders and says "Mrs. Dunston isn't as random as she thinks. She follows a predictable pattern. So I'll bring my history and math books to lacrosse practice. Maybe I should bring them all, and we can do our homework together, and I can see what you guys need help with."

 

After School Stiles cheers for the guys. She yells at the coach "your strategy sucks."

He yells back at her "if you can do it better then come down and do it!"

She comes down from the bleachers and shows him on his clipboard a better strategy for getting past most opponents and explains a split dodge to Jackson. Danny whispers to Coach that she REALLY loves curly fries.

Coach looks calculatingly as he says "I'll hire you with the best curly fries available, as co-coach. You're in charge of coming up with our team strategies."

Danny conspiratorily smiles as he says "I thought you told me you're passable at lacrosse when you play with your cousins?"

Stiles laughs with a smirk as she says "I am. You haven't seen how good they are. Hey, it worked out for everybody." She smiles happily at him. She holds her hand out and says "friends? Not just allies, but really good friends?"

He takes her hand and replies "I would have to be out of my mind to turn down that offer. Friends!"

She's tutoring the guys when the coach comes back with her payment in curly fries from Baby Badass Burgers. She's in heaven. They've got the best curly fries in all of California.

Stiles works on different subjects with each guy. ADHD helps in that regard. The guys are starting to relax around her and see her as one of the guys. She's thrilled! Jackson's not as much of a douche when he doesn't hate you. Who knew?

Jackson needs more help on learning the periodic table. She uses the periodic table song set to 'we didn't start the fire' to start teaching it to him. She remembers when he mixed up his chemicals because he didn't know the chemical name on the bottle during the Molotov instance. Glad to see that it wasn't on purpose, he's just not good with the names.

 

LYRICS  
Hydrogen and Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen  
Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminium

Half Chorus

Silicon, Phosphorus, Sulfur, Chlorine, Argon, Potassium, Calcium, Scandium, Titanium  
Vanadium, Chromium, Manganese, Iron, Cobalt, Nickel, Copper, zinc and gallium

Chorus  
The periodic table  
Mendeleev took the atoms, and he looked for patterns  
The periodic table  
In 1869, he published his design

Germanium, Arsenic, Selenium, Bromine, Krypton, Rubidium, Strontium  
Yttrium, Zirconium, Niobium, Molybdenum, Technetium, Ruthenium, Rhodium, Palladium, Silver, Cadmium, Indium, Tin, Antimony, Tellurium  
Iodine, Xenon, Caesium, Barium, Lanthanum, Cerium, Praseodymium

Chorus

Neodymium, Promethium, Samarium, Europium, Gadolinium, Terbium, Dysprosium  
Holmium, Erbium, Thulium, Ytterbium, Lutetium, Hafnium, and Tantalum

Tungsten, Rhenium, Osmium, Iridium, Platinum, Gold then, Mercury and Thallium  
Lead, Bismuth, Polonium, Astatine, Radon, Francium, Radium, Actinium, and Thorium

Chorus

Protactinium, Uranium, Neptunium, Plutonium, Americium  
Curium, Berkelium, Californium, Einsteinium, Fermium, Mendelevium  
Nobelium, Lawrencium, Rutherfordium, Dubnium, Seaborgium, Bohrium and Hassium  
Meitnerium, Darmstadtium, Roentgenium, Copernicium

 

Isaac needs remedial fractions. They work on them the entire hour. He's gotten simple fractions. Next, she'll show him adding and subtracting them. Pie! She'll bring one to help teach him fractions better. If he gets it, he can have the entire thing.

"Isaac, it's easier to solve this if you don't have fractions. Let's try turning this 5/4 into a regular number."

Isaac looks at her. "I don't understand how you can have a bigger number on the top. It confuses me."

Stiles slaps him on the back and says you can't, that's why we fix it. If the number on top's larger what does that logically mean?"

Isaac looks at her for a minute and then back at the fraction. "It has to be more than one."

Stiles says "if one is equal to 4/4 what does 5/4 mean?"

Isaac scratches his head a second and says "it would have to be 1 and 1/4."

She smiles at him and says "very good. Now the other number is 7/4. What would we do with that to make it a whole number?"

He looks at it a second and says "it would be 1 and 3/4."

She smiles at him. "Very good. Now subtract 1 and 1/4 from 1 and 3/4. Does it look easier to solve now?"

He smiles at her. "Yes, 3/4 minus 1/4 is 2/4. 1 - 1 =0."

She smiles at him and claps her hands in joy. "Very good, Isaac. Now the last step is to make this 2/4 the smallest fraction we can. Does 2 go into 4?"

He looks at her a little confused. "Well yeah, 2 goes into 4, 2 times."

She says "Now how many times does 2 go into 2?"

He scratches his head and says "1."

She says "so instead of writing 2/4 we would write 1/2. Do you see how we got that?" HE doesn't look entirely sure. She draws two circles and says "Now one of the circles divide it into four parts and color in 2 of them and the other one divide into two parts and color in 1 of those.

He does and then his eyes go wide. "It's the same thing. So saying 2/4 is the same as saying 1/2!" He laughs and hugs her in a bone crushing hug. She ruffles his hair as he does the rest of the page and gets them all correct.

"Okay, Isaac. Let's try this one 1 -3/4= How do we make this a problem we can solve?"

"Um. I don't know how you subtract a fraction from a whole number."

"The fraction is in 4ths. How many 4ths makes 1?"

Isaac looks at her and says "4/4 makes a whole."

"Okay, let's replace the 1 with 4/4, and it now reads 4/4-3/4=_. Can you solve that?"

"YES! 1/4. So 1-3/4=1/4!"

"Yes, magnificent! A simple way to check it is to draw a circle and divide it into four parts. That's a whole. Color in three of the four sections and the uncolored is your answer. I believe Isaac that you have just mastered simple fractions. Good job!"

Jax and Danny give him high fives.

Jax says he wants to throw a party at the end of next month but doesn't know how many days are in the month to plan it. 

Stiles looks at him and says "30 days hath September, April, June, and November. All the rest have 31 except 28 days makes February fine, But in a Leap Year it has 29." 

He looks at her and says "thanks. I forgot all about that poem."

Isaac's dad was thirty minutes late to pick them up, so Stiles plays lacrosse with them. At the age they are now, she's as good as they are. They have a blast. Stiles is doing pretty good with passing and dodging. The guys figure out they don't have to treat her like a girl on the field and she just finished knocking down Jackson and scoring a goal against Danny when Mr. Lahey finally shows up.

He tries to harass her about playing lacrosse with guys, and Jackson gets in his face and says "don't pick on her. She's our new co-coach. Stiles came up with a few strategies that might get us to the championships. She's just as good as we are, maybe better. Dicks like you think she's weak because she doesn't have one and underestimate her, then she slaughters them."

Lahey wisely decides to back off and shut his mouth. After all, Jax is giving him money to drive him here.Jackson could always have Danny and his family drive him, and he'd lose that extra income.

Stiles thinks about the timeline. In 2006 the swim team drowns Matt. It's only 2005 now. That's next year. Not something to worry about yet.

Danny leaves with his mom. Jax and Isaac leave with Lahey. A few minutes later Stiles mom and her pet pick her up in the jeep, and they head home with an excited Stiles telling her mom all about practice, tutoring, and how great it felt to feel like part of the gang finally. She hadn't realized that glass wall was between her and the others until it wasn't isolating her from them. She's making headway with Jax, but as stubborn and distrustful of people as he is, it could be months before she accomplishes anything significant.

At home, her dad says he's boosting his standing in the locals opinions so he can go for sheriff. He remembers this sheriff is on the take and he forced him to retire or be turned in for bribery. There aren't many people that don't like dad.

Stiles gets to work on her homework, and then she practices cooking with mom to make a special meal for Peter.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Little wyrmling! Mate, I'm home. Come on were taking a trip to see Peter." Johnathan calls from the front door entrance.

"Coming dear," Claudia calls from the basement.

"Hi, daddy welcome come." Stiles was practically vibrating with excitement, bouncing up and down holding Forrest in her arms. The Sheriff shakes his head, smiling fondly. His daughter's mate was very lucky, just as he is. It's not every day you find someone willing to take care of a loved one, not only love that person when you are completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy with that person. Dragon, wolves, and women have much in common. Both share a wild spirit. Women and wolves are instinctual creatures able to sense the unseen. They are loyal, protective of their packs and their pups.

They are wild and beautiful. Both have been hunted and captured; even in captivity, one can see in the eyes of a woman or wolf. The longing to run free and the determination that should the opportunity arise they will be gone. Stiles might not be a wolf, but the spirits are the same. Females of their clan have seen the horrors of hell; they endure in the darkest of times. Giving them strength, making them hard. To walk with the fearlessness of the wolf, the bravery of the lion with the fierceness of the dragon. It would never cease to amaze him the strength of the women in his life. Even his own mate was remarkably strong. The quote his great grandma used rings true in their hearts. 'When a woman connects with her magic, miracles happen. She creates the life of her dreams, and she lives her divinely contracted purpose.'

Stiles watches her dad smiling. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize they were waiting on him. "Daddy, are you okay?"

Johnathan shakes his head to clear it, focusing on his mate's smile and daughters dragon fire sparking. "Yes, sweetie just thinking that you're so excited to see your mate that you're sparking. Calm down before you hurt yourself." he chuckles.

Stiles's eyes were glowing, and her scales were showing. "Oops. sorry." she ran her hands through her hair messing up her curls.

"It's fine. If we're staying home or alone behind doors." Claudia hugs her daughter. "I still spark myself at times too!'

"Alright, everyone in the car. Let's get a move on ... wait, what all these boxes for?" Johnathan asks, eyeing the floating boxes.

"I made a few things for our someday son in law," Claudia says, picking up Forrest. "Come on we're going to be late."

They made it the hospital in under twenty minutes with Stiles begging her dad to drive faster. “Hey Peter,” Stiles called, stepping into the room. “I brought you a visitors!” She smiles brightly over at where Peter is lying in bed. “This is my mom, and you already know my dad,” she explains, carrying boxes into the room. “I told you about her, remember? She helped me get to the past to save everyone. She's gonna mother you so much and dad he's great."

Claudia shoots Stiles a warm, pleased look, but Stiles focuses on Peter. "She's right Peter. I can't wait to have you as my son. Stiles and I came bearing gifts and food. Stiles here, has been researching all kinds of things to better take care of you. We all have." Claudia exclaimed.

"First things first let lock this door and close the curtains so we can begin," Johnathan spoke doing just that while his mate unpacked and Stiles began her bathing routine.

The water was running, Forrest was snuggled on Peter's chest watching over him, Claudia was decorating the room and organizing. Stiles looked over her shoulder to see her dad chanting a protective spell, setting up barriers and other magical items.

"Good Forrest, that's right you watch over Peter he's very important to all of us. He's family plus my mate he's too hurt to protect himself, so we have to care for him. I have two mates, they're both hurt, and I'm hurting too. I want them both beside me, but I can't because it's safer this way." 

"This world is beautiful, humans fear, kill, and destroy what they don't understand or fear, I understand being afraid. I used to fear I'd always be alone. I didn't know I was fated to be mated, in fact, I hated living most of the time." 

Stiles turns to Peter, eyes full of tears. "You're hurt, but you're alive. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop you from being hurt like this, but I'll take this over you being six feet under in the cold dark ground. You're hurting, trapped in darkness. I'm your light, your beacon, guiding you home. I apologize for driving you crazy, but I'm passionate, and I'll love you till death and whatever comes afterward. My parents will tell you I'm trouble, and they're right. I can make you lose your mind."

"I'm loud, talkative, and can be obnoxious at times. But I'm also loyal, strong and smart, and I'll never walk away. Yeah, I'm difficult. You and Derek are going to get mad at me. I'll scream and push you to fight harder too. I get mad at you for always pissing people off, and Derek isn't any better. He's the type not to use his words, and fight before asking questions, which for the record, drives me batty." 

"We'll have fun and laugh together, cry together. You'll make me cry too. But I promise never to stop loving either one of you. You'll always be cared for, loved, and never have to wonder if I settled for you. I didn't settle you're ... my world. Both of you. You’re perfect." 

Stiles was opening sobbing still trying to ch out what she wanted Peter to hear even if the words just floated in his head this was her heart's desire to speak these word to both her mates.

Forrest whines at the sight, his black eyes glossy and impossibly wide. Their bond isn't complete yet, but they can still feel one another and Forrest doesn't like the way his mistress is feeling right now whatsoever!

“Oh, Forrest, c’mere.” Stiles murmurs.

Forrest bent down, nuzzling his wet nose against Peter's nose, then tenderly licks his unscarred cheek. Forrest jumps off of Peter's chest, bounding down, sliding across to his mistress, pressing against her chest, loving the warmth. Smile wavering, coming off watery, she sniffles when Forrest immediately buries his nose into the hollow of her throat after she hugs him, he climbs up her shoulder wrapping himself around her like a scarf. “I’m sorry, my little Kelpret,” Stiles begins, voice lowered to a soothing whisper, “I'm sorry for worrying you, Forrest, I just want him to wake up. I miss him.”

"Enough tears little heart. Take care of your mate while I set up," Claudia spoke behind Stiles, she's unpacking their dinner. Stiles had spent a lot of time picking herbs, veggies, and fruits from the farmers market, Johnathan had picked up their imported meats yesterday.

Johnathan kept sniffing the air trying to figure out what was made it smelled heavenly, he was rumbling soft growls of appreciations. Magical decorations that looked normal and handmade were placed, a high-tech CD player played soft music in the background. His mate and he walked around the room placing things in hidden places and chanting healing spells, blessings, and protection spells. On the nightstand next to the left bed were placed fresh flowers a mixture of monthly flowers, Ranunculus, Delphinium, Snap Dragons, Liatris, and Roses. The flowers were in hues of creamy white, pinks and pale blues mixed with greenery ferns, Israeli Ruscus, seeded Eucalyptus, and boxwood. The vase sat of lace crochet. Stiles carefully glued pink Himalayan salts to the lace.

Himalayan salt The health benefits of using natural Himalayan Crystal Salt may include: Controlling the water levels within the body, regulating them for proper functioning 

Promoting stable pH balance in the cells, including the brain.  
Encouraging excellent blood sugar health  
Aiding in reducing the common signs of aging  
Promoting cellular hydroelectric energy creation  
Promoting the increased absorption capacities of food elements within the intestinal tract  
Aiding vascular health  
Supporting healthy respiratory function  
Lowering incidence of sinus problems, and promoting overall sinus health  
Reducing cramps  
Increasing bone strength  
Naturally promoting healthy sleep patterns  
Creating a healthy libido  
Circulatory support  
Promotes kidney and gall bladder health when compared to common chemically-treated salt

On the right side was another vase of greenery flowers to help keep Peter's wolf content and calm there was Amaranthus, Poppy pods, Bells of Ireland, Sage, Basil, Thyme, and Dusty Miller. It had the same underneath decorations just with a mini cactus garden in front of to help with electromagnetic pollution and radiation emitted from the medical screens that monitored Peters vitals. Done with the small thing Claudia began making tea for everyone. The portable hot plate was boiling a pot of almond milk, in the pot, Claudia dropped in cinnamon, ginger, cloves, cardamom, coconut oil, black pepper, and some raw honey.

"Mmmm...smells good mom," Stiles spoke from across the room she was getting the bath ready. Forrest had returned back to his spot on Peter's chest. Forrest knew he wouldn't be able to speak to his hurt master or his mistress till the bond was finished so he let himself care for his hurt mistress mate by growling softly speaking to the wolf hidden in the man. He spoke about his new home and his time living in the ocean and the care the were doing for his human side and also the world that they were waiting till they both were well enough to wake. Forrest though he knew the others couldn't speak with the wolf like he could he promised the wolf to always speak to him when he around. He could feel the wolf's pain from the burns and that the wolf is very worried about his human half the pain was more tolerable with their help. The wolf loved the different calm scents in the room, the wolf was getting weak again but asked for food before going quite.

Forrest jumped down from the bed following the scent of salts it smelled like the kelp forest. "Hey, my little Forrest you want to swim in the bath while a bathe Peter?" Stiles asked.

Forrest crawled up her pants leg to her shoulder to give her a kiss before driving into the bath. "Awww sweetie you're very welcome, have fun." Stiles giggled happily.

Back turned to her family she undressed leaving herself in a swimsuit. "Okay, ready daddy bring Peter in please."

"Okay, what you plan on singing?" Johnathan asked.

"Bring me to life by Evanescence it's one of Peter's favorites," Stiles replied stepping into the water.

"Sounds nice I don't know that one, though." Undressed to their boxers he held Peter in his arms, the warmth of it making him groan as he lowers himself into the water. Nodding toward Stiles, he wrapping his tail around his little one's waist twice, holding her up in the water, she started with his head washing his with a mixture of her healing salve mixed with tea and shampoo. His injuries and wound Stiles gently took care to wash slowly so not to pull on the healing skin, delicate and slow, taking care, making sure the aloe healing herbal soap was gently poured into the wounds. When she was finished washing and placing kisses she had her dad turn him so she could get his back scarred back. Fingers brushing over raw torn skin, brutal welts and incisions, kisses and tears rained over him. Through her pain, she kept working chanting in her head six years, six years till he would be healed. Leaning in closer to his neck she placed open mouth kisses knowing his wolf would scent her strongly near were her mark would one day be placed. Using her powers to create a cloud of her special healing salve melted into a thick lotion. She covered him head to toe in the thick goo taking care to gently rub it in using her powers to force it through every pore of his body. This healing cream would numb him till she returned again to cover him again the mixture took her hours to perfective. It worked so well that she decide to sell it too in her mother's shop.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Like last time his face was the last she would take care of. "Daddy bring me closer please." Smiling Johnathan knew what she was doing he often did the same to his mate. She was getting him drunk on her scent while she took care of him.

 

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Done washing Peter, she unwrapped herself from her father, climbing out. Turning her back, giving Peter his privacy so her dad could finish cleaning him.

Stiles was dressed once more and made the bed with soft, clean sheets. Replacing the duvet with one of the extra she made. The bed was soft, clean, and smelled of lavender flowers, plantain leaf, and Yarrow Flowers once more but she added more herbs to this one seeing as Peter was stiff the last time she checked on him. Bed made Stiles laid a long towel on the bed so her dad could lay Peter out on it. Peter was dressed in baby blue boxes with silver moons on them. Sitting at Peter side Stiles and her dad began cover Peter from head to toe in freshly made love vera gel mixed with her healing salve the mixture was extra thick too thick to rub in with their hands they had to use their magic to put an even coat on him. After being coated in the mixture Johnathan floated peter in the air while he gave him a clean shave and trimmed his hair to keep him looking nice. Then it was back to being dressed leaning against so she could feed him.

"Ready to eat now my loves?" Claudia asked having finished severing the food and giving Forrest his meal too.

"Yup!" Stiles answered blowing cool air onto Peter's food. The dish was slow cooked meat lovers stew made with bone broth, five different beans, carrots, quinoa, mushrooms, kale, beef, lamb, ham, potatoes, packed with a lot of protein. The evening was going nice everyone spoke to Peter even if he couldn't respond back, Stiles ate and feed between answering questions and discussing plans telling about the ones she planned to seek out soon or planned to befriend later on in years. Jonathan feeds Peter his wife's warm honey cake with fresh berries, Claudia severed his turmeric tea and gave him his meds and added her special ones after the nurse was gone.

"Have you started your extra classes?" Claudia asked knowing that Talia had wanted Stiles to learn other things besides her family's history, school training, and spark training.

"No, not yet I've signed up early class don't start for another few week though my beauty, cooking and dance classes start at the end of this month," Stiles explained excitedly.

"Oh, what dancing classes did you sign up for?" Johnathan asked his daughter was clumsy.

Blushing Stiles looked anywhere that at her parents. "Umm, their's yoga, ballet, belly dance and maybe some sexy dance classes." Stiles shuddered out.

"Really?! Oh, I'm coming with you to learn too." Claudia yelled excited sending a steamy look at her mate.

Johnathan didn't say anything he was to busy caught up in his mate reply he wasn't worried he mate would protect their little one. He didn't really mind what classes she daughter took he knew her heart and body was for only her mates she would careful plus he knew Talia wouldn't send his little girl to a place she would get hurt. "Ok be safe and have fun."

"I've to organize what I want to teach you and what you need to learn." Claudia and Johnathan spoke as one.

"Hmm, what do I need to learn?" Stiles wondered.

"Nothing in basic and most intermediate magic your mostly in advance but there are a few things like elements, flying, scents, and history studies, using fire, water, and earth you already use water and air in most things you do even when not trying. Beside Dr. Deaton trained you well even though he can't be trusted so there are some things he didn't teach you so I'll help correct that or your father will. You'll have to work super hard to keep to the timeline if we want to stay on top of things." Claudia spoke.

"I can work hard!" Stiles promised.

"I know you can." Johnathan smiled kissing her nose.

"Daddy lay Peter down he's done eating now. She had fed him two bowls of stew, three cups of tea, two pieces of cake and a huge bowl of fruit made into a smoothie mixed with protein mix. Johnathan knew what his daughter wanted it was a dragon thing she wanted to be close to her mate so he did as he was told laying Peter down. Watching his little wyrmling he noted how her body and emotions tied in with Peter's when Peter's pain spiked she snuggled, whispered and gently ran her hands through his hair, she scented him a lot even when her scent was saturating him. She growled and purred at him and his wolf too, she did it without thought. She spoke to him as if he was asking her question all things you would normally ask someone when dating before mating. She asked questions to while clicking away on her cell he didn't know what she was writing but something told him they were questions she hoped to ask him one day.

( Fours hours of caring and love later )

"Time to go home little one," Claudia called to her daughter, she received no answer. Turning behind her she saw she had fallen asleep breathing in her mate's scent. They made a cute picture too. Peter laid beside her his head leaned against her curls with Stiles snuggled against his side, Forrest laid asleep on Peter's chest softly purring. Fetching her phone Claudia snapped a few pictures sending one out to Talia. Everything was packed up and the room was cleaned once more with added pictures all drawing that her and Stiles and made to hang around the room replacing the weird fruit and flower pictures and hospital had up.

"Mate grab our daughter please and Forrest I'll take care of the boxes," Claudia spoke to her love walking out the room carrying three boxes and her bag on her shoulder.

It didn't take long to load up maybe fifteen to twenty minutes to keep up human appearances. Johnathan came out carrying their little wyrmling wrapped in his arms with Forrest wrapped around her neck looking like a beautiful wool neck warmer. Placed in the car and buckled up they drove home.

Save


	9. Dreaming with Wolves

 

Bedtime  
Thursday, February 3rd, 2005

"Stiles?" Claudia calls.

"In here mom.," Stiles answers from the living room.

"What ARE you up to, my little one?" Claudia eyes the books stacked around the room. It would seem her daughter wasn't sleeping well. Every book on the left side of her and some on her right have a sticky note attached to it with writing from top to bottom. "You're not sleeping? Why? What is troubling you?"

Bookmarking the page, Stiles lets out a long drawn out sigh. "It's more than my usual restlessness. I keep having these dreams, but I can't seem to remember them. For some odd reason, I need to remember them."

Claudia holds up a finger, then flees to the kitchen, returning with a vial. "Drink this before you go to bed. It'll help you sleep AND retain any and all memories of your dreams. What you're feeling is a side effect of having your powers locked away for so long. My guess is, it's a memory, or a vision of something to come. Pack up and finish your bond to Forrest, then get some sleep. You'll feel more grounded in the morning." Claudia wraps her daughter in a tight hug and kisses her curls. She gives Forrest a hug too, before leaving to join her mate in bed.

"Well, you heard mom time to call it a night," Stiles whispers. Clapping her hands twice, all the books return to their rightful places, the floor cleans from any wrappers and dishes. Scooping up Forrest into her arms Stiles locks up the house for the night then goes to her room.

She places Forrest in the middle of her bed, sits the vial on her nightstand; grabs her nightgown and goes into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she goes through her nightly routine. Talia gave her a book on the benefits of having good and healthy habits. Standing naked before the mirror Stiles breathes in deep, slowly exhaling after counting to ten. She wants and needed to be completely relaxed before going to bed. She needs to be calmer anyways to be able to connect with Forrest.

Still practicing her breathing exercises, Stiles washes herself down with her mother's homemade herbal and flower wash, cleans and moisturizes her face. While her body air dries,, she grabs her spray bottle filled with aloe vera juice, leave-in conditioner, and tree oil. She spritzes her hair and braids it into two French braids before covering it up with a satin bonnet.

Reaching over, Stiles grabs her calming, lavender body-butter to hydrate her skin. Once she's finished lotioning up, she pulls on her gown, puts everything back in place, turns off the lights and returns to her room. Sitting cross-legged on her bed, she ends her deep breathing.

"Are you ready to bond with me?" Stiles asks Forrest. Forrest answers by leaping into her arms, snuggling into her chest, his nose pressed against her pulse point, scenting her. When he fully scents her, he pulls away to press his forehead against hers. Eyes closed Stiles chants "My soul honors your soul, I honor the place in you where the entire universe resides. I honor the light, love, truth, beauty and peace within you because it is also within me too. In sharing these things we are united, we are the same, we are one." Between them, a orb of light glows, coming from both of them. One blue as the sea the other red as fire. They merge into one beautiful purple shimmery sphere that breaks into two before melting back inside them.

"It is done Forrest. We are one." Stiles pulls Forrest away, raining kisses onto his head.

"Yes mistress, we are. I can feel you within me. Thank you, I've wanted to speak with you since we meet." Forrest speaks telepathically with her.

"Mistress? You don't have to call me that. Your welcome to call me Stiles." Stiles smiles.

Nodding Forrest licks her cheek. "Very well. Stiles it is. Thank you for giving me a home and for bonding with me. I had never left the ocean before, but I knew I was needed on land soon, so I came to the surface. I scouted out any supernaturals I could find to care for me till I was sure which course to take next."

"Wow! That's amazing! ... You could feel me? Even when I didn't know you? That's some strong connection," Stiles comments.

"Yes, Stiles. Your mate, the one who can not move or speak. Peter, yes?" Forrest presses his nose against Stiles, flashing a picture of a large black and gray wolf inside her head.

Stiles gasps. The wolf looks like a fully healed Peter. "How do you know what Peter's wolf look like?

"The day you introduced me to him, the wolf was near the surface. I could feel his pain and worry for his human half. I promised the wolf that I would speak to him, help keep him calm and sane while he heals. He knows and understands we are helping him heal. He also knows you belong to him! However, the human side, though they are one and the same, does not know. He is so full of pain that even when Peter is closer, so that his wolf can feel him, he can only understand pain. Peter is in too much pain to even communicate with HIS wolf, let alone sense YOU are near. He can hear you, feel you, slightly, but that is it. The wolf says his human half's nose can only smell burning flesh and sulfur, which he shouldn't be smelling."

Forrext sighs and then continues "the scents are a side effect from the pain. You have cleansed his body, inside and out, of wolfsbane. The scents are all in his head. The wolf can smell you, you are what's keeping it sane. Making him fight to hold on. By the rate they are healing, it will still take years to heal. Because of what you are, and visiting, Peter is bonding with you as if you were pack. If he continues to heal at this slightly faster rate, he should be able to communicate telepathically with you the final year of his coma. If not communicate, he will be able to hear and smell you clearly."

Eyes brimming with tears Stiles clutchs Forrest to her, happy that their hard work is helping. It hurts to think he can't smell her just yet, but his wolf knows they are there. She counts that as a small win.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

( Somewhere in New York )

 

( T.J Combat trainer ) 

( Hunter Martial arts trainer) 

( Landon Boxing trainer) 

 

(Kyle a Shape shifter ) 

( Lunar a skin walker ) 

( Arjana a WereCheetah )

( Noah a Vampire )

 

 

 

 

Talia stands in front of her family "Listen up everyone! Meet Kyle, Luna, Arjana, T.J, Hunter, and Landon. These kind people are our new friends and trainers. Each and everyone of us will be training with them at some point. Sheriff Stilinski has set it up so that we are all learning from the best fighters in the supernatural world."

"I'm a hybrid. A master of combat, ex-military, black ops, special forces among other things. I will be training each of you in hand to hand combat and how to use a gun." T.J explains.

"I'm Hunter. I'm a Phoenix and a master martial arts trainer," Hunter speaks.

Landon shows off his muscles a little, striking a pose. "Master Boxer, I'm a Centaur."

"I'm a Shapeshifter. I mastered gymnastics before I came into my powers. I trained as a hunter." Kyle stated.

Bowing Lunar gives a feral growl. "I'm a skin walker. One of lifes strongest supernatural creatures. I've lived many lives. I'm over 500 years old and I will be training you in magic. Every creature has a certain amout of magic and can learn how to use it at full power, if taught. But 90% of supernatuals don't know they use or have magic."

Arjana's beads and bells make up a little song as she walks further into the room "I am called Arjana. I'm a werecheetah. A fast creature who can fight and move quicker than the eye. I will be training you in stamina and how to move as fast, or almost as fast, as me. When I am done with you, the hunters who hunt you won't be able even to see you."

"Thank you for having me in your home, I am called Noah. From the old world, I have seen alot in my years on this earth. I once was a lord, now I'm the worlds oldest living Vampire. I will be teaching you how to spot those who wish to harm you, strength, magic and how to use the earth to guide you better. As wolves you are tied to the moon but you have a bond with the earth too. The wolves have lost this bond through out the centuries. I will be teaching you to claim your bond once more." Noah speaks with a thick accent.

"Woah, you guys all sound badass," Laura speaks, excited to start.

"Yes. Thank you. Your days will be day to day training: Monday Legs, abs, Steady-state cardio; Tuesday Chest, triceps; Wednesday Intensity sets; Thursday Back, biceps, absIntensity sets; Friday Shoulders, calves, forearms Steady-state cardio; Saturday Rest; Sunday Rest. Saturday and Sunday will be the days you spend with your family or whatever. I'll be honest, this training is going to be super tough but each and everyone one of you need this! We are the ones that those in the supernatural world trust to protect and train. Each of us have been training families all over the world to protect themselves from hunters who enjoy killing for sport, fun or just plain murder! People like the Deputy have hand picked many different ones of all powers and background to help others like you. When it is safe for you to return to your normal life, you will never have to worry about hunters or anything else ever again!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Forest P.O.V.

Part of bonding with Stiles is sharing her memories. She sees mine in her dreams, but I have full access to all of hers. I see the future versions of Peter and Derek and what she's trying to prevent.

I have planned out my course of action to help save Derek. As soon as Stiles is deeply asleep, I use our fledgling bond with Peter's wolf to access his family pack bond to access Derek's wolf. Peter is closest to Derek.

 

I got into Peter's wolf with a lot of work. The bond is still weak and new. The link between Peter and Derek is much stronger but has a large spatial gap to work through. Nothing is ever easy.

Derek is asleep, and I connect with his wolf 'Midnight.'

( Midnight)

At first, he's wary of me coming through his bond with Peter. When I show Midnight, the future Stiles came from and the Derek she knew then, he agrees to help. He says Derek's on the path to becoming THAT Derek. He doesn't want his human to wind up like that.

Stiles favorite movies are Scrooged and Star Wars. They both use dreams to show the future you need to change so you can make changes. They always show the past to see what led up to it and your perceptions of the past compared to what happened.

I show Midnight my idea of doing this with Derek. He's asleep, so it'd be rather easy. He can show Derek his belief of what happened with Kate, and I can show him an unbiased view of what Kate did to HIM. We can both show him the present he has, based on his beliefs and behavior of Kate. I'll show him the other future because I'm the only one that knows it.

Midnight introduces me to Derek's consciousness. We explain we're worried about his future and what he's allowing himself to become. Derek has never seen a familiar or a KELPIE before. He's worried about his wolf doing an intervention with him.

 

(Forrest) (What kelpies look like in books)  


I explain I'm his future mate's familiar and my name is Forest. She came from a very bleak and lonely future. We are here to make the future better.

The wolf says "to show you what will happen, what we're trying to save you from becoming; I'll show you a little of the past.

The music starts to play in the background, and we can hear the lyrics clearly.

STRIP AWAY THE FLESH AND BONE  
LOOK BEYOND THE LIES YOU'VE KNOWN

The background fades, and the three of us are in school. Kate's teaching French. She's purposely moving in a contrived and studied way, designed to entice a young underage werewolf. Now that he knows what she is, we can see how modeled and fake her behavior is. Her smile is so fake it looks plastic. She's modulating her voice to sound honey sweet, but now it's sickeningly sweet and bitter.

Derek says "how could I have fallen for that."

 

EVERYBODY WANTS TO TALK ABOUT A FREAK  
NO ONE WANTS TO DIG THAT DEEP  
LET ME TAKE YOU UNDERNEATH

 

I say "if you don't realize how she acts, smells, and talks are designed to attract werewolves then it works. If you know what she's doing, then it angers you. You aren't the only young teen wolf she seduced. You ARE the only one that survived. She's like a black widow."

BABY BETTER WATCH YOUR STEP  
NEVER MIND WHAT'S ON THE LEFT  
YOU'RE GOING TO SEE THINGS YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO SEE

 

Time moves forward a month. She always makes either eye contact or physically touches him every time she gets within two feet. It's like she's got him addicted to her touch and smell. She smiles warmly, but her eyes are cold and heartless. She tells him to keep them a secret from his family. Just between them.

Derek says "why didn't I realize Kate wasn't keeping us a secret because she didn't want to share, she kept it secret because it was illegal and she was toxic."

I say "she kept it secret from her brother also. Her family didn't know she's a pedophile. Well her father might know. How many adults sleep with fourteen-year-olds. The scuzziest molesters go for sixteen-year-olds, fifteen at the youngest. Thirteen and fourteen is just wrong. It also drove a wedge between you and your family."

 

IT'S STILL NOT THAT EASY FOR ME  
UNDERNEATH  
A RED RIVER OF SCREAMS  
UNDERNEATH

 

The background fades, and his wolf shows him before he met Kate, with his family, laughing, talking and touching them. He's interacting with them and spending time with them. He's happy.

 

TEARS IN MY EYES  
UNDERNEATH  
STARS IN MY BLACK AND BLUE SKY

 

It blurs back to yesterday where he's in a corner scowling and grumpy. He's watching his family from a distance and not letting anyone touch him. He smells sad, alone and miserable. He's not letting them near him. He's almost like an Omega.

I say "do you see the difference? I see your family wanting to interact with, touch you, talk and laugh with you. You've blocked everyone out. You're keeping everyone away from you. The longer you don't let people touch you, the harder it is to let them in."

 

AND UNDERNEATH  
UNDER MY SKIN  
UNDERNEATH THE DEPTHS OF MY SIN  
LOOK AT ME

 

Derek says "I didn't realize they're staying back because of how I'm treating them. I thought they hated me and didn't want me around. I felt like they blamed me for Peter. I blame ME for Peter. Why don't they?"

I say "you saved them and they love you. Your family doesn't want to lose you. What Kate did to you was wrong. You're LETTING her destroy YOUR life! Don't GIVE her that power! Take your life back! Your family wants you to rejoin the pack as a fully interactive member. Your mate doesn't want you to go down this route."

 

NOW DO YOU SEE?  
WELCOME TO MY WORLD OF TRUTH  
I DON'T WANT TO HIDE ANY PART OF ME FROM YOU

 

The background goes black. I sadly say "now I show you the future your mate endured and risked all to change. She already lived this once. Please don't make her live this a second time!"

We are now in the future, and we see Derek slam Stiles into a wall to intimidate her. Midnight growls at Derek for mistreating their mate.

 

I'M STANDING HERE WITH NO APOLOGIES  
SUCH A BEAUTIFUL RELEASE  
YOU INSIDE OF ME

 

He's always grumpy and sad. He's not letting anyone touch him. He shows off his body but won't let anyone touch him. He's always threatening Stiles to keep her at arm's length.

We move forward to Stiles holding him up in the pool, and they hear Derek say "did you forget I'm paralyzed in eight feet of water."

Stiles says "I've been holding you up for over 2 hours. Will you trust me for once?"

Derek says "I don't trust anyone. You need me. You won't let me go because you need me to fight that thing."

 

A RED RIVER OF SCREAMS  
UNDERNEATH  
TEARS IN MY EYES  
UNDERNEATH  
STARS IN MY BLACK AND BLUE SKY

 

Stiles lets him go, gets her phone, calls for help. Scott hung up on her. She dives down and pulls Derek from the bottom of the pool.

Derek says "tell me you got him?"

Stiles angrily says "He hung up on me! When we drown, I'm going to haunt him for the rest of his life."

They see Scott show up, get them out of the water, and the kanima flees from itself. Derek doesn't say thanks or anything. Just says "I'm going to kill it" and walks away while an exhausted Stiles looks hurt. She about cries as she says "I can understand not seeing if I'm okay but a thank you would've been nice." She hobbles off in pain and stiff from muscle cramps.

 

AND UNDERNEATH  
UNDER MY SKIN  
UNDERNEATH THE DEPTHS OF MY SIN  
LOOK AT ME  
NOW DO YOU SEE?

 

Derek says "how could I treat her like that. She didn't have to hold me up for hours. She could have left me on the bottom of the pool. I didn't help her to her car? A simple thank you was impossible for me to say? I don't want to be that person. I don't want to be alone. Did I ever mate with her or claim her?"

 

UNDERNEATH  
UNDERNEATH  
UNDERNEATH

 

I say "no. You could never let anyone get close to you, and you could never trust anyone, even though your mate risked her life many times for you."

 

 

We move further forward and see his wolf pack leaving him alone and taking their chances as omega because he couldn't let his OWN pack in. It obviously hurts him that they left him, but he doesn't do anything to stop them.

We see it devastated him that his pack abandoned him and would rather be omegas than being with him. He's happy to be Omega again but thinks they betrayed him. He never trusted his own pack, so that's not true.

 

Derek awakens from his dream in a cold sweat. He looks around and realizes he was dreaming. He breathes a sigh of relief and says "it was just a dream."

He hears his wolf Midnight say "That was no dream! Wake up and smell the coffee before it's too late!"

Derek yelps and runs to his mom. He jumps on her bed and huddles up against her, crying.

The sudden body jumping in her bed wakes her. Talia sits up, grabs her big cub and pulls him into her. She strokes his hair as she asks "what has my big boy so spooked? What's the matter little one? Surely it can't be as bad as that?"

He looks at her and shakenly says "it's worse. When I woke up from my nightmare, I realized I was dreaming and said 'it's just a dream' and my Wolf said: 'that was no dream, wake up and smell the coffee before it's too late!'"

Derek gulps, and with big eyes, he says "Mom I don't want to be like that, I don't want to be alone, and I don't want to mistreat my mate. I don't know how to fix it."

Talia has an idea this has something to do with Stiles. She says "slow down and tell me what happened. From the beginning."

Derek takes a deep breath and says "I was sleeping and in my dream, this green, alien looking, ferret-like creature walks up with my wolf and says its name is Forest and it's my future mate's familiar. I hear this strange song playing in the background. It kept saying something underneath. He and my wolf show me ME before Kate and then me now. They show me what I'm becoming, and I don't like it. He said my mate already lived it once and he doesn't want her to go through it again."

Talia pulls over her laptop and searches on youtube for underneath and then she plays Adam Lambert's Underneath.

He looks up quickly. "That's the song I kept hearing."

Talia says "now tell me what they showed you. If your wolf is staging an intervention with her familiar, then it must be crucial."

Derek curls into her side, looks up at her, and says "he showed me slamming her into a wall and yelling at her. Telling her to shut up, being mean to her, keeping her from getting close to me. She saved my life. I was paralyzed in a pool, and she held me up for over 2 hours while a monster tried to get to us. When we got out of that, I just walked away. I didn't say thank you or help with her pain from the muscle cramps and exhaustion. I just walk away. My own pack leaves me and would rather be omegas without an alpha because I can't trust my own pack or let them near me."

"I don't want to be like that. I can't forgive myself for Peter. How have you all forgiven me? I want to be part of our pack, and they showed me I'm almost an Omega right now. I don't want to be alone and miserable like that."

Talia says "when I talked to Claudia and Stiles after the fire they told me they were from the future and they did describe you as being alone, untrusting, and aloof. You wouldn't let her or anyone else get close to you, but that was all they said. I take it that the future YOU was worse than that?"

Derek nods. Talia sighs and says "the reason you can't trust anyone is Kate. Everything goes back to her. Since everything started with her and we don't know what happened. Maybe it'll help you cope with this, so you can put it behind you and move on with your life, if you tell me everything about her. You don't have to tell the whole family. Just me. IS that okay?"

He nods okay, and he says "I met her last school year at an away game in San Francisco. She was a teacher's aide at the time. She ran into me on the way to the bathrooms. She smiled at me and says I must be Derek Hale. She heard the teams talking about how good I was at basketball. I was thrilled that a beautiful woman like that was impressed with me and has heard about me."

"After that, every time we had an away game to San Francisco or Los Angeles, she was there. She cheered me on. Six weeks ago she got her teacher's license, but Kate needed to prove she can teach kids and see which age range is better for her. She's supposed to teach high school, then junior high, and then elementary school. She arranged to teach my French class."

"I was shocked on her first day as my teacher. She was always touching me and paying attention to me. No one could touch her unless they did things to earn it. They have to prove she's better than them and she's the boss, or she doesn't allow it."

Talia says "so she's a dom, in a bad way. What did you have to do to be able to touch her?"

Derek says "I had to tell her that I'm not very smart or she's got better instincts than I or anyone else does. Tell her I'm stupid. Tell her that it's better to be alone than to be denied her touches."

Talia says "so she was subconsciously separating you from your pack. Teaching you to be an omega or you couldn't be rewarded. Only an Omega can touch her or be touched by her?"

He looks at his mom with sudden understanding. "Oh my god. She was. She trained me to shun everyone so I could get her attention."

Talia says "Baby, that's not how a proper Dom trains or rewards their subs. A Dom rewards for obeying and calmness with praise and treats and their touch. They strive to increase your sense of self with their praise of how beautiful you are or how well you obeyed. They want their subs to be happy and feel cherished not like a slave entirely dependent on you."

She Googles bad Dom vs. good Dom and finds the warning signs of a bad Dom.

1\. Keeping you away from people or places you enjoy – This is the warning sign for any potentially abusive relationship.  
2\. Controlling behavior outside the scope of sex play – again, a classic warning sign. These have to do with being frightened down deep in your core of doing the wrong thing.  
3\. Public humiliation or any humiliation not part of the “games” – We all have the things we like to do and say and how we like to be. We are submissive. Being made to feel embarrassed and ashamed is different and wrong.  
4\. Beating or physical violence outside the scope of sex play – We may like to be hurt, but this is not that.  
5\. Lack of concern on the part of the Dom about going too far – we need to feel safe. We want our Dom to take us as far as we can go, but it is essential we are not forced to go too far. If someone is not concerned for your limits, that is not the person you should be with.  
6\. Abuse of drugs or alcohol – This is not a discussion about the responsible use of either. It is a simple fact that someone who is abusing drugs or alcohol is someone who is (a) not going to be paying attention and/or (b) unpredictable and not in a good way.

Talia says "does any of this match her behavior?"

Derek reads it and says "yes, all of that applies to her but the alcohol and drugs was she got ME mixing wolfsbane with alcohol and drugs to get me high or drunk before sex. I guess that could make that apply."

Talia says "maybe we need to add Dom training to your list of subjects so you can understand what was done to you and make sure you never do that to another."

Derek says "okay."

Talia says "now finish telling me about Kate."

Derek explains how "she was always made up and perfectly done up like an untouchable model. She regularly touched me while talking to me in a condescending way. She always had to have full control, and I had to have permission to do anything. Sex was about her pleasure only. She didn't care if I got off or not."

They talked for a while and analyzed everything she did and said.

Talia tells him to sit on the bed while she sits in a chair. She sets up the laptop and camera so she can skype Claudia and Derek isn't in the shot.

When she gets Claudia online, they hear Adam Lambert singing Underneath in the background. Talia asks her about the song choice.

Claudia says "that's Stiles doing her homework. At least she's not listening to Halestorm's I miss the misery. Thank God that's in our past or your future. Her life hasn't gotten to the point yet where that song applies."

 

Talia asks "how is Stiles doing?"

Claudia says "she was a little freaked to find Kate teaching her French class the day after the fire. She and her friend are tracking her and trying to get as much information on her and the hunters as they can. Stiles really hates her. More for the shit she did to Stiles in our past trying to show how much control she had over Derek in your future but we're hoping that with most of your family saved that can be changed. I don't want to see my little girl damaged like that again."

Claudia gets a mischievous look in her eyes as she asks "I'm sure you didn't call me just to ask about Stiles well-being?"

Talia says "that's true. I was curious to where we are with Peter's recovery. I understand you and your daughter are witches. Do you have familiars?"

Claudia says "my familiar died long ago. Stiles now has a kelpie." She looks around and spots him. She holds him up and says "this is Forest. He's discovered he can talk to Peter's wolf. The wolf is fine but the human side is still in lots of pain, and it seems to be psychosomatic. We're using our healing herbs and medicines to soothe him and calm him. His wolf says he still smells the fire which he shouldn't."

Talia says "Peter and Derek were the closest of our family. Maybe if we could arrange for phone calls when you visit with Peter so that maybe Derek's voice can get through to Peter."

Claudia says "that's a good idea."

Talia asks "if Forest there can talk to Peter's wolf, would it be possible for him to go through the family bond between Peter and Derek?"

Claudia looks surprised. "I suppose Forest could. He'd have to have an excellent reason to do that. He does get upset when she cries about our past. Did Forest do that last night? Did he do something he shouldn't have?"

Talia motions Derek over. He walks over and says "Hi Mrs Stiliniski. He did go in my dreams last night and showed me a few things like Stiles saving my life in a pool."

Claudia says "against the Kanima. I remember that one."

"That creature was a kanima? Where did it come from?"

Claudia huffs and says "You bit a boy hoping the bite would kill him, but it turned him into that. It killed a lot of people. You never were a very effective alpha. You couldn't trust anyone, not even your own pack. But that is neither here nor there. Why would little Forest show you things that we hope to change?"

Derek says "because he knows I was still heading down that path. He doesn't want Stiles to relive that and showed me what I'm becoming, and I don't want to be like that."

Talia says "I'm adding Dom training to his studies so he can see how she manipulated him and enforced negative things in him to get what she wanted. Kate is a bad Dom."

"Sounds good, my mate and I have been working with Stiles. She's studying very hard." Claudia smiled.

"Hmm ... she talked about cooking classes, has she started yet?" Talia askes, her eyes on her son, she knew her baby boy and her brother love home cooked meals, Peter has a fancier taste but still loves a good well-planned family meal.

"No, not yet she's starting soon. I'm going with her to learn new cooking techniques, pasta making, baking and other fancy stuff. Though she has been going through our family's cookbooks, all old recipes passed down from both sides of our families." Claudia clapped excitedly because among those books were books Talia gave her too.

"If you get a chance send me some pictures of Stiles in the kitchen and her training," Talia asks, smiling at her son. She knows he would like to see her progress.

Claudia nodded "Sure, you send me pictures too."

"I will, goodnight Claudia."

"Night Talia, tell your family Hi for me and please let me know how everyone is doing with their new training." Claudia waves before signing off.

 


	10. Stiles Figures out Greenberg

 

 

 

 

 

 

SATURDAY  
February 5th, 2005

 

Stiles meets Danny, Jackson, and Isaac on the field with Coach two hours before the rest of the team will show up for the game. Isaac barely passed the history test yesterday, but that's better than he normally does. Jackson thought his head was going to explode after the late night cramming the night before the test.

We have two hours, so we go over the entire chapter and the next one. We discuss it and turn it into a novel. We try to come up with reasons why people did the things they did, and I used my handy dandy Google to compare what we came up with what was going on in those people's lives. Some were close, and some were way off.

Jackson laughs when I call him Jax. He says he's never had a nickname before and likes it. He gives the three of us permission to call him Jax.

We do all of our homework for the next week and work on long term projects. We're now ahead on homework. They don't want their families to know so we put everything in my locker, since I organized it with organizers and shelves but never used it. I always carry my books to build up my muscles and stamina. I gave each guy a different shelf for their stuff. I gave them the combination, so we're set.

Jax says his family wants to meet his new circle of friends, so he suggested that the four of us have a potluck at his house next Saturday after practice. He lives next door to Isaac's house so we can use both yards. One for the food and one for volleyball. Of course, it'll be Danny and Jax against Isaac and me.

I say "that sounds like fun. I'll make some BBQ ribs and grilled sweet corn."

By the time the team shows up the four of us are practicing on the field and a few join in and play with me. Greenberg tries to play with us and nearly hits me with his stick, so I show him a better way to hold his stick, with the proper grip and the proper stance. Now, he ALMOST looks like he knows what he's doing.

Greenberg asked me about my math book, and even though he's two years ahead of us, he has no clue how to do our math. They won't start holding him back until high school when graduation is by how many credit hours you pass. Thanks, George W. Bush for the 'no child left behind' program. Now schools can't hold you back even if you fail the grade.

He asks if I can tutor him after school on days he doesn't have lacrosse. Tuesdays and Thursdays. I agree to that.

The guys overhear, and Isaac says why don't you join in our study group on Wednesday after lacrosse and Saturday two hours before lacrosse.

Greenberg says "I didn't think you guys would want to hang out with me. I'm not cool, and I'm pretty much a dunce."

Danny says "this isn't hanging out, it's studying so we pass our classes."

Jax says "studying with us doesn't mean we have to be your friend. It means we're sharing Stiles' time, so we learn our stuff, improve our grades and pass our classes. I have no problem with you studying with us, eating at our table at lunch I'd have an issue with, but studying is okay."

Greenberg smiles and says "I'd love to. I need all the help I can get! If they had a grade lower than an F, I'd have it."

Jax laughs and says "all the more reason to join in with us and still study on our off days."

Stiles says "Greenberg, let me see your work so I can see where you are."

He hands her his math work. Stiles looks at it and freezes. She says "let me see your essay."

He hands it to her, and she looks at it strangely. "Greenberg? Do the teachers look at your work? Has anyone said anything about you having a learning disability?"

He looks at her funny and says "I never see them read it and no one said anything to me."

Stiles grabs a ball and says "Greenberg. Catch this with your RIGHT hand." She throws it, and he does a weird jumble and tries both hands.

Stiles yells "Coach!"

"What?"

Stiles says "have you actually looked at his work? I mean really looked it? It's obvious he has dyslexia. He's reversing his numbers and words, and he can't keep right and left straight. If you get him some help with it, I bet he catches up. It'll even improve his lacrosse game."

The coach said "I just thought that was because he's so far behind and his writing is atrocious. I never thought about dyslexia. Can you help him with it?"

Stiles says "yeah. Greenberg, hand me your gloves."

He hands them to her, and she takes a red Sharpie and draws a star on the back of the right glove. She says "The Red Writing is on the right hand. I don't want to be obvious I'm giving you a visual cue for right and left. This is just between us. If you get confused, remember, red is right. Let's see if this helps with your playing. I'll have a talk with Morrell Monday and see about getting you help with reading and math. I'll research how to cope with dyslexia tonight and tomorrow. I'll let the principal and your teachers have it on Monday. If I can spot it, they could have spotted it."

Stiles grabs the ball again and says "now, put your gloves back on. Catch the ball with your right hand."

He looks at his gloves and then catches the ball easily with his right hand. Coach says "always use those gloves."

Jax raises his hand and says "can I watch. You're scary when you get on a roll. I want to see you tell off the principal. I want to see if he shits his pants when you tear into him."

Stiles smiles and says "there's a glass wall between his private office and the outer office. Monday morning, I have no problem with you watching me go off on them." 

Coach mutters "I'm calling in Monday."

Danny asks in amazement "you figured that out, just by looking at his writing?"

Stiles says "and throwing the ball. He couldn't keep straight which was his right hand."

Greenberg just looks stunned. Coach says "let's get ready for the game, guys."

 

During the game 

 

Stiles cheers them on. She has a separate binder with dividers and graph paper. She's writing down the opposing teams plays, so she can dissect them later and finds counters for them.

"Coach!" Stiles points to one of her plays and says "I believe this will counter that play they used the last THREE starts."

Coach Lahey's watching Stiles and the game from the sideline. He wants to see just how good she is at lacrosse.

Coach calls over Jax, the team captain, and points out the play, and he gives a thumbs up. He quickly tells the key players where to go and what to do and the others to follow his cue. When the whistle blows Jax steals the ball, passes to Isaac who runs forward and to the right before he passes it back to Jax, who is now in the clear, and scores. Everyone cheers.

The other team figures out we're countering their play and try a feint. I yell "Isaac, 360, slam 48" and he tackles number 48 who has the ball. Danny picks it up and runs it down the field. He passes it to Greenberg. He runs it down a yard or two, and when the other team starts to converge on him, he panics, and Stiles yells "pass it to Isaac, he's clear." Isaac gets it and scores.  We win the game and coach gets Stiles curly fries.

Coach Lahey comes up behind Stiles. Jax and Danny get on her flanks in a ready to fight stance. Lahey says "it's okay boys. I'm not a threat. Stiles, I wanted to apologize for my behavior and attitude the other day. You have a very strategic mind and understand the sport better than I do. I'm sorry for what I said. It's evident that gender doesn't make you any better or worse at a game. It's your knowledge and skill."

Stiles smiles, and the boys relax. She says "forgiven. Truce?" She holds out her hand, and he shakes it.

He asks "in all seriousness. Would you have a strategy for my swim team?"

Stiles looks thoughtful, smiles and says "maybe a tweak. You always put your fastest swimmers first. If there's no lead at the beginning, it means you lost the match. I'd recommend moving your fastest swimmer to last to clean up."

She tries to word what she's thinking in an easy way to explain. "Having the fastest as the last swimmer means all of the competition's fastest swimmers have already gone. They not only now think they've won so not trying as hard and your fastest swimmer is now competing with their slowest swimmer. The way Camden swims means he would have no competition and want to embarrass them by slaughtering them and swim his fastest."

Lahey's eyes widen. "I never thought of that. I'll try that in our next meet."

 

Her dad picks her up from the game, and she tells him all about lacrosse, tutoring, Greenberg and Lahey."

John asks "Greenberg wasn't part of the pack. How did he get in the group?"

Stiles says "I don't have to keep my circle of friends to just pack members. That's five years away, at least. Maybe I can help Greenberg this time. In our time, everyone treated him like the class retard. He's two years ahead of us and has no clue how to do MY classwork let alone his. We can even help him with lacrosse. Maybe he won't have to be a bench warmer all his life."

She finally winds down and asks him "have you found anything with the evidence we collected at the fire, dad?"

He says "as a matter of fact, I did. The DNA on the condom matches the female DNA found on condoms near four staged suicides of underage boys in schools. No name associated with that DNA but WE know it's Kate. The four boys were found naked and dead in a school room. The used condom was found in a garbage nearby. Due to the fact, underage boys in schools don't usually throw away condoms, and the semen was fresh it was immediately linked to the kids. Just between us, all four condoms were the same brand."

"The semen matched the boys. They all died of aconite poisoning, but no aconite on the scene, just the empty syringes in the garbage. No fingerprints on the needles and the teens weren't wearing gloves. Not a very good fake suicide setup. The handwriting in all four notes matched. The same person wrote all four notes. I have enough to prove it's a serial killer."

"The families of the four boys died in a tragic house fire labeled as accidental electrical fires the same night. That means the killer is also an arsonist."

He looks at her and says "I can't do anything with this right now because they'll want to talk to Derek since he survived. That would point out he survived and disappeared. Then they'd want to know who else survived and why no one realized the others survived. I hate to say it, but we have to wait until the next time she starts a fire. You're tracking her so we should be able to know when and where she plans to set the next fire."

Stiles says "but how will you be able to say anything then about her? What if we're too late to save her intended victims. We knew about the Hale fire because it was our past."

John says "when we have a date, location, and a victim I can speak up and say it was my cold case I work on in my spare time and I recently found something identifying the killer, and I got an anonymous tip as to her next crime. She tends to go a year or two, sometimes three, between fires. It could be a while. How are you doing on the case?"

Stiles says "one of the hunters she's emailing is one involved in killing Danny's werewolf father and brother. They made him watch, dad. We have a virus uploaded into her computer. Everyone she sends an email to has it. It won't activate until she receives an email with the trigger code in the subject line. It'll then send Danny and me the contact list of everyone that has it and turn their computers into paperweights. He said he set it up to activate their GPS chips also. If you have the master code to the virus, you can see where they are on a GPS map."

John says "that's good thinking on your parts. What're you giving Danny for his help?"

"We know when hunters are in town, and he wants to ensure Reggy or Reginald Taylor gets what he deserves for killing his father and big brother. His mother's always looking over her shoulder because she's afraid they'll come for Danny, even though he's human."

When they get home, Stiles researches how to help someone with dyslexia and then some training with dad.

 

 

LATER

 

Forrest made sure to do a family bond with Claudia and Johnathan this morning. He wants to be able to speak with them if need be.  
  
Being his day off, Johnathan stays close to home, "Forrest come here please."  
  
"Yes, Johnathan?" Forrest leaps onto the table looking over the spread out papers.  
  
"How's Stiles doing? I know you're helping her learn to fight with you. How's that coming?" Johnathan asked  
  
Forrest speaks "good. Stile's getting faster and stronger. When she was practicing this morning, she used her magic to push air under her feet and around her to attack.  When using the air around her, the speed of her attack doubles. If she has to go up against a human, you can be sure whoever goes up against her will have internal bleeding from fighting her. There ARE a few things I want to ask you. When we ended our training, her scales started to show, and she was smoking a little. I was wondering, can she use her fire yet, and can she use her scales as weapons?"  
  
Thinking, Johnathan lets his glamor drop and places one of his arms beside Forrest. "See the glow in my chest, the smoke I give off. This is normal for dragons, if Stiles is smoking during your mock fight, then her body is producing more magic, which happens a lot when fighting or around people, we care about."  
  
He continues his explanation with "A good example of this is when Stiles's panicked about the Nogitsune possessing her again. I spoke the words 'You are safe in my arms, warmed by the fire and protected by my flame.' It means my flames, my power, my magic, my love! You are her familiar, guide, and friend. Our magic recognizes who we care for. When you are fighting, her powers flare, knowing she has to put enough strength behind her attack to show she's learning and taking into account not to kill you, just hurt you. If she were fighting anyone else, her attack would kill them."  
  
"I see ... and my question, is it possible?" Forrest asks.  
  
"Yes, it's possible." Johnathan shows Forrest by pulling one of his scales off and infusing it with his magic by blowing a burst of fire at it as he holds it between his fingers. It glows an angry eerie reddish-orange glow.  
  
He looks at the far wall and whips it like a playing card. The scale soars through the air, embedding into the far wall of the living area. Forrest jumps from the table, racing to get a better view of the damage done by it.    
  
Studying the wall Forrest is shocked at the destruction such a small thing could create. The hole is three time the size of the scale. "Shockwave?" he asks.  
  
Johnathan nods and says "Correct. The stronger the magic, the more fatal the wound," Johnathan comments.  
  
Nodding Forest wraps his teeth around the scale to pull it out of the wall, but he stops mid pull with a confused look. After a second, he pulls harder, looks at where the scale's lodged in the wall, then adds magic before trying to pull the scale-free. Still, it won't come free. Using his water magic to aid him, he pulls harder. Still, nothing happens.  
  
Johnathan smirks as he says "This type of weapon is my clan's special attack. They’re like spring released grapplers. You need to hold the slightly pointed sides, right above the fattest part of the scale, while twisting to release it without damaging the wall more."  
  
Doing as instructed Forrest can pull it out of the wall, watching as the wall repairs itself after it's free. The scale isn't hot anymore. It's back to its blackish purple color. Its tip is split like it opens up, the color's gray there. Plus there seems to be a spring between the tip and the base itself.  Touching the spring his paw passes right through it. "It's not a real mechanism?"  
  
Johnathan explained  "No it's a realistic illusion of my magic mixed with my fire. Anyone shot by this attack that tries to pull it free is in for a big surprise. Though the entry wound is small, the eight claw-like metal pieces that expand in all directions make the exit wound about the size of an adult male's fist. Adding in the shockwave, that must burn like a bitch, makes it a hell of a deadly attack. The version of this attack my ma and dad use is different. My dad has poison mixes into his while my mom's attack mixes in a cold front, freezing the skin through and through. Now, Stiles magic is powerful. She's her mother's daughter. She might be able to use her grandma, grandad's and my attack together."  
  
"You're training with her after school?" Forrest asks.  
  
"Yeah, I also got her some weapons she needs to carry and a few for her friend Danny and future pack members." Blowing a cloud of smoke over the table, Johnathan fans the smoke away revealing an array of weapons.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(After school)  
  
  
"OK Stiles, these are some tricks that can be used in battle, watch carefully." Jonathan puts up a privacy barrier so they can train in peace in their backyard. He drops his glamor, bringing his tail in front of him to demonstrate how he uses his tail as a weapon. "Push your scales out to form an armor, like when you gave me a scale. Think of giving me another while also imagine you have a tail."

  
  
  
Stiles does as she's told, twisting her head around to see her tail, it's slender with a diamond shaped tip. "This is so cool!"  
  
"Yes, cool, and you're beautiful too." Johnathan comments, taking in the glow of his wyrmling. She's smaller, much smaller, but she's toned and has muscles. "You're built very well. It must be from all your other training and running. The tip of your tail can change into different weapons, your still young, though, so you might only be able to do two weapons."  
   
Stiles bounces on her toes excited "SOOOOO COOL! What are they? What can I do? Tell me, tell me, pleassssse ..."  
  
Chuckling, Johnathan answers "A battle ball, that's spiky, and a spiky whip. Both are powerful tools you can use in combat. Say you have more than one attacker, and your friends are there too. You have to fight but also keep them safe. Fake left or right if you can. Roll. Protect yourself using your scales as a built in armor. Your horns are poison tipped, stab with them. Your flame is stronger than a tank." While speaking they trade blows, ducking, diving, swerving and punching.  
  
"Great Stiles!" Johnathan sweeps Stiles feet from under her, making her flip backward to get away from his spiky tail. She counter-attacks by using her fire, throwing fireballs.  
  
Jump, Flip, run!  
  
Drive left, fake right, throw a punch.  
  
"Faster Stiles! Use your fire. I know you're tired but push through it. Force your flames to burn brighter. You can blind your attacker if you really want to. Jump up, use the wind to move faster." Johnathan was pushing his flame out, creating a hot fog.  
  
Stiles has to force herself to calm down. She has to think. She has her spark magic down perfectly. Her witch magic she can understand, somewhat, but she can't keep up with training like this. She's not used to dragon magic yet. Thinking quickly, she whips her tail out, grabbing the tree beside her and used it to fling herself at her dad. Claws out, she flies over her father, grabs his shoulder, she brings him with her to the ground, pinning him. The tip of her tail against his throat.  
  
"Pinned you, you're dead." Stiles gasps out.  
  
Coughing Johnathan nods. "Indeed that's a death blow, but it could be a little better."  
  
"How?" Stiles asks, relaxing, sitting back on his stomach.  
  
"Think about it, what would a hunter do differently than a supernatural?" he questions her.  
  
"They have guns, but they'd have lost the guns or run out of bullets. That leaves knives or flash bombs. Okay if it's someone as talented as Chris, they'd carry an extra knife on their hip. They'd use it after the first twenty minutes in battle. Next would be the inner thigh, pocket, and ankle. I used lots of hand to hand and tail whips, so no knife on the inner thigh. That leaves one opening for them. When I pinned you if you were a hunter you'd be quick reaching for the blade." Stile reasons out, thinking about Allison taking gymnastic.  
  
Johnathan says "Correct. Use your wings to shield yourself. Force your flames into them, making them hot to the touch. This makes it harder for someone to get to you. Your fire and wings are a protection and a weapon. If you spike your scales, you have armor. Your horns are deadly when tipped in poison. If your fire is inside your chest, they can't stab you in the heart. And if you're using everything together, they can't kill you. You can also use your magic." Johnathan explains.  
  
"Sounds good, are we done for the day? Because I'm tired." Stiles yawns.  
  
"Yup that's it for today, though I want you to train more on your stamina. You get tired too fast, and maybe lift a little weight to build up your arms and legs more. Do you know anyone you can train with when I'm working?" Johnathan asks.  
  
"I'm not sure. I can ask the boys, but I'm not sure." Stiles speaks, thinking about how muscular Danny was in her time. Climbing off her dad, she stands stretching.  
  
"Boys, which boys?" Johnathan asks, fixing the yard back to normal, and dropping the barrier.

  

 

 

 


	11. Danny's Mom

Still SATURDAY  
February 5th, 2005  
  
  
At Jackson's House, Stiles explains to the boys that she wants to build up stamina. She's one of those people that NEEDS someone with her, ensuring she's going, working at it and not getting lazy or skipping it. Stiles doesn't know what classes will help build stamina best. She wants suggestions AND volunteers to help her.  
  
Danny says "Luckily, I just broke up with (read dumped by) my boyfriend from dance class. He dropped out of class because he's not gay anymore and wants a girl to make his dad proud. I now need a dance partner. You have a long distance boyfriend, so I know you won't be after me for my body. You'll be the perfect partner. You're more like my little sister."  
  
She gets angry and blows up. "What fucking idiot would dump you to impress some caveman of a father. Wait till I leak this to the girls at school! That bastard won't find any girl willing to be within five feet of him. All the girls love you and want to be your BFF. Tell me his name, and I'll see his social life is over!"  
  
Danny smirks and says "Mick McAllister" (the bully from the teen wolf movie).  
  
Jax says "I lift weights with Danny during P.E. You can join us. You need muscles for more than carrying your books." Danny nods and agrees.

  
  
She says "that sounds like fun and I do require more muscle mass." She kind of thinks she's a little scrawny.  
  
Jax says "you need self-defense also. I take boxing, which is why I want more muscles to knock out any opponent attacking me. I can teach you how to protect yourself with boxing. It takes a LOT of stamina."  
  
Stiles bounces "really? You're like Rocky! Cool, I can learn dancing in the rain like Fred Astaire and how fighting like Sylvester Stallone. I take yoga, so this will be great."  
  
Isaac shyly asks "dad says I need to know how to cook because I can't depend on finding a girl that can cook these days. Could you please go with me? I won't feel so awkward if I go with my sister!"  
  
She smiles and says "I'd like that. Thanks for helping me out, guys. I appreciate it."  
  
As Stiles walks outside, she sees her mom working on Roscoe's engine. It stalled again! She offers to help her mom and reminds her "this jeep is mine in the future. I have no clue how to work on it. Wouldn't it be wiser, to show me how to fix him, now? Instead of always calling the tow truck and getting rooked by the mechanic?"  
  
Claudia smiles and nods as she says "grab a wrench honey and get ready to get dirty." Together they clean the spark plugs, filters, and the carburetor. They cheer when he starts up! They stop off for ice cream at Baskin Robins on the way home, and Stiles gets a pint of the rocky road to bring to dad.  
  
  
SUNDAY  
February 6th, 2005  


  
  
  
Stiles and her parents go to Danny's for the potluck meet and greet. Kali escorts the three of them into the living room where she suddenly shoves Claudia into a wall with her walking stick. Rough enough to stun her and then sweeps Johnathan's feet out from under him. She has the wolf-headed cane pointed at his neck with a blade extended from the end before he knows what happened.  
  
Kali says "you might have used the girl to trick Danny into getting close to him, but I'm not going to let you hurt my son like you killed my husband and another son. Hunters aren't welcome here!"  
  
  
  
Stiles is holding onto Danny's arm to keep him back as she whispers "let dad handle this. He won't hurt her, but will let her know we're friends, not enemies."  
  
Johnathan flashes his eyes at her and growls before using super speed to take her staff, toss it to Claudia, pick up Kali and pin her to the wall as he extends his wings to show her he's a dragon, not a human hunter.  
  


  
He says "lucky your son is our ally and tells us you're our friend and not our enemy because I WILL protect my daughter the way you're defending Danny. I came to offer an alliance to protect BOTH our kids from the Hunter's that ARE here. The ones that burned the Hale House trying to kill the wolf pack that lived there in peace."  
  
Kali pales as she stutters "you're a dragon? How is that possible? I thought there were only witches and werewolves fighting the hunters!"  
  
Claudia shows her white eyes as she says "the hunters after dragons are far more lethal than the ones after werewolves, so they made everyone believe they were myths, to ensure their survival. As you can see, I'm a witch myself. Our daughter is half-witch and half-dragon. She inherited from both of us."  
  
  
  
Johnathan asks "are you going to behave now? Can I put you down? I'm strong enough to hold you here indefinitely, but this is awkward."  
  
Kali says "I'll behave. I thought you were hunters after my son. Tell me about these hunters and how WE can protect OUR children!" Stiles and Danny exchange small smiles as they put the food on the table.  
  
Johnathan looks at Stiles and says "maybe you should explain since you and Danny are tracking them."  
  
Stiles says "okay. Kate Argent burned the Hale House and is still here covering her tracks. She blackmailed the fire inspector into filing a report saying it was an electrical accident. She's now teaching our French Class as Kate Silver. I hacked GPS website to track her laptop, cell phone, and car. I couldn't hack her laptop itself so got Danny to help."  
  
Danny says "I got into it and installed a virus that spreads to everyone she emails. It won't activate until I send her an email with the correct subject line. That will turn on all of their GPS chips and turn their computers into fancy paperweights. While I was going through her emails, I saw the hunter that killed dad works for her and emails him daily. Reggy or Reginald Taylor is finding her the next family to die."  
  
Stiles says "how did you do that with the cane? It was unbelievable?"  
  
Kali shrugs and says "it's Lua or the Hawaiian Native's Special form of fighting taught to the warrior cast. My father had no son, so he taught me. Girls aren't warriors so I didn't think I'd be allowed to train Danny. I'm a female so learned to use the Ko'oko'o Loa or long staff. I camouflaged it as a walking staff. I can also use Maka Pahoa or double-edged dagger."  
  
  
  
Danny begs "please teach me to fight like that! I think grandpapa would rather I break tradition and learn then get killed because I can't defend myself."  
  
Kali looks like she's considering this before she says "that's true. I didn't consider that. I always intended to be there to protect you, but if something happens to me, you won't have anyone to keep you safe. We start before sun up. Be ready baby."  
  
Danny smiles happily. Claudia, Johnathan, and Kali discuss everything they know about the hunters and how to protect the kids. How to stay in touch. Kali says "Lua is the use of mana or energy. Witches use mana for magic where we use it for fighting. Maybe you can teach me some magic. I don't expect to cast spells like you do but maybe I can learn enough for defense."  
  
Claudia considers it and says "it's worth a try. We do both use the same energy but in different ways. We should be able to learn to use it in various forms. I should be able to use it the way you do, and you should be able to do the same with mine. We can try it while the kids are in school tomorrow."  
  
While the adults are talking Danny and Stiles are in his room. He's teaching her the basics of dance. Loosening up the hips and finding the beat of the music. Danny cranks up the music and shows her how to pop the lock, and that's what they are doing when the adults come to find them to eat lunch. They get applause, and Danny is pleased when Stiles takes a bow instead of blushing and hiding. That means she can be center stage and excel at dancing.  
  
John tells them he's gearing up to run for Sheriff. Danny says "then you need a petition to run and social media to push your image on the town. Mom can start a petition and go to all her local haunts and I can make a facebook page and website to show all the good things you have done for us."  
  
Claudia says "I can help with the petition and we can get the ladies from the PTA to help."  
  
Stiles says "Matt is good with photography and still innocent. We can give him a job taking candid photos of you solving crime, and with your family, being a dad and husband."  
  


 

==========================================================================================

MONDAY

7 FEBDRUARY 2005

 

Claudia sits at the kitchen table gnawing the heck out of the pencil between her teeth.  
  
"Mate, what is it? What troubles you so? Your scent is heavy with anxiety and stress." Johnathan asks walking into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before work.  
  
Stressful tears gloss her eyes, "I'm just going over a few things for the next few years to come. I'm mostly worried about Stiles."  
  
"Our wyrmling? What's wrong with her? Is she sick or hurt?" Scenting the air and not finding anything, Johnathan frowns. "I don't smell anything but sadness. What ail's her so?"  
  
Frustrated, Claudia rakes her hands through her hair and pulling it back into a small fishtail. "Peter's birthday is coming up. This is the first year she's spent it without him. Even in our time, they spent so much time together that she was always with him."  
  
"I see. What did Stiles normally do for Peter's birthday?" Johnathan asks. Glancing at the clock across the room, he sees he has time before he has to go in.  
  
"She cooked for him, read with him, and they'd banter back in forth in their playful fights. Or spend time watching movies." Claudia spoke smiling. Stiles always loved their banter fights.  
  
Nodding Jonathan replied. "Have Stiles fix a big meal, gather his and her favorite books too. She can stay the whole day with him that day. I'll ensure to grab her homework, OR one of her friends can grab it for her. Speaking of her friends, I'd like to meet them all personally. Soon, very soon."  
  
Once his daughter's and mate's sadness is explained, Johnathan finally allows himself to relax. Picking up his mate, he sits in her chair, with her in his lap. His head drapes over her shoulder, and he looks over the designs she sketched out, in great detail. "These are beautifully done, but not practical for a dragon living there."  
  
"How so? I mean, I kinda figure something is wrong with the idea because sometimes Stiles stares at things and shakes her head when deep in thought, but other than that she's fine in the house."  
  
"Even hidden, her body knows something isn't right. There's a lot of stereotypes to dragons, but most are grossly inaccurate. Yes, dragons like all types of weather, but we're better in the climate we control. We DO hoard, but never in our homes. We have hoards or things we covet, hidden magically somewhere. Far from us and we teleport to get there or fly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Claudia asks. She doesn't understand something. She just wasn't getting it.  
  
"When you read about dragons, what does it always say? No matter who wrote the book?" Johnathan asks, studying her. His mate's very smart, but dragons hide in plain sight every day. Most hunters don't even believe they're real, because the last dragon sighting was over six hundred years ago.

  
  
"In old European mythology, dragons are the devil incarnate most of the time. Breathing fire, trashing villages, or sea-dragons swallowing ships and their crews whole. Asian dragons; however, were more temperamental. They could go either way, choosing to protect or attack people. Godzilla was a modernized example: In the early movies, he was pure evil and stomping-on-Tokyo. As he gained popularity, he became a hero. That sounds like a stupid comparison, but it's not because Asian dragons can go either way."  
  
"The only constant stereotypical dragon-traits are they're long and massive, possess sharp teeth and claws, are incredibly powerful and are mostly reptilian. Key word being mostly. Some had wings. Some breathed fire, some swam. Some were barely self-aware, and others were highly intelligent." Claudia lists off the top of her head.  
  
"Correct, most of that is wrong! We live where we want or feel best. We're never unintelligent. We're as old as time, getting smarter as time passes. We never attack people. We always protect them, even when they hunt us. Some of us have wings and fly. Some have wings and glide. We swim, we move through time or with it. In most stories you read about dragons storming a castle, so NOT TRUE! Most humans built their homes on our land, over our homes, or stole our castles from us. You said our little one would stare at things or walls and shake her head, correct?" Johnathan says.  
  
"Well, yeah! She gets this look in her eye, like when she knows something's there but just hasn't found the link yet," Claudia answers.  
  
"Her body or dragon, even hidden, feels the house isn't complete." Johnathan reasons. Staring at the designs, he gathers them up, looks them over quickly. His eyes are flashing, glamor melting away, wings against the floor as his tail playfully rubs up and down her leg. Green smoky magic floats over the papers, changing the layout and designs to fit everyone's needs.  
  
Pen in hand, Johnathan writes quick notes in the margins. Fast sketches are drawn on the back of papers. Ones that don't fit, magically appear on new paper next to him. "Here beloved, this should cover and protect everyone's needs, including relatives and allies."

  
  
Twenty minutes to spare Johnathan decided to delight in his mate's arms. Claudia knows that look in his eyes, though. His eyes are much darker now. Her mate wants her something fierce. Open mouth kisses rain up and down her neck, sucking, biting.  
  
Johnathan leans in to whisper into her ear, "On Peter's birthday, you're mine. We haven't had time to ourselves, because of our work. I'm taking the whole day off. There's never a reason for you to feel nervous or embarrassed with me. I haven't had the pleasure of knowing your body fully. Now I can! My dragon wants you! I WANT you!"    
  
"I need you to know my whole being is screaming for me to strip you down and lay you out for me. I want your perfect rosy nipples in my mouth, your intoxicating arousal on my tongue. Plus I want to be buried so deep inside you neither of us knows there's an outside world. I want to dine on you so damn bad right now. I can practically taste your other soft lips, hear the catch in your voice. The breathy gasps, me and my dragon long to hear. The sweet musical sounds of your whimpers, moans and those sweet, needy little noises you make in the back of your throat."  
  
Time was short but Johnathan more than made up for it. While he speaks to her, whispering in between nips, licks, and kisses. His fire burns hotter in his chest warming her, his magic works on her body. "Look at me, beautiful."  
  
Claudia looks up, eyes glazed with desire. "Yes?"  
  
She watches as he slowly closes the distance between them, brushing his lips against hers.  
  
Her Hands automatically adjust to tangle in his silky hair, eliciting a moan from him as his lips touch hers, again. The sound vibrates through her. With how close they are, her breathing hitches in response, fingers tightening a bit in his hair as she snuggles deeper into him, pressing back against him more.  
  
Johnathan needs no further invitation, instantly taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. He's addicted to her taste by the time the kiss slow to a stop. She's breathless with desire for him. His magic flows heavy in the air, relaxing, kneading her tense muscles, kissing her where he can't reach. His tail's wrapped around her left leg while his hand kept her other leg prisoner. His heat pools between her legs, under her house dress, rubbing against her drenched panties.  
  
"Mate, the scent of your arousal calls to me like a Siren. I intend to make sweet love to you, but I must always warn you, to make no mistake about it. I and my dragon will take you as we should have on our wedding night. I WILL claim you. I WILL take you on whatever flat surface is the closest, after I drop Stiles off. I want to and WILL see the pleasure in your eyes, hear you moan and cry out my name. There's no place on you I will not touch." Johnathan held her tighter as his tail rubs faster and harder against her pussy.  
  
His breath shuddered out as he rests his forehead against her neck. "Your sweet arousal fills the whole kitchen."  
  
"Your mean to tease me this way," she whispers between moans. Placing her free hand on his forearm, "I want you now." His eyes sparkle at those words. As he licks her jaw, her breath hitches at the pleasant tingling sensation. He whispers into her ear before he continues, "I know. Soon! Just let go. Focus on the sensations, my mate. It's supposed to feel good. Just relax into the feeling, and cum for me. My dragon will not leave me in peace, to work, till we've satiated you." He growls as he licks and kisses his way down either side of her neck to her breasts, the tingling feeling deepening, spreading, to everywhere his tongue touches.  
  
Claudia gasps, arching into him, threading her fingers through his hair, internally begging him for more. The weakness and tenseness in her were easing, little by little, yet he replaces it with desire and passion. The tingles deepen even more as he licks up the valley between her cloth-covered breasts, with a tongue, far too long to be human, turning into a slow building heat deep inside her. Her arousal soaks through her panties as a result. Johnathan inhales deeply as he swirls his tongue around a nipple, then moans as he continues, "Mmm... hmm." He presses further against her pussy as he nips a trail along his mate's shoulder, moving her bra strap in the process, causing her to whimper in pleasure.  
  
He repeats his actions on her other shoulder, loving the little moles and specks dotting her shoulders. He rocked his hips into her slightly. Claudia let out a moan of, "Oh, God, Johnathan... don't stop." Her hips hitch, fighting to thrust against his tail, tightening her fingers in his hair the next time he rocks, a small pleasure cry barreling out of her at the sensation.  
  
He whispers, "Shh, I got you, my precious mate, you must keep it down. I'd love it if you scream for me. But Stiles is still in the house. You must keep quite." She nods, then pants slightly, "Hurry, please."  Within seconds, he has both legs tightly secured. The seat of her panties pushed aside then he's spreading her thighs wide.  
  
His licks start again, working their way back up to her neck as he purrs. His purr deepens when she feels his fingers tracing through her wetness. Her eyes roll back in her head when the heat builds to a new level, eliciting a whimper, "Fuuck, yes... more. Sweet moon crystals, touch me!" He growls slightly through his purr, while his finger makes a tight circle on her clit. Crying out in pleasure as her hips buck. That makes his purr deepen again, his tongue swirling and mouth sucking at the skin over where his mark should be before he moves to lick a figure eight around the outside of both of her breasts. The resulting heat makes her gasp as her arousal leaks down onto his tail.  
  
It gets steadily worse when he picks up the pace with his fingers, his mouth latches on, biting into her neck, marking her as his mate. The combination has her biting into his forearm in ecstasy, her body succumbing to the waves of her release as she clutches at his arms for strength.  
  
Just as soon as she starts to come down, he rubs his fingers along her front wall during his inward thrust, swirling his tongue into the sensitive skin of her new mark. The combination of his fingers and tongue was only heightened by his growl, "Again! Claudia Cum for me! Now, My Mate." she does, in the most consuming orgasm, she ever had. The moment he feels her clench around his fingers, he slowly and steadily works a few inches of his tail into her. He massages her sensitive inner walls until she begs, gasping for him to let her cum in his ear.  
  
The rumble of his dragon's pleasure made known in the vibration of his chest against her back. Claudia twists in his hold, simultaneously seeking more and trying to escape the intensity. The pressure, that tingling sensation built promising completion but keeping it just out of reach. Johnathan's tail reaches deep inside her, sending her spirals of heat through her. Hips locked tight in his grip she presses against him, tilting her hips upward, trying to force the touch that would bring her release. Johnathan drives his tail in shallow pulses in and out of her. Claudia, desperate for something to hold her to earth claws at the arm between her teeth, as the continued caresses throw her into another climax.  
  
  
As she rides the waves of her high, she feels her mate working her through it, devotedly. Claudia's panting breathlessly, trying to calm her racing heart. He kisses up her neck slowly, not bothered her teeth broke the skin. He slowly licks into her mouth, removing his blood while slowly pulling his tail from her. He whispers against her shoulder, "You're doing so well, my little mate. Just rest a second, my dragon took control at the end. Forgive me. I lost control a little bit."  
  
"It's fine. I liked it. I liked it a lot. Your dragon is a part of you. There is no way I would deny either of you." Claudia smiles, reassuring him that she was indeed okay with it.  
  
His purr sounds in her ear as he settles her back into her chair.  Trailing his fingers along her back, he fixes her hair back in place. Soon her breathing's calm. Johnathan kisses his mate's cheek tenderly as he whispers, "I've never seen a more beautiful sight than you, when you cum for us. You're glorious when you lose all composure."  Face set aflame, Claudia giggles, smiling slightly, then offers, "I love you.  I'd like to be able to see you lose composure anytime plus your attention is making me want to do some licking of my own."  
  
Johnathan breath hitches, "You don't mind me going all out with you?"  
  
"No, in fact, I highly encourage it, a lot." Claudia nods, smiling, nodding frantically. Her blush is spreading down her neck.  
  
Chuckling Johnathan studies his mate. "I think you have a little naughty kink mate."  
  
"Maybe." she smiles, thankful for the glass of water he gives her.  
   
"Well, we'll have to explore that in depth very soon. Sadly I must head to work now, or I'll never make it into work." Johnathan cages her, stealing a kiss.  
  
Breaking the kiss that was turning into more, Claudia says a quick spell, cleaning up her and her mate's appearance."Go before I jump you."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Johnathan left smiling the whole way to work.  
  
  
It was almost time for Stiles to head to school.  
  
"Stiles?!" Claudia calls up to her daughter from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yea mom."  
  
"You up?" she asks knowing her little one wasn't a morning person.

 

Save


	12. House Plans and Stiles goes Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matka=Mama  
> Kochanie=Sweetheart  
> Przepraszam=I'm sorry  
> Dziecko=baby  
> Którzy służą?= Who are they for?  
> Kocham cię zbyt słodkie sny= love you too sweet dreams  
> Kocham Cię, dobranoc= I love you, goodnight

MONDAY  
February 7th, 2005  
  
  
It was almost time for Stiles to head to school.  
  
"Stiles?!" Claudia called up to her daughter from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yea mom?"  
  
"You up?" she asked, knowing her little one wasn't a morning person.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to be," Stiles growled out.  
  
“Some things never change. It's alright. You get that from your grandma. She isn't a morning person either." Claudia said walking into Stiles room, seeing her almost finished getting ready.  
  
"You look cute. Which hero are you?" Claudia asked picking up Forrest to rain kisses and give snuggles too.  
  
"Wonder woman. I felt like dressing up a little." Stiles smiled putting on tinted lip chap.  
  
  
"Oh! Your father said you could have Peter's birthday off and stay with him the whole day. Fix a big meal, meaning breakfast. I'll send over lunch, drinks, and dinner. Take some books, music, videos, and Forrest with you." Claudia said.  
  
"Really? That's great." Stiles is so excited that she's bouncing in place. "Okay, I've got to go. The guys are meeting up with me in front of the school. Bye mom, love you!" Stiles runs out the door, after hugging and kissing her mom and Forrest.  
  
  
  
Claudia gets a call from Talia.  
  
"Talia! What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Claudia? I got a phone call to verify that I DID approve building permits to build a new house on Hale land FURTHER in the preserve. They asked me since I'm my own distant cousin and own the Hale land. I take it that's you OR is that an enemy trying to claim my lands?"  
  
"Oh. I hadn't thought about calling you before we built you a new pack home. Johnathan and I are in the planning stages now. We're incorporating everything we know about you and your pack with what we are aware of Stiles and the future pack members."  
  
Talia asks "future pack members?"  
  
"Yes. Stiles is making friends with the ones Derek turned and joined in his future pack. Most of them died in our time, so Stiles is making sure they get the training they need to survive or stop bad things that involve them. She wants to prevent the kid from becoming the kanima by making sure he knows who he is and he is valued for himself."  
  
Claudia continues "She's ensuring Isaac has a support system to keep his dad from abusing him. Danny's father and older brother were werewolves, and Kate's hunters made him watch as they cut them in half. She's making him feel safe, and THEY are hunting the hunters."  
  
Talia says "I see Stiles has things well in hand. Tell me about this house. Can you ensure my room looks like nature, like a forest?"  
  
  
  
Claudia says I'm sending you a picture I planned on using for inspiration in your room and one I want to duplicate for back patios. What should be the inspiration for Peter?"

  
  
Talia ponders and says "Peter was always calmest watching the stream and fish. Flowing water calms him."  
  
"A water-inspired room. Perfect. That would go with Peter's favorite color is blue."  
  
  
  
Talia says "he does love blue, all shades."  
  
"What have you planned for Derek?"  
  
Claudia sends a picture to Talia. "This would go with how Derek was in our time. Not sure how he is in this time. He had sparse furnishings and was dark."  
  
  
  
Talia says "my poor baby. He likes books and a place to read. He loves to get lost in the world of books."  
  
Claudia says "how about this?"  
  
  
  
  
=============================================  
  
  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
The orb was ringing. Claudia claps her hands together and the orb poofs in front of her, showing her mother is calling. "Hi, Matka."  
  
"Hello, my little kochanie how are you this evening?"  
  
"I'm well matka, though it's morning here, is something wrong?" Claudia asks worriedly. Her mother never calls so late, her time.  
  
"No dear everything and everyone is well. I felt you need me."  
  
Claudia sighs happily. "Please matka, don't do that, you frighten me! I thought something terrible had happened."  
  
"Przepraszam, no but something is different in our bond. Explain please."  
  
"Oh...Johnathan is a dragon, and I didn't know. I'm finally at full power since he bit me this morning." Claudia answered.  
  
"I see. That would change the bond, making me feel your mate too sometimes. I didn't know Johnathan was supernatural, though I felt he had magic in his line somewhere."  
  
"Yea I didn't know either, but I'm glad you called. I was wondering, can you send me a few things?" Claudia nods making a note to send a magic letter to explain everything later.  
  
"Sure what do you need dziecko?"  
  
"Okay, I need some plants from you, but I don't need them for a few years. So I was wondering if you would start growing them for me and send them later. Is that okay?" Claudia grabs her notes off the table.  
  
"A project I'm putting together. I'm sending you a letter later, explaining everything." Claudia replies, going over her notes quickly in her head, ensuring she doesn't forget anything.  
  
"Okay name it."  
  
Forrest jumps on the table with a list in his mouth. He wants a few things too. "Okay, I need  Mass Cane, Pygmy Date Palm, Chinese Evergreen, Boston Fern, Areca Palm, Baby Rubber, Bamboo Palm, Ficus Alii, Gerbera Daisy, Antirrhinum Snapdragon."  
  
"So many, do you want them enchanted too?"  
  
"Yes enchanted, like your forever garden, also ask dad and my cousin. I have a lot or orders for them too. I can give them to you if you like." Claudia checks off items down the list.  
  
"Go ahead and give it here. I'll visit a few of your cousin later in the week. I'll make sure to provide them with the orders."  
  
Excited and super happy to have a talented family, Claudia explains the pieces. "I need two orders of eight pieces of Orbea galvanized iron with an aged zinc finish, making them perfect receptacles for water-wise succulent gardening. In mixed sizes for an eye-catching living wall. Full and half-circle planters in eight sizes. Twelve modular system for planting on a vertical surface, outdoors."  
  
"The set-up requires free drainage and can be irrigated using a garden hose. Or the system is designed to accommodate a built-in irrigation line for automatic watering. Ideal for succulents, but can be used with any ground cover suitable for light/watering conditions. Six cork mounted tillandsias, ten Inception doors created from Pantone reference panels. Six moonrock infused large tubes with overhead sky shower pipes. I want our families herbs in material pipes."  
  
"I need a magical crystal dome with a walk-in entrance. I ordered a custom outside fireplace, a glass-encased fireplace. Johnathan also has a few pieces being made or making himself."  
  
"So exciting. What is he making?"  
  
"He's making a fire pit in the pool, a sleepover room for family, pack, and allies, umm...I think his dad is creating a few pieces too for us, like the fireproof loft hammock. All the windows for the home, he said something about dragon fire is super powerful, so anything needing a flame will be made by him or his relatives."  
  
"He's got a lot of woodwork being done too. A library staircase/ slide. I thought a built-in drying rack on the kitchen wall would help with clean up, Stiles and her friends are growing up so they'd need a few different activities to keep them from getting bored so game tables would work nicely. Johnathan came up with the idea to make the table swing down, built into the doors, so the don't get in the way or clutter the pack home. Our future in-laws eat a lot, so the kitchen has to be way bigger and hold a lot of food."  
  
"We bounced ideas around and came up with chilled produce drawers in the kitchen and a few in the outside kitchen too. There's going to be a wine cellar trapdoor built in the kitchen or dining room. Since there are so many of us, there is more than one dining room. The first one is traditional. The second is more fun with swing set dining table. There's also the outside dining room too. It's designed around the trees and garden, with a custom table built with the sun and the moon design."

  
  
"Wolves and Dragons are natural bond creatures, so they like being outside. I plan to have the outside brought inside. I'm making a creek that runs through the house. Different rooms in the house reflect our personalities and bloodlines, so will have a little bit of everything in the plans. Johnathan and I were talking this morning about things ever dragon needs around them. Natural, hard items, shiny things, unique plants, magical items and hidden areas to make pack members feel safe."  
  
"These hidden areas come in handy if things get bad, like a crisis or hunters. Johnathan designed a lot of hidden rooms and pieces to go all over the home. His family will be visiting to build the items they can't ship. Stile's mates and friends like to swim so we have a few pools, both inside and outside. Speaking of pools, if I use the weather spell on glass, will it work?" Claudia spoke, getting excited to see everything built in her head.  
  
"Yes, it would work, what are you thinking about having done?"  
  
"A glass casing for the basement pool, plus I want to do all the spells to a few weapons that Stiles will be carrying around with her. Oh, that reminds me, can you tell dad to make sturdy tree cut outs? I need maybe twenty of them." Claudia checked that off the list. That seems like everything that couldn't be made here."  
  
"Is that all kochanie?"  
  
Claudia raked her brain, not wanting to forget anything. "Yes, Matka thank you for your help I can't wait to have everything done so that you can visit."  
  
"Okay, well I'll talk to you later Kocham Cię, dobranoc, bye matka" Claudia ended her call with her mom.  
  
"Claudia?" Forrest calls her attention to him. He's floating in the downstairs tank.  
  
Wagging a finger, she says "Sweetie. You're like my second baby. Call me momma Claudia or mom. Now, what were you saying sweetie?"  
  
Doing tricks in the water. "Okay momma Claudia, the list I gave you? I want to add a few things to it. When going through Stiles memories, she and Isaac have panic attacks. I think it's a good idea to have a safe/panic room."  
  
"That's not a bad idea. It would be a safe room for Stiles, Isaac and a place the children can go to in case of danger if they can't get to the escape rooms." Claudia replied writing it on her to do list.  
  
"Children?" Forrest asked.  
  
"I want a lot of grandbabies." Claudia could just picture all the cute little ones running around,  
  
Laughing, Forrest shucks his head, smiling. "Years too soon, but a happy thought all the same."  
  
"Your right, but every mother dreams of grandbabies. My daughter is a cutie. She'll be a looker when she's grown. Her mates are very good looking. My grandbabies are gonna be adorable." Claudia smiled.  
  
"Okay, momma Claudia, tell me what's on the list?" Forrest asks.  
  
"Sure." Claudia reads the list.  
  
Wolves live and hunt in packs of around six to ten animals. They are known to roam large distances, perhaps 12 miles (20 kilometers) in a single day. These social animals cooperate on their preferred prey—large animals such as deer, elk, and moose. When they are successful, wolves do not eat in moderation. A single animal can consume 20 pounds (9 kilograms) of meat at a sitting. Wolves also eat smaller mammals, birds, fish, lizards, snakes, and fruit.  
  
Wolfpacks are established according to a strict hierarchy, with a dominant male at the top and his mate not far behind. Usually this male and female are the only animals of the pack to breed. All of a pack's adults help to care for young pups by bringing them food and watching them while others hunt.  
  
"Even though most of this is on real wolves. It holds true for werewolves, so the pack is moving farther into the preserve. Making it harder for humans to get to the house, and make those who hunt us come further into our territory. Moving our house further in gives us the space I need to protect everyone better."  
  
"How so?" Forrest doesn't understand.  
  
"There's a hidden cave, underground. Built over time. It doesn't show up on any town maps. Witches, in olden days, used caves to move places. That part of our lives was lost with time. Only the oldest of witches remember how to use caves, or make caves and tunnels when we move into new places. Luckily for me, my family is one of those old families that made sure to teach these things, it's never written in any tomes, to keep us safe."  
  
Making a 3D map of the town, Claudia points out all the caves, tunnels and entrances. None of them can be found or located be nonwitches. You have to have us witches connected to them to show you the way. It's kind of like Hollywood's Harry Potter and their secret keepers.  
  
  
  
"When my family visited the states long ago, every town they visited, they made magic trees. These are not like the trees you use as weapons, but places to gather strength when wounded. We feed these trees magic. In return for caring for it, it gives us strength when we need it."  
  
"Can we visit these tree sometime soon?" Forrest asks, interested. They sound like the magical underwater plants he grew up around.  
  
"Yes, I have to take Stiles there soon, so she can start HER tree. Magical trees frequently become homes to elves or fairies."  
  
  
  
"Okay, we have a panic room and safe travel underground, what else?" Forrest asks, thinking about going to the ocean to grab a few things.  
  
"Almost every door to the house is a safe door, with high-tech security, six-panel locks. My family made secure doors that look like a regular door."  
  
  
  
"Every furniture piece has a hidden compartment holding things like guns, money, id's, passports, car keys,

  
"Okay safety, CHECK!" Forrest laughs.  
  
"Yup." Claudia pops the P, giggling. "Johnathan had more ideas but had to leave for work. We will talk more, later. I think he wants to call his relatives and plan a few special orders out."  
  
"Okay let's go to a happier note, tell me about the rooms and landscape."  
  
"Hmm, we have a garden and a greenhouse to help out with the many mouths to feed."  
  


  
  
"Because of shifting, I'm putting an outside shower, bath, living and eating area. There is also a treehouse. Stiles wants it built in the tallest and shadiest trees. I'll be having traditional tree houses near the main house."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
  
The guys want to make sure they don't miss anything, so they pick Stiles up to go to school.  
  
When Greenberg's bus arrives at school, she grabs his arm and drags him to the office. The secretary sees Stiles is on the warpath and quickly gets out of her way, when she marches into the Principal's office.  
  
The guys take ringside seats on and around the secretary's desk as Stiles goes inside and shuts the door.  
  
In the office, she pushes Greenberg into the chair and backs the principal up against the wall as she goes off. "Greenberg, sorry Kyle, is in 7th grade and can't do the work of a 5th grader. How the holy hell did NO teacher see HE has DYSLEXIA and get the kid some HELP! Don't they LOOK at their student's work? OR do they arbitrarily PICK a grade out of thin air OR maybe they throw DARTS at a dartboard?"  
  
She pulls out Greenberg's essay and waves it in front of the principal's face "IF this writing and grammar weren't a CLUE, then THIS" she holds up his math and chemistry papers "SHOULD have been a big RED flag!"  
  
She tosses them on the desk and turns back to a frightened principal who may have just wet his pants and says "YOU are going to get ALL his teachers in here, NOW! Get them together to EXPLAIN how a kid two grades lower than him takes ONE glance at his work and sees what NONE of his teachers have seen in 7 bloody years!"  
  
He quickly calls over the intercom for the secretary to get ALL of Kyle Greenberg's teachers in his office. YESTERDAY!"  
  
Jackson says "he has a first name?"  
  
Danny slaps the back of his head and says "everyone has a first name, dumbass."  
  
Isaac says "remind me NEVER to piss her off."  
  
She's still ranting when the teachers knock on the door. He motions them in and Stiles rounds on them. "Don't any of you check your student's works? Do you teach your students or just invent grades."  
  
The door is still open so the guys hear her going off and schooling the teachers.  
  
Stiles sees out of the corner of her eye that Kate just walked into the outer office and stopped when she saw the spectacle.  
  
The Math teacher makes the mistake of saying "of course we do. What business is it, of a kid, how we teach? We do the best we can with what we have."  
  
Stiles gets red, turns on him, and says in an icy voice "then YOU can explain" she waves Kyle's math papers in front of his face "HOW a mere kid, two grades LOWER than you teach, took ONE simple LOOK at this assignment and realized he HAS dyslexia. MOST of these problems have the numbers transposed. HOW the hell did you NOT notice? IF you DO use what you have, YOU would have noticed. You need to DO your JOB. Teach and help your students, not just pass him on to the next teacher because YOU don't want to take the TIME to do YOUR job!"  
  
He has the good sense to back up, look down and stutter. The principal steps up and tries to take control of his office. "Okay, Stiles! I AM glad you found the problem and WE" he looks around at the teachers and continues "will find ways to help Greenberg, sorry, Kyle and help him catch up NOW we know WHAT the problem is."  
  
He pats her arm and tries to move her out of the office, but she's not budging. Stiles says "I want to see HOW you're going to FIX this. What PLAN you have to HELP him."  
  
The principal looks around and sees coach isn't there. He called in. He already knew Stiles was going to go off today so took a sick day. He calls Morrell to test and evaluate Greenberg for an IEP. He looks through Kyles records and sees he DID have an IEP in 1st grade but due to his dad's death, changed schools, and somehow it didn't follow him to the new school. THIS could have been caught years ago, but was blown off as grieving for his dad.  
  
Stiles walks out to the guys, and they crowd around here and tell her good show. The secretary asks "don't you have a class?"  
  
Stiles ignores her and notices Kate's necklace. "Lovely necklace. Is that real monkshood?"

  
Kate looks pleased that Stiles notices it. Kate holds it out for her to hold. "It's actually wolfsbane."  Must be a test to see I'm not a wolf. I obligingly hold it and admire it.  
  
Danny steers Stiles out the door and says "yeah, now that the show is over."  
  
Kate's trying to hide a smile as she says to Stiles "I like you. You have killer instincts and don't take prisoners. Good job in there."  
  
Danny pales, and I say "thanks, I think. We have to get to class."  
  
Stiles stops by the bathroom and washes her hands on the way.  
  
Danny says "that's one way to show you aren't a wolf."  
  
Stiles says "you caught that. Hope her six weeks is up soon. Dad says we have to catch her in the act of her next fire. I don't want to mess up and be too late. I don't want to take that chance, but dad says it's safer if she's away from Beacon Hills when we take her down."  
  
Danny says "that's true. They will go to where ever she is to see what she fucked up to attract attention and get caught. It's best if that is not here."  


Save


	13. Jax was Adopted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dance vid https://youtu.be/37-3paD5DE8  
> dance vid youtu.be/ef8e_JENKNA  
> dance vid https://youtu.be/35zIQmqR_-oIPTION  
> dance vid https://youtu.be/24uG-fpWPJY  
> dance vid https://youtu.be/e1XE5EKRUlQ  
> dance vid https://youtu.be/a36Dok9fAmM?t=36s  
> hawaiian koa vid https://youtu.be/DhDw8cm6CmA

 after looking at the pictures and vids the conversation continues

 

 

Still MONDAY  
February 7th, 2005

Stiles had always thought lifting weights was about muscle over matter. Now she's finding out it involves stamina. It doesn't matter how much you can lift once, what is important is lifting the same weight many times to build muscles AND endurance.

She does surprise the boys with how much weight she is lifting, but they quickly pointed out her stamina and lowered the amount of the weight to strengthen her endurance.

Stiles, Danny, and Jax are lifting weights during recess. They are pretty much alone because the boys chased everyone else away so they wouldn't tease or harass Stiles while they worked out. Jax gets a phone call from his dad, so he steps into the hall to take it as they are continuing to work out.

Jax comes back in as he finishes the call and hangs up. It strikes Stiles odd, so she says "I always tell my parents 'I love you' before I hang up."

Jax says "they aren't my real parents. The only reason they adopted me was to look like the perfect high-class family. They don't love me. They won't tell me about my real parents, and they never told me they love me."

Stiles says "would you like me to look into it? See what I find?"

Jax looks hopeful. He says "come over after school, and I'll get my birth certificate out of dad's safe which shows the Whittemores."

Stiles says "that's an amended birth certificate or ABC. It changes the parent's name as well as where you were born. Normally everything else is accurate. It WILL tell us exactly when you were born. I can use that to start looking."

They do a few more sets and go to their respective showers to clean up for next class.

 

 

LUNCH

"Hurry up, Stiles! We're going to late! I'm starving." Isaac yells over his shoulder, rushing to get in the lunch line.

Stiles is putting books into her locker.

Danny is standing beside her smiling. He knows Stiles has a surprise for their little gang. She made them lunch and sweets too. Hands out, Danny offered."Need me to hold that?"

"Yes, please. It'll help me out a lot. These things are a little heavy to be carrying, plus it's no help everybody keeps shoving me around to get past me. As if I'll eat any of the cheap food here, scratch that I won't eat anything here besides the curly fries." Stiles licks her lips.

"Lover of fries?" Danny asks, chuckling. He already knows the answer, but it's such fun to see her eyes brighten when she talks about her love of certain foods.

"OMG, YES! Big time lover of curly fries, doesn't matter if they're white or sweet potatoes, I love em'! If they have fries today, would you get me some, pretty pleassssse..."

Nodding, Danny promises to get some for her. Jackson was already in the cafeteria grabbing fries and extra water for them.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Jackson asks taking the bento boxes, or tupperwares, from Stiles.

Stiles whines. "Got stuck in the sea of kids."

"What's all this?" Isaac asks pulling up a chair, tray in hand, full of fries and chicken nuggets.

"I made lunch for all of us. I even have extra food mom's dropping off when she picks me up from school today. I went a little overboard in the kitchen, so you get lunch, dinner, snacks and dessert from me."

Stiles places the containers in front of everyone. She knows Isaac loves chicken nuggets, so she made him a healthy paleo version. Fruit and veggies, homemade nuts and seed bar, Raw juice and something sweet.

For Jax, she made him spicy lime tropical chipotle chicken salad wraps, fruit and veggies, smoothie and cookies.

 

Danny was a big seafood lover, so Stiles made him salmon poke, a fruit and veggie platter with coconut bars.

"Wow, Stiles this looks amazing!" Jackson said eyeing his cookies.

 

Stles has an amazing fruit plate in her container.

Nodding and moaning. "Tasty! Amazing too! These are better than Tyson chicken nuggets, and I love those. Please teach me how to make these bites of heaven!" Isaac cried biting into another chicken nugget.

Danny's mouth was full of the sweet ginger salmon poke that was perfectly tasty. Just like his dad used to make it. Still chewing Danny turns in his seat to pull Stiles into a bear hug. "Thanks, little sis."

Understanding she got the recipe right, Stiles returns the hug, squeezing back tightly, and placing a kiss on his neck since she couldn't reach his cheek.

"Don't hog her! She's our sister too!" Jackson says leaning over his best friend to kiss her cheek.

Isaac has to stand up to get his kiss in because she's still in Danny's arms. He places a kiss on the top of her head. He also wraps his arms around both of them stealing a hug. "I always wanted a sister, I had a brother, now I got two more brothers. Thank you very much, Stiles."

"Your very welcome, Isaac," Stiles says pulling from Danny to hug her sweet cherub. He was the tallest. She couldn't even reach his chin or cheek, so she settled for kissing his Adam's Apple.

"Do I get a hug?" Jax asked.

"Oh course! You're all my brothers, and since you don't mind hugging me, I'm going to be taking hugs from you whenever I can!" Stiles turns into Jackson's arms, not caring they're getting a lot of attention from their peers now.

"Looks like were going to be the talk of the school come tomorrow," Danny says offhandedly, watching people sneak peeks at them.

Stiles gets on her tippy-toes to kiss Jackson's jaw. "Hey! Don't let them bug you! I'm not giving up my hugs. No take-backs!"

Danny laughs as he passes Stiles her fries and takes a peek in her bento to see she's got a huge fruit platter. "No one is taking their hugs back! Don't worry."

"Good, because I'd just sneak up on you and steal 'em anyway," Stiles spoke around a mouth full of fries.

"You're silly! We've got classes today right?" Isaac asked hopefully.

Stiles nods happily. "Sure do, and I got some other fun stuff, so Jax you have to cover for Isaac if his dad asks you where he is."

Jackson replies "No problem! I'll be with Danny after school, so if he comes around the house, he's studying or working out with us."

"Great! So how's everyone doing on training and new hobbies?" Stiles asks, pushing the guys to eat their veggies and fruit too.

Danny speaks up,"my training is going very well. You're getting better at dancing too. I forgot to tell you at our last practice. You're doing so well, and I can see your flexibility is coming along well from when we began."

He takes a bite and then continues "your poise and strength were on point yesterday, and that picture you sent me was perfect. Your forum was beautiful."

"Stiles sent you pictures?" Isaac asks.

"Yes, she sends me pictures every other week. Sometimes, every few days, depending what I have her working on." Danny pulls out his cell and shows them from when they started training up to last week's pictures.

"You're both doing so well moving in sync. Now you can read each other." Jackson comments after watching the dance clips.

 

When Stiles was walking to the door to leave the lunch room, she noticed Danny's ex-boyfriend sitting at a table, all by himself. The girls heard he broke Danny's heart because his dad told him to dump the guy and get a girl. No girl will go within 10 feet of him. They all love Danny as a brother and don't want to see him hurt.

Stiles laughs to herself as she leaves. Danny smirks as he follows her out.

 

 

(After school training with Isaac)  
(Cooking)

"Good job. You two are good partners. Isaac, let me see your hands." Miss Lee grabs Isaac hand, curving his hand to hold the knife correctly. "There. Now, bend your wrist down a little more."

Isaac makes the adjustments to his hand and wrist.

She smiles and says "perfect. Now, chop away!"

They were learning 101 stuff. Like cutting, what knife to use when cutting each type of food, measurement cheats, different types of slicing, and so forth.

  


Though they didn't do much in their first few classes, they were each two hours long. They learned important stuff that they needed to know.

"You having fun Isaac?" Stiles asked after the teacher says they can have a little break while she answers a call.

"Yes. Some of these things I already knew because of mom, but some I never got to learn." Isaac smiles.

Returning the smile with one of her own, Stiles lean against Isaac. "I'm glad you're having fun. I enjoy cooking. I'm glad I get to share this with you."

"Thanks for bringing me. I know you don't need this class, because of all the things I've already seen you make. It's still nice to have a refresher." Isaac thinks back to the yummy food he can't wait to have for dinner.

Nodding Stiles replies "that might be true, but I learn by just experimenting, so I didn't really have everything correct. Just think how wonderful our food will taste once were cooking like pros."

"If I didn't already see you as my sister, and kinda already have a crush, I would ask you out." Issac laughs, pinching her cheeks.

Poking his stomach, she says "hey, no pinching me ... my hearts taken already by a sexy ... " She does a double take when she realizes what he just said. " ... Wait! Did you say crush?Who is it? Do I know them? Is it a girl, or a boy?How old are they?How did you meet them ..."

He laughs. "Hey, how am I suppose to answer you if you don't let me get a word in edgewise, huh?" Isaac asks as he holds his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." Stiles words are muffled against his hand.

"It's fine. I think it's cute the way you ramble off. Now. Yes, I have a crush. You know them, it's an HE, and they're our age. Oh! And I met them at school." Isaac answers.

Foot tapping, Stiles cocks her hip, motioning with her whole body. "Well ... who is it? You really shouldn't keep secrets to yourself. I wanna know."

Chuckling, Isaac shucks his head. "Silly girl, I'm not telling you till I have a hint they could be interested in me."

"That's not fair. You're mean." Stiles pouts.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you soon, just not now." Isaac kisses her forehead.

Miss Lee just returned. They're going to finish the class with making a salad with veggies they cut up and honey mustard baked chicken with potatoes.

When class ss over, Miss Lee announces that their next class is learning how to prepare a full meal. Next class is homemade easy stuffed breadsticks, roasted veggies, and homemade peach ice cream.

"Okay, class. I'll see you in three days. Enjoy your weekend." Miss Lee dismisses the class for the night. She gives everybody charts to study and memorize.

 

 

AFTERSCHOOL

Stiles and Danny go home with Jax. His parents aren't there, so he opens the safe in his father's study. Stiles laughs and says "now I don't feel bad for having all of my dad's passwords." Jax just smiles at her.

Jax pulls out a stack of papers and finds his ABC. Stiles sees an official looking border on one of the papers in the stack on the table and pulls it out to examine. She says "Jackson? It's your Adoption Certificate. It says your father Gerard, gave you to the Whittmores. Whittemore is misspelled, but this looks official."

Danny raises an eyebrow at the name Gerard. He says "your adoption was on the 15th. The day you were born. That's suspicious."

Stiles uses the copier and makes a copy of both forms and takes them with her. Danny makes sure it doesn't have a memory or reports what they just copied.

While Jax puts everything back the way we found it, locks the safe and the office, Danny talks quietly with Stiles. Danny says "how many Gerard's do you know? How can there be an adoption the day he was born? It takes 24 hours, minimum for an adoption."

Stiles says "In the future, we knew his mother had died the day before he was born. Maybe she was killed by Gerard because she was a loose end and Jax surviving wasn't planned? Maybe he couldn't kill his flesh and blood?"

Danny says "did anyone have a clue he has Argent blood?"

"No. If Jax was adopted as soon as he was born, then Whittemore's in on it. Maybe he's a hunter? Or he was Gerard's hired lawyer for the dirty work?"

Danny says "see what you find. It would be a good excuse to bring him in on the supernatural. It would build his trust and self-worth higher if you brought him to your house before the rest of us and he believes he's the first one you trust with your secret."

She says "I will be digging it up with dad as soon as he gets home. You're right. I have to get him over to my house somehow."

Danny and Jax cuddle up on the couch to watch a movie as Stiles leaves. When Mr. Whittemore arrives, they switch to sports and sit on separate chairs, so he doesn't make comments about Jax better not think about being gay, or Danny's gone. The prejudiced ass.

 

LATER  
At home

"DAD! DAD! DAD!"

John runs out "what's the commotion? What's happened? Are you hurt or in danger?"

Stiles shakes her head and shoves the papers from Jax into his hands. He looks at them and nearly shouts "Gerard is Jackson's father? How did we NOT know this." Claudia is standing at the door with raised eyebrow.

Stiles says "to be adopted the day he was born, the day after his mother died, it makes me think Gerard killed her and Whittemore is in on it. Can we find out about this?"

John brings up his laptop and feeds in his passwords. "Let's see. We know she died on 14 June 1993. His adoption was on the 15th. Let's see how many females died in Beacon Hills that day."

He searches and finds three possible matches. One was 74, which is too old for a child. One was 12, which is too young. The last one was 16. Kate likes 14-16-year-olds. She must have got that from Gerard.

He checks out the 16-year-old. Stephanie Jackson. Can see where they got the name Jackson Stephen Whittemore now. She was 16 and had a restraining order on Gerard. She reported he raped her in San Diego. The cops dismissed it because of her parents, who were HUNTING with him at the time, said they didn't see anything.

It seems he was pissed she got pregnant and refused an abortion. He stalked her. She was a pedestrian hit by a hit and run driver. No witnesses to the car that ran her over.

Gerard finds her, brings her to the hospital, and they deliver Jax by C-section.

She wasn't dead when she was brought in, only out of it. They asked her the father's name, and she said, Gerard Argent. The hospital put his name as the father on the birth certificate. Johnathan will go to the hospital and get a copy of the notaries birth certificate.

Stiles says "Stephanie and her parents were hunters working for Gerard. He rapes her, and she gets pregnant. What happened to her parents?"

John says "they were killed in a house fire after Stephanie ran here to escape Gerard. It sounds like a possible arson to me. They may have hoped she was in the fire."

Stiles says "he killed her parents and then killed her. Then he pays his lawyer to adopt his son. In our time, Jax inherits a trust when he turns 18. It had something to do with his parent's death. Is it hush money or does Gerard want to provide for Jax? Can you find out?"

John searches and says "It's an inheritance in trust, collecting interest. He opened it with 10% on two million. The 10/7 rule says in 7 years, with 10%, you should double your money. So at 14, there will be eight million in there. WOW!"

Stiles laptop chimes. She checks the alert and sees Kate received an email from Chris. He'll see her at school tomorrow. He wants to verify she hasn't broken the code. She shows her parents.

Claudia says "make sure Chris hears, but not Kate. Chris needs to hear Gerard raped one of his 16-year-old hunters and she had a baby. He killed her parents and possibly her. Gerard opened a trust fund for Jax with the life insurance policy on her, and he inherits it when he turns 18. I think he will protect Jax. Maybe even train him to fight. He would protect his little brother to make sure he doesn't become like he suspects his sister is."

John says "Gerard has life insurance policies on all his hunters. If they get killed in the field, he collects. I doubt they know about it. It predates the restraining order."

Stiles says "this may help get Chris suspicious of Gerard and Kate a lot sooner than we planned."

Stiles practices going over everything in an excited voice for a couple of hours with Forrest making suggestions on how to tweak it, so it's believable.

 

Save


	14. Chris has a Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jax dancing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcQ4I5MIrMY

TUESDAY  
February 8th, 2005  
  
Stiles watches for Danny and Jax to arrive. Kate is already in her classroom. Chris is parking his SUV.  
  
Danny and Jax ride up on their bikes, laughing and joking about something. Stiles uses telekinesis to lock Chris's door to keep it from opening. She walks to the far side of his vehicle and waves Danny and Jax over to her.  
  
Stiles uses the excited voice she practiced on last night. "Jax! I got the information! Here is a copy of your birth certificate." Before she shows him, she explains his origins.  
  
"Your mother and her family hunted with someone named Gerard Argent, in San Francisco. He raped her. She was only 16 when she died."  
  
Jax starts reading the documents. "Her family said they didn't see anything, so the Police dropped the charges. When they discovered she was pregnant, Gerard ordered her to have an abortion. She refused and ran here. Her parents then died in an odd house fire. An electrical fire, even though they didn't have electricity."  
  
"She was hit in a hit and run. No witnesses. Gerard found her and brought her to the hospital. When they asked who the father was, she stated Gerard Argent. No one asked the name of the man that brought her in. We got that from the adoption papers."  
  
"They kept her body alive long enough to deliver you by C-section. Gerard puts life insurance policies on everyone that hunts with him. The one on Stephanie predated the restraining order. He collected the life insurance and used it to create a trust for you. You'll inherit that when you turn 18. He got his friend, and lawyer, Whittemore, to adopt you. He wanted to settle down with his wife who can't have children. Gerard was in his 60s at the time, so I'm sure he wanted someone young enough to still be here for you when you got to be an adult."  
  
  
Chris gets out of the SUV and walks around to the kids. "Excuse me? Can I see those papers, please?"  
  
  
  
Stiles says "WHO are you, and WHY would you want to see HIS birth certificate and adoption papers?"  
  
Chris says "I'm Chris Argent. Gerard is my father, but not worthy to be called that. I want to verify, for myself, that I have a brother THAT demon hasn't poisoned with his hatred of anything not exactly like him."  
  
Stiles, Jax, and Danny look at each other. Jax nods, and they show him the papers. He reads through the police records, birth certificate, adoption papers, life insurance and trust paperwork. He pulls out his laptop and verifies the dates with his calendar and the police reports.  
  
Chris hands the papers back and says "your research is accurate. More than you realize. Jackson, is it?"  
  
Jackson nods and has a shocked look on his face.  
  
Chris says "I'm here to see if this is a good place to settle, for my daughter. She's about your age. I came to see if there are good schools, find a suitable place to live, set up my government contracting and arms dealing business. I sell guns to police departments and the military. I never imagined I would find a secret brother."  
  
He holds out his hand and says "I'm Chris Argent, and I would like to get to know you, maybe spend time with you. I would love to teach you martial arts and how to use a bow. My daughter, Allison, competes in archery. I have a contract I'm working on right now, and I plan on visiting here every month, setting up my office, license, house hunting and such. Would you like to get to know me? I can see you AND your friends every time I'm in town."  
  
He pulls out his license and a business card. "I will bring my birth certificate the next time I'm in town. If you need to see it? Can you give me your phone number so I can keep in touch?"  
  
Jackson nods his head emphatically as he writes down his number. "I would like to get to know you. I don't NEED to see your birth certificate, but I should, as a formality. I trust you, for some odd reason."  
  
Chris smiles and says "that's fantastic. You may have figured out, Gerard is a devil. He's gotten worse over the years. I left his house at 18. I avoid him at all costs. Don't say anything, to anyone, about your parentage. The bastard has made powerful enemies, and I want you safe from them, and him."  
  
Jackson nods and says "I understand. He doesn't sound like someone I want to meet. These are my friends, more like my siblings. Danny and Stiles."  
  
Everyone shakes hands as the warning bell rings. Jackson, Danny, and Stiles run to their first class.  
  
  
Chris stops in Kate's office and tells her "it's nice to see you have an outside job, but I'm working a contract right now, and can't stay for a visit." He kisses her cheek and leaves.  
  
She breathes a sigh of relief. Chris can't grill her if he isn't here and maybe more important things will throw him off track.  
  
  
  
He goes to her apartment and quietly lets himself in. He searches around and finds the hidden cache of photos of the fire inspector. Some of them show him in a compromising situation with Kate. The man looks drugged or drunk. He finds a copy of the fire report that says accidental electrical fire. The pictures don't show electrical evidence.  
  
He continues to search and finds a picture of Kate with the Hale boy in a book. It looks like that fire was Kate's doing. The question is was she alone or was SOMEONE pulling her strings. Let's see what the police have on this.  
  
  
He goes to the police station and meets with Deputy Stilinski. The Sheriff is out, as usual. "Deputy. I believe I met your daughter and a few of her friends earlier. I stopped by the school to say hi to my sister. Here are my business license and one of my cards. I'm an arms dealer and sell weapons to police departments and the military. I have a sample to show you."  
  
John looks over what he brought in and is impressed with the quality. "We have a strict budget, but these are nice."  
  
"I'm willing to work with your budget because I believe the police should have the best strategically supporting they can, in today's society."  
  
They negotiate, and Chris makes a text. Ten minutes later John is called out to check on his cruiser. Someone vandalized it.  
  
While John is out of his office, Chris searches his desk and finds his personal file on the fire and statutory rape. He sees the evidence John collected showing several fires with a female seducing an underage male member of the family she targets. Questionable fire at the same time that the boy is typically found dead of aconite poisoning in the local school with a used condom and empty syringe in the same room.  
  
The female DNA on the condoms all match. He gets a copy of the DNA report so he can check it against Kate. He puts it back and sits in his chair as John returns to the station.  
  
John says "sorry about that. My cruiser was vandalized. Give me your card, to file with the request, and I will arrange what we discussed." They shake hands, and Chris leaves.  
  
  
  
After Chris leaves the office, John's eyes glow, and he looks at the heat signatures in his office to see Chris read the reports and made a copy of something. The copy counter shows only two copies. He smiles to himself. Chris may be an ally a lot sooner than anticipated.  
  
  
Chris is the one that set up Kate's computer for her. He's made a habit of installing backdoors on every computer he sets up. No matter who it is.  
  
He logs into her laptop and goes through her emails. It looks like Gerard knows about her firebug problem and may even have something to do with it. No definitive proof yet, though.  
  
He spots a second backdoor.  He can trace the IP address of the user but can't access it. He identified the IP as belonging to Stiles Stilinski. She must not know that Trojans have the IP address of the users. Stiles must have got John on to the Hale fire. There was no mention of a teacher or Kate's name so he may not know what Stiles has found, only that she's suspicious of the fire.  
  
  
  
After Lunch  
  
  
On the way back to class she runs into Greenberg. "Stiles! I owe you a lot. I'm testing all day to verify what grade I should be in. It looks like I'll go back to the 5th grade. I'll have tutors and meet with Morrell after school every day. She's going to teach me how to learn WITH my dyslexia. To figure out what special help I need. I might ACTUALLY graduate someday, and be able to get a job because I can do it and not because someone feels sorry for the retard."  
  
Stiles angrily says "don't you ever call yourself that! You are NOT retarded. You just have a learning deficiency. You WILL catch up, once you learn how to get around it. You're smart. You just don't understand the work because no one EVER explained it to you correctly. I'm glad you're finally getting assistance."  
  
He hugs her and rushes to his next test. She smiles and goes to her next class, French with Danny.  
  
  
  
Having one of the guys with her makes the class more fun. Kate asks "how many students here are bilingual?"  
  
Stiles laughs when one of the jocks says with a smirk "I'm straight. I like girls."  
  
  
  
Kate ask "Stiles? What's so funny?"  
  
Stiles says "Bilingual is using more than one language, bisexual is using more than one gender for a sexual partner."  
  
Kate says "that's a different definition I haven't heard, but it's accurate. So how many of you speak more than one language, and swearing isn't a language before any of you try that."  
  
Danny and Stiles are the only ones that raise their hands. "What languages do you speak?"  
  
Danny says "German, Mandarin, Ni‘ihau and English."  
  
Stiles says "Polish, Russian, Latin, and English."  
  
Kate asks "why are you learning French? You both already speak four languages."  
  
Danny looks at Stiles. Stiles shrugs and says "French is a Romance language and is very similar to Spanish. Once we learn French, we can easily learn Italian and Spanish or at least be able to get the general gist of what's said. There is a lot of Hispanic and French influence throughout the United States. Depending on where you are."  
  
Kate says "I see. You think ahead and are a real survivor."  
  
  
  
After School  
  
  
Luckily her dad is at home when she arrives. "Dad. Chris was in the parking lot. I did the show-and-tell with Jax. Then Chris looked at the reports and papers. He verified the dates with his calendar. Everything matched up. He didn't know about the life insurance policies on hunters."  
  
She catches her breath and then continues. "Chris said he's here to find a place to settle down for his daughter. He's visiting every month to set up his license, office and house hunt. He wants to get to know Jax and wants to teach him martial arts and archery. Sounds like he wants to introduce him to Allison since she's about his age."  
  
Claudia says "that means Allison will move here a lot sooner than she did last time."  
  
John says "Chris was in my office today setting up first steps for being a legal arms dealer to the police department. He also arranged for me to be called out of my office to search my desk. He saw the file on the statutory rape and Hale fire."  
  
John looks across at Claudia and says "I'll leave how we approach Chris and Allison to you."  
  
Claudia says "if he saw the reports he knows we are onto Kate. The show and tell shows we are aware more than we let on about things. He may stop by, unannounced, to find out what we know about his sister and what we are planning on doing."  
  
Stiles says "If Allison moves here soon, we can have her cemented in the pack before Scott shows up this time. Melissa should be checking out the hospital soon for employment opportunities. She came first before she moved last time."  
  
Claudia says "we'll have to handle Chris carefully and honestly. If he thinks we are manipulating him, it could cause friction later. Chris is an important part of keeping Allison sane and grounded. If we get close to her now, we may be able to save her from Kate's manipulations."  
  
Stiles says "Danny suggested I bring Jax here and let him see the supernatural. Make it appear I show him first, because I trust him most, and it'll increase his confidence, loyalty, and self-worth."  
  
Claudia says "that's a good idea, honey. Thursday is Peter's birthday, and you won't be in school. Tomorrow, talk to Jackson and say you'd be grateful if he could bring over your homework. Forrest can break the ice."  
  
  
Wednesday Morning  
February 9th  
  
  
  
Stiles is walking to school when Chris pulls up next to her in his SUV. He rolls the window down and says "want a lift?"  
  
Stiles says "my dad's a cop and he taught me not to take rides from strangers."  
  
Chris says "I'm not a stranger, and besides, a witch like you knows I'm a hunter that follows the code. I just want to talk to you."  
  
Stiles sighs and gets in the SUV. "Okay, Chris. Did you tell anyone else about me?"  
  
Chris says "No. You aren't hurting anyone. I am curious about the Trojan you put in Kate's computer, though."  
  
Stiles does a double take. Remembers her mom says to be truthful with him. Sighs and says "Kate set fire to the Hale house. I found Derek drugged and tied up at school. She took his clothes to get past his family."  
  
She continues "I saw Kate following the fire marshal. Dad and I know she did this before. We thought it would be safer for us if we wait until the next time Gerard tells her to burn someone, in another town, and let the law catch her in the act."  
  
Chris says "that is safer for you and your mom. Not all that safe for the police, but I get the feeling you plan on letting them know she is a serial killer and arsonist."  
  
Stiles says "that would be a safe assumption."  
  
Chris says "what about Jackson? I discreetly verified he is my brother. What are your plans for him?"  
  
Stiles looks at him incredulously. "He is like my brother. I want him protected. I plan on letting him know about me tomorrow night."  
  
Chris says "He seems smart enough to catch on about hunters and me. Let him know I follow the code, and Gerard doesn't. Avoid him and trust me. I will protect him and train him to defend himself. I'd rather he doesn't learn to be a hunter. That would draw Gerard to him."  
  
Stiles says "do you want an alliance with us? Or a truce? Dad's about to run for Sheriff. You can always use your business as a reason to stop by our house."  
  
Chris smiles and says I will drop by your house tomorrow and talk to your mom, and maybe your dad, about all of that. I can provide backing for his run if that would be helpful?"  
  
Stiles smiles and says "that would be up to them, thanks for the ride."  
  
  
  
During lacrosse practice, the coach has Stiles work with Greenberg to help him with his right and left. They draw a red hand where his right hand should hold the stick and a green hand where his left hand should hold on to his stick, so he knows where to place his hands. They draw matching stars on his gloves to match the color hand outline, so all he has to do is match up the colors. They also put the colored stars on his shoes.  
  
  
  
He does much better during practice. Now that he has a way to keep his right and left straight he vastly improved. Their Coach can't believe the difference it's made. Now they just have to get his strength and stamina up. All of that time sitting on the bench means he can't keep up with the others over extended periods.  
  
  
They sit down to study, and Greenberg is with them. Stiles is walking among the boys and helping them with their homework.  
  
She stops Greenberg on his math. She gets a sheet protector from the coach and then writes out all of the formulas they are using and puts it in the sheet protector.  
  
"Okay, Kyle. Here are all of the formulas. Look at the problem and figure out what we are trying to find and then find the correct one. Write out the formula for each problem, feeding the numbers from the problem into the formula. You need to ape it or copy it, instead of memorizing them for now. Ask Morrell how to remember them later."  
  
He does as she says and gets most of them right, minus transposing a few of the answers.  
  
Stiles says "okay. Now you just have to worry about transposing the answer. Here's what we're going to do. You know adding and multiplying is going up while subtraction and division are taking away. Now this problem starts with a 27. IS it possible for the answer to be 18 which is less than 27 or should it be 81?"  
  
Kyle smiles as he looks at it, and says "bigger, so the answer is 81." He goes over his work and corrects the ones he transposed. He's so thrilled to have gotten the work right on his own that he's doing cartwheels.  
  
  
  
Stiles and the others do their homework and put it away. Jackson goes with Stiles and Danny to the studio because he wants to see them dance in class.  
  
By the end of class, the teacher manages to get him to participate with Danny and Stiles. He's smiling and enjoying the class. He's leery of the ballet but likes the tap and hip hop.

  


  
Danny asks him on the way to drop off Stiles "any chance I can talk you into taking the class with us, bro?"  
  
Jackson says "I love parts of it and I'm definitely feeling it in muscles I didn't know I had. It would help my flexibility and stamina for lacrosse and swimming. I want to take the class, but I can't have my name on the roster."  
  
Danny says "let me negotiate with the teacher. I think I can work something out."  
  
Stiles says "a lot of football players take ballet to keep flexible and not lose their range of motion with their muscle mass."  
  
Jackson says "that is true. The problem is, my dad will see that as too gay. I wish he could accept me for me instead of what he wants me to be."  
  
Danny says "that's his loss. Don't sweat it, man. You're our brother no matter who or what you are. We love you for you."

Save


	15. Peter's Birthday

Thursday

February 10th  
(Early morning of Peter's birthday )  
  
  
Forrest was the first up. Climbing out of his tank, he drips on his mat waiting till he stops dripping. Letting himself out of Stiles' room, he makes his way downstairs to the kitchen. On the table is a plate of fishes, fruit, and veggies.  
  
Johnathan must have fixed him his meal before leaving for work. Nibbling on his fruit, Forrest leaves the table to climb on the counter, turning on the crock pot.  
  
Stiles started cooking early yesterday. She and Claudia picked out a jam-packed nutritional/protein breakfast and lunch.  
  
Walking to the coffee pot, he clicks the starter button to have Stiles' morning Green tea latte ready when she gets up.  
  
"Good morning Forrest." Claudia picks him up, giving him a cuddle and a few kisses.

  
  
"Greetings, momma Claudia. Did you sleep well?" Forrest licks her cheek, returning her affection.  
  
"I did. Stiles not up yet?" Claudia returns him to the table to finish his meal as she goes about preparing herself breakfast and packing up Peter's and Stiles' food to take to the hospital.  
  
"Not yet. I set Stiles' timer a little later. Visiting hours don't start for another two hours. I thought it would be good for her to sleep in just a bit more." Forrest answers around a mouth full of fish.  
  
"That's good. She has time." Claudia sips her Irish cream coffee. "What are you guys planning on doing with Peter?"  
  
"Dream walking. I want to see if we can enter into Peter's mind. Like Scott did in the future to Stiles, to get her out of her head with the Nogitsune. Well, I thought we could try the same thing with Peter. To see how's he's healing mentally." Forrest answers.  
  
Claudia hums, nodding "that's a great idea. It will help a lot in keeping him mentally stable. Are you going to try speaking to his wolf again?"  
  
Claudia bites into a raspberry cheese muffin.  
  
Plate licked clean, Forrest puts his plate in the dishwasher. "Yes."  
  
"Make notes about his state of mind. Maybe we can pinpoint exactly when he'll wake up, depending on his state of mind." Claudia makes sure to pack a notebook for Stiles.  
  
"I'll ensure it." Forrest's attention's drawn away from Claudia. He listens to Stiles' heart picking up in tempo. "Stiles is up."  
  
"Thank you, sweetie. Can you ensure she dresses warmly? It's supposed to be chilly today." Claudia asks.  
  
"Will do." Forrest rushes out the room, tail wagging.  
  
  
  
Bags packed with food and drinks, Claudia polishes off her breakfast with another cup of coffee. Looking over her rim, she sees her daughter stumble into the kitchen, heading for the coffee pot.  
  
"It's already fixed, I put it in your travel mug," Claudia speaks up.  
  
"Thanks, momma." Stiles grabs her wolf shaped travel mug. "Dad went in early?"  
  
"Something about a ping from the computer you set up for him. It would seem you're not the only one watching Kate now. Chris is now watching her also."  
  
Stiles says "Chris said he would talk to dad today."  
  
Claudia grabs her coat to load up the car.  
  
  
  
  
Left inside with Forrest Stiles grabs the little, knitted sweater jumpsuit grandma made for Forrest. "Come on Forrest, time to suit up."  
  
Forrest laughs in her head. He happens to love his little outfit. He has a thick, chunky knitted, full jumpsuit, hat, and booties for his paws.  
  
"Aww, you look adorable ... I never get tired of seeing you dressed up." Stiles holds Forrest to her chest and kisses him.

  
  
"I love the outfit too." Claudia grabs the last remaining bag off the counter. "Come on you two, time to go."  
  
"Okay." Picking up Forrest and her backpack Stiles rushes out the door following behind her mom.  
  
  
  
( Hospital )  
  
  
  
Each is carrying a bag, Claudia and Stiles make their way to Peter's room. "Good morning, Peter," Claudia calls to Peter, setting her bag down on the counter.  
  
"Good morning, mate." Stiles puts her backpack down, releasing Forrest to climb out, unbuttoning his jumpsuit so he can be comfortable. It was warm in Peter's room.  
  
Claudia unpacks the first bag as Stiles sets up his drinks, snacks, CDs, books and movies. Johnathan stopped by very early that morning to bathe him, so Stiles didn't have to worry about washing Peter today.  
  
Claudia kisses and hugs Peter, then grabs her purse. "Okay sweetie I'm going to leave you here, I have my cell on me, and your father has his turned up, just in case you call. I'll be back around two o'clock with yours and Peter's Lunch and dinner. Forrest's food is in the black and white bag on the end table."  
  
"Okay, mom. Thanks for dropping me off. What are you going to be doing today?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I have a few orders to do plus your granddad should be sending a few orders over so I'm going to visit the post office. I'm having lunch with your dad today, so I'll be over there, then I'll be at home Skyping with Talia." Claudia pulls her keys out her pocket, kisses Stiles, Forrest, and Peter once more.  
  
"Bye momma Claudia," Forrest calls.  
  
"Bye bye my loves, be good. Call me if you need anything." Claudia locks the door, leaving them.  
  
"Okay, what's first?" Forrest turns towards Stiles.  
  
"Breakfast." Stiles answers.  
   
Forrest nods, climbing onto Peter's chest, watching Stiles serve up their food.    
  
Stiles made a big eggs benedict casserole with hash browns, onions, spinach, leeks, asparagus, Canadian bacon, steak, and sausage.  
  
To drink Forrest thought a smoothie was a good idea, he went with Jonathan early in the week to pick out fresh fruit. The smoothie had soy milk, organic oats, banana, strawberries, peaches, coconut and Greek yogurt.  
  
They also made him a green tea cake for a snack.  
  
Stiles takes the big bowl of mashed up casserole that she pulses in the food processor over to Peter. "I'll feed him, you read to him."  
  
"Okay." Forrest grabs a book.  
  
"Which book are you going to read first?" Stiles asks, feeding Peter another bite.  
  
"The time traveler's wife." Forrest answers.  
  
"I love that story. The strength of his wife was admirable. She was a strong woman." Stiles commented.  
  
  
  
( Closer to 1pm )  
  
  
Stiles and  Forrest have each read a few books to Peter. The time Traveler's Wife and Bel Canto. They were reading children's folk stories.  
  
"Hello." a soft voice calls.  
  
Stiles turns toward the voice to see a younger version of Erica, her Catwoman.  
  
  
  
"Hi." Stiles smiles.  
  
"Hi, you read the stories perfectly. I like the voices." Erica sits down next to Stiles on Peter's bed. "Is he your friend? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Yes, a very dear friend. His name is Peter. He got caught in a house fire, and he's in a coma." Stiles squeezes Peter's hand.  
  
Erica looks over Peter. She feels sorry for him. Being hurt as he was is worse than her epilepsy. And the medication she takes that causes her weight gain and acne. Even as sick as she is, she is living. She remembers reading somewhere that it's very rare to come out of a coma.  
  
"I'm sorry for your friend." Erica pats Stiles' hand.  
  
Stiles smiles. "Would you like to read with us?"  
  
"Sure, I can't stay long, I have blood work in an hour." Erica points to the book she'd like to read.  
  
"Don't worry if we don't get to finish the story. I'm here every few days to visit Peter. Plus, I think we go to same the school. You're always welcome to visit me if I'm here and if you see me at school. I'd love to be your friend." Stiles spoke honestly.  
  
Smiling Erica nods. "I'd love that, a lot."  
  
"She's pretty." Forrest's voice whispers in her head.  
  
"Yes, she's kind of cool, when she wasn't a jerk trying to get attention. But still a sweetie." Stiles shows him pictures of the young Erica she remembers.  
  
Time passes quickly. They play around, reading different stories together in various voices. Stiles had a lot of fun hanging out with Erica.  
  
It was funny when Erica notices Forrest. She thinks he's a realistic stuffed animal. She's gentle with him, even though she thinks he's a toy. As they read, she cuddles him.  
  
Before long, it was time for Erica to leave. Her mother was calling for her. "Sorry Stiles, it's time for me to go." Erica hands over Forrest.  
  
Taking Forrest into her arms, Stiles smiles. "Thanks for coming over. I really do mean it. You're always welcome to visit me again. Oh and Erica, Forrest is a rare exotic pet."  
  
Shocked, Erica gently pokes Forrest in the stomach to see if she can get a reaction. Forrest yips at her, licking her nose.  
  
"Aww, he's s adorable." Erica coos.  
  
Giggling, Stiles nods. "He's my baby."  
  
"I'll see you soon Stiles and Forrest. Bye, I got to go before mom comes looking for me." Erica waves.  
  
"Bye Bye." Stiles waves, watching till Erica is out of sight.

"Time for a snack?"Forrest asks, getting hungry.

  
  
Picking up their snack bag, "Yup, here you go." Stiles places his dish in front of him. On his dish is fresh kelp mixed with papaya, pineapple with a side of raw salmon.  
  
Stiles is having green tea cake and a fruit salad. Peter's having the same, just with three steaks and some leftover casserole.  
  
When they're done eating, she feeds Peter his second smoothie, while Forrest sets up what they need to get into Peter's mind.  
  
Talia had provided one of Peter's fangs they mixed into her herbal dream potion.  
  
  
  
Lighting the red candle next to Peter's bed, Forrest speaks aloud. "Peter, can you hear us?"  
  
They were in Peter's head. It was dark and smoky, and the Hale house was on fire before them. Peter's standing off to the side, staring at the ground.  
  
"Peter?" Stiles calls.  
  
Peter's wolf stands beside him, leaning against his other half's leg, providing comfort.  
  
  
  
Forrest walks closer, till he's standing before the strong wolf. "Hello, wolf."  
  
The big gray and white wolf turns around, giving a wolfish smile to Stiles and Forrest. The wolf's head butts Forrest in greeting. "I'm glad you came to visit. How are you here?"  
  
"I wasn't sure if it would work, though. How is Peter?" Stiles drops to her knees before the wolf hugging him.  
  
"Hurting, but better each day. I was finally able to get him to speak to me today. Everything you see before you is what Peter see's all day, every day." The wolf speaks into her shoulder.  
  
Pulling away from the wolf, but still holding him, Stiles gazes into the wolf's big blue eyes. "Wolf of my wolf, do you have a name?"  
  
Leaning into his mate, the wolf presses his big head against her's."It's Eclipse, my beautiful mate. It's a pleasure to meet you. You smell wonderful."  
  
Laughing, Stiles kisses her wolf. He was beautiful and a charmer like his human. "You're perfect, smart and handsome. I'm very glad I'm meeting you Eclipse."  
  
"When you and Forrest visited Midnight, my nephew's Wolf, I was able to get in his dream. So you belong to Derek and me. I promise you; I'll love you every day of my life. Tell me about yourself, little mate." Eclipse presses against her, forcing her to lie down on the ground. Standing up, he goes to his human's side, dragging him away from the burning home.  
  
"Tell us about you. As long as I keep Peter against me, he can hear and understand you. Without me next to him, he loses himself to pain. He's getting better, but it'll be a few weeks before he no longer needs me to ground him." Eclipse explains, pushing Peter to lie down beside Stiles.  
  
Eclipse was just about to lie across Peter and Stiles so Peter could hear and see their mate. Stiles speaks in a rush. "I'm sorry, my strong wolf, but Peter isn't strong enough to know I'm his mate. I can answer questions and explain some things, but nothing about the family, me or who hurt you. I'm sorry."  
  
Eclipse whimpers. "I understand. I don't like it, but I can see why you can't tell Peter."  
  
Leaning over Peter; Stiles hugs Eclipse's head to her chest. "Listen to my heart, my strong mate. "I'd give you and tell you anything, but I need to protect you for a while longer, until you are both strong enough to hear the truth. Once Peter is strong enough to understand, you may ask me anything."  
  
Eclipse pouts, but understands. "You are younger and smaller, but wise. Before I lay against Peter, can I ask you something?"  
  
Kissing his big wet nose, Stiles bumps noses with him, showing her neck to him she gives him her first gift. "You are mine, as I am yours, this is my first gift to you. Ask away my mate."  
  
Nose pressing against her, Eclipse licks over her pulse. "You have magic correct?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a witch and a dragon," Stiles replies.  
  
Eclipse presses against her more before laying down over Peter and her. "There is more there. I will not push you to answer me."  
  
Peter's unfocused eyes zero in on her, gaining awareness. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Stiles, a friend." Stiles smiles.

  
  
"Stiles? That's an unusual name, Polish, I think. Correct?" Peter asks.  
  
"Yes, how are you, Peter?" Stiles studies him, watching behind Peter as Forrest takes notes.  
  
"I could be better. I'm in pain, but not as bad right now." Peter looks around him. It looks like we are in the preserve. "This isn't real, is it?"  
  
"Sadly no, it isn't, we are in the hospital. I'm visiting you and helping take care of you." Stiles nods at him, to look down at his body. His body is covered in Coban Self Adherent gauze and sleepwear.  
  
"How bad is it?" Peter asks.  
  
  
  
"I'm healing you with my powers. You have third-degree burns on your right cheek, both arms, and leg, and spots along your lower stomach. You've come a long way from when we started." Stiles explains, thinking about the night of the fire.  
  
"Thank you for helping me." Peter coughs. He feels as if smoke is in his lungs.  
  
"The smoke is all in your head, Peter. Try to remember that. Your mind is playing tricks on you." Stiles wipes away a single tear from his cheek.  
  
  
  
Peter squeezes his eyes closed, fighting the images that play in his mind.  
  
Stiles hears both Eclipse and Peter's broken whimpers. "Shhh ... I'm here. You're away. Shhh, Peter, you're safe." Stiles speaks, laying her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, they feel so real." Peter's voice is thick with tears.  
  
"That's alright, I overly understand, focus on me, the sound of my voice, the beat of my heart. The protection of your wolf." Stiles whispers.  
  
"Did anyone make it out the fire?" Peter asks.  
  
"She can't answer questions you're not ready to deal with." Eclipse tells his human.  
  
"Why?!" Peter demands.  
  
"Because I told her so, you still see the fire, even though we are safe." Eclipse growls out.  
  
Peter knows to listen to his instinct. "Fine, but I want an answer the soonest you feel it's safe. Promise me Eclipse."  
  
"I promise." Eclipse promises.  
  
"Okay, what can you tell me then?" Peter asks his wolf.  
  
Eclipse growls. "That woman YOU claimed as YOURS, wasn't our mate. You remember the stories of the evil dread doctors? They are not stories. They are real! She was one of them. She pretended to be ours to have a child to make into a mindless killing abomination! Our pup would have been a MONSTER! Her real name is ALECTO. Latin form of Greek Alekto, meaning "unceasing." In mythology, this is the name of one of the Furies. Virgil named two others: Megaera "grudge," and Tisiphone "murder-retribution." When I traced old world stories her name came up Alecto went missing in the 1700s, Alecto name also came up again in the files connected to the dread doctors. Alecto is an ancient witch also a dread doctor."  
  
"Did this ALECTO escape the fire?" Peter demands, wanting to kill her himself.

  
  
"She died in the fire," Forrest speaks up. Peter's head whips around.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That's Forrest. He's my familiar." Stiles smiles.  
  
Forrest smiles at Peter, crawls closer, climbing onto Peter, he snuggles him and licks his cheek, giving kisses.  
  
"You are a friendly, little thing," Peter speaks, petting him.  
  
"Friendly and powerful." Forrest corrects.  
  
Eclipse looks to Stiles, knowing it's almost time for her to go. "Stiles you must leave soon, time passes differently in here than in real life. Though you can't tell, you're using a lot of power to be here. You believe you both were taking the time to feed Peter. In reality, your parents fed all of us. Even in this state of unaware, you respond. Both your mom and dad are in the room with us and have been keeping watch over us. You are growing weak, both of you used too much of your strength."  
  
Stiles checks the time on her phone, and it reads five in the afternoon. Has it been that long? "Wow!"  
  
Climbing off of Peter, Eclipse lays over Stiles. "Little mate, you are young, but I can feel the strength in you. You ARE something that I long to study. I crave to be with you every day, and I await the day we get to claim you, both sides of me, along with our dear nephew. Please continue to take care of us. When we are no longer stuck like this, I promise we will care for you the way we were meant to care for you. Be safe little mate, you too Forrest! Till then, take care."  
  
The landscape fades, returning them to reality. Claudia and Jonathan wait patiently for them, slightly worried. Stiles takes a deep, steadying breath.  
  
  
  
"Wyrmling, Forrest are you well?" Jonathan asks with fear in his voice.  
  
"Daddy, I'm well. We're okay, just tired." Stiles yawns.  
  
"Of course you're tired, you stayed far too long." Claudia reprimands.  
  
"We're sorry we didn't realize time passes differently in there," Forrest explains as he stands up on his hind legs, he's begging to be picked up.  
  
Johnathan picks up Stiles as Claudia lifts up Forrest. The dishes were already cleared away and packed in the car. "Let's go home."  
  
Before they could even get into the car, darkness claimed both Stiles and Forrest, and their last thought was today was a good day.  
  
  
  
  
Thursday night  
  
  
Jackson came by with my homework and class assignments. Mom sent him up to my room. Stiles tells him to take a seat. He's too nervous to sit on a girl's bed so sits on the floor.  
  
As soon as he gets comfortable, Forrest climbs out from under the bed and jumps on his lap with a thump.  
  
Jackson is startled. "What the hell!"  
  
Once he gets a good look at Forrest, he tickles under his chin and says "aww! He's adorable! It is a he, right? What's his name? What is he? Where did he come from."  
  
Stiles laughs and says "That's Forrest and he's a Kelpie. That's my familiar. Most witches have one at some point or other."  
  
Jackson asks "familiar? Like a witch's familiar?" She nods, and he asks incredulously "you're a witch?"  
  
Stiles says "that's where it gets complicated. Mom's a witch, and I'm a witch. Dad's something else entirely. I think I'll let dad tell that one. It IS his secret. You have to keep this a secret. I will tell the others eventually. I want them to be comfortable around me before I drop the supernatural bomb on them. There are hunters out there hunting supernaturals. Some hunt us whether we are dangerous or not, just because we aren't as human as they are."  
  
Jax asks "so not all hunters kill anything supernatural that moves?"  
  
Stiles says "they have a code, not all follow it. We hide just as a precaution. It's not like hunters are holding a sign up saying we follow the code. Better to be safe than dead."  
  
Jax asks "Is that why you're always training and studying all those physical things? Dance, martial arts, weight lifting, and yoga?"  
  
Stiles says "yeah. I need to be prepared for every possible attack and be able to defend myself AND my friends."  
  
Jackson says "I want to be able to defend myself the way you can! Let me take some classes with you. WAIT! That's the hunting my mother was doing with Argent. They hunt supernaturals. Argent is French for silver so they must specialize in werewolves. That's why Chris said you were more accurate than you realized. He's a hunter. I take it he follows the code, but Gerard doesn't. That's why he said Gerard hated anything not exactly like him?"  
  
Stiles says "Chris follows the code, but Gerard doesn't. Everything else, I couldn't tell you because I don't know. I would love to have you train with me. You are very astute, brother." She hugs him and shows him a few little things, like moving a book across the room.  
  
"Can I ask you a few questions?" Jackson wouldn't meet her eyes. Forrest is sitting in his lap as he absent-mindedly pets him. Forrest was happily enjoying the attention, sharing how happy he was to meet one of Stiles' friends.  
  
"Yeah, shoot," Stiles says, getting up and walking over to her dresser.  
  
"You know those supernatural romance books Danny collects?" Jax was blushing. He looks so cute and bashful.  
  
"Yes, there pretty good. I like to read them, when I'm not researching or studying or hanging out with you guys. What about them?" Stiles pulls her hair into a high bun.  
  
Face aflame Jackson mumbles. "Everyone has a mate, is that true?"  
  
Stiles watches Jackson from her vanity mirror as she's doing her nightly routine. "Mates? Yeah, everyone has one. My parents are mates."  
  
"Really? That's great! Have you found yours yet? How does one go about finding their mate?" Jackson was curious. The books make it sound like the best thing to ever happen to someone.  
  
"It's different for everyone. My grandparents felt a pull, they didn't live near each other, but they felt like they had to follow a pull. Kinda like when you feel like you're supposed to be somewhere or that you made the right choice in choosing something. Some of my relatives have had a spark, which is your powers, helping you find your mate. It's like dream-walking to where you can see and hear them. Even get picture location on where they are or visit a lot. All you have to do, is go there and look. In my families bestiary, which is kinda like an oversized dictionary for the supernatural, all the info my ancestors have collected throughout time."  
  
Jackson was lost in his thoughts. Was there a way for him to become supernatural? If he became one, he would know who was meant for him. He wouldn't have to worry about ever dating the wrong person. "Stiles?"  
  
Face and neck covered in a mask, dressed in a crop top and shorts Stiles looked up catching Jackson's eye in the mirror. "Jax, what's wrong? You sound sad."  
  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking." he smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.  
  
Taking his hand in hers, Stiles places it against his cheek, catching the tear that escaped.  
  
"You can't lie to me, Jax. You're my brother. When I befriended you it was because I want you as my friend, my brother and apart of my life. Because of who and what I am, we're taught not to judge people unless they give us reason to. You never have to worry about me not having your back as long as you're honest with me and never give me a reason not to trust you. Now tell me, honestly, what's wrong?"  
  
Jax gives a nod "Is there a way I can become part of the supernatural world?"  
  
Studying him, she sees the truth in his eyes. "Yes, why?"  
  
"I want to be more. I want to be able to help people and ..."Jax clears his throat. "I want a mate. I know it's not the best reason, but I know what it feels like to not be accepted. And now I know what it feels like to be loved and accepted by you, Danny and Isaac. I hope that Chris and his daughter will be the family I've always wished for. I want a family of my own one day, but to get that you have to date. Honestly, I'm kinda afraid to date anyone because I don't want to go through the heartbreak. I just want to find that special one."  
  
Stiles listens to him talk. She's seeing parts of her Jax from before he left for London. This was something the future Jackson would have said to Danny in private. "I would love for you to join my world, but you must understand the dangers. Remember what Chris told us."  
  
"I remember." Jackson nods, knowing she's worried.  
  
Stiles gives him the mom I'm dead serious look. "Good, listen very carefully to me. Keep training, get stronger, train like your life is on the line. Take Chris up on his offer to teach you. I'll see if my dad can get Chris to train us too. When you're seventeen, I'll speak with you again, and If you still want to be changed, I'll personally make sure it happens. Sound fair?"  
  
Jackson saw where she was coming from. He would be stronger, wiser and be able to understand more because of his training. He wouldn't be going in blind. "It sounds fair."  
  
"Good the reason why I ask this of you is that this isn't something you can undo or reverse if you change your mind. The supernatural world is more dangerous than the human world, for every species out there. There is a hunter and an enemy, whether human or supernatural, that thinks we're a means to an end that should be terminated." Stiles growled in anger of the hate hunters have for their kind.  
  
"Have you found your mate?" Jackson asks.  
  
Sadness comes over her. "Yeah, but something happened that's keeping them from me, for the time being."  
  
"Can I ask what happened?" Jackson leans over her, resting his chin on her head.  
  
"Hunters happened!" Stiles whispers sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jackson says, kissing her head.

  
  
Stiles hums. "It's okay, they'll get theirs soon, it's getting late. Jax, you should head home before you get in trouble."  
   
"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you later then, sis." Jax pulls Stiles into one last hug, giving Forrest a pat on the head before taking off down the stairs to ask Mrs. Claudia for a ride home.  
  
"Well Forrest, do you like him?" Stiles asks.  
  
"He's sweet and very protective of you. Yeah, I like him. Next, I want to meet Isaac." Forrest jumps up into his tank.  
  
"Goodnight little buddy," Stiles whispers, blowing him a kiss.  
  
"Goodnight Stiles, sweet dreams." Forrest's voice sounds in her head. Turning the lights off Stiles heads to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.  



	17. Hi Melissa

Friday  
February 11th  
  
Principal Thompson called Teacher conferences today for remedial training on spotting dyslexia and other learning disabilities. He's also stressing not to depend on learning problems having been detected in elementary because as it was pointed out with Greenberg, some kids slip through the cracks.  
  
Coach says the principal mandated that all teachers reevaluate their three worst students in every class and see if they could be doing anything to help them raise their grades. Suggest tutoring, parent conferences, loss of recess or sports activities or even switch their classes. He wants to make his school an example for the district.  
  
Since Stiles has the day off from school and all of her training is scheduled for after class, she's assisting her mom collecting signatures for the petition for her dad to run for Sheriff. It's a lot of work.

  
  
At the hospital, she gets everyone but the director. He's doing an interview with someone that wants to relocate here. He's impressed enough with her resume to conduct the interview personally.  
  
Stiles waits outside his office, patiently. She sits next to a boy waiting for his mom in the interview. He looks vaguely familiar. She's trying to remember who he is when he starts drawing and drops his red crayon. SCOTT!  


  
"Hi! I'm Stiles. Have you been waiting long?"  
  
"Stiles? Your name is Stiles? Who does that? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure it's a lovely name, glad it's not mine but I'm sure it's nice."  
  
Stiles smirks, and he facepalms. "Want a shovel? You're doing pretty good at digging yourself in deep, without one. Stiles is my nickname. Mom and dad are Polish, and my name is hard for me to say or spell, so no one else can do it. What's your name?"  
  
He sheepishly grins and ducks his head as he says "Scott. Scott McCall. Mom's trying to transfer here to get away from my old man. She's a kick ass nurse, and I'm sure they will snatch her up in a heartbeat."  
  
They talk and laugh as Stiles covertly texts her mom the hospital director is interviewing Melissa and Scott is with her. The response back is 'make a good impression.' She'll use getting signatures as a way to worm her way into Melissa's good graces. She can show her the town and introduce her to the bank manager and principal.  
  
When Melissa comes out, she's thanking the director for the job. She can start in two weeks. She'll make it work, somehow.  
  
  
  
Scott runs up and introduces Stiles to her. She quickly gets the director to sign the petition and covertly suggest his new nurse should meet all of the powerful and influential people in town, including the principal.  
  
With a couple of little magical suggestions, they agree, and Stiles is now their unofficial guide as she collects signatures.  
  
Melissa drives her to the bank. She gets ALL of the bank tellers' signatures while Melissa sets up her account and applies for a house loan on a foreclosure they suggested to her. It's larger, more secure, and cost less than the house she had in our time.  
  
Scott is a big help with his sad puppy-dog eyes. No one can refuse his sweet face.  
  
Next, they go to the school where Stiles introduces her to the principal.  
  
He tells Melissa he recently instituted a lot of new programs because Stiles noticed a kid fell through the cracks and he doesn't want that to happen again. All of the teachers take ALL available steps to keep every student above a C. Mentoring, tutoring, parent conferences, athletic suspension, using recess for completing assignments and refreshers for students that need extra help to learn the subject matter.  
  
Melissa is impressed. She sets up a school transfer for Scott, effective the 25th of February, while Stiles and Scott get all of the teachers to sign the petition. Stiles is getting good at cueing Scott to use his sad face to hook them. It even works on Kate.  
  
  
  
While Melissa is talking to the principal, she talks to Morrell about being a supernatural counselor. She asks for assistance setting up her studies to go in that direction. Stiles shows her the emails showing Deaton betrayed the Hales.  
  
Siles also informs her that she knows about the Nogitsune.  Morrell didn't know about the demon. She's going to quietly contact some big druid boss to come collect it and bring it back to Japan, with lots of mountain ash.  
  
  
  
They go to the car dealerships, and they persuade the salesman to give an unbelievable deal on a repo to Melissa. While she's doing the paperwork and trading in the clunker, that she would have been driving for the next 15 years, they're getting everyone's signatures.  
  
They go to every establishment Stiles can think of and get everyone's signature. Around 4 pm she gets a text from her mom about supper. They agree to meet Claudia at Long Horn's Steakhouse, and she's buying. Melissa can't wait to meet Stiles' mom.  
  
At the restaurant, Melissa and Claudia hit it off splendidly.  
  
Claudia is impressed by the number of signatures. Between the ones collected by Claudia, Stiles, Johnathan, Jax, Danny, Isaac, Greenberg, and Chris they have enough to put Johnathan on the ballot to run for Sheriff.  
  
Claudia asks  "what brings you to Beacon Hills?"  
  
Scott says "my old man's NOT here."  
  
Melissa says "Scott! We don't air our dirty laundry in front of strangers."  
  
"But they aren't strangers, mom!"  
  
Melissa smiles and says "that's true. I don't think they want to know our problems. I believe it's polite conversation."  
  
Claudia says "I wasn't polite. I ask because I'm nosey and I'd like to be friends. It looks like our kids are already thick as thieves."  
  
Scott says with a pout "we aren't thieves."  
  
Stiles says "that's an expression or figure of speech. I would have said we are like peanut butter and jelly or we get along like white on rice. She means we are already good friends."  
  
Melissa says "Well. My husband, sorry, ex-husband and I recently divorced, and I want a new start as far away from him as possible. Drunks are dangerous and a bad influence."  
  
Claudia says "I'm sorry to hear that. Beacon Hills IS the place to forget about him. Would you like me to show you around?"  
  
"I think your daughter already showed us around. She helped me get an unbelievable deal on a house and a better car for less than I was paying. I already signed up Scott at her school. I have to work my two-week separation notice, and then we'll move here."  
  
Claudia says "if you need any help moving here or moving in, let me know. We'd be glad to help. I'm a stay-at-home mom, so I have plenty of time to keep you busy enough to forget him."  
  
Melissa pats her arm and says "you're so sweet. I may take you up on that."  
  
Claudia laughs and says "you better! Let's exchange phone numbers now, so we don't forget to do it later."  
  
After desert, Claudia invites them to the house to visit and get to know each other a little better.  
  
Melissa says "maybe next time. I have to get back home. It's a two-hour drive."  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
As soon as Johnathan walks in the door, Stiles jumps in his arms and tucks her head under his chin.  
  
"What's the matter with my wyrmling?"  
  
"Nothing dad, but I DO need to talk with you."  
  
He walks over to the couch, and they sit down. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Stiles sighs and says "it's not anything against you or your job dad, but I want to change what I do when I grow up. Before, I always wanted to be a cop, like you. I like figuring things out. Killing Donovan killed a part of me I never got back, and I don't think I ever will. I can't kill anyone else, dad. Not even people that deserve it, like Gerard. I'll leave that to the ones that can, like Peter. Maybe that's why he got hurt again. That was what made him hard enough to kill."  
  
Johnathan says "you didn't kill him. That was self-defense. He was trying to kill you, and he was going to kill me. It was an accident. Killing someone destroys a piece of you. You don't have to be a cop because of me. I want you to do what makes you happy. That may be true about Peter. Maybe nature was saying he needs to stay hard enough to be the one capable of killing."  
  
Stiles inhales deeply and says slowly "I helped Greenberg, and I'm helping the guys. Jax has evolved into the mature, confident Jackson we had after the kanima. I like teaching, but with the pack, I can't be tied down to an office around mundanes. Morrell goes in and out of Eichen House, helps children, and provides someone safe to talk to."  
  
She guiltily says "I want to be a social worker supernaturals can safely talk to about everything tearing them up inside that we can't speak about to outsiders."  
  
Claudia, who had overheard the entire exchange, says "that's an admirable goal. You can help a lot of people with that job, including your mates."  
  
Stiles says "mom, dad ... while I was debating it and thinking about Morrell, a few things confused me."  
  
John says "what's that, baby?"  
  
"Gerard blinded Deucalion a few months ago, here in Beacon Hills. Deucalion killed his second in Deaton's office. Morrell is Deucalion's Emissary, and she's HERE. We always thought they came here to challenge us. What if they don't come here, what if they live here. We never knew where his territory was. If Satomi can live on the East side, why can't he live in the center of downtown? Away from the animals that went nuts when he was hunting us. We're not wolves and don't know his scent, so we may have never noticed his scent was already here."  
  
John and Claudia look at each other and realize they overlooked that possibility. Claudia says "I will ask Talia about him in our next phone conversation."  
  
Stiles says "you initially found Kali's emissary at the Nemeton this summer. How are you going to handle that?"  
  
  
  
John says "I was alone on patrol. I just wait a little longer to find her, after she dies."  
  
Claudia says, "or you find her before she has a chance to get to the Nemeton and keep her from getting to it."  
  
"I was going over all my notes about Kate and trying to pin down things about Deaton to figure out what side he's on. When I brought Forrest into his shop, he didn't know mom's a witch, but he did know you're a dragon. You're very careful about that. How did he know? I also found an email from Deaton to Kate a week before the fire confirming he would have the mountain ash and wolfsbane in for her by her deadline of the 25th."  
  
John says "that means he has enough knowledge to know or at least to guess that Kate used those items in the Hale Arson. "  
  
Claudia says "as I recall he told Stiles that the fire was an electrical fire."  
  
Stiles says "I found another email from before Deucalion was blinded from Gerard to Kate telling her not to go to the meeting between wolves and hunters because his guy on the inside gave him the information to stage a fake wolf attack on his hunters and he would be the only survivor. I think that was Deaton since Deucalion was brought to him after he was blinded."  
  
John says "Deaton needs to be dealt with, but we're the good guys. We don't kill people."  
  
Stiles says "No but we do provide information to people. I figured out how to get the hunters to turn on Gerard. I accessed the cameras at the foundries. I got this picture of Gerard killing his hunters with a pike to make it look like wolves. We give this picture to Chris and point out Gerard has life insurance policies on all the hunters he killed. He collected on all of them. Not to hard to verify. Let Chris draw the conclusion that not only was he trying to start a war but he was gaining financial stability from killing HIS men. How often does he betray his own?"  
  
  
  
Claudia smiles as she says "let the hunters know he killed all those hunters and collected all of their life insurance policies they didn't know about as he's trying to make it look like wolves. Let them see he's got a life insurance policy on all the hunters that died which includes Jax's grandparents and let his hunters deal with him. I like that."  
  
Stiles says "as for Deaton. I talked to Morrell and showed her the email about him providing the mountain ash and wolfsbane to hunters as well as letting Gerard know they were having a get together that night in the first place. She's passing that onto the other druids to quietly collect it in mountain ash and bring it back to Japan. We know that Noshiko Yukimura and her daughter are in Japan right now because her husband is working on his teaching degree in History. She plans on moving to the United States to be with him, sometime between 2008 and 2009."  
  
Stiles is a little scared and tearful as she says this and Johnathan pulls her closer to his chest as he says "if we return the demon to its native land and creator, it can't be here to hurt you. It won't have a reason to come to Beacon Hills.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING  
  
Danny stops by to go over some history. He's having problems remembering certain periods and eras. Stiles is leaning over the desk telling him about word association and making sentences to help him remember the important points. Suddenly there is a chittering as Forrest climbs Stiles body, curls around her shoulders, and chitters hello to Danny.  
  
  
  
He about falls over as he yelps. "What the hell is that? Is he friendly? Can I pet him?"  
  
Before Stiles can answer any of his questions, Forrest jumps into his arms and nuzzles his neck and purrs like a kitty. "This is Forrest. My familiar. He likes you, and yes, he's dieing for you to pet him. He loves the attention."  
  
Danny says "I think I can see why Jax suggested I come over now."  
  
Stiles laughs and says in a conspiratorial manner "that little brat. Jax is going to come over tomorrow to spar with us. Want to come? Since you now know my little secret."  
  
Danny smiles and says "yes. I would love to."  
  
They study for another hour with Danny cuddling and petting Forrest the entire time. Danny wonders aloud when Isaac's birthday is, and she says "Saint Patrick's day 17 March."  
  
Danny is impressed. "Do you know everyone's birthday?"  
  
She smiles and says "yes. Jax is 15 June, Isaac is 17 March. Yours is 31 October, Chris Argent's is 2 November, and Allison Argent is 31 January."  
  
Danny asks "when is yours?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
Danny about screeches "yesterday?! And you didn't tell us? How can we not know your birthday was yesterday? What did you do for your birthday?"  
  
Stiles says "My birthday is on the same day as one of my future mates, Peter. I read to him in the hospital most of the day. He's in a comma after Kate tried to burn his family."  
  
Danny looks indignant. "You didn't do anything for you? Nothing at all?"  
  
She says "I never really thought about it. I didn't have friends before that cared about that, so I've never celebrated it."  
  
Danny holds up his hand in the universal sign for hang on and calls Jax. "Jax? I just found out that yesterday was our sister's birthday and she's never had anyone around to celebrate it with her, so she didn't think it was a big deal. Are you coming over to her house to spar tomorrow? ... Okay. WE are going to make it a get-together bar-B-Q, and I'll get ice cream, you get the cake, and I'll ask Isaac and mom to contribute to making salmon and ribs for the grill. We NEED to celebrate Stiles birthday."  
  
He then calls Isaac and tells him the same thing. Stiles is about to cry in happiness. She's never had anyone put her and her birthday first.

Save


	18. Stiles Birthday

Saturday  
February 19th, 2005  
  
Forrest is dragging a bag across the floor. It's filled with everything he needs to surprise Stiles.  
  
"Sweetie, what ARE you doing?" Claudia grabs The Everything Bag (TEB) and places it on the table.  
  
"I'm getting ready to head out, but this bag is heavy." Forrest pouts because he can't just make the bag float down the street while he walks beside it. In fact, he can't even walk down the street by himself.  
  
"The bag is heavy because the seals haven't been activated to make it lighter. It's called The Everything Bag, but it's literally a bottomless bag. We use it to move magical stuff or just moving anything you don't want humans to see." Claudia explains as she activates the seals.  
  
"Here you go, sweetie. That should make it better. And for you to travel without Stiles, outside the house, just put on your collar. It will make you look like a regular pet. Well, an average pet Stiles would have, so you might still look a little different. My guess is you'll be a pretty owl."  
  
Laughing Forrest puts on his collar and goes to the door, to be let out. "I'll see you later mama Claudia."  
  
"Okay, be safe," Claudia whispers in case anyone is out walking.  
  
  
( Forrest's little adventure. )  
  
Forrest climbs into Jackson's window, landing on the sleeping teen. "Jackson wake up!" He nudges him, then licks his cheek, after he takes off his collar.  
  
''Huh? Forrest? What are you doing here, little guy?" Jackson rubs his eyes, he generally sleeps the day away or hangs out with Danny.  
  
Forrest taps the note next to him, forcing Jackson to wake up more.  
  
"Okay let's see ... Good morning Jackson," Jackson smiles, kissing the top of Forrest's head.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Your note reads- Good morning Jackson. I'm here because I'm planning a surprise for Stiles' birthday. She's too busy to do this on her own, so I need yours and Danny's help. In my bag are all the things we need, but before we get started, I need to be able to communicate with you, like I do with Stiles. Follow the instructions on the back of this note so I can talk to you, then we can get started."  
  
Flipping the page over, Jackson gets out of bed to get to work. First, he needs to get dressed and then head over to Danny's.  
  
Not too long after, Jackson's dressed and carrying Forrest on his shoulder. He has TEB in his hand as he knocks on Mrs. Māhealani's door.  
  
Mrs. Māhealani opens the door. "Hello, Jackson. What are you doing up so early? You normally don't come over this early?"  
  
"I'm here to see Danny about something. I'm sorry if I woke you Mrs. Māhealani." Jackson replies, he knows it's early, so he brought breakfast as an apology. "I'm going up to see Danny, enjoy your breakfast."

  
Danny was just pulling on a shirt when Jackson and Forrest walk into his room. "Good morning. You're here early, Jax. And hello Forrest."  
  
"Yup! Forrest got me up. He needs our help." Jackson gives Danny the note to read. After reading the note Danny and Jackson get everything ready for Forrest to perform the spell. When everything is set up, Forrest starts chanting, which sounds to them like yips and the sound of waves hitting rocks.  
  
"Did it work?" Forrest speaks toward the teens.  
  
"It worked!" Danny and Jackson smile happily, now that they can understand him.  
  
"So what is this surprise you have planned for Stiles?" Danny asks,  opening the bag Jackson set on his desk. "And what's with this bag? It's light, but there's like a ton of stuff in here?"  
  
"It's The Everything Bag (TEB). On the top, you'll see a broom, glass beads, paint, glitter, and glue. Under that there are plans for a solar/moonlight powered rocket with a comfortable seat, handle bars and seat belt." Forrest has the items out of the bag and floating in the air.  
  
Looking over Stiles' ideas and written plans, Jackson has to ask "some of this I understand, but what is it all for."  
  
Forrest grabs the missing paper from the bag, handing it to him. "We're going to build Stiles's dream broom."

  
  
  
  
Danny looks over the plans for the rocket. The plans were similar to the science project he did for a supernatural science fair in Hawaii when his dad was still alive. Now that he thinks about it, he has extra supplies he can use to make more than one broom.  
  
Stiles mentioned hunters were always around during the full moon. If they need to be outside, maybe they can all have brooms to use. After their nightly runs, they can fly with Stiles.  
  
"I'll be right back." Danny runs out of the house to look in the shed. He comes back with his dad's old chest of supplies. Grabbing the list from Jackson, Danny's eyes run over the detailed picture. The broom fits her personality perfectly. He's just going to add a few things to it, like a kickstand, a GPS or it's real term Global Positioning System/ SatNav Satellite Navigation. He also wants a basket to carry things, and the broom handles will have to be longer and much thicker, just in case they have to pair up on brooms.  
  
Erasing the broom handle, he replaces some of the designs with a thick seat like a motorcycle. They can have traditional and newer models, they also all need headlights.

 

They build the brooms for half the day and then bring them over to Claudia to set up the spells for the boys to be able to fly them with Stiles.  
  
  
  
Later at Stiles house

  
  
Isaac made Mexican Rice with Chicken and Shrimp. He says "Jax, I hear you like anything with seafood and chicken. I hope you like this recipe. You're the inspiration for this.  
   
Jax smiles and hugs him in appreciation. "Thanks, Isaac. Yes, I love anything seafood and having chicken in it pretty much guarantees I'll love it. I appreciate it."  
  
Isaac blushes and Stiles thinks "Jax? He has a crush on Jax? That's perfect! Jax will protect him if he's personally invested in him. He won't let Coach Lahey hurt him next year if he makes it known that Isaac is a very good friend of his."  
  
Claudia and Kali are manning the grill. They occasionally see Kali growing a plant with mana or cheer when Claudia does a Lua internal focusing chant to increase her strength and moves the boulder by the grill. I guess they can cross train the other to use mana in a different way than they were. Does that make Kali a witch now?

  
  
Jax is sparring with Danny while Stiles and her dad are fighting. The boys occasionally stop to watch them use magic or see the occasional appearance of wings or a tail. When they stop, Jax asks "Mr. Stilinski? What are you?"  
  
John laughs and says "I'm a dragon, but you have to keep that a secret. We spent eons convincing everyone we're a myth and never existed."  
  
Jax says "wow! So Stiles is half witch and half dragon?"  
  
Johnathan nods with a small smirk. Jax gets a call from Chris.  
  
"Chris? How's it going?"  
  
"Jackson? I'm in the area with my wife and daughter. We came to see if Allison would like living here. Can we see you? I'd like to introduce you."  
  
Jax looks at Johnathan and asks "is it okay? I won't say anything about you. I know what he is."  
  
Johnathan says "yeah it's okay, they know Stiles and Claudia are witches. He knows where we live, just tell him you're at our house."  
  
Jax says "yeah, I'm at Stiles' house with a couple of friends. It's Stiles' birthday and we're having a Bar-B-Q. I'd like you to meet my friends. They say you can come by and you already know how to get here."  
  
Chris says "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
They magically clean up the damage from their sparring. Johnathan pulls out some bows and lays them on the table.

  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Chris knocks on the door and Claudia leads the three of them to the back yard. Jax nervously says "Hi Chris. I was trying to learn archery, but I can't seem to get the grip down."  
  
Jax shows them what he means, and Allison chuckles softly. He's not thinking about it. Stiles does better but is overthinking about it. That's fine if you have ten minutes to take a shot.  Chris says "I'll show you if you'd like. This is my daughter Allison and my wife, Victoria. THIS is my little brother Jackson."

  
  
They both do a double take and say "brother?"  
  
Chris says "yes. Gerard took advantage of a 16-year-old girl hunting with him, and Jackson is the result. I already verified everything. I, of course, am not telling Gerard I know about Jackson or where he is because I'd rather he stays safe here, away from Gerard."  
  
Chris shows Jax the proper grip and a few tips on how to shoot.  
  
Stiles walks up to Allison. She looks at her critically. "Hmm. Can I borrow Allison for a few minutes? For girl stuff?"  
  
Chris says "of course."  
  
Stiles takes her hand and leads her into her room where she gives Allison a makeover. She explains "looking that severe with makeup and hair makes you look like a mother that's untouchable. It scares people. Let's soften you up a little, and you'll see what I mean."  
  
  
  
Stiles brings her back to the others with Forrest riding on her shoulder, and the guys do a double take.  Jax and Danny say "WOW! What a knockout! You'll be fighting the guys off with a stick."  
  
Allison says "you like it? I look better softened up a little?"  
  
Victoria says "yes, dear. When you don't look so severe, you look like a beautiful princess.  
  
Now that the ice is broken, the kids get to know each other and practice archery while Claudia, Victoria, Chris, and Johnathan talk about training Jackson and avoiding Gerard.  
  
Chris asks "are you aware that Stiles hacked into Kate's laptop and knows Kate had sex with a minor werewolf, so she could trick him and burn his entire family. She broke the code, and evidently, from the hints she dropped, it's not the first time."  
  
Johnathan says "Stiles is as strong willed as your daughter is. I DO know, and I'm working with her so that she doesn't work alone and do something that will get her hurt or killed. It's obvious Kate and Gerard don't follow the code."  
  
Stiles walks up and interrupts. "I found evidence that all those hunters that died at the foundry last year weren't killed by werewolves."

Victoria looks surprised for a split second and Chris looks like he was turned to stone. He finally says "can you prove this?"  
  
John shows them the photos as Stiles says "Gerard killed them with a pike and then collected the life insurance on ALL of them. I'm pretty sure they didn't know Gerard has life insurance policies on them. It's not the first time he's pulled that ruse. He killed Jax mother and her parents and collected the life insurance on all three. The reason for that was the 16-year-old girl was pregnant with his child and refused an abortion."  
  
Victoria says "I wasn't aware of this. Can you show me what you have? We'll keep this among ourselves."  
  
John shows here the DNA results from the young boys Kate seduced before she killed them. The emails. The wolfsbane. Gerard suggesting which families he wants out of the way. The email from Deaton informing him about the Hale get together on the full moon and how he was supplying the items to kill them.  
  
Stiles says "I just don't understand why a werewolf emissary would supply hunters with the information and items to kill a stable, peaceful pack?"  
  
Chris says "he's a hunter, not an emissary. Who told you he was an emissary?"  
  
Stiles says "Talia Hale. He was her emissary. Or so we all thought."

Victoria says "now we know how Gerard is getting his information about wolf packs and able to make it look like they are unstable. Deaton is creating fake information for him and giving him inside information on packs he wants out of the way."  
  
Chris looks at Johnathan and says "Stiles isn't a good enough hacker to get all the information she has. Who's helping her and can they be trusted?"  
  
Danny says "that's me. Danny Mahealani. Gerard and a few of his hunters made me watch as they cut my father and older brother in half. Just because they were born wolves. Then they tortured me to ensure I wasn't a wolf. I want to know they're stopped before they do that to some other little kid."  
  
Victoria says "no one should have to see that. I don't know what I would do if someone hurt Allison like that. What are you planning on doing to Kate and Gerard?"  
  
Claudia says "the safest thing to do is monitor her and when she goes to burn her next family, anonymously tip the police department that she's a serial killer and arsonist and let them deal with her ... in a far away town that has nothing to do with here."  
  
Chris nods, and Victoria says "that does appear to be the wisest course of action. As far as Gerard, a lot of hunters are going to be very angry to see how he's killing HIS hunters for financial gain and then blaming wolves so he can kill them."  
  
John says we have video footage to add to those pictures Stiles obtained.  
  
Johnathan shows him the surveillance cameras from the foundry. Inside and outside showing him kill his men and then blinding Deucalion with flash arrows.  
  
Chris says "If it weren't for Talia yelling for peace, there would have been a war. That may be why he targeted her."  
  
Allison is sparring with the rest of the kids and running around having a blast. Kali and Claudia bring out the birthday cake and ice cream and everyone sings happy birthday to Stiles.

Once the Argents and Stilinski's are finished talking shop, it's a fun and relaxed party.

Allison takes witches and magic pretty well. Jax and Allison fast became friends. Stiles keeps arranging to separate Danny from Jax and spending time with Danny and arranging for Jax to be close with Isaac. She keeps pulling Allison into the groups. They all play volleyball and swim in the pool. The boys wait to give her the brooms until after Argents leave.

 

Save

Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't resist the last two pictures.


	19. Stiles Needs Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes on D/S from https://xcbdsm.com/educational-offerings/handouts-and-resources/sub-training/
> 
> translations  
> Nena mirame, calma abajo ella estará bien prometo.=Baby, look at me, calm down she'll be ok I promise.
> 
> Ojalá estuviera allí, ella está sufriendo y no puedo consolarla=  
> I wish I was there, she's hurting, and I can't comfort her.
> 
> Todo estará bien=Everything will be well

  
  
SUNDAY  
February 20th, 2005  
  
  
Claudia wakes Stiles at 6 am. "Time to get up honey. You need to get ready for your training."  
  
Stiles whines "aww mom. It's Sunday. I want to sleep in ONE day a week."  
  
Claudia says "Sorry honey. This class is to match the one that Derek is taking, and you need to be ready. I need to have you there on time and ready to go."  
  
Stiles is really surprised now. "You're not going to teach me?"  
  
Claudia says "sorry honey. Family members can't teach this class. Kali will be teaching you."  
  
Stiles frowns as she asks "what class is this?"  
  
Claudia says "submissive training. Derek is learning to be a Dom because of what Kate did to him. She was a bad Dom, so he's learning the difference between a good and bad one."  
  
Stiles is fully awake now. "Hold the phone. I'm 11. Isn't that a little too young to learn about kinky sex?"  
  
Claudia says "and that is another reason why you need this class. It's not about sex. It's a lifestyle. It's total trust in another, your Dom. You LET them make decisions for you and dominate you. It doesn't even have to have sex involved. Notice the work LET. You always have a choice. It's not slavery or anything like that."  
  
Stiles says "okay. Kate did dominate him and took away his freedom and choice. If it helps him realize what she did to him was wrong and manipulative, I can learn this." She pouts at her mom as she says "letting someone boss me around makes me nervous."  
  
Claudia says "it's not bossing around. It's more authority and trust. You'll see."  
  
  
  
AT DANNY's HOUSE  
  
  
  
Kali takes Stiles down into the basement where she gets a few books for Stiles to read later.  
  
Partners in Power   and   The Loving Dominant  
  
"The first thing to know is what D/S means. Wiki says Dominance and submission (also called D/s) is a set of behaviors, customs, and rituals involving the submission of one person to another in an erotic episode or lifestyle. It doesn't have to be erotic. Physical contact is not necessary. It can be conducted anonymously, over the telephone, email, or other messaging systems. In other cases, it can be intensely physical.  
  
That's enough of Wiki.  
  
There are three goals involved in submissive training. 1. Submissive Skill/Behavior Development. 2. Dominant’s Individual Preferences. 3. Personal Goals.  
  
Submissive skills are any skill your Dom wants you to have. It could be cooking, giving a massage, keeping the checkbook. I think you have most of those possible skills covered in your other classes."  
   
Kali turns and looks at Stiles with a smirk as she adds "EXCEPT giving a massage. Once I finish going over the theory, and the why, I will show you how to do a great massage. Danny will love being the guinea pig for that. I can explain how to make it more sensual and sexual later."  
  
Kali goes back to packing as she says "Your Dom tweaks the Dom Individual Preferences. Your mom will introduce me to Talia by skype, so I can stay in constant contact to ensure we teach you Derek's preferences."  
  
She gestures in an off-handed manner as she says "It could be a matter of how straight he wants you to keep your back or how far apart to keep your knees when kneeling. It could be how much pressure to apply during a massage or what spices he prefers used in his meals. You get the idea. It also includes rules and consequences."  
  
Kali continues to pace as she says "The third and final part is strictly you. It's things you want help correcting or changing. It could be not losing your temper, chewing your fingernails, not being able to sit still and bouncing around like a jumping bean. It could be skills you always wanted to learn like painting or hobbies you enjoy. You'll make me a list of the things you want help correcting or changing and bring it next week."  
  
Kali says you also need to decide what you want to get out of the D/S lifestyle. These things are classified in several categories.  
  
1\. Active Service – things the sub does for others, such as cooking, performing oral sex, or managing the Dom’s schedule.  
  
2\. Passive Service – things the sub allows done to them for the pleasure or benefit of others, such as flogging, sexual acts (not everyone enjoys oral), body painting, even a pedicure. My Dom loved to brush my hair. It calmed him when he was agitated, and it's very relaxing for me.  
  
3\. Independence – what level does the sub desire to act on their own, without the direct instruction of the Dom? Do you want to be entirely self-sufficient or do you want him to make all of your decisions?  
  
4.Selflessness – To what degree does pleasing or benefitting others motivate them? Is everything you do for others or do you do some things for yourself? You can't give yourself to others if you don't give some of yourself.  
  
I'm not going to overwhelm you with this today. Read over those books and make me a list of questions to answer the next time I see you. Now, let's learn how to give a message."  
  
Stiles is surprised to find that part of giving a good massage is, have a LITTLE bit of oil or lotion on your hands, so your hands glide and don't cause friction or are too wet to feel good. Warm oil is even better for relaxing muscles. She practices on Danny after being told not to talk about this class with Danny.  
  
Danny practically melts on the couch. Stiles smiles through the entire massage because it makes her happy to make someone else so happy and content. If he were a kitty, he would be purring. She learned the muscles that stress hide in and which ones to push on and kneed and which ones to pull and stretch.  
  
  
  
Before Stiles leaves, she tells Kali that she doesn't like that she is always bouncing and moving. She wants to learn to sit still and not squirm. That and chewing her fingernails are the two most important things she wants to change about herself.  
  
Kali suggests "also learn to eat like a lady. Don't speak with your mouth full or cover your mouth, so you're not spitting your food on people.  For this to work, I will spend a lot of time at your house, and you will spend a lot of time here."  


 

  
  
After class Stiles goes to Jackson's house with a little stow away in her bag. She and Jax are sparring when Danny comes over to spend time with them and be away from home. Camden and his dad are training.  
  
Isaac sits down next to Stiles' bag and says "Wow Stiles, you've gotten pretty good at boxing." A few minutes later Forrest climbs out of her bag and jumps on Isaac. They stop when he screams. Forrest is sitting on his chest looking at him in confusion, shrugs his shoulders and then proceeds to wash Isaac's face with his tongue.  
  
Jackson and Stiles laugh. Stiles picks up Forrest as Jax helps Isaac up. "This little scamp is Forrest. My familiar. He was trying to be friendly. He knows you're one of my trusted friends so wanted to say hi."  
  
Isaac asks "familiar? Like a witches' familiar? You? Are you a witch? He's nice, and I can pet him?"  
  
Stiles hands Forrest over to Isaac and lets them get to know each other. Jackson says "there's a spell he can do that allows him to talk to you, telepathically. He did it with Stiles and me already. Want to join our little pack and be able to speak with him?"  
  
Isaac nods his head so hard Stiles is afraid he's going o break something. Forrest uses the ingredients in Jax room from the other day and cast the spell. They explain to Isaac about hunters, witches, and other supernatural creatures. He's in awe.  


  
MONDAY  
February 21st, 2005  
  
Stiles and the boys are arriving at school when an SUV pulls up in front of them, and Allison climbs out with an arm full of books. Stiles screeches and jumps on her in a hug. The boys jump on making it a group hug.  
  
Chris chuckles from the window and says "let me know if there are any problems. They guaranteed me that you wouldn't have any problems transferring in the middle of the school year on such short notice."  
  
Stiles asks "what about Kate? She's still teaching here until the 2nd of March."  
  
Chris smiles evilly and says "odd thing about that. The school lost funding for that program, so she's back in San Francisco. I was suitably upset that I have to move here on short notice and take over watching Beacon Hills for any odd predators that want to move in. Gerard wants the place safe."  
  
Stiles says "it's safest when they aren't here."  
  
Chris says "that's my thought also."  
  
He drives off, and Allison asks "why is it safest if Kate and Gerard aren't here?"  
  
Danny asks "what has your dad told you about his family and Stiles being a witch?"  
  
Ally says "He stated that we are hunters and hunt bad supernaturals and there are other creatures besides witches out there. He follows the code. Kate's a pedophile so let him know if hse tries to latch onto any guys in my school."  
  
Stiles says "your Aunt didn't follow the code and started the Hale fire to kill the entire family because five of the twelve weren't human. She was staying around to make sure she didn't leave any loose ends. If she stayed around and saw you with us, she might examine us and either see I'm a witch or Jax is Gerard's son. Neither is a good thing."  
  
Ally says "Oh. I didn't know. Sorry. We won't discuss anything not normal."  
  
  
  
Jackson takes her books and says "hey there, niece. Going my way?"  
  
They all laugh and says "shh. That's a secret. You can call me sis like you do with Stiles. I always wanted a bunch of big strong brothers." She grabs both Jax and Isaac's arms, and I grab Danny's as we walk into school.  
  
Stiles is calling them Apple Jax. They think that's funny. Ally got a new nickname, she like Apple better than Ally.  
  
She is in one of our classes all day. So we make plans to meet her before each period by the water fountain and show her the ropes.  
  
  
At lunch  
They are all eating together when Stiles sees that Erica is back in school and some bully trips her. Stiles growls and makes a small gesture and Danny sees the boys shoelaces tie themselves together and then he falls flat on his face.  
  
  
  
Stiles walks past him and helps Erica up. "Are you okay? It looks like karma caught up with that Bully. Come sit with us."  
  
Erica blushes and says "no. I can sit in the corner, out of the way, where no one has to look at me."  
  
Allison jumps in and says "no way. Come sit with us." She shakes her hand and says "I'm Allison. I'm the new girl. You obviously know Stiles, and this is Danny, Isaac, and Jackson."  
  
Stiles runs and gets her a new tray and gives it to Erica as she explains "I just met Stiles on Thursday at the hospital. We were reading to a comatose patient and cuddling with her cute exotic pet. I never saw anything like it before."  
  
Danny asks "did you tell her about you or your pet?"  
  
Stiles says "not yet. I just met her, but my instincts tell me she will be a good friend."  
  
Danny gives her an intense look and asks "those instincts?" Stiles nods. He smirks and turns to Erica. He gently hugs her as he says any friend of Stiles is a friend of ours. Welcome to our group. Be prepared. Stiles is our tutor, and we ALL like to give hugs."  
  
  
  
After school  
Stiles gets home to find Kali there. She's supposed to call her Ms. Kali. Kali is sitting in the living room with her mom. They call her in and tell her to sit down. She's bouncing her knee nervously.  
  
Kali says "Stiles stop bouncing your knee." Stiles looks down and sees her knee. She stops bouncing it for five minutes before she bounces it again. "Stiles. Knee."  
  
Stiles stops her knee and Kali says "the consequences for bouncing your knee is if we have to say anything then we won't touch you for an hour."  
  
Stiles says "What? You can't do that! I need that."  
  
Kali sternly says "Stiles! No talking back! Make that two hours."  
  
  
Stiles can't stop bouncing her knee and doesn't get hugs or touches the rest of the day. She starts withdrawing. Her dragon is like the werewolves' wolf. It needs physical contact and pack scent to thrive and flourish.  
  
That night her despondent dragon seeks out contact, touch, and comfort from the only place it knows it won't be refused. It seeks out Peter's wolf. Stiles believes she's dreaming and doesn't realize she's in Eclipse's world.

  
  
  
  
She's sadly looking into a turbid pool not far from the Hale House that is now a burnt out shell with small wisps of smoke rising from it. There is no fire, so she doesn't know where she is. Eclipse comes up beside her and engulfs her in a warm hug and holds her tightly.  
  
"What make you so sad and despondent, my little mate?"  
  
She looks at him sadly and says "Derek's learning to be a Dom so they decided I should learn to be a submissive."  
  
Eclipse says "Peter has already had that training. It was thought necessary to be a good left hand because it involves a lot of psychological manipulation and lets him read people and cue people without them knowing it. He carries himself like a Dom, though. That would not make you this sad, withdrawn and despondent."  
  
Stiles sighs and says "one of the things I want to change about myself is the constant bouncing and nervous energy I can't control. The punishment for not controlling my bouncing and fidgeting is they won't touch me. I feel like a kite under a rock without being touched. I feel unloved and alone this way. This feeling isn't worth it. I don't want to feel this way."  
  
Eclipse says "your dragon is like me. You need touching to feel connected and loved. We can't thrive without it. They should know this. They are hurting you with this punishment. Come with me. Peter is touch-starved here also. You can help each other."  
  
Stiles says "I just want to sit here and not think or feel anything."  
  
Eclipse frowns and runs to Peter. A few minutes later he's pulling Peter along behind him. Peter sees young Stiles sitting by the pond trying not to cry, and he smells her sadness. He stops fighting Eclipse dragging him from the burnt out Hale House that he is always walking through and comes to Stiles.  
  
He sits next to her and pulls her into his lap and holds her against his chest as she finally starts sobbing. He strokes her hair and back as she lets out her sadness and he keeps her in his arms all through the night. She clutches at his shoulder as she calms down but doesn't let him go. The feeling of her mate and his scent calms her and helps her ground herself.  
  
An hour before it's time to wake up for school Forrest finds her but stays back, unseen and hidden from view. He doesn't like how said his mistress was before she found her way here.  
  
Stiles fades from sight when she wakes up, and Forrest approaches Eclipse. "Eclipse? Thank you for helping her. They don't know how badly they are hurting her. If she's like this tonight, could you please go through to Derek or Talia and tell them they are hurting Stiles and they have to stop. I can't say anything to Claudia because she's her mom. Talia can find out if this should be happening to her."  
  
Eclipse says "yes. I can't see my future mate hurting like this. If it doesn't stop and she is like this tonight, and her dragon half brings her to us, even though giving Peter someone to hold and help all night is helping him, I can't let them do this to her."  
  
  
Tuesday  
February 22nd, 2005  
  
At school Stiles is quiet. Too quiet. She's still bouncy, but she's too quiet. The pack thinks she just needs ME time so mostly leave her alone. Turns out that's the last thing she needs.  
  
At home, she's researching Kate's contacts and suppliers on her laptop. She can't stop bouncing from the nervousness and feeling that she'd disappointing everyone. The entire day went by without one hug or kiss, and she's practically in tears at bedtime.  
  
Forrest curls up next to her on the bed where she cuddles him as she goes to sleep.  
  
As soon as her eyes close, she's back by the murky pool of water. Eclipse is watching for her from the side window and brings Peter to her again, only this time Peter isn't struggling to stay in the house. He willingly turns his back on the house and comes to her. Again, he picks her up, pulls her into his lap, and holds her all night as she cries out her sorrow and loneliness. He strokes her hair and rocks her gently all night  
  
When she fades away as she wakes up, Eclipse says "Peter? I need to leave you for a short time. The young girl, Stiles, needs our help. They don't see what they are doing to her. I'm going to Talia and Derek to get her help. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"  
  
Peter says "yes. I'm not going anywhere. She needs your help more than I do. Go. Be safe."  
  
  
Eclipse travels through the pack bond and gets both Talia and Derek together with their pack bond.  
  
Talia is shocked that Peter's wolf came through the bond and left Peter alone. She immediately asks "Eclipse? What's wrong? What is so dire that you would leave your injured comatose human half alone?"  
  
Derek asks "Has something happened to Peter? What's wrong."  
  
Eclipse says "Peter's better. It's Stiles. She needs help, and the faster she gets it, the better. She's learning to be a submissive because you are learning to be a Dom. Her teacher's human and her mother is a human witch. It's her dragon half that is hurting. They don't know they are hurting her badly."  
  
Derek growls "what have they done to her?!"  
  
Eclipse says "part of submissive training is fixing things about yourself that you don't like. She doesn't like her constant fidgeting and bouncing. Their punishment for her is they don't touch her. No one has touched her for several days, and it's slowly killing her. The good thing is her subconscious is looking for any help it can find, and that's Peter."  
  
He looks intently at Talia as he continues "He's leaving the Hale House in his mind to comfort her and hold her all through the night. It appears he's touch-starved and right now, so is she. Helping her is helping him, but I can't see her so sad. I'm half afraid she's going to try and drown herself in the dark pool behind the house. You have to do something! Call Claudia and explain that supernatural creatures HAVE got to be touched and stroked and scented or they feel unloved and isolated. Dragons even more so than other creatures. They can't go on in isolation for long."  
  
  
  
Talia's red eyes are glowing the entire conversation. "Thank you for coming to me Eclipse. I will be doing something about this as soon as we awaken. Does Peter know she's his mate?"  
  
"No, my alpha. Stiles hasn't told Peter much about the fire yet because she didn't want him to be damaged by it or to seek revenge. He does know his wife was one of the dread doctors trying to breed a hybrid abomination to possess with the spirit of La Bête du Gévaudan."  
  
Talia says "What! I didn't know about that. Did Stiles tell him that?"  
  
Eclipse says "no! I did. I always knew she was Alecto, but her magic kept me from telling him. With her death, I was able to let him know."  
  
   
  
During the long hours he is currently putting in doing field work, and between looking over old and new case files, Johnathan has been conversing with his family back in Poland.  
  
  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
"Hello, cousin."  
  
Johnathan's dragon growls happily, his family bonds sending out warmth and love.  
  
A deep chuckle comes from the line. "I felt that! We too are happy to have you whole again. Who woke you?"  
  
"Claudia did. She a witch, but let's discuss that some other time. I'm calling to see how the search is going." Johnathan was calling in favors, using his resources to gain in-depth information about certain people.  
  
"I've hit a dead in looking for Kali and Ennis. But I did find Deucalion and Ethan and Aiden. Deucalion is currently visiting family in Birmingham and Edinburgh. The twins live in Maine."  
  
"Thanks, Antoni. Give everyone hugs for me. I found somewhere that Kali was known as Kalista before she mated with Ennis. Will the name change help you find her?"  
  
 "It can't hurt." Johnathan ended the call.

  
( New York  )  
  
"Claudia, can you put me on Threeway with Kali? It's urgent!" Talia instructs.  
  
"Of course! Hang on," Claudia quickly sent out a privacy spell down the call line. "Hello? Kali? You're on Threeway with Talia and me."  
  
"Hello, Nyssa." Kali used Talia's code name in case there were unwanted ears around. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Fitting back a growl Derek speaks up. "Last night Eclipse, my uncle's wolf, contacted us in a dream. Stiles is hurting and in pain."  
  
"Hurt how?!" Claudia and Kali demand. They didn't notice anything wrong with Stiles expect for being too quiet lately. She's still bouncy.  
  
"Her training, to stop her from bouncing, fidgeting and other unwanted habits. Are you using the touch method?" Talia asks.  
  
Kali nodded. "That's correct. It's helping a lot. Danny says the teachers stopped complaining about her."  
  
"The only reason your training is working is Stiles and her dragon think you're upset with her, that you don't LOVE HER! This training is slowly killing her! Eclipse says that every night for the past couple of days, Stiles subconsciously appears in their dream world seeking comfort. Both Peter and her are extremely touch starved. FIX THIS PROBLEM NOW!" Derek shouts.  
  
"Hang on a second, Derek? Nena mirame, calma abajo ella estará bien prometo." Talia holds him to her chest and strokes his hair.  
  
"Ojalá estuviera allí, ella está sufriendo y no puedo consolarla." Derek whispers.  
  
"Todo estará bien," Talia promises. "Kali I'm not the kind of alpha who uses touch training. You have it backward. You only use touch as a reward; you never use it as a punishment. It hurts them. You can't keep any animal or animal spirit happy and content if you don't touch them. They feel as though you don't love them when you don't show them, love."  
  
Kali looks at Claudia as understanding dawns on them. CRAP!  
  
Talia rakes her fingers through her hair. "Claudia, Kali the soonest you can pull Stiles into a pack cuddle/huddle the better. She and her dragon need to be comforted greatly to mend their pain. Also, have her cuddle with Peter and her Friends more. Eclipse says they are both touch-starved and that holding her all night has helped him."  
  
Derek nods, that's a good idea, but he also wants to give Stiles an instruction. "Claudia, please let Stiles know she doesn't need to have full control of her extra energy. Just knowing how to be calmer at the right time is enough. Her little flame does not bother me, in fact, I think it's endearing and cute. I only want her calm enough that her body can listen to her when she needs absolute control."  
  
"I understand. Forgive me. I assumed you train like the way I was trained. I will fix this and keep you updated on her recovery." Kali apologizes.  
  
"Thank you for contacting us. Oh! Almost forgot to mention, I will be visiting you sometime later this week." Claudia is gathering her keys and purse. She's going to bring her daughter home, along with her friends, for an extended pack cuddle.  
  
"We look forward to having you. Tell Stiles to hug and kiss my brother for us and also the same for Eclipse. Goodbye Claudia, and Kali." Talia and Derek say their goodbyes.  
  
Kali sends a quick text to her son telling him to be waiting for in the principal's office to be picked up, along with Jackson and Issac.  
  
Claudia left a voice message for her mate to come home as soon as possible. Stiles needs them.  
  
Claudia picks up a mute Stiles that's not looking at anyone. The quiet is even more profound than yesterday. She's still bouncy, so she hadn't worried, but this is worrying her.  
  
When she gets home, Johnathan is in the living room talking to Kali, and he is furious. HE takes the time to get his temper under control before he speaks.  
  
"New rule. No one punishes Stiles for anything without talking to me first. All those stories of dragons alone are bullshit. Dragons have got to be touched and hugged and cuddled on a regular basis. The reason Stiles is bouncy is that's the way dragons act when they're afraid they haven't pleased you or made you happy. That's what lets our mates or those around us know we're nervous or afraid you're angry with us or don't love us. It's a silent plea for hugs. The fact she's not in a coma right now is a miracle."  
  
He pulls Stiles into a hug and holds her tight against his chest. Forrest speaks up and says "her subconscious has been bringing her to Peter's world and he's held her all night for the last few nights. Stiles thought it was dreaming because Peter's improving and the world looks different, but she's not all here right now. She's been on autopilot since the first period. I can't get her out of it."  
  
Claudia and Kali ask "why didn't you tell us we were hurting her?"  
  
Forrest looks confused. "You're her mom and teacher. You were disciplining her, and I don't know how far you intended to go but didn't believe you would honestly hurt her. I asked Eclipse to ask if it should be doing this to her."  
  
They say "we didn't realize dragons need to be touched or that's why she's bouncy. She wanted to get control of her bouncing."  
  
Johnathan says "has anyone noticed when you show her you're proud of her or you love her, she is very still. Stiles is only bouncy when afraid she can't do something well enough to please you or that you won't like something she did or she thought of. She can't control it, and she doesn't realize that's dragon nature. You want her to stop bouncing, tell her 'I love you' or 'good job.' NOW! Everyone get in a group hug. She needs as much touching with her pack and family as she can get. She needs lots of our scents and touches."  
  
Everyone runs around and gets blankets. They lay them on the floor for a big group cuddle party, and everyone ensures they are touching Stiles and stroking her. They tell her they love her and they miss her.  
  
After an hour or so she sighs, quietly cries as she looks up at her dad and says "I'm sorry, dad. I can't stop bouncing. I'm just getting worse, and everyone is mad at me."  
  
He shushes her and says "you can't stop my wyrmling. That's part of being a dragon. That's how our bodies tell people we need hugs and reinforce they love us. The more upset you get, feeling you displease someone, the worse it gets. When you feel you're loved and make others happy and proud, you're perfectly still. That's our nature. Dragons need to be touched more than any other race. We could literally go into hibernation or a coma as humans call it until someone shows us we are loved."  
  
Stiles says "so I'm not bad, I just need someone to hug me or tell me they love me and that makes the bouncing stop?"  
  
Johnathan says "yes my little wyrmling. The entire pack is here to help you feel better and show how much they love you, even Allison." Stiles looks around at everyone and smiles gratefully.  
  
Danny and Jax say "we're sorry Stiles. When you were so quiet at school, we thought you weren't feeling good and wanted to be left alone. We didn't know that means you NEED us to hug you. We should have asked your mom and dad. We're sorry."  
  
Stiles smiles and says "Thanks for being here for me guys. I'm sorry for dragging everyone out of school. Thanks, Allison. I know this is all new to you. Your dad doesn't know anything besides mom, and I are witches. I suppose we need to drop that bombshell on them."  
  
Johnathan says "I was with Chris when I got the message from your mom and sort of blew out a tiny little fireball. He knows now. He was understandably shocked."  
  
  
  


Save


	20. Deceptions and Suspicions

Friday 25 February

 

Kali and Claudia Skype with Talia and Derek

Derek worriedly asks "How is she? How's Stiles? Is she okay?"

Talia lays her hand on his shoulder to calm and comfort him. "Does she know that we are aware of her condition?"

Kali says "No, she doesn't know. She's much better. I didn't know you can't reverse a reward to make it a punishment with shape shifters."

Claudia says "Stiles is with her father and friends. My mate won't let his little girl go until he's positive she's fully recovered. I wasn't aware that her bouncing is a dragon trait."

Talia says "A dragon characteristic? What do you mean?"

Claudia says "Dragons aren't like the stories say, they can NOT be alone, or they go into hibernation. The bouncing is a dragon's way to let other dragons, their mate, and friends know they need hugs and cuddles. It happens when they're afraid you're disappointed in them, or they're afraid they'll disappoint you or displease you. The bouncing stops as soon as you say 'I love you' or hug them and tell them good job."

Derek asks "so the more Stiles saw she was disappointing you, the more she bounced, AND the more bouncing, the more she was punished? That's a disturbing cycle. What's to tell me this won't happen again? How are you going to protect her from that?"

Kali looks down as she says "yes. John made a new rule that no one gives her punishment without talking to him first. He's a dragon and knows what to look for to ensure she's healthy and content."

Claudia says "my husband's always self-confident and collected because he already has a mate and child, so he's not worried about pleasing. He's teaching me all of the warning signs to watch for, and how dragon's bodies work, so I can know how to care for her if he's unavailable. He's been out with our new allies lately and not around to notice Stiles behavior."

Talia asks "new allies?"

Claudia says "Stiles discovered one of her friends is the illegitimate son of Gerard Argent. When she was informing him, Chris Argent overheard. He was pissed about the life insurance Gerard has on all his hunters and killing many of them to blame werewolves so he could start a war."

Derek worriedly asks "what about Kate?"

Kali excuses herself to start the grill. Claudia says "Chris got the educational program cut that she's using, and she went back to Los Angeles. Gerard knew Chris was looking to move here so stationed him here. Gerard already has a hunter here with a full cover that he's supposed to use to keep in contact with Gerard."

Talia asks "There is a hunter with a full cover there? Who?"

Claudia says "Deaton. Stiles already gave Chris the video of Gerard killing all his men in the foundry last year. Stiles believes since Chris says Deaton has been working for Gerard for forty years and he looks 35, even in our time that he's feeding on the Nogitosune. Since it became aware, after the willing virgin sacrifice at the Nemeton last year, Stiles believes it is trying to convince Deaton to release it in exchange for either power or true immortality."

Derek pales, and Talia squeezes his shoulder. "What willing virgin sacrifice?"

Claudia cautiously says "Stiles was a little vague about the particulars because there are several different stories about what happened. The only thing she will say is Deaton was treating the niece of a witch, with cancer. Paige, something or other. He was putting mountain ash in her pills. That's where Stiles got the idea to do that to Gerard in our time. It turns out rejection doesn't kill you. It cures what's killing you but keeps your body in stasis, always oozing black goo until either you get another alpha bite to kill the rejection and finish the change or yellow wolfsbane to kill the lycanthropy and stay human."

Derek looks at his mother in shock and is even paler. Talia says "so you were saying about the willing virgin sacrifice?"

Claudia says "sorry, Stiles isn't the only one that goes off on a tangent. Someone asked Ennis to bite the girl, which caused rejection. The werewolf with her brought her under the Nemeton, about 10-15 feet from an imprisoned demon. The girl was in pain and thought she was dieing. The boy, thinking he was helping her, killed her. Deaton orchestrated the entire thing. He's the one that killed Ennis' pack member in the first place."

Derek says "it was Deaton that said I should have outside relationships, so I understand what girlfriends expect and how to play human better. He's also the one that suggested asking Ennis to bite her to replace his dead pack member and to have a better alliance with mom. I never made a decision because I couldn't bring myself to tell her I wasn't human and lied to her our entire relationship."

Claudia looks shocked and says with great sadness "you're the werewolf that was with her, that's why your eyes are blue? Peter's are blue because he blames himself for falling for Alecto and her death. Derek, you do realize it's not your fault? She was in pain, and you both thought she was dieing. You thought you were doing the right thing."

Talia says "If anything, it sounds like Deaton did everything but kill her himself. To tell the truth, since he gave her the mountain ash and arranged for Ennis to bite her, he IS the one responsible for killing her. Not you, baby. You didn't know."

Derek says "that explains who sent me the anonymous letter telling me to be there that night, AFTER Ennis bit her. I just need to remember he did everything to make sure she died that night. That explains why I thought I smelled him nearby, for just a second. I figured I imagined it. My mind is telling me Deaton killed her, but my heart tells me I did."

Talia says "you killed her pain. If he was there, it was to ensure she died, even if he had to get his hands dirty." She looks at the Claudia and says "you say Stiles has video footage of the massacre at the foundry. Can I get a copy of that? If I send it to Deucalion, Kali and Ennis, a few other alphas and Chris Argent already has it; maybe justice can be served."

Claudia says "Stiles brought it in to have it transferred from video to disc. She put both copies in your vault for safe keeping. She found the back entrance inside the high school and since she has claws she was able to open the door."

Talia asks in shock "there's a back door to my family vault?"

Derek says "it's in my high school?"

Claudia says "I take it you didn't know about that. Maybe she has a copy on her laptop since she had to put it on a thumb drive to give a copy to Chris." She looks around on Stiles laptop for the video and pictures and finds the folder entitled foundry. It has both the pictures and the video from inside and out in it. "Found it. I'm emailing you a copy of the folder."

Derek says "I don't understand how this footage exists."

Claudia says "Stiles found when the foundry owners closed it down, they were afraid of squatters and vandals and installed surveillance with 7 VHS tapes hooked in sequence. It's set on motion sensors, so it doesn't waste tape space. Stiles found where you and the other alphas met in the foundry and where Gerard sent Deaton to scope it out for him. Since it's not a new system, no one noticed it."

Talia gets the alert of an email and opens it. She opens the folder and sees Gerard kill his men with a pike and then blind Deucalion. The last picture has been cleaned up and zoomed in but a little blurry yet. It shows Deaton behind the foundry in Gerard's SUV watching the entire thing. "Claudia did you see this last picture. I've already discovered Stiles doesn't let you know when she's figured something out unless she can prove it and it involves you in some way. Looks like she's still investigating something."

Claudia opens the folder and looks at the last picture. "Shit! Stiles didn't tell any of us she had this. She must have been working on the amplifying and wanted to be very sure of this before she said anything. Damn! I wish she'd tell me when she's working on something like this! I'll be showing this to Johnathan tonight! We know or suspect many things about Deaton from our time. Now I wonder how much more stuff she has on him that she didn't tell me! Too bad there's not a council for emissaries so they can see how much of a liar and killer he is. The Bastard!"

Claudia looks up and realizes she just said everything out loud. Crap! "I think Stiles, Johnathan and I need to talk a little more in depth about Deaton and his betrayals. Going on everything she suspects and can't prove."

Talia says "I'm sure that will be very enlightening. Would you mind if I'm involved in that conversation? I want to see how evil he is. There may not be an emissary council, but there is an alpha council, and I'm on it. Alphas control their packs, which includes emissaries. I'm sure we can come up with something suitable for him."

Claudia says "Stiles isn't aware of how much you know about our time. She's afraid to let anyone know what we survived. It will have to be secret. You need to keep your microphone disabled for the conversation because dragons have good hearing. I'll set up a skype call before hand. Don't be alarmed about what you hear. We are trying to change some things. A few we can't change now, but we can act on it sooner since we know it's coming."

Derek says "that sounds ominous. I take it the instance in the pool against a kanima wasn't the most dangerous thing you dealt with?"

Claudia says "Stiles accidentally killed a Windigo that was trying to kill her. We've dealt with Gerard, the kanima, a darach, a bunch of chimeras, the dread doctors, Valack, The Beast of Gevaudan, and the wild hunt, to name a few."

Derek says in shock "the Beast?"

Claudia says "The dread doctors were finally successful in their quest to recreate it and it nearly killed Stiles and the pack. That was when we learned that Stiles is always researching far more than she tells you because of her suspicions and won't say anything unless she's learned everything or proven everything or has no choice and it's a last ditch chance to hope it works with what theories she has. I'll set up our talk about Deaton for this afternoon. Say 8 pm your time?"

Talia says "that's fine with me."

They say their goodbyes and hang up.

 

Stiles comes in from dance class and grabs a glass of pineapple juice. Claudia and Johnathan are in the library. Claudia sends Johnathan to fetch Stiles and her computer and to bring them into the den. While he's out of the room, she skype's Talia and sets up the webcam in the corner next to her computer.

When Stiles walks in, she says "honey, have a seat. We need to talk to with you about Deaton."

Stiles says "I don't have anything new that's proven right now."

Johnathan looks at Claudia and says "that's the thing, my little wyrmling. We need to know what you suspect and anything you have. We want to help verify, prove or disprove anything you have. You shouldn't have to do any of this alone. I mean you found out about Gerard's illegitimate child on your own, and that was more than enough."

Stiles takes a few deep breaths and starts bouncing her knee. Johnathan says "nothing you have will disappoint us. Where proud of you for finding anything you have."

She smiles gratefully at him and stops bouncing. She pulls over her laptop and opens some folders. "None of this is proven. Let's see. Okay, start with Oak Creek in 1943. The Nogitsune. Noshiko Yukimura said the camp doctor was stealing the medical supplies and there wasn't any medicine to treat the Japanese held there. The doctor's name was Alan Morrell. I haven't been able to verify if that's him. Marin Morrell is supposedly his sister, never married and her name is Morrell. The name Deaton comes from the Norman meaning oak. Druid means oak. I think it's him."

Johnathan says "that would explain how he knows about the Nogitsune. What have you got on that."

Stiles says "The medical license was never filed for him, and they never identified or found his body at Oak Creek. I can't figure out how to verify it's him."

Claudia says "maybe we can ask Noshiko if she has any pictures or ask what he looks like. Satomi wouldn't know what he looks like because she never saw the doctor there."

Stiles nods and says "next up Alexander Argent was Chris Argent's Uncle. A Hunter. Deucalion bit him in 1977, and he committed suicide at the Motel Glen Capri in Fairvale, California. His drivers' license says Massachusetts. He was alone. That means he wasn't hunting and he was hunted down. I checked with Satomi. Deucalion hunted down an Argent hunter he believed killed his wife in 1977. Satomi says the veterinarian told him an Argent killed her."

Claudia says "do we know that the vet was Deaton?"

Stiles says "not yet, but I'm close on that. I talked Chris into letting me look at his records from 1977. It says that Deaton and another hunter killed an alpha's mate in Beacon Hills and Deaton's partner died, leaving him the only witness. He was acting as the vet here then."

She continues "Chris says Gerard started actively hunting and sabotaging all the alphas in Beacon Hills, especially Deucalion, after Alexander's death. I think that was part of Deaton's plan to pit the wolves and hunters against each other to kill each other off so he could have the Nemeton and the land here."

Claudia ask "why didn't it work?"

Stiles says "Talia was screaming for peace and it would start a war they couldn't win. Luckily the other alphas listened to her."

Stiles says "Jackson's mom and her parents were hunters for Gerard. A supernatural private investigator investigated the fire that killed them. He says a black hunter that's also a druid was teaching Gerard's daughter how to commit arson without getting caught at the time. I think that was Deaton as well. How many druid hunters can there be?"

John says "that one does sound circumstantial. What is the private investigator?"

Stiles says "Mikal is an incubus."

Claudia says "I don't see an incubus being tricked or deceived."

Stiles says "last year Ennis was up in arms because the Argents killed one of his pack. I checked. Gerard and Deaton cut him in half. Deaton slips Paige Mountain Ash. Talks to the young werewolf she likes and convinces him he wants to have a relationship with a human to learn to hide what he is and discover what girlfriends expect from their boyfriends. I got a seer to look at when the virgin was sacrificed at the Nemeton. She could only verify that a druid was nearby, cloaking himself with shadows and darkness. I can't think of another druid around here that would do that. I can't verify it's him though. It's so frustrating! Everything I have is circumstantial."

Claudia says "that does sound like him. So who was the werewolf involved in that?"

Stiles says "that doesn't matter. He was tricked, deceived and manipulated. He thought he was doing the right thing."

Johnathan asks "is there anything else?"

Stiles says "when I stopped by the vet's office with Forrest, Deaton told me you were a dragon. No one knows that Dad. Mom didn't even know until recently. When we discussed the Hale fire, he said it was an electrical fire, before Meyers filed that bogus report. I may have snooped a little while I was there. He sold a large shipment of wolfsbane and Monks Hood to KSA. I think that stands for Kate Silver Argent. I can't prove that either."

"In 2011 when an insane Peter was running around slaughtering everyone having anything to do with the fire, Derek was trying to figure it out. He and Deaton got into a confrontation, and Deaton just disappeared and was able to stay unseen by three werewolves. He didn't say anything about knowing Talia until Peter got a little saner and tried to make a pack to heal himself."

"A month later he convinces Derek to kill Peter to stop the animal attacks and be the new alpha. He does, and Peter comes back from the dead on the worm moon. He tells Derek not to trust Peter even though being dead seemed to reset his sanity. The wolfsbane Lydia drugged us all with so she could resurrect Peter came from Deaton. I saw the receipt."

"The night Kate came back to Beacon Hills and shot Derek with the Nordic Wolfsbane. Where was Deaton? He was MIA for over a week. I checked. He was hunting werewolves in Montana with Gerard."

The parent teacher conferences where a real mountain lion showed up at school just in time to make Chris a hero. Remember that thing was tagged."

Johnathan says "it was tagged in Montana."

Stiles says "I know, circumstantial. He was always pointing you and the other cops at Derek. Pointing out he's dangerous, no one knew where he was for six years, and trying to make it look like he killed his sister, which is why he didn't show that it bothered him. I could tell it did bother him, but the guy bottled everything up inside, and when he explodes it's going to be like Mount Vesuvius."

Johnathan says "Peter killed Laura."

Stiles says "I know. It wasn't Peter though. It was his wolf in control, and he didn't recognize her. Killing Laura and getting the alpha power is what woke up his human side. Realizing he killed her was the final straw to knock him around the bend and look for total revenge. Crazy Peter wasn't like the slightly batty Peter that we knew. The one that protected me, even from Derek. Should have seen the look on Derek's face when Peter put him through a wall because he pushed me into a wall where Peter could see. Peter was pissed. I never saw him display anger before or after that. I didn't think it was possible for him to get angry."

"The tranq dart that Allison used to capture me so Gerard could torture me, that was Ketamine. A veterinarian sedative. That's what we used on the kanima. I was wondering why it was so readily available when Scott swiped it from Deaton. I know, it could have been swiped from Deaton and he had nothing to do with it. Like I pointed out. Everything I have is circumstantial. I can't prove anything."

Claudia says "not on its own. Everything together makes a pretty grim picture."

Stiles looks at her laptop and says "when Peter kidnapped me to find Scott and Derek. Deaton knew everyone was going to the Hale House. How? Did he have bugs somewhere or listening in on a cop scanner?"

Claudia asks "Good question. You never mentioned Peter kidnapped you. Did he hurt you?"

Stiles says "no, he was his creepily charming self. He even asked me if I wanted the bite. Wasn't too thrilled to see he was driving around with a dead body in the trunk. But hey."

Johnathan says "he asked you if you wanted to be a werewolf? He was going around ripping out people's throats, and he wants to know if you want the bite?"

Stiles shrugs and says "he said he was impressed with my courage and intelligence."

Claudia says "I can see that. Is that how you collaborated on figuring out how to stop the kanima."

Stiles looks at her funny. "We didn't collaborate. I got away from Gerard and was patching myself up when Peter texted me that everyone was about to confront Gerard and the kanima. He told me the story of the kanima and pointed out that human love might stop it. I grabbed Lydia, and high tailed it to the location."

"In an earlier confrontation with the kanima, Deaton gave me a big bag of mountain ash and told me how to use it. He wouldn't directly help. He called me a spark. He didn't give me enough mountain ash to ring the building. I had to use magic to do the job. He either set us up to fail or was proving I'm not exactly human."

The night Peter came back from the dead, you, Scott and I were being held at gunpoint in the police station. Scott text Gerard to get the bestiary which let them know where the Kanima's master was and then we're ducking and covering because they launch an assault on the Police station. I was paralyzed by the kanima. Peter pulled me out of the station and got me to a safe place until the venom wore off.

He watched Gerard kill Matt. Deaton had no problem finding Derek, unconscious in the Hale House. How? It's in the middle of nowhere, and he had no reason to be there? Why look for Derek at all? How did he know Peter was back from the dead? Unless he uses black magic or necromancy, he shouldn't have. The first thing Deaton said to Derek was Peter can't be trusted and still insane. He wasn't. That was evident.

Morrell was always our school guidance counselor at the same time she was also Deucalion's emissary and supposedly Deaton's sister. He knew all along they were going to gun for us. Morrell hinted that Deaton was gunning for us.

When the Darach started sacrificing people, I figured out it was human sacrifices and went to Deaton. I told him exactly how it was done and how each group of three had a common denominator. He already knew. I asked why he wasn't telling us. He said it was because he hid he was a druid for the last ten years. That was the first time he admitted to being a druid.

"One of the victims was taken from literally five feet outside his door, with magic. Don't you think a magic user is going to sense that?"

"When the Darach supposedly grabbed Deaton, he was the only one that called and left a voice mail saying I'm about to be taken. He was in a mountain ash circle. If the cops were searching for him, why use mountain ash? The only victin in ash and ash doesn't affect druids. Why?"

"When Derek found out where Talia's claws were, they were in Mexico in Calavera territory. How the hell did they go from the Hale House to Mexico? The jar they were kept in was made from Nemeton wood."

"Deaton admitted he carved it himself. After she died, in the original fire. The jar was in a trunk of mountain ash. That means a magic user put it there. If he knew where the Nemeton was, why did he tell us he didn't know where it was?"

"Braeden never said who hired her to save Peter and Derek from the Calaveras when they went looking for Talia's claws. Whatever Derek had to ask her spirit must have been important to go into hunter territory to find them."

"When we needed to find the Nemeton to locate you, Chris, and Melissa, he said we had to sacrifice ourselves to find you. We didn't see any other way to save you guys, so we did it. The ice baths that we drowned in had herbs in them. Mine was similar but different than theirs. I've been researching to figure out the difference. Theirs was to create a trance and mine was to weaken the mind. I think the whole thing was a setup to ensure I got possessed by that demon. That was pure hell. Watching that thing use my body to hurt and kill people and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't move. I couldn't even scream for help. I couldn't fight it."

Stiles is crying as she recounts the Nogitsune. Johnathan picks her up and holds her as they both say "we know it's there this time. We won't let it take you. We will find another way to keep it imprisoned. We will do everything possible to keep you safe."

Claudia asks "is there anything else you suspect about Deaton or are researching?"

Stiles nods and says "When I figured out something was inside me, and trying to take over, Deaton disappeared. He said he went to Japan to get a plant called letharia vulpina. This plant grows in North America, California primarily, not Japan. He claims it was created from where a Nogitsune died, and its blood flowed. He said it was to poison the Nogitsune in me. If it came from a Nogitsune, and grew in a place it can't grow, it wasn't what he said it was. I haven't been able to figure out what kind of moss it was that he mixed with kanima venom and injected me with yet."

"I asked them to kill me so I wouldn't hurt anyone. They wouldn't do it, and Deaton never said a thing about the supernatural prison under Eichen House. I could have gone there. He never said a thing about it. By the way, it's not a legal prison. Deaton, Morrell, and Valack are the names I saw on the board of directors that I recognized. The sign on the door says it's funded by the Davidson Institute. I checked. They only provide scholarships for gifted kids between the ages of 5 and 18. They don't invest in hospitals."

"The Hotel we nearly got killed in was the same hotel that Alexander Argent committed suicide in. It's cursed. The wolfsbane and the herbs that triggered the werewolves into trying to kill themselves was in Coach's whistle. Jennifer could have done it except Coach said something about it was kind of Scott's boss to make a donation for meals on the road. That means he saw him that morning."

"Danny and Cora both got poisoned with mistletoe. We got ours from Deaton. How could she have poisoned them? One's a werewolf and would have smelled her coming. Deaton doesn't have a scent of his own. We can't even feel his emotions. The only scent he has is that woody smell from the Nemeton, like damp roots. He could have easily put it in their food because they wouldn't have seen him or noticed his scent."

"When the three of us started hallucinating as a side effect of dieing ... I was the one that said it had something to do with a door. He didn't know how to close the door in our head. He just told us to close them, and he didn't know how to do it."

"The Dead Pool. The Chemist poisoned the whole school with something that makes people sick but gets better, but it kills werewolves. Derek was talking with Satomi near Deaton. He says he remembers the tea Talia made him drink, and it tasted awful. How the bloody hell does that tell him Reishi mushrooms are the cure and that Talia had some in the vault that I locked them in to protect them from the assassins."

"That was the one time that Raphe was useful. If he showed up 2 seconds later, the chemist would have shot me in the head. Loved his you didn't act like a reasonable person does when someone puts a gun to their head speech and that I need help or need to talk to someone because of how I reacted."

Johnathan says "you didn't. You had already been fighting for your life for over a year and tortured by a hunter that wanted to know about the pack. You had no fear left to show. You were more concerned with keeping the pack alive than yourself. Raphel would have sold out whoever it was to save himself. How did you find how to get in the vault?"

Stiles says "Peter mentioned the vault under the school and Derek said you have to have claws to open it. I noticed the sign that the front entrance is under has a slight triskele impression in it and say where to put claws to open it. It's too open, and you can easily be seen going in that way. Wolves like to have a secret back door to escape hunters. I looked at the blueprints and noticed they didn't match up with the school. I went around the wall that didn't match up and saw a slight impression of a triskele. I found the lock and used claws to open it."

Stiles nods and says "I think Deaton has something to do with the Dread Doctors because Valack wrote his book that we used to find them, decades ago, and was put in Eichen House to keep him quiet. Deaton and Morrell are in and out of there all the time. All three of them are board members, which is why Valack was suddenly in charge as soon as he got out of his cell."

They all use the tunnels. Just like the wild hunt did. They connect to the vet's office. That's how I escaped from the wild hunt the first time. They caught me and brought me back though. Then Peter and I figured out where the rift was and he used his werewolf healing to survive going through it. Melissa and Chris used the nine herbs to remove the toxins and heal him."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Deaton is the one that introduced Alecto to Peter in the first place. How else is a witch like her going to hide what they are? I mean, if he knows you're a dragon then there is no way he didn't know who or what she was."

Stiles gets a text from Danny. She checks it and says "Danny got a hit on a missing person report in Massachusetts. We figured since Argent's license was from there and hunters are gathered as supposed survivors of supernatural attacks, we know it was hunters recruiting. Anyway when hunters join up they sometimes just disappear from their normal life to hunt. We've been checking anything that looks like hunter recruiting."

Johnathan asks "so what does that mean?"

Stiles says "it means he found a missing persons report that matches up with known hunters we are tracking. If we can remind them that they do have a life and family outside of hunting and people are looking for them, maybe they will go back to it. I better see what he's got. That's pretty much what I have on Deaton. Everything's circumstantial, and I can't find the proof yet."

Stiles kisses her mom and dad's cheek and heads out the door. Johnathan says "I'm going to make a few magical calls and see if we can't get the proof on some of this. We need to stop that bastard." He kisses Claudia's forehead and walks out the door.

Claudia blows out a deep breath, grabs the webcam and her laptop and goes back to talking with Talia. "Is that enough information on Deaton for you to be able to do anything about him?"

Derek is sitting quietly next to Talia, holding her hand. He's upset that Stiles went through all of that, apparently mostly alone. He looks at Claudia and asks "please tell me you can stop that from happening to her."

Claudia says "we're working on it. We're not sure we can stop the dead pool or the Nogitsune from happening."

Talia asks "So there is a possibility that the Nogitsune will possess her?"

She says "yes."

Save


	21. Meetings and Greetings

FRIDAY

February 25th

"Are you leaving?" Johnathan asks as he hands Claudia her supplies. Claudia is sitting side saddle on a broom. With the TEB hanging from the handle.

She gives a cheeky grin "Is there a problem officer?"

"No mate, just wondering when you're flying out. I was hoping for a goodbye/goodnight kiss." Johnathan grabs hold of the floating broom pulling Claudia into his arms, kissing her. "You take care and be safe. My cousin will be keeping tabs on you while you're visiting." Eyes dark, he growls into his mate's mouth.

"Not to worry. I'll be safe. Everything here, that you see on me, is cloaked in my invisibility and protection spells. Nothing and no one can hurt me. Besides, Kali will travel with me."

Claudia points out the extra seat behind her. This is her favorite broom. A traditional one, with a 5-point-harness that straps you in like a baby. The handle is thick like a medium size tree with two sets of straps that come up from behind and between your legs. The broom's charmed with an invisible shield which acts as a support to your back and guard rails.

"Where IS Kali?" Johnathan doesn't scent her nearby, nor Danny.

"Back at her place. She's packing a few extra things from her homeland that she made to sell on our trip. I also packed most of my famous body creams and magical orders to deliver to a few allies, personally." Claudia looks at the moon, and judges that it is almost time to go.

"I have a few extra shifts coming up. How long will you be gone? I don't want to leave Stiles alone. She's still recovering." Johnathan says sadly.

"I'm not sure. Both Kali and I thought it best to pack two weeks of clothes, just in case. Danny is staying here with Stiles, plus I'm sure her friends will watch out for her. The reason for the long trip is Talia has a lot of people meeting with us." Claudia explains.

"You must go now. The moon will only give you so much power. You will need a lot of sleep when you land. Ensure you text me or contact me through our bond, so I know you made it safely." Johnathan watches his mate take off to Kali's house.

 

Kali's home

"Danny, ensure you take care of Stiles, ok?"

They're sitting on their back porch, waiting. That's when they finally hear the sound of chimes in the wind.

Claudia lands in front of them smiling.

"Woah! Mrs. Stilinski, that's an awesome ride!"

"Thanks. I saw the one you built Stiles. It's very well crafted, and she's going to love it. Knowing her, she'll tackle you and smother you guys in kisses. I wish I could be here to see the look on Jax's face. Ensure you catch that cherry red blush of his for me. Better send me a picture!" Claudia laughs, she can see it clear as day.

Danny chuckles. They didn't get a chance to give Stiles their present because of how sick she was. "I will. Isaac and Jax are swinging by later tonight, and we plan to surprise her then."

After a few more instructions and a promise to stay out of trouble, Kali and Claudia are on their way to New York.

 

Later that night

Danny and Stiles are watching TV, and her dad is getting ready for work. Isaac and Jax arrived, TOGETHER.

After Johnathan leads them into the living room, he says "weren't you boys going to show Stiles something in the basement? Now is the perfect time for it."

Jax says "yes! Come on Stiles. We got you something for your birthday that we can share with you, sort of. It was Forrest's idea."

Everyone heads to the basement storage room. Jax and Danny pull the sheets off the items with a flourish.

Stiles squeals and jumps all the guys with hugs and kisses. "A set of brooms that we can fly on together. This is awesome guys. Dad, can we coast over to the island in the middle of the preserve's lake? We still have our camping stuff set up and cloaked from a few days ago. Please, dad?"

Jax doesn't notice Danny taking a picture of his blush when Stiles squeezed and kissed him. He'll send them later when he has time to do it without being caught.

Johnathan laughs and says "Okay, BUT I want you each to bring a couple of thermoses of Hot chocolate with you. Forrest, keep an eye our for our little pack."

Forrest does a cute little salute and says "right Papa Stilinski. I'm on it."

Stiles does a happy dance, and the boys grab the brooms. Once outback, Stiles activates the power, and they hover high enough to be boarded. Stiles then activates the cloaking bubble, and they take off.

Stiles and Danny are on one broom. Jax and Isaac are on the other. Stiles and Jax fly their brooms side by side, startling the occasional owl as they go.

Isaac has his arms tightly wrapped around Jax. At first, he has his head buried in Jax's shoulder with his eyes closed tight. After a little while, he grows brave enough to open his eyes and is thrilled to be flying.

Stiles takes them up into the low-hanging clouds and then lower to skim a few feet above the lake's surface. All the teens are laughing with glee. It's the guys first time to fly on a broom.

Stiles points to the center of the lake. The guys don't see anything until they are a few feet from it, and then they see what appears to be a bubble-like sphere melting, and the island becomes visible. Once they are inside it, the bubble rebuilds itself and hides them from view.

Isaac is laughing as he hugs Jax and snuggles into his side. "That was incredible! I'm glad you were the one with me for my first flight."

Stiles drapes her arm around Jax's shoulder and says "what Isaac is trying to say is, he has a crush on you, and it makes it very special to him that he got to share this experience with you."

Isaac blushes crimson, ducks his head, and says "don't worry if you don't like me back. I'm used to rejection. My dad and brother don't have much use for me either. I'm not a good enough athlete for the perfectionists in my family."

Jax looks abashed. "NO! I didn't say anything bad about you, or the fact that you like me. I haven't rejected you either and never will. I told Stiles I'm afraid of dating because I don't want to date someone that doesn't make me feel like you do." He looks at Stiles and says "okay, I didn't mention your name, but I asked if there's a way for a human like me to know if the one I want is my mate or not. I was afraid you'd reject me, so I haven't said anything."

Danny says "Jax, does that mean that you are crushing on Isaac as well?"

Jax says "I would say it's more than crushing but I'm only 12. I think I need to have a birds and the bees talk with my dad. Well, Bees and the Bees talk. Think he will have a heart attack?"

Isaac makes a whooping noise and jumps into Jax arms in a big cuddly bear hug.

Jax smiles and kisses him sweetly.

Danny says "all right! It's about time you two figured out you're attracted to each other. We were about ready to lock you in the closet together. No pun intended."

Stiles says "that's the beauty of being human. You always have a choice in things. You're instincts don't tell you who to marry. Believe it or not, a lot of us don't want to know who our mates are, at least not this young."

She sighs sadly, and Danny gives her a one-armed hug. "Me, I love knowing who mine are, but thanks to Kate Argent, one is now in a coma, and the other had to flee to the opposite side of the United States. Life isn't fair. I don't know when I will get to be with them. It may have been easier to be alone if I didn't know who they were, but I suppose since I know, I can dream of when we WILL be together, for at least seven years."

Jax gets angry "Kate Argent is the one that separated you from your mate? I see why you hate them, except Chris who follows the code." He takes a calming breath and gets a thought.

He asks "is that why? You two suddenly started splitting off and leaving us together, so we'd spend more time together. I thought it was because your moms were suddenly best friends and wanted you two to be best friends. Is it because Danny knew about your mates and trying to comfort you?"

Danny says "our moms are suddenly best friends because my father and older brother were werewolves. Gerard Argent and his men made me watch as they killed them, and then they tortured me to see if I was one too. Stiles and I got together to watch each other's back when we identified Kate Argent posing as Kate Silver, teaching our French class."

Both Isaac and Jax are looking at Danny in shock.

Jax is angry. He says "Gerard killed your family AND tortured you! Kate Argent was in our school after trying to kill Stiles' mate and his family! I can understand why you haven't said anything before. I wouldn't want anyone to think I was damaged goods. You knew all along who Gerard Argent was! That's why you told me to keep it quiet? The man has a lot of enemies, including both of you."

Danny says "Mr. Whittemore is good friends with Gerard, which is why he gave you to him in the first place. I didn't want anything to be said that might get me killed, accidentally. I always trusted you, but the walls have ears at your place."

Stiles says "Chris isn't like them and neither are you. You're our brother no matter who you are related to." She gives him a big bear hug.

Isaac says "Wow! Being supernatural must shorten your life expectancy, a lot!"

Stiles says "it does if you aren't careful. That's why I'm always training for every eventuality."

They have to suddenly jump back as a large splash nearly gets them wet. They look at Forrest, who is having a ball swimming in the lake.

Stiles says with a smile "It's not salt water, but it IS a large body of water. He's happy as a lark. Let him play. Let's drink some hot chocolate and then you two can go for a walk. It's safe here. Only witches can get here, and ONLY my family know this island is here."

Jax grabs Isaac's hand and says "how about we give you our thermoses and you warm them up in the pot over there while the two of us go off on our own now for a long walk and to explore?"

Stiles laughs and says "cauldron, that's a witches cauldron. Sounds like a plan." She takes the thermoses and sends them off for their walk."

At the cauldron that Stiles magically fills with water, Danny says "it sounds like Lahey is already neglecting Isaac now and when Cam dies it turns to abuse. I'm glad he now has a protector that lives next door to him."

Stiles says "the relationship between Lahey and Cam doesn't sound right. Either it's idolization, or it's something you should never have between a parent and a child. I don't care as long as Isaac is safe. Does that make me bad?"

Danny says "it makes you human. Speaking of being human, I forgave Mick for breaking up with me. I understand why he did it, but it still hurts. He did what he was ordered to do. He's afraid of his father and has no backbone. I know it will happen to someone else if his dad or boss tells him how to live his life. He won't learn, but I forgive him because he's following human nature to take the easy way out. I wish that I meant enough to him for him to grow a pair, but I don't."

Stiles says "You're a better person than I am. I would force Mick to either grow a pair or be miserable with the life he let others chose for him. Maybe he would see his decision affects more than himself. Your mate is a werewolf, and he won't be here for years. Mick wasn't the one for you. I know it hurts to be attached to someone and discarded. You'll always be my big brother. When it comes to protecting you, I may not always do the right thing or be the better person. Guess that's the rights of being family."

Danny hugs her and says "as long as you're always my little sister."

 

 

Saturday

26 February 2005

2,990 miles later, Kali and Clauida finally reached their destination. They land on top of Talia's building, and the whole Hale pack is there awaiting their arrival.

Talia greets them first with a smile and her ruby eyes."How was your trip?"

Head bowed, Claudia and Kali bare their necks to her. "Greetings, Talia. Hello, Hale pack. Thank you for inviting us into your home."

Pleasantries are exchanged along with showing them where they are staying. "Get some sleep, we will speak later, after you have rested from your long flight."

Talia leaves them a meal and drinks.

 

Much Later

The Hale pack cook a late lunch and speak about training along with describing their fighting styles and new strengths. Sitting at the table with everyone is the leaders of the eagle, tiger, and bear shifter packs living in New York. There are also a handful of magical people too. The Fairy King and Queen, Sparks, Dragons, Elves, and Emissaries.

Talia co-leads the meeting with the Fairy King and Queen. "We have gathered here today because it has been brought to our attention that hunters are causing more harm than good. Mind you, not all hunters are bad, but most are or have been misled."

She puts her hand on Claudia's shoulder in recognition and continues "Claudia here, who is a friend and soon to be part of my family, has been researching different hunter families. Most of these are royal, well-known families who hated us for centuries or are taught wrong. Their King, also known as Gerard, is ruling deceitfully. He cares not for peace, but only war and bloodshed on his people AND us."

All the files, of the information proven, suspected and currently investigating, are spread out on the table for everyone to read.

In some articles, you can see where Gerard has met with other hunter kings to allow himself to hunt anyone and everyone he wishes, to gain things or just for his so-called 'hunting trips.'

There are articles showing anyone that questions his ways disappear or die in a house fire.

"What is going to be done about this?" Someone asks pointing to the pictures of him blinding Deucalion at the foundry.

One of the Head Emissaries points to two pictures of Deaton and Gerard hunting and killing werewolves. One is 40 years old, and the other is two years old.

"This is Alan Morrell. We kicked him out of the Emissary fraternity for fraternizing with hunters and suspected killing of the werewolves he was supposed to protect."

Talia says "up until recently when he supplied information and wolfsbane to hunters to kill my family and me in our home. We believed he was our loyal Emissary."

Claudia says "that's how he got inside information for Gerard. He uses his Druid status to pose as an emissary, gets close to a pack, then betrays them, and helps kill them. He's after the Nemeton in our territory because of the Nogitsune demon underneath. He's feeding on it to stay young."

The ancient Druidess says "A Nogitsune! Has there been any sacrifices near it?"

Talia says "yes. A young girl believed she was dieing from bite rejection that Deaton, sorry Alan Morrell, arranged and she willingly asked to be killed to stop the pain."

The Druidess says "That's terrible. Not only did the sacrifice strengthen the Nogitsune but it energized the Nemeton itself. With a demon trapped there, I'm not sure if it would be neutral or evil energy. We need to send Druids and earth witches to positively charge it so as not to attract evil creatures and black magic. That could very well attract The Storm Riders. That's not something that any of us wants."

Claudia pales as she says "Wait a minute! The polarity of the charge in the Nemeton CAN attract the Storm Riders? We can PREVENT that from happening by ensuring the polarity is positive. Is there any way they can purify the demon and neutralize it or move it to a more secure prison?"

"Yes, the polarity is important with world trees. You can prevent it, but you must do it soon. Once the attraction starts, it does take a few years for them to show up, and how much of a negative charge is there, affects how long they stay. You would need a powerful coven to do it."

While Claudia is talking to the Druidess, Talia half listens in because she knows that's something Stiles survived and they want to protect her from having to deal with them. She's been reading old stories from the personal libraries of their instructors about The Wild Hunt and the Nogitsune so she can help if possible. She has a horrific what idea of what those events were like for young Stiles.

She can only half listen because she's talking with the Fairy King saying "We can't let them get away with hunting us like this. The only reason hunters are allowed to go free is because they help control rogues and ferals or those that lost all humanity and are a threat to us and the community."

"Right you are. We will ALL be meeting with the heads of the Hunter families, globally. Claudia will place a truth spell on EACH of you, along with a mini-camera with a voice recorder to document the meetings."

They look at each other nervously. Talia continues "We'll show these files to the hunters we trust to figure out if they are indeed betraying their vows to protect BOTH HUMANS and US."

One of the Leaders says "most of them aren't aware that they DO have oaths to us as well. They just believe they are here to kill us all."

Claudia says "that is what we are moving to remedy."

Talia continues "We'll bring the deceitful hunters before both human and supernatural courts. We will decide a fair sentence TOGETHER! Those who CAN be trusted and pass the truth spell will be trained to serve and protect those that can't protect themselves. We will see to it that, moving forward, all hunters are taught by both humans and supernatural to ensure there is no hatred of us in their hearts. We will train them as supernatural police, not exterminators." The High Spark explains.

"That will be all for this meeting. We will meet again in some months time. This movement is going to take time, and we are not the only ones involved in this. Meetings like this are being held worldwide, ensuring our safety and that none of our bloodlines dies. We will adjourn for now. Please help yourselves to food and drinks, and rest. On behalf of my family and our pack, we thank you all for coming. We added the truth spell to your drinks."

"You are now the host of the no-lies spheres which lasts for six months, giving you much needed time to speak to all of those you know."

Claudia adds "the spell makes a 50-foot sphere around the host where no one can lie. The spell area stacks. IF two of you are together with the circle, then it has a 100-foot area and so forth."

Talia continues "For your safety, we advise everyone to meet with hunters in groups of six or more. Three to talk, and three to stand guard. Before going to the meetings, please text the number you all have programmed in your phone. This is a backup in case a hunter turns on you. We're recording your coordinates, time stamp, the number of people, names and Hunter family you're meeting. We are not taking any chances with anyone's safety."

Claudia set up everyone's cells and went a step further using her magic too, giving each a tracking device so small it was on a cellular level."

 

 

(Day Six in New York)

 Friday

4 March 2005

 

Claudia waits till Derek finishes his post-workout shower. "Derek, may I have a word with you?" Midnight yips happily in the presence of the mother of his mate. "Yes, Mrs. Stilinski." 

Claudia pulls Derek close to her as she sits on the couch, with Derek sitting between her legs on the floor, with his back towards her. As Claudia speaks, she pets and scratches Derek's head.

"My daughter doesn't know you're aware that you ARE one of her mates, but I know that's why you're training so hard. I want to commend you on your hard work. You've come a long way. Your mother and I thought you'd work harder if you had something to focus on more. We also thought it's easier to learn how to be a Dom when you have a submissive there. Your mom is a Dom. Two Doms don't work very well unless you have someone to practice with."

A magical, realistic and touchable, 3D hologram of an older Stiles walks into the room and nervously says "hi."

"This life-like, slightly older Stiles is powered by both her magic and mine. She'll be with you on the days you train in becoming a Dom. Since she IS in essence Stiles, she'll respond to you as Stiles would. She doesn't have a scent which I couldn't duplicate. You CAN smell her emotions like with Stiles, but her underlying scent just isn't there. I can't detect it myself so can't replicate it."

She pats a thoroughly shocked Derek's shoulder. "Share your thoughts, hopes, dream, and feelings with her. You can put questions to her as well."

He asks "how will she know the answer that Stiles would give?"

Claudia smiles and replies "When you ask a question, it sends a ding to Forrest, and he'll get the answer for you. Stiles isn't aware that her magic is being used in this way because I didn't want her worrying about things she shouldn't."

Derek nods in understanding. "You're talking about her insecurities?" Derek verifies for his mind. He couldn't think of any reason she would feel insecure. His mate is smart, not to mention beautiful on top of all that wit and cheekiness. He loves her sass.

"Yes, believe it or not, she worries about things she can't control. She worries you might not like her thinking process. Her sharp wit and tongue. Her freckles, moles, and birthmarks. These are all common things that worry every female. She thinks if she can learn traits and skills to better herself, how to walk, talk, dress and cook it will make up for her shortcomings, as she sees it."

Derek says "but we can't change our looks and characteristics. That is part of what makes us who we are."

Claudia thinks back to when she too worried about such things "I grew out of it after my mate constantly told me he loved me the way I am."

"She need not worry about such things. Both Midnight and I think she's positively perfect. Mother has told me about a few things she has directed Stiles to learn. Stiles mentioned everything she is training or thinking of learning. If she were to stop training now, she would already be perfect to us."

Derek blushes but continues "all I ever looked for in a mate is a brave heart, protectiveness, and smarts. Anything else is a bonus to us. She has all of that in Spades."

Derek's head tips to the side as Midnight speaks to him, making him blush a scarlet red.

"Oh my, Derek! You look so CUTE!" ... Claudia quickly snaps a few pictures. "What IS midnight whispering to you?"

Coughing to clear his throat and covering that Derek can't meet her eyes "he mostly said things concerning a wolf's perspective. The scent of her skin, and its softness. The way her eyes light up, the way her voice sounds, the curve of her throat, the flare of her hips, and other things that attract a wolf."

Claudia smiles "As I was explaining, treat her like this is Stiles, as if she is truly here. You can do anything to her, and with her, except sex. This restriction is to teach you what you both like as people."


	22. Erica Finds Out

Saturday  
5 March in Beacon Hills  


 

  
Allison is spending time with Erica before she brings her to Stiles' house to drop the supernatural bomb on her. It depends on how she takes witches, dragons, and hunters. She isn't sure if Erica will still want to be friends when she finds out, so making it the best possible day together.  
  
Erica spent the night since her dad was at her mom's. He stresses her out and doesn't want to be around a defective kid. That's how he refers to her. The defective child, not the daughter or sick daughter.  
  
Erica's not sure if she took her meds yesterday and left in such a hurry that she didn't bring them with her. Since she hasn't had her meds, she's doing everything possible to ensure she stays calm and follows her keto diet to reduce the chances of having a seizure.

  
  
Erica's afraid this could be their last day together. If Ally sees her have a seizure, she may not want to be friends. She hasn't had her meds in a few days but afraid to get them. Erica's trying not to stress so as not to have one, but worrying she WILL inevitably have one and Ally will walk away and leave her alone, AGAIN.  
  
  
Their day starts off with Ally joining in on Erica's early morning yoga (for her epilepsy). She's pleasantly surprised when Ally seems to know the poses. Stiles is a big yoga nut, so Ally picked it up from her.  
  
They eat in their pajamas. Breakfast is pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage. Erica is sticking to her Keto Diet, so she skips the pancakes. Ally adds cereal to hers.  
  


  
  
Ally's mom corrects her for eating her cereal like a caveperson. "Sit up straight. Be a lady and keep your dignity when you eat." You would never see Victoria eat like that.  
  
Chris adjusts his paper as he asks "what's your plans for today, ladies?"  
  
Ally swallows a large spoonful of cereal and says "Where going to hang out at the mall today. Lunch at Denny's and I'm bringing Erica over to Stiles this afternoon."  
  
Victoria and Chris both arch their brows at each other. Erica catches it and gets a little nervous. Victoria asks "does Stiles know you're coming by with Erica? I hope, it's not a big surprise?"  
  
Ally smiles nervously and says "Stiles, sort of, knows we're coming over. She suggested it, we just never set a day. It's not something you can just plan. I figured since we're together and it's a weekend, today is the perfect day."  
  
Chris turns the page, smiles and says "always use your unexpected opportunities."  
  
Victoria kisses Ally's forehead and says "well, I hope everything goes well."  
  
Erica gets really nervous. "Why would there be a problem?"  
  
Chris folds his paper, sets it down, smiles and says "If Stiles suggested it, then there won't be a problem. Stiles is a little different, and her family likes their privacy. You'll find out later. I have a meeting with some high-placed officials in New York. They want to ask me about our family training and policies, and it's alluded the family legacy is being questioned, they want Victoria there as well, but I suggested she stay here."  
  
Victoria crosses her leg as she says "I've DECIDED I AM going with your father, but I WILL be back early tomorrow morning. If you need anything at all, you have our phone numbers, and Johnathan Stilinksi will give you any assistance you need. We leave at 10 am, so I want you to be on your best behavior and spend the night with Stiles. Johnathan knows to expect you sometime tonight."  
  
Ally raises her brow in surprise. "Should I be worried? Does this have anything to do with what WE found out about Ger ... " she looks at Erica and says "G did to Jax and his family?"  
  
Victoria pointedly straightens her napkin as she says "it sounds to ME like it is more serious than that, but your FATHER thinks I'm just worrying needlessly."  
  
Chris says "WE haven't done anything wrong so we should be in the clear. Allison, you're NOT involved in the family business, so you're INNOCENT." He looks at Victoria as he says "We'll take care of whatever has arisen. There's nothing for you to worry about." He pats her arm gently and smiles at her.  
  
Ally is apparently worried but can't let that affect what might be her last day with Erica. She rallies herself, looks at Erica and says "let's get dressed. I'll do your makeup, and you can wear some of my clothes, if you want. We'll go check out Barnes and Noble and then we'll get a few outfits for school."  
  


  
  
Erica smiles and says "that would be great. You have better fashion sense than I do." Ally lets her pick out some clothes and puts together a full outfit WITH accessories. She does her makeup and hair. She loves the curls. Erica looks fabulous.  
  
They spend several hours browsing through the books at the bookstore. Erica gets three books. A western romance, a sci-fi time-travel adventure, and a period romance about a witch.  
  
They then spend a few more hours picking out a couple of outfits for school. Ally got a minidress and Erica got a tan shirt, rose colored flutter sweater to wear over it and a grayish-black pair of pants.  
  
They eat lunch at Denny's. Ally gets a bacon avocado cheeseburger, and Erica gets a supreme skillet. Still trying to stick to the Keto diet because she doesn't want to go home for her meds in case HE'S still there.  
  
While they're eating Ally asks her "have you found any cute boys to talk to or dream about?"  
  
Erica smiles shyly and says "there's this one guy that I kind of like. He's shy and doesn't seem to talk much. He speaks less than I do. He's built like a linebacker but doesn't play sports. I think he drives the Zamboni."  
  
Ally asks "what's his name? Is he cute? I guess we both like the strong silent type."  
  
Erica says "I asked him his name and all he said was Boyd. He's definitely the strong silent type. I think he's cute. Not the same way Jackson is but I like him."  
  
Ally says "want me or Stiles to get you guys together? Stiles would love the challenge. She says she's got a guy for me to meet on Monday when he transfers in. She says he's strong, but he has the cutest puppy dog eyes. We can arrange for you to sit next to him at lunch Monday."  
  
Erica says "I don't want to scare him. Stiles can be a little scary when she gets in her General mode. The entire school's heard about her making Greenberg's teacher shit himself when she went off on them. I wouldn't be surprised if the principal wet his pants."  
  
Ally laughs and says "he shouldn't have tried to insinuate that she should mind her own business and be a kid. It pissed her off. Coach wisely called off that day."  
  
Ally says "Speaking of Stiles. It's time to stop by and see her. Let's go." She pays the bill and leaves a tip.  
  
Erica can see that she's a little nervous, so she gets a little nervous as well.  
  
  
Stiles' house  
  
Stiles and Danny are practicing their dancing in the living room while Isaac and Jax are out on a date. Pack policy is that pack is family, just walk in. You don't have to knock or ring the bell.  
  
Since the pack refers to Jackson and Ally as 'Apple Jax,' they call Ally and Erica 'Apple Pi.'  Apple Pi arrive and walk in as they near the halfway point of their routine.  
  
Stiles is focused and professional enough to finish the dance routine with Danny before smothering the girls with hugs and kisses.  
  
Forrest climbs Erica and licks her face clean and gives her a massive hug. They all laugh at Forrest's antics.  
  
Erica says "I've never been to your house before. It's nice. Are you two dating? Is that why you're dancing together?"  
  
Danny laughs as he wipes his face with a towel and says "I'm gay and she has a boyfriend that's out of state right now. We're practicing our routine for dance class."  
  
Stiles suddenly smells an odd scent from Erica. Her eyes narrow as she focuses on Erica, trying to figure out what that smell is.  
  
Forrest looks at her and says "that's a seizure smell."  
  
Stiles gets deadly serious and says "Erica! You need to get on the floor, on your side, right now! You're about to have a seizure. Don't you taste that odd taste you get as a warning?"  
  
She looks at Stiles strangely as Ally helps her get on the floor as the seizure hits. Johnathan runs down the stairs with his wings flapping behind him and lays his hands on her wrist and neck. Blue veins run up his arms similar to the werewolf's pain leeching.  
  
Danny is kneeling next to her and looking her over to see if she's okay.  
  
Stiles looks at her dad in surprise and asks "we can take seizures?"  
  
He says "Yes and no. We can leech tremors, which are basically what a seizure is. I'll teach you how. The tremors are building up when that scent is detectable. We can start taking it then. We can stop the tremors from becoming a seizure."  
  
Erica is lying there with wide eyes as she takes in Johnathan's wings and tail.  
  
He notices, looks at Stiles and the others and asks "you haven't done the big reveal yet, have you?" They all shake their heads. He looks down at Erica and says "I assume you hadn't quite figured out that our family isn't as human as we appear. Forrest is Stiles' familiar. I thought you at least knew she's half witch."  
  
Ally says "we were going to let her in on it today."  
  
Danny says "sorry Erica. We didn't plan to let you know like this. We haven't planned it out yet, but we were going to tell you."  
  
Stiles says "Erica, this my dad and he's a dragon. Mom's a witch, so I'm both. Forrest isn't an exotic pet. He's my witches familiar."  
  
Erica looks at Ally and says "and that's why your mom and dad were concerned that everyone knew you were bringing me over here today. Why Chris says Stiles is a little different and they like their privacy. It's because of them not being human?"  
  
Stiles ducks her head in embarrassment and says "sorry."  
  
Erica asks "what about the others? Are any of you humans?"  
  
Danny says "my father was a werewolf, but I'm human. Isaac is human. The others ... well ... Ally, want to take that one?"  
  
Allison says "Jackson is my uncle. His father and my parents are hunters. Supernatural Hunters. They only hunt those that kill humans. The other members if the Argent clan hunt anything not human. Gerard Argent is my grandfather, and he killed Danny's father and Jackson's mother, and he tried to kill Stiles' mates. That's why Peter's in a coma and the other one is out of state, hiding until it's safe to come back."  
  
Erica says "I don't know which shocks me more. That Stiles has two mates or Your grandfather kills people, and he's not in jail."  
  
Danny says "we would like to be friends with you and like you to join our little pack.  
  
Erica says "Soo ... you could smell the seizure before I had it because you're a half dragon? Your dad can stop them because he's one? Can he teach you to absorb them also?"  
  
Stiles nods to all of these questions. "So if I hang out with you guys I can live a normal life and not be afraid of having them because you can detect and stop them? I may have to worry about the bad hunters, but you can help prevent or stop my seizures?"  
  
Johnathan arches his brow in surprise at her line of questions and says "that's pretty much it, in a nutshell."  
  
She smiles and says "yeah! So my new friends have added benefits. I wish I met you guys before now."  
  
Forrest starts chittering and Erica asks "what's got him so excited? Is something wrong?"  
  
Ally says "he wants us to have you do the ritual so he can talk telepathically with him like the rest of us do."  
  
She goes wide eyed before asking "you can speak to him telepathically? Show me, please!"  
  
Johnathan looks at Stiles and says "that went better than I expected."  
  
Ally says "I'm spending tonight here, can you spend the night with us?"  
  
Danny says "we have plenty of room. I'm staying here because my mom is in New York."  
  
Ally says "wait! Your mom's in New York? My parents were called to New York to meet some higher ups that are questioning training, policy, and hunting. Would that be connected?"  
  
Stiles looks at her dad. Johnathan says "we don't know what's going on. Claudia said the alpha there was calling in a lot of people for a lot of meetings and it could take several weeks. It could, but we don't know. If anything it's to show you and your parents are innocent and condemn Gerard and Kate."  
  
Jax and Isaac arrive from their date, still holding hands. They see Erica on the floor and Johnathan with his wings and tail out. They stop mid stride and evaluate the situation. Jax asks "I take it the dragon is out of the bag."  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE  
In New York  
  
Claudia is the first to wake up, her eyes open slowly, as she looks around. Talia quietly sleeps on the other side of the room, in her bed. They are meeting with Chris and Victoria today.  
  
She received all the files and documents last night. All the dirt her family had found on the older Argent, along with all the top secret files her mate copied for them.  
  
Turning to look at the clock, Claudia sees it won't be long till Chris and Victoria arrive. Jumping up, she hurries to get dressed and prepare for their meeting.  
  
Tea and snacks are set in place as the door bell rings.  
  
  
  
  
"Is everything in here correct?" Chris pats the files in his hand, as he uses his laptop to access what Argent records he can without attracting notice. "What documents I can access confirms the dates and places. They don't exactly spell out any rule or law breaking when they do it. Argent records don't explain any deceitfulness, but it doesn't look innocent either."  
  
"I'm afraid so. I've personally met with a lot of packs, both in person and over a secure line. We solidly verified everything." Talia answers.  
  
"Do you know if Gerard is acting on his own or if he has support from other hunters?" Chris demands. He knows a lot of the older hunters worship Gerard, thinking he's a Godsend, purifying the world of evil when in reality they are the evil ones.  
  
Victoria asks "is it known which hunters openly give him the most support?"  
  


  
  
Claudia's eyes flicker with hatred. "All of the Royal northern-hunters, most older families, and some of the newer hunters. They have passports, money, safe houses, weapons, supplies, almost anything you can think of to help him stay under the radar. Stiles found links to magical sites that hide hidden subliminal messages encoded in them to trick magic users into helping them hide as well. They say they will protect when they're using magical ways to get pendants and spells. They then kill them off."  
  
"Fuck! That murderous bastard is out of control. I'm tired of finding out people I've known most of my life ARE pure evil!" Chris hisses between his teeth.  
  
"I can understand the feeling. There are some packs, we have viewed as allies in the past, who are now enemies to every honest pack out there!" Talia hates those who give wolves a bad name.  
  
Shocked, Victoria wants to know more "Which packs?"  
  
Claudia lists them off "Braveheart pack, Wildlife Pack, Colder Red Wolves, and most of all the rainforest packs. A good alpha not only leads, but they teach, nourish, love, care and discipline their wolf packs correctly. The alpha's responsible for every life in their pack and their life choices!"  
  
"How does an alpha discipline?" Victoria asks.  
  
"It depends on the alpha's training and the crime. Take for instance if a pup bites someone. We will bite back, letting them feel the pain they cause others. Or if an older one marks someone, the one marked has a right to have a say in punishment."  
  
Victoria asks "what kind of punishment?"  
  
Talia says "It can be anything that will teach without permanently damaging them. Like no food for the next two days, a battle, loss of pack rights for a while, their touch limited, their stuff is taken away, no contact with anyone outside of the pack. If it's something more serious like hunting, killing, insulting none wolves or human children, then banishment, battles against the strongest to humble them. The only way we chose death is if all else fails."  
  
Talia looks at Claudia and says "That is when magical ones like Claudia are good to have. A good alpha does everything in their power before taking a life. We would even revert to stripping a wolf of their power of smell, hearing, and strength for a while, before deciding death." Talia explains.  
  
"Why aren't we ever aware of such things?" Chris questions.  
  
"Because hunters are never interested in hearing what we have to to say. It's all action, demand answers, kill and ask questions later."  
  
Claudia says "and that's ONLY if you come across something you really don't understand and are truly curious about it."  
  
Claudia thinks about Alpha Roger who approached her early in the week about today's meetings. He wants to find out things without the Argent aware he's there. Years ago Victoria killed someone from their pack without reason or provocation.  
  
She and Talia agreed to help him find the answers he seeks.  
  
"We must get going. Alpha Roger won't wait forever." Talia states as she helps Claudia clean up the table.  
  
Victoria panics. "Roger? As in Roger of the Red Wood Pack? That Roger?!"  
  
Claudia studies her as Talia replies "Yes, of the Red Wood Pack, is something wrong?"  
  
Victoria squares her shoulders, holding her head high, she knows she can't hide her scent, but she can put on a brave front. "No, not at all. I was just verifying it's the same Alpha Roger I was thinking of, is all. Let's get a move on then. We don't want to come off as rude for being tardy."  
  


  
  
Victoria, though brave and scary on the outside, she's secretly terrified as she stands there along side her husband, facing her own personal demons.  
  
Mind you, she knows she is being silly, but to walk these woods after all this time puts her nerves on edge. This forest holds darkness. It knows her past and keeps far too many other dirty secrets.  
  
Talia looks over Victoria and asks "Are you alright? You wreak of fear and anxiety!"  
  
This must of been the ninth time she nervously raked her hands through her hair. She knows that's her tell and she's trying to control it and not let herself show her nervousness.  
  
She looks at Talia as bravely as she can and says "We're seeking to keep the peace, so I have to be honest, even in this situation. These are the very woods where I found my dead brother's mutilated body."  
  
She looks at a dirt patch, seeing her brother's body all the years ago. She looks at Talia and says with a dry mouth. "Stiles digging revealed it wasn't the wolves who murdered him. I took out the alpha of the old pack I without question. Gerard pointed me at them, and like a good, little, mindless-soldier, I hunted him without questions."  
  
She wrings her hands and says "Now I keep going over in my mind why I didn't ask questions, didn't search for answers, why I believed the first person to tell me what happened to him and didn't think about how did they know the answer. Why didn't I ask for proof to make sure I was killing his murder. I'm appalled at how quickly I became a killer. He wouldn't have wanted me to kill whoever killed him. He was a good man."  
  
Talia could do nothing but take in her words and body language "You're ashamed of yourself!"  
  
"YOU'RE DAMNED RIGHT, I AM! If my brother could see the person I became, he'd probably be so disgusted that he couldn't even look at me. When I look in the mirror, I don't even recognize the cold face staring back. I wasn't always so cruel, judgmental. I was carefree and had no prejudices against anyone or anything."  
  
Victoria looks at Claudia and Talia. "In fact, I can honestly say that before I knew of the supernatural, I always hoped the creatures I read about in books were real. My brother was even more so than I."  
  
She sighs bitterly. She sadly says "I really wish my big brother was here now. Despite all I've done, I wish I could share my new goal of peace with him. It's too late to make him proud of me, but I can at least try for his forgiveness for betraying his memories."  
  
Chris presses against his wife, providing comfort and nodding his head. He too had people who were no longer here. He now knew his father was to blame for many of his closest friends deaths, including the murder of his mother.  
  
Talia smiled sadly she felt their pain, smelt it and tasted it. She looks at a rather large fir tree and says "Roger? You get all that?!"  
  
"Every word, thank you so much." Roger comes out from hiding.  
  
Chris hadn't felt anyone near. He asks "What's going on?"  
  
"Forgive me. I am Roger, the Alpha of the Red Wood Pack. I asked Talia to let me spy on you, with the help of Claudia. You might not remember me, but the alpha you speak of was my oldest brother. I HAVE examined every paper in the file given to me."  
  
HE shakes their hands and says "I believed everything I saw and heard but I was having a hard time burying my hate. I asked Claudia and Talia to let me see the truth about the killer of my brother. All these years I wanted you dead, but never hunted you. I heard the rumors of my brother killing your kind and wasn't sure if it was justified or not."  
  
He smiles at Talia and looks sheepishly at Victoria as he says "I stayed far away from you and even ensured to always be away during the hunters' checks for fear I'd rip your throat out as soon as you stepped foot in my woods again."  
  
He shakes his head and continues "My mother and father raised us as peaceful wolves. You only take a life if it was to save yourself or your child. I didn't want your blood on my hands for fear I'd shame my family. Your words, actions, and scent speak not of a mindless killer, as you say, but a protective sibling. You were betrayed by someone who used your love against you. Once I was given all the facts, I forgave you. Welcome, Argent clan, to my home." Roger bows his head to them.  
  
In return, both Chris and Victoria bow their heads then present their wrist to Roger. Talia smiles at Claudia that Roger welcomed the Argents warmly.  
  
Later, when they sit down to enjoy refreshments, Roger asks about the training policies and beliefs of the Argent family.  
  
Chris speaks up instead of Victoria. "We train to defend our selves and protect humans, especially children. Gerard has twisted that to mean people are only safe if they are the only race. We don't believe that way."  
  
Talia says "each supernatural clan, pack, coven, and school are meeting with hunters they trust or they feel can be trusted. Claudia, and other good magic users, will read their hearts and minds. They will also use their magic to look inside every inch of their life to determine if they are safe to be around."  
  
Chris pats his wife's hand and says "We are a product of our upbringing. We have too much heartache and bloodshed throughout our history. Our children, as well as ourselves, deserve peace. My mother was a gentle soul, full of love, warmth, and compassion."  
  
Anger and hatred flash across his face as he thinks about his mother's treatment by his father. "When Gerard preached at me, my mother waited till he was gone to correct and direct me."  
  
He smiles as he says "Her favorite quotes, that I taught my daughter, were: “Be the reason someone smiles. Be the reason someone feels loved and believes in the goodness in people.” ― Roy T. Bennett, The Light in the Heart  
  
Roger says "my brother's favorite quote was “The things we do outlast our mortality. The things we do are like monuments that people build to honor heroes after they've died. They're like the pyramids that the Egyptians built to honor the pharaohs. Only instead of being made of stone, they're made out of the memories people have of you.” ― R.J. Palacio, Wonder  
  
Claudia says "The quote I try to live by is "Problems or successes, they all are the results of our own actions. Karma. The philosophy of action is that no one else is the giver of peace or happiness. One's own karma, one's own actions are responsible to come to bring either happiness or success or whatever.   ―Maharishi Mahesh Yogi"  
  
Talia says "the one I try to live by is "It is my goal to love everyone. I hate no one. Regardless of their race, religion, their proclivities, the desire of their heart and how they want to live their life and the decisions that they make. I can even respect people's decisions and lifestyle choices just as I hope they have the courtesy to respect my decisions and my choices. ―Kirk Cameron"


	23. Nightmares are Dangerous

Monday  
March 7th, 2005  
Stiles is excited because today is the day Scott moves to Beacon Hills. She plans on keeping an eye out for him. He should start school sometime today. She can't wait to introduce him to a stable Ally.  
  
Then she just needs to rope in Boyd and Lydia to complete the pack. Lydia's parent's divorce should finalize soon and then she'll move back to her grandma's house with her mom.  
  
Ally told her yesterday that Erica likes Boyd. They will waylay him during lunch. She has a locker full of food for the occasion.  
  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
The pack's usual routine is to wait by the bike rack for the other pack members to arrive, so they know who's there and who to check on after school.  
  
Coach Lahey leaves Jackson and Isaac there while he goes inside to get ready for his day.  
  
Johnathan brings Danny, Stiles, and Erica who looks great. She's smiling and looks more confident and less stressed. She has her life back. It looks like an entirely different Erica.  
  
Victoria drops off a relieved Ally soon after. She's calmer now that her mom's back. Her dad is still in New York developing a universal training program for the hunter families to follow.  
  
  
The kids are all talking about what tests they have today and what notes they need. Stiles gets distracted by a boy locking his bike to the rack.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
He looks up, smiles, and waves shyly. Stiles runs over, bear hugs him hard enough for him to squeak "air!" She lets him go, blushes and says "sorry."  
  
Stiles grabs his arm and drags him over to the rest of the gang. "Guys, guys! This is Scott. He's a friend. He's going to be a good friend for us. His mom is a nurse at the hospital. They just transferred. Ally THIS is Scott."  


  
She points to each of them as she makes introductions. "Scott Mccall, this is Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, Erica Reyes, Allison Argent, Danny Mahealani and you know me."  
  
Danny asks "is this the one you mentioned to me when we started working together?"  
  
Stiles smiles, nods, and says "yes, that's the one."  
  
Danny walks up, with hand out and says "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Stiles tells me you like to play Lacrosse but would love some pointers. I play more goalie than the field, but I can show you a few things." He shakes his hand.  
  
Jackson repeats the gesture and says "I'm excellent at Lacrosse. Isaac and I can show you our excellent field work. Stiles is our assistant coach. She plots out all our plays and strategies."  
  
Scott blushes and says "thanks, that would be great." He looks at Ally and gets his cute puppy dog look on his face. "Wow! You're beautiful."  
  
Ally gives a small laugh and does her little nervous twist as she says "thank you."  
  
Erica smiles, happy that Stiles DID have the perfect guy to introduce to Ally today. Now, hopefully, Stiles can get her close to Boyd at lunch, and then her world will be all sunshine and rainbows.  
  
Scott blushes when he realizes he said that out loud "sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."  
  
Isaac claps his hand on his shoulder as he says "it's okay to like someone and your words will get you a lot farther in a relationship than your silence. Silence is misinterpreted as indifference and uncaring." He thumbs between himself and Jax and says "I can vouch for that." Jax blushes at that.  
  
Stiles saves them some embarrassment by asking Scott "do you have your class schedule yet?"  
  
He starts, guiltily, as he slaps his pockets, searching, as he says "yeah, I do. Somewhere. Um, Here it is." He sighs in relief when he finds it.  
  
Stiles grabs it and looks it over and says "you're in all of our classes. Your first class is with Allison. We always meet between classes at the water fountain. Just stick with us, and we'll get you to the right classes on time. I'm our pack's tutor as well. If you ever need help with any subjects like chemistry, just let me know."  
  
He says "that's great! I suck at chemistry. I started a fire in my last class. The teacher was so glad to see me leave, she gave mom the money for gas, just to get rid of me."  
  
  
  
Jax smirks and says "that's one reason I let everyone go first, so I can see what their mistakes are and not repeat them. That makes me look smarter than I am. Now that Stiles tutors us, I know I won't embarrass myself."  
   
Stiles blushes and the pack walks in together. They point out the water fountain and Ally leads Scott to class.  
  
  
LUNCH  
  
Stiles ensures she's the first one there. She grabs her big box of goodies and enlists Erica and Ally in bringing the stuff to the cafeteria. Once Boyd is spotted sitting in the corner, alone, she elbows Ally, nods in Boyd's direction and makes a beeline straight to his table with the girls in tow.  
  
Boyd looks up in trepidation. When he makes a move to get up, she pushes him back down and says "Hiya Boyd. We want to join you for lunch. I insist you eat with us. This" Pointing to Ally and Erica "is Apple Pi. Sorry, that's what we call them when they're together. Apple is Allison and Pi is Erica."  
  
He smiles nervously at the girls and gets a slight puppy dog look at Erica. He likes her. Stiles says "this is Vernon Boyd, better known as Boyd. He's the best Zamboni driver our school has ever seen. He makes the ice look like glass."  
  
Boyd blushes and ducks his head but holds out his hand to shake and says "hi. I'm not used to company so excuse me if I don't have many manners."  
  
The girls laugh and Ally points to the guys walking in the door on the far side of the cafeteria and says "we're used to them, and a lack of manners is not a problem for us."  
  
Stiles opens the box, and they start dispersing the food. Chicken and veggie pinwheels, freshly made bread with real butter, mini corn dog muffins and fresh strawberry pie. She brought Hawaiian hot dogs with pineapple mango salsa for Danny.  
  
 

 

  
Boyd loves the food and looks like he's in heaven. He's so distracted by the food that he opens up and answers the group's questions as they talk about the tests coming up and laughing at Stiles reference to Marvel superheroes vs. DC's.  
  
He and Erica get into an in-depth discussion about Batman and why no one ever suspects him or how he didn't wind up in an orphanage and the butler became his guardian without any legal paperwork.  
  
Stiles internally pats herself on the back as she congratulates herself on hooking up both her sisters with their mates. The only pack not with their mate is Danny. She gets an odd feeling about Danny's mate. She brushes it away. What could happen, she knows they will come to Beacon Hills in the future.  
  
Stiles includes Boyd and Scott in everything the pack does. They quickly figure out Stiles wants them in the pack, so they eagerly make places for them in their ranks.  
  
Mid terms are this week so lots of studying and testing. Scott is taking the tests also, more for placement than anything else. Erica sees Boyd is struggling with math and science so pulls him into the pack's tutor time with Stiles.  
  
Erica says "I have to stop by the mall and get a new yoga mat because mine is getting thread bare and has a few thin spots."  
  
Boyd says "you take yoga? I love yoga. I do mine every afternoon to relax after school and keep my dexterity and mobility up. Weight lifters lose that if they don't do something like yoga."  
  
Erica smiles and says "that's great. I do mine every morning to get going and after school to get rid of stress. We could always join Stiles and Ally's after school yoga sessions at 4 pm on Tuesday and Thursday."  
  
Boyd smiles and says "that might be fun and if you want to stop by my house after school on the other days for yoga, I'm always open."  
  
She smiles and says "sounds like fun. I might take you up on that on Wednesday.

 

  
  
  


 

  


That night Stiles has horrible nightmares about the twins. Her dad's working on a time sensitive case relating to Talia's hunter purging meetings in New York. 

  
She wants to talk to her mom about the nightmares but afraid to call her and interrupt the meetings.  The alpha hunter relationships are more important than her nightmares.  
  
She thinks it's just nightmares. Deucalion wouldn't go after the twins' pack earlier and not realize their ability and kill them. He can't do that. Can he?  
  
Stiles isn't getting any sleep because as soon as she gets to sleep the nightmares start. She finally goes to Peter's world, totally exhausted from not sleeping and jittery from the nightmares and stress. He holds her as has become their custom. She wonders if their visits will speed up when he awakens.  
  
As the week progresses, Stiles gets more and more keyed up. She's not sleeping because of the nightmares, and she can't blow off steam with her dad because he's in and out of town on his big case for Talia.  
  
She's covering and playing happy and normal for the pack because she doesn't know what to do without her mom or dad's input. She's irritable and snippy though. She's trying not to be. She has to actively stop herself from starting an argument or fight and excusing herself and going home to be alone.  
  
By Friday she's not able to eat and dragging her way through the day. As soon as the last bell rings, she excuses herself and goes home. The others try to visit, but she sends them away. She doesn't have extra energy to expend pretending to be okay.  
  
She feels her powers hissing and crackling under her skin but she doesn't have and energy to play okay. Forrest is staying next to her to absorb the extra electricity, so she doesn't hurt anyone or anything. She wishes her mom would come home already or her dad would finish his case.  
  
  
Monday  
14 March 2005  
  
Claudia has been gone for weeks, working with Talia, organizing hunters and packs. Stiles is stressing about how the meetings are going but afraid to call and interrupt.  
  
On the outside, Stiles appears unchanged. If you carefully observe her, you'll begin to notice the signs that she's withdrawn into herself.  
  
Something is off. Stiles just can't pinpoint what's wrong, so she can't bring it up to everyone, to anyone. She doesn't know what's wrong with her, if anything.  
  
She thinks it must be her imagination. She feels like she's losing control of everything.  
  
The feelings of unease started over a week ago. Her mom said she'd be gone for maybe two weeks. After the second week, Stiles' nerves began plaguing her with the what ifs!  
  
She can't stand to be around anyone while feeling like she's about to climb out of her skin, so she sent everyone to their OWN homes. She doesn't speak to anyone for a few days, except for Forrest.  
  
Something's bothering both sides of her. She never brings it up though, trying hard to refrain from seeming needy. By the time Monday rolls around, she's getting incredibly irritable and snippish. She's feels stuck in her own foggy mind.  
  
Forrest knows she needs help, but he can't do it on his own. He dares not leave her to seek help, and his telepathy has a range of site limit, except for Stiles. He's her familiar, after all.  
  
Johnathan's working a time sensitive case and gone more than he's home, so Forrest doesn't bother him.  
  
Claudia has given no idea of when she will be returning home, and he can't operate a telephone.  
  
The others kids have been busy with back to back test for their midterms. The midterms didn't help ease Stiles' stress by any means.  
  
It's been too long since she's physically been near Peter because no one was with her to take her to see him, plus her recuperation. She's only seen Peter in his mental world, where they are both touch starved, which is every night. The good news is his mind is a lot better. He's entirely sane and focused on taking care of Stiles.  
  
Forrest isn't sure if Peter realized Stiles is his mate or not.  
  
  
  
Forrest is confused and uncertain about what to do for Stiles. He knows he can use his powers on her, but refrains, seeing as she's already losing control of her magic.  
  
Stiles needs physical attention, to be near Peter, and to speak to someone about the visions in her dreams.  She just doesn't realize what it is she needs.  
  
Forrest tries to talk to her and cuddles her a lot, but Stiles tunes him out because it's too hard to focus on anything and allows his touch to soothe her, a little, though honestly, it's not helping. Nothing seems to be helping!  
  
Sure, Forrest grounds her, but it's not enough. Stiles feels so pent-up, jittery, and agitated. If it didn't take emotional energy to blow up, she would. Stiles needs a long hard power battle to relax her, plus really needs to use her powers.  
  
She's been gruff and abrasive off and on most days. She's gained two new power moves. But it's not enough. Stiles is a powerhouse of uncontrollable energy.  
  
  
  
Her blood runs hot, boiling in her veins. Her energy sparks and hisses at all times of the day. The only reason the others don't notice is that Forrest stays near enough to absorb the excess energy she emits.  
  
  
( Late Monday morning)  
  
  
Stiles was late to school so missed the morning meetup. At the water fountain where the pack meets between classes Erica is the first to notice Stiles and is immediately worried. This is not the Stiles they know and love.[](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/93/4e/fd/934efde2b80b4edc2fbd2f6942f3adf7.jp)  


 

  
Erica gets Scott and Boyd to cover for them and get their homework assignments so that they can take Stiles home. He scoffs, but takes a look at Stiles and see she doesn't look right. He agrees and heads to class.  
  
The small pack takes in the state Stiles is in, even though she's tried to feign normality and happiness. Her hair is unkempt, and her clothes are baggy, and she's lost weight. Her eyes are unfocused, with deep, sunken, dark bags.

 

  
  
They wait till the halls are empty and corral her into one of the unused classrooms. They all try to speak to her, but she hisses and ignores them.  
  
Danny is done! Enough is enough! He takes the reigns along with Jackson. They ensure to surround her.  
  
The pack follows suit and encircles Stiles, except for Scott and Boyd. They still have no clue of the supernatural.  
 

 

Jackson stands beside Stiles. He presses against her back while leaning into her. Danny does the same from her side. They are so close to her that not even air can fit between them.  
  
The others do the same and try to ensure they have as much physical contact with her as they can, to help ground her and calm her, to help her focus on them and only them.  
  
Danny remembers his dad and brother did this to him whenever he got stuck in his head. They need to get past her shields to override her emotional state. Both he and Jackson press closer, leaning in as one, saying softly "Stiles? Can you hear us? Are you okay, little sister?"  
  
She knows nothing but the fog, endless fog. Stiles feels disconnected. Through her hazy unfocused eyes, she sees their genuine concern. She shakes her head as she tries to respond. "Yeah, no, wait, yes ... no, yes. I don't know!" Half truths, she can't explain.  
  
Stiles' witch and dragon half express to her she's coming unglued. She needs to gain control, and soon, but doesn't know how. She doesn't want to cause pain to anyone and doesn't want them worrying about her. She doesn't feel important enough to worry them.  
  
Danny knows the look in her eyes. She's afraid to be a burden. "You're my little sister ... you haven't been yourself lately. You've lost a lot of weight, gazing into space, and not sleeping. Forrest tells us you're hurting and your magic is uncomfortable to you now that you have no control. WE are so WORRIED about you, little sister."  
  
Stiles tries very hard to focus her thoughts, to calm them and settle herself, so they don't worry. "Big brothers ... sisters." She can't keep focused and doesn't know how to tell them what's wrong or what she needs. "Pack ... too much ... pain ... magic ... visions ... need to ... need a release. Need Peter!"  
  
Stiles feels her magic take over as she leans heavily on Danny's chest, warmth spreads through her, and envelopes everyone. Unbeknownst to her, her dragon takes over, forcing them to see what Stiles sees in her dream-like visions, to feel her fear and the longing she has to be near Peter, and the insatiable need to help the people who will become precious to her.  
  
Danny knows Stiles has passed out on him as she sags against his chest. He doesn't want to let her go just yet. His sister fought so long on her own. It's no wonder she didn't speak about what she saw.  
  
It's a lot to take in. Together, Jackson and Danny hold their strong, precious little sister. She's too little to be carrying such a heavy burden on her shoulders alone. Their sister needs to learn to trust more. To let others help carry her burdens.  
  
"Allison, is your dad back in town?" Danny demands.  
  
Allison nods, already thinking along the same lines. "Yeah. I'll have mom pick us up, and I'll ensure she help think of an excuse for us to stay together. Dad's working on that time sensitive case with Stiles' dad. When the case ends, we will ensure we tell him what happened today."  
  
Jax says "that's half the problem. She's been putting everyone before herself. She's put their case before herself, and this is the result. This is serious enough to either call her dad and ask for help now or her mom. Yes, it's an important case and too important just to interrupt, but we need to get some help from someone."  
  
  
[](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4a/2a/88/4a2a885ddff2712f038cf76e896d1e78.jpg)  
He continues "I may be leery of going to her dad directly with the other things they are doing, but we need an adult in the know to make that decision and not just stay silent until we think it's safe. Chris is an adult that knows everything. I'm calling Chris. Get your mom to get us. I'm getting her help, now!"  
  
He makes the call and explains to Chris what's happened to Stiles while Ally calls Victoria to get them out of school and to get them some place safe for Stiles.

 

 

 


	24. Stiles Needs Help

Danny takes Stiles and holds her in his arms while Jax talks to Chris on the phone. Ally looks up from her phone and says "mom will pick us up out back, behind the school where no one can see us."

Jax says "Chris says Johnathan is out of town right now and the safest thing to do is to get her next to another supernatural like her mate. Chris will meet us at the hospital and get us up into Peter's room without being seen."

Danny carries Stiles as Jax, Ally, Isaac, and Erica clear the way. By the time they make their way out the back door, Victoria is waiting out back in her SUV with opened doors.

The rush out the door to her Silver SUV. Jax gets in, and Danny hands him, Stiles. Ally sits up front, and Erica climbs in the back in the middle while Danny takes the door seat. Ally gives them a blanket from the front seat to cover Stiles with to keep her out of sight. Isaac folds himself into the very back.

 

At the hospital, Victoria pulls up to the back of the hospital to a delivery door where Chris is waiting for them with a wheelchair. Jax sits her in the chair.

Isaac stays ahead of them to act as look out and warn of nurses coming as they smuggle Stiles upstairs

They succeed in pushing her up to Peter's room where their luck seems to run out.

  
They rush into Peter's room only to find his new, full-time nurse bent over him, checking his vitals. She's shocked by the intrusion.

She turns around and says "this is a hospital, not a place to play hide-in-seek or to be barging into patients rooms where you don't belong."

Danny picks up Stiles and carries her forward to sit her next to Peter and says "Ally close the door. We haven't got time for this. We need to get her stabilized."

He turns to the nurse and says "This is important, we have to help my little sister here, and you're putting her in jeopardy. If you would kindly move aside."

She looks at who he's carrying and rushes to her side "Stiles! What happened to her? Stiles, honey you need to wake up!" She starts checking her vitals and looking for any apparent injuries.

Danny looks at Chris and then back to the nurse "of course! You must be Melissa McCall. Scott's mom!"

She says "yes, you know my son?"

Chris says "yes we are all aware of Scott." He moves Peter on the bed, so there is room to lay Stiles next to him.

 

Danny quickly and carefully puts her next to him. Peter's eyes glow blue, and his hand grasps Stiles' hand as her eyes open briefly and glow dragon orange before closing again.

Melissa holds her hand to her mouth in shock. "He's in a coma, how did he move and why is she in a coma? How did their eyes glow? What's going on?"

Victoria looks to Chris and says "damage control. It's Scott's mom, so Stiles was apparently intending on bringing them both into the pack. I'd say it's safe to explain things to her."

Ally breathes a sigh of relief and says "it looks like we were in time."

Erica says "thank God! How long before she wakes up?"

Isaac asks "is there anything else we can do to help her?"

Danny says "last time she withdrew we all cuddled her to snap her out of it. Close contact grounds her and helps her focus."

Jax looks at Chris and asks "Have you been able to contact her dad to tell him about Stiles?"

Chris says "not yet, and he's in the mountains where there's no cell service. I left voice mails that Stiles is in a coma and we need his help with her."

Ally asks "what about her mom?"

Victoria says "she's in England tracking down Deucalion."

Danny says "I don't think Stiles intended to show us what she's been seeing. I think her non-human side was trying to get her help and showed us what's bothering her."

Victoria worriedly asks "what did you see?"

Erica says "one of the twins was kissing Danny in one of the visions, so they're important to her, somehow."

Danny says "her visions of the twins deaths shows them with blue eyes. When we discussed what she knew of the future last month, they had red eyes. Aiden and Ethen can form into one huge beta wolf. The future's changed somehow, and it has put the twins lives in danger. I don't think she realized the future changed. She thought they were just nightmares that've been keeping her awake for the last week or so."

Isaac says "She showed us a blind werewolf with red eyes attacking the twins and their pack. He kills them all."

Chris says "Deucalion. Rumor is he's going around killing alphas if they refuse to kill their packs to join his pack, and then he kills their entire wolf pack. I don't know about these wolf twins."

Victoria says "Claudia is in England tracking Deucalion, maybe that's what triggered the visions."

Victoria says "I have heard of twins that join into one beta wolf, somewhere, maybe Maine. I'll check my records and see what I can find."

Erica looks at Melissa and says "You may want to sit down, this is going to be hard to take."

Chris takes Melissa's hand, leads her to the chair next to the bed and says "we'll explain everything to you. What do you know about the supernatural?"

Melissa nervously asks "supernatural? Like witches and ghosts?"

Ally tries to smooth back Stiles hair as she ensures she's comfortable. "Stiles is running hot. It must be her dragon half working to stabilize her."

Jax and Danny both say "she feels like she has an electrical charge in her arms."

Victoria says "her magic must have built up. She hasn't had her dad around ensuring she shifts or uses her powers on a regular basis, and we still aren't sure how to care for a young dragon hybrid. From the bags under her eyes, I'd say she hasn't slept for a while, and it appears as though she's lost weight."

Chris nods to the others to show he's processing their assessment of Stiles as he continues talking to Melissa. "Witches are real and so are shape shifters. Stiles is half dragon and half witch. Peter is a werewolf while Danny is half werewolf. Apparently, he's human with a few sensory advantages from the wolf blood. We Argents are hunters of killer supernaturals."

Melissa is processing everything. After a few minutes, she says "that explains the glowing eyes and how fast Peter has healed."

Danny says "Peter's better on the inside than the outside, thanks to the care Stiles and her mom have been giving him. They don't want to attract attention."

 

Eclipse is laying by his human watching the moon. They are in the middle of a discussion when a warm orange and purple flame appears in front of them.

"Wait here." Eclipse calls as he moves closer to the dull fire.

Lying inside the flickering flames is Stiles. She's not moving. She doesn't even look like she's breathing.

Forgetting his human, Eclipse rushes to his little one.

"Stiles, can you hear me?"

There's no answer.

The closer he gets, the hotter the flames burn. Eclipse yells "STILES WAKE UP!"

Still, there's no answer. Eclipse wants to rush the flames. His mind is telling him it's ok to cross into the burning flames, despite his hate of the great heat.

At the very last second Eclipse sees movement. Stiles' eyes open, glowing with power. She can't seem to lower the power levels. She's like an overcharged battery.

Eclipse sticks a paw out, testing the heat. The flames are cool to the touch but extremely hot if being touched. He reaches out to Stiles. Giving comfort of touch, he isn't sure if it's working. After three hours together he sees Stiles make a nearly imperceptible movement. A few minutes later she turns her head to him, reaching out to him.

The whole left side of Stiles' face and down to her shoulder is covered in dark inky black scales with purple and copper hues like the night sky, with sparkles of shimmers and stars.

Peter calls "Who's there, Eclipse? I'm well enough now, to see some things and I hear off and on?" He sniffs the air, but there's no new scent he can detect, other than himself. From where he's sitting he can feel the magic in the air and can see an odd human shape.

Eclipse tilts his head to indicate for his human to come over here. He can't and won't move Stiles. Not when she's like this. "It's Stiles."

When Peter's close enough to stand before them, Eclipse touches Peter to let him see her.

"She's unstable ... her body reflects her stability." Peter wraps his arm around the girl he's grown to care about. He never once, hesitates to touch her, even with the flames around her.

The wind howls its anger, along with Eclipse. Not only is she hurting, but he also was away from his human side, who is still hurt. Now their mate is hurting once more!

A broken whisper cuts off the Heart-curdling cry. "Shh ... my brave wolf."

"Stiles?" Peter and Eclipse questions.

"I'm ... alright. My body's fighting me, that's all. It's been too long since I've been able to be near you and I haven't had time to relax or release my built up magic." Stiles gasps. She laboriously crawls into Peter's lap, facing him. She buries her face in his neck, breathing him in.

Peter holds on tightly, rubbing her back and shoulders, soothingly.

"Stiles?" Peter kisses her head.

"Yes ..." Stiles kisses his jaw, taking in big gulps of air. Her body hums, buzzing with electricity.

"I'm well enough to have seen you a little, here and there. My wolf no longer has to have constant contact with me now. I noticed the past five minutes that he drew away, testing my thoughts. I know I'm not well enough to know EVERYTHING, but can I ask some questions now?" Peter's voice has an undertone of desperation in it.

Stiles' flame flickers in her chest, glowing enough to be seen. "Ask your questions."

"Why do you come HERE when you need help? IS my family okay? When will I awaken? WHY am I so concerned about YOU? Why do I long to be near you?" Peter breathes.

Sighing, Stiles' allows her wings and tail to materialize. Her tail seeks out Eclipse, wrapping around him while her wings encase Peter and her in a warm cocoon.

"I can't explain some of your questions in depth, but I can touch on them. My body's resting till my pack awakens me."

She looks up at him and says "I come here because my family isn't available and when I pulled you from the fire, I bonded to you. My dragon likes you. I like you. I heard many interesting things about you from Derek, Midnight and Eclipse."

 

She looks over at Eclipse, curled in her tail. "They told me many things before we met. During the first few weeks of your care, I couldn't speak to you, though my familiar could hear your wolf. We talked that way till you were strong enough to let me into your mind, without viewing me as an enemy."

She looks back to Peter's face and says "Your family is well, though I still can't tell you who lives yet, your awakening is up to you. I'm doing everything in my power to help you. You are looking better. The care I provided sped up your healing by a year and a half. It doesn't show much on the outside because we don't want to draw attention. As for your concern for me and wanting to be near me. I can't answer that at this time. You have more healing to do first." Stiles whispers.

Eclipse watches their interactions intently. With his mate's tail still wrapped around him, he approaches her, licking the back of her neck. They're bonded enough for her to hear his thoughts if he pushes them at her.

Wake Up Beautiful by Danielle L. Stewart  
Published: September 19, 2016

Wake up, beautiful.  
Wake up from this tragedy.  
Breathe,  
Return to reality.  
I know you're broken,  
Nothing left to break.  
Sleep is not the answer.  
You need to be alive,  
Be awake.  
You're not just a shell,  
You are not dead inside.  
Just wake up, beautiful.  
Look at the world,  
Be alive.  
Ignore the demons  
Who try to pull you below.  
You can stand strong  
Even though you are alone.  
Wake up, beautiful.  
Be strong,  
Pull through.  
You are not shattered,  
Broken,  
Or defeated.  
No one can take your place, dear.  
Only you can be you.

 

Focusing only on Stiles, Eclipse pushes his love at his little mate, his thoughts are stronger, much stronger, than his human half who can't pick up on their private conversation.

Eclipse says "My little mate, you fight hard for us, as we fight for you. I am giving you an order that you WILL obey! You will NOT let yourself be HURT like this AGAIN! You are the light in my darkness, the air I breathe, food to sustain me, water that nourishes and sates my thirst."

He looks intently into her eyes as he says "You BELONG to ME, as I BELONG to YOU! I might not be able to claim you just yet, but Derek and I care for you. Being in your head allows me to see what you've been up to, concerning the pack these past weeks. Midnight has spoken to me, off and on, when Peter isn't near. I know they've given you orders too, along with our alpha."

He insistently says "Obey her, don't try to do things on your own. Allow us to help you, speak to us, share your thoughts and concern, let us be whatever you need. Whether it be siblings, guidance, a healing hand, an ear to listen, a voice to help you focus your thoughts, a shoulder to cry on, arms to hold you, kisses, touching, reassuring. NO MATTER WHAT IT IS, DON'T BE AFRAID TO LET US IN!"

Stiles pulls away from Peter to press her head to Eclipse. "I love you."

"As I you, he might not know what you mean to us, yet, but he does love you."

Stiles' thoughts falter for a second, allowing Eclipse to see her visions, along with a few things she knows and loves about the Peter from her world. He even gets a quick look at things she dreams of telling them and doing together once the danger is no longer a threat.

Eclipse licks her cheek. "You will obey the order I gave you. I saw the things you have tried to do on your own. No more my heart! You even showed me your future self. You ARE stunning! Naughty mate, for thinking such things when you are far too young for such thoughts. Lovely as they are, we must keep things PG for NOW! When the time is right, we will come back to those visions."

Stiles is too weak to give a comeback, so she turns back to Peter. Holding him, letting him and Eclipse heal her. Closing her eyes, she welcomes the peaceful sleep that awaits her.

 

In the real world, the teens have gathered around on the bed, ensuring they are in contact with Stiles and Peter as they talk.

Danny says "since we deducted that Claudia hunting Deucalion and he's going to kill the twins, and one of them is my mate, that's what caused this. She didn't realize it was visions of the timeline changing and not nightmares."

Jax says "not to mention that she hasn't been shifting or using magic."

Melissa says "that's the second time you said something about time changing or a timeline. Is Stiles from the future?"

Danny gets flustered, takes a deep breath and says "yes, she and Claudia came from a very dark and bleak future."

He looks at Peter and says "one where Peter awoke insane and killed all of Kate's arsonist that murdered his family."

He looks at Jackson and says "Jax went slightly nuts, became a kanima and killed a lot of people. Gerard drowned the psycho that was controlling him so he could control him."

 

He looks at Ally and says "Allison went crazy when her mom killed herself, and Gerard revealed he planned the whole thing and was going to have the kanima kill her to ensure the werewolf he was manipulating gave him the bite."

 

He looks at Erica and says "Erica and Boyd became delinquent werewolves that get their asses kicked on a daily basis unless Stiles or Derek saved their asses. Stiles said Erica had a seizure as a werewolf after fighting the kanima. So being a werewolf doesn't heal that, but it did significantly reduce the seizures."

 

 

He looks at Stiles and says "Stiles was always trying to save everyone and protect everyone and almost always got hurt in some way. It sounded like her only friend Scott never noticed, especially after he hooked up with Ally, his mate. Gerard even tortured Stiles in that timeline to show everyone that He's colder, more powerful and will stop at nothing to get the power he wants. She nearly died on several occasions because she wouldn't betray the pack even though they never thought of her as part of the pack because she wasn't a werewolf or a hunter. I don't want her to ever go through that level of loneliness, sadness, and pain."

 

He looks at Isaac and says "Isaac's dad abused him and locked him in the deep freezer in his basement on a daily basis until the kanima killed the Coach and made him suspect number one."

Isaac whispers "he gets worse than he is now? He locks me in that damned thing every night? He abuses me on top of that?"

Danny says "he gets worse when Cam dies in Iraq going after al-Qaida. 2007 was the deadliest year for our troops in Iraq, nearly 900 troops were killed, he was among them."

Jax growls "He's locking you in a deep freezer?!? That's why you said you have experience being in small spaces, but you acted like you were claustrophobic? The bastard." He looks at Chris and says "is there any way you can legally get him out of that without endangering him?"

Chris smiles coldly and says "yes there is. Isaac do you have a problem with being adopted by either Kali or Stiles' parents? It would be awkward with your relationship with my brother if I adopted you."

He smiles and says "I would love that."

Chris says "good. I'll have a LITTLE talk with your dad tomorrow. I'm sure I can have all the evidence I need to make him willingly sign you over and leave town."

Walks over to the window and dials a number. She leaves a voice mail that Stiles is in a coma and can they please call us so we know what to do. She then hangs up in frustration and dials a different number as she's pacing.

A moment later "Hello? Talia? This Victoria Argent. I have a situation here and I believe you're the only one I can contact to get help for Stiles right now. We've left voice mails for both of her parents but I think this is dire enough to contact you. I'm putting you on speaker phone."

Talia asks in concern "what's happened to Stiles?"

Jackson says "we think that the fact her mom is hunting down Deucalion triggered her to start having visions of him killing the twins that are going to be important to us in the future. One of them is Danny's mate."

Danny says "she didn't know they were visions of the timeline changing and all the visions she sees of Deucalion killing them was believe to be nightmares that have kept her from sleeping."

Erica says "she's lost a lot of weight and she hasn't been shifting or using her magic so her energy built up and her mind's been withdrawing."

Isaac says "she collapsed in school and we brought to the only full blooded supernatural here, Peter. he moved and grabbed her hand as his eyes glowed."

Melissa says "Stiles is in a coma, she's burning up, but we think that's her dragon half trying to stabilize herself. We're trying to keep in physical contact with her to bring her out of it."

Chris says "we don't know what else to do for her. You're the last person we could think of that could tell us what to do."

Talia says "this is dire news. Wait! You said Peter moved? Did his eyes glow?"

Ally says "both of their eyes glowed when they made contact with each other. They are still holding hands."

Talia says "keep doing what you are doing. I'll send a witch to fetch Claudia and a witch to fetch Johnathan. Dragons are very rare, so only dragons know for sure what to do for them. I'll send Derek and his wolf into Peter and his wolf's mind to see if they can help from the inside. Thank you for think to call me on this. I will make the calls now. Take care of her and keep her hydrated."


	25. Let's Make a Deal

Monday  
14 March 2005  
  
Talia says "Dragons are very rare, so only dragons know for sure what to do for them. Keep doing what you're doing, if she's stable, it's not hurting her, and it may even help her. I'll send a witch to fetch Claudia, a witch to fetch Johnathan and I'll send Kali home right away."  
  
She thinks a minute and says "I'll send Derek and his wolf into Peter's mind to see if they can help from the inside. Thank you for thinking to call me on this. I'll make the calls now. Take care of her and keep her hydrated, heat typically leads to dehydration."  
  
Talia hangs up and yells "Derek! Kali! Giovanni! Miranda! In my office! Immediately!"  
  
  
Derek looks nervously at the others. Why would his mom want to include him in a meeting with three of her witches? Why is she so agitated? He thought everything was going according to plan. The Argents are even helping set up training guides for hunters, and all hunters and pack alphas are being called in for a status review.  
  
  
  
He's watching the neighbor's baby, to show he's responsible and earn some money on the side. He hands the little girl to Laura with a pleading look. She frowns, but takes the baby and gives him the scoot motion.  
  
He smiles gratefully and runs upstairs. In the office, he drops into a sprawling position in a chair in the back of the room. He figures his mom will be too busy with the witches to say anything about it.  
  
Talia glares at him, so he sits up straight and tries to wait patiently.  
  
  
  
  
Talia shuts the door and regally sits at her desk. "There has been an alarming development, and I need your assistance. Young Stiles Stilenski has collapsed into a magical coma. Her pack brought her to my brother, Peter. He grabbed her hand, and she's stable, but they don't know how to treat a dragon or a half dragon."  
  
Derek's jaw drops, and he bolts upright. He's going to interrupt and find out what's they are doing for HIS sweetness.  
  
Giovanni asks "isn't Peter in a coma as well? How did he grab her hand?"  
  
Talia says "yes. He's in a coma. The Argents brought her to the only supernatural creature they could get to, and he's one of her mates. Even though he's in a coma, he must have felt she needed help. He's healing a lot faster than I anticipated."  
  
Miranda asks "what about the hospital staff? Won't they be a little shocked to have two comatose patients suddenly and one of them moved enough to grab her hand?"  
  
Talia says "the Stilinski's have Peter in a private room with one full-time nurse that they were bringing into their pack. She, unfortunately, got a crash course in the supernatural. Peter and Stiles are relatively safe."  
  
Kali asks "what happened? Is she okay? Do you want me to go back and look after her until we can reach her parents?"  
  
Talia says "yes, Kali. I want you to go back to Beacon Hills immediately and take care of Stiles and the pack. You're free to leave now. Have a witch fly you there as soon as possible."  
  
Kali gets up, bows quickly and runs out of the room to pack.  
  
  
  
Derek hops up and demands "we established Peter's okay. WHAT happened to Stiles? Did someone hurt her? Was it the hunters she's tracking? Is she alright?"  
  
Talia holds her hand up and motions for him to sit down. She continues "both her parents are on jobs for me, and we can't reach them."  
  
She looks at the two witches. "I need one of you to go to Maine where Johnathan is trying to find the twins. He needs to bring them to Stiles. Her condition is due to both the twins and Deucalion."  
  
Talia adjusts her papers on the desk and says "I need the other one of you to go to England to fetch Claudia who's tracking down Deucalion. Stiles is evidently seeing him kill them horribly, and one of them is the mate for someone in her pack. Danny believes HE'S changing his actions because of our purge. He would've taken the twins as part of his pack in a year or two and his new attempt to kill them is what triggered her visions and nightmares."  
  
They look at each other, and she says "WHY are you still sitting here? Time is A'WASTING! Go! Now!"  
  
  
After they leave, she looks at Derek and says "I need you and your wolf to go into Peter's mind as they've come to us. You have a closer bond to him than the rest of the family, and she's both yours and Peter's mate. I'm hoping that the two of you together can help her while we collect her parents."  
  
Derek gets a determined look on his face as he says "of course mother. I can't let anything happen to her. I love her."  
  
Talia says "Derek! You need to convince her that she NEEDS to tell people what she's seeing or what's going on so we can help her. Stiles believes it's nightmares! After the Nogitsune possessed her, she finds it hard to differentiate between disturbing dreams and things to warn others. She's afraid to talk to people about her nightmares. She doesn't want to be a burden or seen as weak."  
  
Derek nods tersely and says "right away mother. Can you ensure no one disturbs me while I'm inside Peter's mind?"  
  
She nods and says "of course. Use my room."

 

 

  
  
He hugs her and runs to the kitchen to get a lighter and some cinnamon. He runs to the supply room and gets a vanilla candle, sage, and a bowl.  
  
He then moves to his mother's room and closes the door firmly. Derek sets up the bowl and mixes a little cinnamon on the candles and the sage. He lights the sage and the candles. Derek takes a deep calming breath as he smells the calming cinnamon and vanilla scent and the sage to release his hold on this reality.  
  
He lays back and closes his eyes as he drops inside himself with his wolf. He holds on to Midnight as they cross through their family bond and into Peter's mind.  
  
The first thing he sees is the flames and Peter holding Stiles in the middle of those flames. Eclipse is curled protectively around them. She has her wings loosely wrapped around Peter and her tail coiled around Eclipse.  
  
  
  
  
He looks around at their surroundings. The house is almost restored, and the sky is no longer a night time sky. Peter's much better now and his scars aren't visible in this world anymore.  
  
  
  
He and Midnight walk up to the others. He barely sees any movements from Stiles. She's breathing shallowly, and her dragon eyes are closed, but glowing. Peter holds her in his lap, curled to his chest as he gently rocks her and strokes her hair.  
  
There's no heat in those flames, but he can feel the energy in them. Eclipse looks angry. He's mad as well. Angry that Stiles would hurt herself instead of asking for help. He understands that in the other timeline she was primarily alone, but that's not the case anymore.  
  
Eclipse walks over to them.  
  
Derek asks "what happened? All we know is nightmares aren't dreams, and Deucalion's changed his plans which changed her timeline."  
  
Eclipse eyes glow, and he shows them all the visions he was able to pick up from her, all of them. Derek blushes at a few of them. Eclipse says "I angrily told her, well ordered her, that she can't let herself get hurt like this again. She doesn't get that people want to protect her as well. She thinks she's a bother and a burden to others."  
  
Derek sighs and looks down before saying "she came from the future, as you know. I overheard a conversation between her and her parents. In the other timeline, she was primarily alone with no one to help her or protect her. She's never had anyone there for her. It's a new concept for her. She nearly died so many times protecting others."  
  
Forrest appears, takes his hand and shows him everything she's seen and felt about the visions and when they started. "She was thinking Danny's the only one that's not met his mate yet when she got the bad feeling about the twins. The nightmares started that night. I'm her familiar. I can't take what she's feeling or seeing and show others. However, she's in her mate's mind, and her other mate is in that mind as well. That gives me a loophole to show you since technically we're all in the same mind."  
  
Derek takes a deep breath as he hears Peter ask "Eclipse? What's wrong? Derek? Is that you? I can see you, but you're more like a ghost."  
  
Eclipse leans against Peter which makes Derek appear more 3-dimensional. "That's better."  
  
Derek, Midnight, and Forrest come inside the flames and sit near Peter and Stiles. He steadies himself to chastise Stiles for hiding what's wrong with her.  
  
Peter says "Derek? Have you come to help Stiles? She told me you told her about me before entrusting me to her care."  
  
Derek angrily says "that's only half of the truth, uncle. Now I'm angry." He looks at Stiles and shouts "Stiles! GRAZYNA HENRIETA KASIA ROZA STILINSKI!"  
  
Stiles opens her eyes and strains to see "Derek? How are you here?"  
  
He says "you're not the only one that can go back and forth between MY family bond between Peter and I. We may BOTH be your MATES, but we're BLOOD relatives in the SAME pack."  
  
Peter quietly muses "we're both her mates? That explains so much."  
  
Stiles meekly asks "are you angry with me? I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough! I tried not to be a burden."  
  
  
  
  
  
Derek and Peter both growl. Peter stays silent because Derek came to make his feelings known and he's learning things he needs to know by staying quiet. She seems to have forgotten he's here because she's keyed in on Derek's anger right now.  
  
Derek says "I AM angry, NOT because you THINK you aren't strong enough, but because you tried to PROVE how strong you are by NOT asking for help or letting others know you NEED help. Do you realize how badly you hurt yourself and how much everyone is worried about you?"  
  
He smooths her hair back as he pulls her into his lap. Peter continues to hold her hand and leans against Derek. She shakes her head as she whines "I'm sorry."  
  
Derek says "I AM aware of how alone you WERE in your time and NOONE protected you or HELPED you. Things are different NOW. We ALL want to HELP you and keep you safe because we LOVE you."  
  
Stiles tersely says "it's just nightmares and I'm too weak to push them out. Again!"  
  
Forest says "bad dreams don't do this to people."  
  
Derek squeezes her as he says "The Nigitsune possessed you and used nightmares to weaken you so it could control you in your time." Stiles gasps in shock that he knows that.  
  
  
  
Derek strokes her hair and back as he says "you took it all wrong. Instead of letting the nightmares weaken you, go to someone, anyone, for help before you're hurt so badly you wind up in a coma, like you are now."  
  
Stiles is near tears as she says "Nightmares shouldn't make you like this! I don't understand. I should be strong enough to stop a few disturbing dreams about the twins."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Derek sighs and says. "If you had told anyone what was bothering you, we could've explained it's not nightmares. It's real. Your mom's hunting down Deucalion in England. Your dad's in Maine hunting down the twins."  
  
She nearly shouts "he's not in England!"  
  
Derek shushes her and says "Your visions show he's not in England, he's in Maine and seeking power sooner because of mom's purging of hunters and packs. We didn't have a warning because you didn't tell anyone what was happening to you. If you trusted us to protect and help you, we would've already resolved the situation. Now we're scrambling to get to them, and dividing our forces because we need to help you just as much as them, if not more so because you got yourself seriously hurt."  
  
She stiffens up and looks at him fearfully. "Is mom okay? It will crush Danny if Deucalion kills his mate! I'm sorry! I didn't know."

  
  
Derek tilts her head up to look into her eyes as he says "Danny believes my mom changing how we deal with hunters and wolf packs has changed your timeline and now he's out for power faster than he was. The nightmares are of him killing them, and their pack. That's what he's trying to do now."  
  
Stiles looks at him in shock. "Those dreams are real? He wants to kill them now instead of taking them for his pack?"  
  
Derek says "yes. They aren't old enough to have discovered their ability yet. If we had more time to find them, we'd have a better chance of getting to them in time. Mom JUST sent a witch after both your parents to let them know what's happened to you."  
  
Forrest wraps himself around her neck and licks her cheek as she clutches Derek's arms that are wrapped tightly around her.  
  
Peter squeezes her hand and finally says "You've got to promise us that if you EVER get ANY feeling or see anything remotely threatening, you've got to tell us or someone in the pack, like Danny, if your parents or Talia are unavailable."  
  
She looks at Peter and realizes he now knows everything. The weight of their words and how dire the situation might be, because she didn't say anything, frightens her. She's worried that her parents might be in danger because she didn't say anything. Tears run down her face as she tucks her face in Derek's neck.  
  
Derek says "and you have to promise not to hide if something is bothering you or making you feel off. You're a half dragon and half witch. That combination hasn't happened before, and we aren't sure what abilities will develop as you mature."  
  
Eclipse says "you could very well be a precog."  
  
Midnight says "or have some form of empathy or telepathy. We see you have some fire and electricity."  
  
Forrest says "your abilities change when around your mates. They can get through your defenses or the flames would have hurt them."  
  
She looks at all of their expectant faces and says "Your right. If they get hurt or die, it's my fault because I didn't talk to anyone. I could've spoken to Danny, but I didn't want to burden him."  
  
Derek interrupts her and says "you are not a burden. The pack in the other time needs to have their asses handed to them for ever treating you like that just because you're not a wolf or hunter."  
  
Peter says "we don't want you to ever think of yourself as a burden or as weak. You are far stronger than anyone I have ever met, and that includes my sister."  
  
Derek says "The point is, from now on, you WILL tell us anytime you SUSPECT danger, SEE threats or even FEEL danger and let us figure out if it's a dream or not! You are not alone. This pack loves you and respects you unlike the wolf pack in your time. Don't judge us by their stupidity. Give us a chance to step up and be decent people."  
  
She cries and says "I'm sorry. I promise!"  
  
Derek looks intently at her and says "Good. You need to realize you aren't a burden to anyone, ever! We don't view you as the weakest. We see that you see things we don't and we make plans because of things you hint at so we're prepared for any threat."  
  
Peter says "for us to be the safest we possibly can be, we need you to tell us what threats you feel or suspect, so we can be stronger and protect our packs."  
  
She looks at both of them and says "I'm sorry. Having someone to depend on is new for me. I've only had myself to rely on, and I'm not sure how to get help, whether I need it or not."  
  
Derek wraps his arms around both Peter and Stiles as he leans his forehead on hers and says "I realize that. I know how hard it is to ask for help. I have a hard time with that myself. I'm telling you that whenever something doesn't feel right, anything at all, I want you to let me know or Peter or our wolves, and Danny. We can look at it with a fresh set of eyes and decide what to do. We will also ask whatever elder is with us. My mom or your mom or even the Argents."  
  
She looks at him and asks "Danny? You know Danny?"  
  
He says "me personally? No. His father was a wolf, and his mom is human. Human children of werewolves have higher senses than people. Not as strong as the wolf but better than peoples. HE called the Argent's and got you to Peter. He put you on the bed next to Peter. Even though Peter's in a coma he moved and grabbed your hand as soon as you were next to him."  
  
Peter says "when I said I see you here and there, I meant that I see the world around me now and then. Sometimes I hear it also. I've seen you in my room and heard your singing. I can't move yet, but I'm more aware of what's going on out there."  
  
Derek says "look around here, in Peter's mind. It's no longer a dark world, and our house is no longer on fire. He's able to leave the house to come out here to you."  
  
Peter squeezes her as he looks at Derek and asks "was my wife, Alecto, the only one that died in the fire?"  
  
Midnight says "yes. Stiles nearly died getting you out of the fire. If it weren't for her father, she would've perished in the fire with you."  
  
She says "I panicked. I was trying to prevent you from being hurt like that again, and I failed. You still wound up burned and in a coma."  
  
Derek kisses her forehead and says "you didn't fail because he's not alone and the rest of my family survived."  
  
Forrest says "besides, you suspect that the damage happened to Peter again because it was that injury that allowed him to be hard enough to do whatever is necessary, in the other timeline. Kill the Darach when she escaped again. Kill the Mute after it killed all of those supernaturals and tried to kill your dad. He's able to see how far villains will go to hurt us and able to stop them in whatever way is necessary."  
  
Peter says "that's true. Having this bad of an injury means I WON'T let this happen to one of my pack and I WILL defend them in whatever way is necessary."  
  
Midnight says "you and Forrest ensured Derek didn't become the alone, angry, crushed werewolf that he was in your time."  
  
Forrest says "you got the pack together before they could lock into the awful people they were in your day. You gave them hope and family and they're happy and together and they love you for it."  
  
Stiles smiles and says "yeah. I did do something right."  
  
Eclipse says "you succeeded in that because you asked for help. You have Danny and your parents working with you to ensure they are the best they can be. You aren't trying to do it alone."  
  
Midnight says "being alone only causes you stress and anguish. Let us work with you and help you. Let us feel some of the happiness for succeeding by working with you."  
  
Derek says "you never have to be alone. We don't want you to be alone. Don't keep us out. I don't want you to be the way I was becoming, and I can tell you from experience, you don't see it happening until it's too late and you truly are alone."  
  
She cuddles into both Derek and Peter as she quietly cries and they hold her. They talk about the Hales and how things have changed, and Derek asks her about all the things he overheard in that conversation on Deaton. He asks more about the Nogitsune and the Wild Hunt because he doesn't want those to happen to Stiles.  
  
They all avoid talking about Kate Argent or Gerard. Stiles says "Derek? You stated that they are purging the hunters and the packs. When I hacked into Kate Argent's computer, I put a virus on there and every hunter she's emailed now has a copy of that virus. It's waiting for the activation code. When I activate it, all their computers will lock up, send all a copy of all their hunter files to a computer terminal and activate the GPS on their computers. If your mom needs to track down missing hunters, I have a list of everyone that has the virus. We can send the code if she needs us to."  
  
  
  
Derek looks at her in surprise and Peter seems to have a proud look on his face.

 

 

 

  
  
IN THE REAL WORLD  
Melissa and Victoria are monitoring Stiles and Peter's conditions and checking her vitals every half hour. The entire pack is spread out on the bed and touching them in some way.  
  
Chris is researching the twins in Maine. He's going to find them and bring them back to Stiles. He says "Victoria. I think I found them. There are animal attacks in Trenton and Bangor Maine but none in Dedham which is between those two towns. I'm going to Dedham."  
  
Melissa asks "why Dedham and not Trenton or Bangor?"  
  
Victoria says "you never kill in your backyard. It attracts hunters. You go to a neighboring town. From what Danny told us of the twins, any deaths aren't because of them. Their pack treats them like Omegas."  
  
Allison says "you mentioned alphas and betas. What are Omegas?"  
  
Chris says "there are two definitions of Omega. One is a lone wolf with no pack, and the other is the wolf in a pack with no status that is abused by the pack. They are forced to do all of the work for the rest of the pack."  
  
Isaac says "that's terrible. How can you treat someone like that? Wait, never mind. My dad treats me like the Omega in my house."  
  
Chris researches Coach Lahey and finds all of the abuse charges against him for mistreating Isaac, Camden, neighbors, dogs, and several kids on his team. One point that always stands out is he always blames whoever he abuses and tells them that it's their fault. "Isaac? Did your day say he was abusing you because it was your fault?"  
  
  
  
Isaac hunches his shoulders and leans against Jax as he says "yeah. It's my fault mom died in the car wreck because she was picking me up from school. I didn't score high enough on my tests or I didn't dig a grave square enough. After I started getting A's and passing all my test, I still wasn't good enough because I didn't clean the house to his standards."  
  
Jax says "A drunk driver killed your mom, which had nothing to do with you, and she was picking up Cam and me also. That makes it just as much my fault as yours. He's just trying to find a reason to blame someone besides himself."  
  
Victoria says "he has an 11-year-old kid digging graves with a backhoe? That's against the law on so many levels."  
  
Isaac says  "I'm almost 12. I got held back a year."  
  
Danny takes that opportunity to say "Stiles says your birthday is on St. Patrick's Day and that's in three days."  
  
Jax says "for your birthday; I'm telling dad I'm gay and have a boyfriend. He can get over his homophobic mindset, or I move out and take my monthly payments from my late mother's estate with me."  
  
Isaac says "I don't want you to lose your family because of me."  
  
Jax says "they're not exactly my family. They treat me like a border, and they can't tell me they love me no matter how much I do to impress them. My room is spotless, my grades are good, I'm captain of the lacrosse team, and I'm on the swim team. Nothing I do is good enough for them. Not a big loss. You're important enough to me that I don't ever want to wind up like Mick and have someone tell me who I can love and how I should live my life. I am standing up for myself now."  
  
The others all say they will be standing behind him.  
  
Chris prints off the paperwork for Lahey to sign over his parental rights to Kali on the printer at the nurse's station.  
  
  
A few hours later Kali arrives, and the Argents quickly explain everything that's going on. She agrees to go with Chris to see Lahey and they walk out the door together.  
  
A few hours later Kali walks back in the door with signed paperwork. "I dropped Chris off at the airport. Lahey signed Isaac and Camden over to me, grabbed a small bag and left. Cam will stay in his house, and it appears he's been abusing Cam for a very long time. He's agreed to start talking to the guidance counselor at school."  
  
They set it up, so Kali and Victoria will take turns being with Stiles during school days and the others will be at the hospital after. One of the teens will be staying with her every night to ensure she's not alone. They make up the rotation and Danny will stay tonight."

 

 

 

 

  
Chris arrives in Bangor and gets a rental car. He scopes out the three towns and thinks he's located the area where the pack lives. He's following a couple of younger werewolves because they aren't as well-trained and easier to follow. He also figures they're more likely to be around the twins than the adults.

  


  
He spots one young wolf with green eyes that you can just see arrogance coming off of him in waves. He follows this one. His name is Seymore. For someone so arrogant he doesn't bother to play human very well.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

ENGLAND

Miranda arrives in Lancaster, gets a hotel room, and casts a locating spell to find Claudia. She quickly sets it up on her phone to track her while she's moving. There's no service here, so she won't need to make a phone call anyway.  
  
It takes her four hours to catch up to her. "Claudia. We need to talk. Talia sent me, and it's important."  
  
Claudia says "okay. There's a cafe. Let's get a coffee, and we'll talk."  
  
They get a fancy coffee and take a seat off to the side. "What's so important?"  
  
Miranda says "Stiles collapsed and is in a magical coma."  
  
"What?! What happened?"  
  
"As near as we can tell, before she fell into the coma her dragon half showed her pack the visions she's been having that's prevented her from sleeping or eating for over a week. She sees Deucalion in Maine after the twins right now. He plans on killing their pack. Danny thinks your coming here after Deucalion triggered the visions, but she didn't know they're real, so hid them and what they were doing to her."  
  
Claudia asks "what are they doing for her?"  
  
"The Argents got her to Peter. Talia sent me here to get you to Maine to catch him there before it's too late. She sent a witch to find Johnathan and the twins and bring them to Stiles. We're supposed to heal Deucalion and bring him to Talia. She sent Derek and his wolf into Peter's mind to help stabilize her."  
  
Claudia says "Okay. Let's go to our hotel rooms, and I'll take a nap while you book us a flight to Maine."  
  
At the hotel room  
Claudia says "wake me an hour before we have to be at the airport."

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
It was quiet, too quiet without Stiles' voice filling the silence. She always spoke with excitement in her voice. She's the pack's glue, and she brought them together. She's Danny's everything. She gave him friends and siblings.  
  
"Danny? How are you hanging in there? I know this is hard for everyone, but it's got to be harder for you, seeing as you and Stiles are so close to each other." Erica speaks quietly. She doesn't want to draw everyone into their conversation.  
  
Nodding, Danny gives a half smile. "You're correct, but wrong in some ways. Jax, Isaac and I do have the closest bond to Stiles. Not because we view her as our sister, but because out of everyone in the school, she chose us, all of us, to be her friends."  
  
He looks around at the others thinking about the other world she lived in and how it broke her heart so many times. "The other timeline's different from the lives we live now, but in a way, still the same. We all saw the visions Stiles sees."  
  
He looks off into space as he combines those images with what she's told him. "The red-headed girl we saw is Lydia. She's super smart but acts dumb for popularity."

  
  
He huffs as he smiles fondly. "In high school, Stiles was runner-up for valedictorian and would've got the spot if she didn't help us. In fact, she's even smarter in this timeline. If Stiles chose to, she could be in high school or college NOW."  
  
He gestures around the room and says "But she CHOSE US! When I was explaining our fates from the other timeline, I left out myself. If it weren't for Stiles, I'd have kept hiding, my mother and I don't stay in one place too long. We would've left after my freshman year of high school."  
  
Erica frowns and says "But that doesn't make sense. She said one of the twins is your mate. You'd abandon your own mate?" Erica looks shocked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I would, and I did! I've seen too much and lost so much more than I can take. This scar on my back isn't from surgery like I tell people. It's from Gerard Argent torturing me to see if I'm a werewolf." He shows her the scar along his back.

  
  
  
He sadly squeezes Stiles' hand. "In the other timeline, the pack treated me no better than Stiles. They left me in the dark and alone. Sure, Jackson still hung out with me, but only when the town was safe, and Lydia wasn't available. Once he left for London, I was completely alone."  
  
He sighs, looks out the window and says "I meet my mate, but he couldn't trust me to tell me what was going on or confess he was a werewolf so that I couldn't trust him. I left town. Stiles said after I left she never heard from me or saw me again." Danny shakes his head. They were fools not to see Stiles worth.  
  
Jax hugs him and asks "she's done a lot for us, hasn't she?" as he sits behind Erica.  
  
"Yeah, she has." Danny nods, leaning down to kiss his sister's cheek.  
  
"What do we do now?" Isaac asks?  
  
Jackson catches Victoria's eye, and Melissa's.  
  
Danny says "We break the news to Scott. Melissa? I mean no harm when I say this, but Scott was a jerk to Stiles in her world. Forrest showed me how their relationship was almost non-existent. Scott saw the world in black and white, and on top of that, he couldn't see anything past Allison. IF Scott EVER does ANYTHING to Stiles to make her question her self-worth, I WILL break some bones. Spoiler alert! No matter what happens, Scott can never become a supernatural."  
  
"What did my son do?" Melissa nervously asks.  
  
He ticks off on his fingers "He hated being supernatural and was always whining that it ruined his life."  
  
Next finger "He let the wrongdoers go free with a slap on the wrist and a 'don't ever come back' without ensuring they left town."  
  
Next finger "He bargained with evil hunters, namely Gerard after Stiles pointed out how much he likes to kill supernaturals, but G promised Scott a chance with Allison."  
  
Next finger "He betrayed Stiles at least once that I know of and Gerard tortured her because of it. The bastard even used Allison to kidnap Stiles from the field in front of the pack and her dad."  
  
He takes a calming breath and ticks off the next finger "He worked with the enemy! he went against rules set by Stiles to keep everyone informed of anything supernatural."  
  
Next finger "every time a new big bad came to town Stiles was always the first one to figure out who it was and what they were after, but Scott always called her crazy and didn't believe it until they put a gun to Stiles' head or shot Scott."  
  
Next finger "he made it impossible to keep everyone safe because he felt he could do things better and didn't trust Stiles judgment because he was the big werewolf. Most importantly he broke her heart! He listened to the villain over his pack." Danny growled out impressively for a non-wolf.  
  
Danny sadly says "Deucalion killing Erica crushed her, not to mention when Scott told her to get out because she accidentally killed a Windigo trying to KILL HER. The monster that sent it after her told Scott she killed it in cold blood. We all know Stiles could never kill anyone in cold blood. He didn't even ask what happened, just called her a murderer and told her not to talk to HIS pack. She said she got over that, but I can see it still hurts her."  
  
"Idiot!" Melissa sighs. She knows her son isn't very bright, but to do such things is like serving everyone up on a silver platter. "I'm going to have a long talk with him. Victoria? I'm going to need your help on this. Can you and Chris train him, WITHOUT Allison near! He doesn't have a father figure, and I'm not stern enough to make him mind me."  
  
"Good idea. My mom can fight with him and lecture him." Danny smiles mischievously at his mom. Kali smiles back.  
  
Victoria is all business as she says "Good. Now you kids will be staying with me when you're not in school or visiting Stiles. Till Stiles is well and back with us, I'm in charge of all of you. Melissa will be staying here, taking care of Stiles and Peter. Kali will be getting her anything she needs to treat them. We will break the news to Scott tonight after dinner." Victoria explains.  
  
Kali says "I have enough rudimental herbal training to make remedies to boost her healing, strengthen her mind, and calm her from the visions.

 

 

  
  
  
MAINE  
  
Chris is sitting in the rental car half a block down from the young werewolf he's following. He's talking to his friends at the newspaper stand about this month's comic book selection. He is incredibly bored.  
  
Bored, bored, bored, OH Crap! When the stranger hops in the passenger seat, he draws his gun and points it at the intruder. He's wondering how he didn't notice this guy was there when he realizes it's Johnathan Stilinski.  
  
John pushes the gun down and asks "am I intruding? You looked bored so I thought I'd, I don't know, drop in and ask WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
Chris says "don't ever do that again. I could've shot you! Victoria and I left you a bunch of messages. Stiles is in a coma, and it's because Deucalion is here, hunting the twins. I came to collect the twins to help wake her up. Talia sent a witch to find you and a witch to find Claudia."  
  
John looks at him in shock. "What happened to Stiles? What's Deucalion got to do with it and the twins?"  
  
Chris explains everything to him as the follow the kid to one of the many outside bars. Of course, it's called Wicked.  
  
  
  
John says "so Deucalion has changed our timeline and the twins are in danger. Stiles didn't realize that's what caused her nightmares and instead of telling people about them she hid it and hadn't been eating or sleeping or working out and releasing the energy built up from her magic and her dragon."  
  
Chris points across the street and says "isn't that Claudia sitting with him?"  
  
John says "Yeah. That kid must be passing on a message from the pack to Deucalion."  
  


 

  
  
AN HOUR EARLIER  
MAINE  
  
Claudia walks into a smokey outdoor bar. Deucalion is sitting off in the corner nursing a cold beer. Making her way over to him, she stands before him, waiting.  
  
"Yes, can I help you, my dear?" Deucalion purrs.

  
  
Claudia takes note of the walking stick leaning against his leg in the booth. She secretly knows he doesn't need it.  
  
She's between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand, she could lie and say there aren't any empty seats, but there's the chance he's scoping out the room, plus having a super sniffer gives him the advantage of knowing how many people are here. The other hand isn't any better. There's still a chance he found himself a partner or he has Kali to work with already, and she did kill Julia this time. She reminds herself that Kali is known as Kalista before she hooks up with Ennis and Deucalion.  
  
"I was wondering if I can share a booth with you?" Claudia asks.  
  
Deucalion signals it's ok. "Please, by all means, have a seat,"  
  
"Thank you. I'm Claudia. It's a pleasure to meet you." Claudia reaches to shake hands.  
  
Deucalion pulls her hand closer to him."The pleasure is all mine," he says with a trace of menace in it.  
  
Deep breathing Claudia pulls her hands into her lap, leaning far enough away from Deucalion whispering "Please listen to everything I have to say, once I am finished then you can give your answers."  
  
"Very well my dear, please continue." Deucalion nods as he gives her his best hungry cat look.  
  
"Listen to my heart beat and my scent. I mean you no harm in any way or form. I've been looking all over for you, to make a deal with you. You have been wrongly punished, by the elder Argent. My pack and I have been collecting any and everything, so NO ONE will be hurt the way you were! I know it's not the justice you want, but I promise you, I WILL give YOU the person that hurt you, to deal with as you please. The only thing I ask of you, is to be patient, just a little while longer. I want to nail every single low-down dirty bastard there is." Claudia speaks quietly.  
  
He appears to be thinking over this new choice proposition. "Hmmm ... if I wait, I get to have Gerard's head, for what he's done to me, and every other innocent person he's ever wronged. You're telling the truth. Why? What do you think you could gain from this deal?" Deucalion questions.  
  
"Nothing that a selfish person would want. Me? I'd gain a friend, an ally, an elder, not to mention a protector. The children of my pack would get an elder, a teacher, a friend, a brother, an ally, and the world's best protective family member. My daughter has seen what will happen to you if I leave you here. I promised her that you could slaughter the man who took so much from you and so many others. In return for being a friend and a part of our lives, we would restore your sight. If you would want to see again, with your human eyes once more."  
  


Save


	26. Beacon Hills Roundup

Monday  
14 March 2005  
Maine  
  
  


  
  
Deucalion appears to think over this new choice proposition. "Hmmm ... if I wait, I get to take Gerard's head for what he's done to me, and every other innocent person he's ever wronged or betrayed. You're telling the truth. Why? What do you hope to gain? What advantage could you possibly get?" Deucalion questions.  
  
"I'm not looking for power or money. I'm concerned for my pack and family. WE gain a friend, an ally, an elder, not to mention a protector. The children of my pack get an elder, a teacher, a friend, a brother, an ally, and the world's best protective family member."   
  
He gets a speculative look on his face as he considers her answer.  
  
She continues "My daughter has seen what'll happen to you if I leave you here. I promised her you could slaughter the monster who took so much from you and my pack. In return for being a friend and a part of our lives, we'll restore your sight. If you want to see with your human eyes once more?"   
  
They glance up as a young wolf walks up to their table, grabs a chair and sits at the end of their table.   
  
Seymore says "my Alpha says he won't kill our pack for you or any other pack. However, he says you can have our Omegas as a parting gift, to leave us alone."  
  
Chris and John walk up, take a chair, and sit on either side of Seymore. Chris says "we'll take the twins off your hands. I suggest you have them come here, IF you want a peaceful outcome."  
  
John flashes his red dragon eyes and says "As he said." He looks at Deucalion and says "I hope you're going to take my mate's deal. Talia wants you to make the best choice."  
  
Deucalion goes still and quietly says "Talia? Did she send you?" He glances between Claudia and John as he weighs his options. He can't ignore the benefits of pleasing Talia. "If you work for her, then I think your proposition is the best course to follow."  
  
Claudia flashes her white Witch's eyes at the kid and says "Seymore, make the call for Aiden and Ethan to join us at our table."  
  
  
  
Seymore goes pale as he looks at all of the scary faces trained on him and wisely decides to make the call. "Yeah, boss? They'll take the twins in exchange for leaving us alone. They want them NOW, at the bar, if you don't mind?"  
  
Twenty minutes later a giant werewolf walks the twins to their table. Chris and John stand up and motion for the twins to sit down in their chairs. A very shaky Seymore gets up and walks away with the big guy.  
  
The twins are pale and sweating. They expect to die.  
  
Chris says "you two are coming with me. My pack's waiting for you. Deucalion? When Gerard Argent shows up, you can do whatever you want to him. He killed my mother, brainwashed my sister and murdered my wife's brother. He's killed a lot of hunters, collected their life insurance and then blamed their deaths on your kind. He deserves whatever he gets. I'm worried about Stiles, so we're leaving now."  
  
John says "I'm going with you so I can help my daughter." He looks at Deucalion and says "If anything happens to my mate, being blind and permanently lamed will be the nicest thing that happens to you. Protect her, and I'll reward you."  
  
Deucalion says "I get that." He looks at her and innocently smiles as he asks "now what?"  
  
Claudia says "we see Talia. If you make the right choice, I heal your sight, and then we go back home to my pack and family."  
  
The dominant twin nervously ask "you're not going to kill us?"  
  
Claudia gently ruffles Ethan's hair and says "of course not. We want you in our pack and as Betas, not Omegas."  
  
They sigh in relief and smile hopefully at her. When Chris gets up, the twins follow like puppies desperate to please.   
  
Claudia and Deucalion walk a couple of blocks, to Talia's witch, Miranda, waiting in a car, and they head to the airport.  
  
  
  
  
Three hours later  
New York City  
Deucalion and Claudia are in Talia's office discussing what Talia expects from him, and he's vowing eternal loyalty to her and the pack. 

Talia looks annoyed when the phone rings. "Excuse me. I need to take this real fast."  
  
She picks up the receiver and says "Hello?"  
  
"It's Giovanni. I can't find Johnathan Stilinski in Maine. I don't know where else to look."  
  
Deucalion says "Johnathan was with Chris and the twins."

Claudia says "they went back to Beacon Hills to take care of Stiles."  
  
Talia knits her brows in confusion. "He's already returned to Beacon Hills? With the twins?" She returns to her call and says "it appears Chris collected Johnathan. You can move on to your next assignment."  
  
He says "I'm sorry Talia. I'll do better on the next job." he hangs up.  
  
Talia asks "Chris was in Maine?"  
  
Claudia nods and responds "he believes since the twins are an integral part of what's wrong with Stiles, so finding them and bringing them back to her will help her."  
  
Talia says "that was an excellent deduction. Derek and his wolf have crossed over into Peter's mind to see if they can help from the inside as well."  
  
Deucalion looks surprised. "Derek AND his wolf used their pack BOND to cross into ANOTHER pack member's mind in ANOTHER state?"  
  
Claudia says "Peter's in a coma. He's created an entire world in his mind to protect himself. Stiles and her familiar can go in that world as well. She instinctively does so when she's in distress. Thanks, Talia, for sending Derek to help her."  
  
Talia nods and ruefully smiles as she says "I don't think wild horses could have kept him away from his mate."  
  
Deucalion asks "if I may ask? What exactly are Stiles and Johnathan?"  
  
Claudia smiles as she says "Johnathan is a dragon and Stiles is half dragon and half witch. Now that all of the preliminaries are out of the way, I can heal your eyes, and we can leave for California. Stiles says the reason your eyes didn't heal is Deaton ensured silver and mercury residue from the flash arrows remained inside your eyes. It's blocking the nerves and vessels. Once that's removed, your eyes will heal, with a little push."  
  
Claudia places her hands over his eyes and feels for the metal residue inside of him. Once she locates it, she uses her magic to liquify them and guides the liquid to his tear ducts so it can flow out. Once it is all removed, she uses a mild energy surge to trick his body into healing.  
  
A few minutes later, Deucalion uses a damp rag to wipe his eyes, opens his now fully healed eyes, and looks around. "I forgot how bright and colorful the real world is." He smiles in awe.  
  
  
  
Talia holds her hand out to him and says "I'm sorry about your pack. I'm glad you've decided to join our pack, old friend. I won't keep you. I know you're both anxious to get to Beacon Hills."  
  
Deucalion takes her hand and says "it's good to belong in a pack again. I forgot what it felt like to be wanted and loved, not feared and hated. I don't know what I thought I'd accomplish by having a pack of Alphas that no one wants around and everyone fears. It'd have been a matter of time until the wolf packs joined and hunted us down."  
  
Claudia says "power is seductive, but lonely and cold."  
  
They leave for the airport. Claudia worries what Johnathan will be able to do when he arrives there in three hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
(UNKNOWN LOCATION)   
  
Click ... click ... clickity ... click  
Click ... click ... clickity ... click  
Click ... click ... clickity ... click  
  
The sound of fingers hitting multiple computer keys fills the room at lightning speed.  
  
Behind him, his ally and partner transfers messages in cipher keys and sealing them for delivery.  
  
"Hey, boss I got something!" Elliott calls, not taking his eyes off his monitor.   
  
Benji quickly gets up to see for himself. On the screen stands confirmation to the many rumors he's heard lately. He knows quite a few people who need this information, like last week. "Download that to a flash drive, STAT, and write out another one in code. When you finish that, gather all Intel, pictures, and rumors and put them on the drive. I have some deliveries to make, tonight!"   
  
"You got it, boss. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Elliott asks.  
  
Benji disappears to the side room, returning with a black briefcase. "Yes. Restock poison no. 9 and order another shipment of weapons. Oh! Tell Andy that no, he hasn't trained enough to join us here yet." He pats Elliott's shoulder as he says "thank you so much for your help."  
  
Smiling, he rubs the back of his sore neck. He isn't used to compliments on his work, but he enjoys it nonetheless."You're welcome."  
  
"I'll be gone no longer than a week. If I'm gone longer, contact Sadie. You have my emergency contact info and know all our allies codes. If you get over your head, DON'T try to do everything on your own! If you need me or help, all you have to do is send out an SOS!"   
  
Benji returns to checking and double checking that he has everything, before leaving HQ. Their facility's located underground, hidden from the outside world. They do love caves, tunnels, and the underground.  
  
Packed and ready to depart, Benji checks on Elliott. Scenting him one last time, covering him with a thin layer of his protective slime. He's a worry-wort sometimes, but he has reasons for being that way.

  
  
  
0200 hours   
Benji makes his first stop at a half way point for undercover spies. He enters the code to gain access. Standing guard are Deer, JK, and Spider.  
  
Deer carefully watches him, after patting him down. They're all friends, but it's Standard protocol. "You're clean. Hawk just reported from the roof top, no one's trailing you. So what's up? What brings you to Base 55?"   
  
"Intel on important targets. People you've been hunting. I got a sighting and heard a few private conversations you should hear." Benji says, handing over the flash drive.   
  
"Thanks, man. You staying?" Spider asked.  
  
"Not for long, just catching some sleep before flying out again. I have more to deliver." Benji knows his room here is always free. They make sure to keep everyone an assigned room ready for drop-ins like this.   
  
"Okay, buddy. Your room's waiting, and breakfast is from 0600 hours till 1200. Get some much-needed rest, and I'll ensure no one wakes you. I'll awaken you in time to eat. JFK will have your jet warmed up and ready to go when you get up." Deer promises.  
  
"Thanks, night everyone," Benji calls over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
BEACON HILLS  
Chris and Johnathan bring the twins straight to the hospital. They park in the parking garage across the street.   
  
Johnathan says "we have to get in without being seen. I can accomplish that. I'm going to scent mark the three of you and cover you with my chameleon slime. It'll make you appear to be invisible. Being quiet is up to you."  
  
The twins look nervously but stand still. Johnathan coats them with his slime and then himself. They walk across the street and walk straight up to Peter's room.   
  
  
  
Erica is curled up at the foot of the bed asleep while Danny sits in a chair near her head, holding her hand. Melissa's checking equipment and writing down their vitals.  
  
Danny immediately faces the door with nostrils flared. He smells his mate. Ethan's nostrils flare, and he goes to move forward to his soul mate, but Johnathan stops him.   
  
He places his hand on each twins chest and draws his slime back in so they aren't invisible. Then he does the same to Chris and himself.   
  
Chris goes to Melissa for a status update while Johnathan rushes to Stiles' side. Ethan and Danny circle each other for a second before Danny says "I'm Danny. Stiles is right, as always. You're my mate."  
  
Ethan says "I'm Ethan and this is Aiden. You knew before you sent for us?"  
  
  
  
Chris says "Stiles knew, when your lives became threatened. She didn't realize it was real and her body started fighting her to get her attention. I thought it'd help her if what triggered this" he points to her "is stopped and if you're safe here with us. I hoped it might help her wake up."  
  
Johnathan looks over Peter. He sees Peter's pupil's change for a second, showing that he's becoming aware of his surroundings. He's fading in and out.  
  
He moves over to check out Stiles and can feel all of the witch energy built up and the dragon power is deficient. She used a lot of energy showing the others what her Witch side was showing her. As he's checking her pulse, her dragon shows him what she's been seeing.  
  
He says "Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Erica, and Deucalion ... I need you to cuddle with her. Melissa? Can you hold her hand? When she sees the twins are safe, and Deucalion has joined our pack it'll stop her witch side from fighting her."  
   
Claudia walks in, and he says "mate, she's overloaded on Witch power, and she's used most of her dragon power looking for help and warning us all of what she's seeing."  
  
Claudia looks her over "my baby lost weight she can't afford to lose. I can siphon off some of the Witch energy, and you can feed her Dragon energy. Maybe if we level her out as she sees the danger's over, she'll wake up."

 

  
  
IN PETER' WORLD  
The three of them and their wolves are cuddling in a warm bed of coals. The fire has receded. A window opens in front of them, and they see Johnathan looking at them, and they see the twins and Deucalion with his eyes healed.  
  
Derek says "looks like they found your parents and THEY found the twins and Deucalion. All three of them feel like pack so they must have joined our wolf pack."  
  
Stiles says "so that's what it's like when you see the real world?"  
  
They hear Claudia say "Stiles? Can you hear me?" Then it's quiet again.  
  
Peter says "I think they're going to wake you up now, our little mate. Remember your promise to tell someone anytime you feel or suspect anything's wrong."  
  
Stiles says "I will. Derek? Don't forget to ask your mom if she needs me to activate the computer virus I put in Kate Argent's computer. She gave it to a lot of hunters including Deaton and Gerard."  
  
Derek says "I will. You need to eat and rest when you wake up. We worry about you."  
  
She smiles and kisses them both on the cheek and hugs their wolves. Stiles feels herself get cold as her mom drains off the staticky feeling from too much magic and then she feels the warm, soothing heat of her dad's dragon pull her up and out of Peter.  
  
Stiles opens her eyes and looks into her father's eyes. She burst into tears as she hugs him tightly. "I'm sorry, dad. I didn't know it was real. I thought it was just nightmares. Derek and Peter made me promise to talk to you or Danny or someone in the pack whenever I feel anything slightly off or threatening."  
  
He smiles and strokes her hair. Everyone group hugs her as he says "you had us worried."  
  
Stiles grabs Danny's hand and says "thank you, Danny. I'm sorry you had to be the one to tell everything that I'm working to change. It's not fair to you."  
  
He smiles and says "anything to look after my little sister."  
  
She looks at Deucalion and says "this is the first time I've ever seen you with your human eyes. They are a beautiful blue. You're going to be our uncle?"  
  
He smiles and says "yes, and your protector. It looks like we need to protect you from yourself."  
  
Erica laughs and says "she's usually not like this. She's usually the one looking after everyone else, to the exclusion of herself. She's also a fantastic cook."  
  
  
  
  



	27. Time to get to Know Aiden, Ethan, Deucalion and Lydia

TUESDAY, 15 March 2005

  
Claudia keeps Stiles home from School to recover from her recent coma.  
  
Stiles feels a burning need to cuddle her familiar and calm her dragon, now that she's stable. Forrest must've read her mind because he comes upstairs with one of her favorite books, hot apple cider with extra cinnamon and a tray of healthy snack food.  
  
  
  
"You ready?" Forrest asks, leading the way to her unique book nook in an enchanted room that looks and feels like the forest. It's full of fluffy pillows, throw blankets, bookshelves and a hidden door that leads to a room for her to sleep if she wants.  
  
  
  
Crawling into the floating bed, Stiles waits for Forrest to snuggle up to her chest before settling in to read the books for her school assignments. Hours pass before anyone dares to interrupt the peacefulness.  
  
When she feels eyes on her, Stiles marks her page and looks up. "Evening Uncle Deucalion, care to join me?"  
  
  
  
Deucalion smiles. "I'd be delighted."  
  
"Great! I have your favorite tea already brewing." Stiles scoots over to make room for him to join her.  
  
Deucalion doesn't sit or lay down beside her. Instead, he plucks her up into his arms, sitting cross-legged with her in his lap.  
  
Stiles is at a loss. She didn't think the mighty Deucalion was the cuddling type.  
  
"Uncle?" Stiles asks in confusion. She doesn't voice her question for fear he'll think she doesn't want him touching her.  
  
Deucalion leans into her more, pressing his chest into her back, her inner flame warming him and relaxing him. His wolf's happy, so he's happy. "Little one, forgive me for interrupting your alone time. My wolf and I need, want you near us. You don't know how much I appreciate your offer to allow me a fresh start. Your kindness is refreshing to this old man."  
  
Deucalion buries his face in Stiles' hair, breathing in her scent, in deep lung fulls. He purrs in utter contentment, even with his old pack, he was never this calm. His mate calmed him, but not like this. Such a relaxed atmosphere allows him to sink into himself, to speak to his neglected, isolated wolf.  
  
  
  
  
(Deucalion's mind)  
  
  
  
Deucalion lays back, breathing in wildflowers of his home. Off in the distance, his mother's homemade bread's aroma floats on the wind. Soft pitter-patter of footsteps creeps up to him. A wet nose presses against his cheek. Slowly his eyes open, locking eyes with a long forgotten part of himself.  
  
"Hello, old friend." His other half, his wolf, purrs at him.  
  
Grasping the scruff around his wolf's neck, Deucalion pulls his wolf down beside him, burying his face in Noah's neck, breathing in the scent of freedom and longing. "Forgive me for leaving you, for not visiting, for not speaking to you. When hunters murdered our mate, and the pack turned on us, I lost myself. I wanted revenge and blood. I wanted ..."  
  
"To die!" His wolf whimpers.  
  
"Yes, but not before killing all who harmed us." Noah nods as he strokes the thick fur along his back. Deucalion's better now, healing, but much better.  
  
"The child in our arms? Who is she?" His wolf asks.  
  
"The glue of our new pack. She helped us, healed us, and gave us a new place to call home. Her name is Stiles." Deucalion replies.  
  
"Allow me to meet her next full moon. I desire to thank her. I can feel her bond. She'll be our goddaughter, and she'll be family." His wolf purrs happily. "Sleep, my human. You haven't rested well since our mate's death. It's time to heal, fully. We're safe. We're home."  
  
Deucalion nods as his eyes grow heavy with sleep. He hugs his wolf to him tightly, relaxing in comfort, glad to finally sleep peacefully, surrounded by family and protection once more.  
  
  
Stiles happily smiles when she feels Deucalion's heart slow into that of slumber. She leans back, forcing him to relax more, till he's taking her down with him.  
  
She lays in his arms, talking silently with Forrest. He retells her everything Deucalion's wolf told him and that tomorrow she'd ask to bond with him, Aiden and Ethen too. She wishes Lydia was here so she could join her to the pack and bond with her as well. Sadly, she hasn't seen or heard any sign of the missing banshee.  
  
Forrest smiles as he watches over the two pack members snuggling together in sleep as the twins creep in and gingerly join in the napping cuddle pile.  
  
  
He's just about to fall asleep himself when slime starts to bubble and boil up from the floor. Forrest's hackles rise as he stands, ready to attack. It looks like Johnathan's did at the hospital, but the scent's wrong. He waits till the slime take shape before lunging at the intruder.  
  
  
  
  
Quick on his feet, Benji wraps slime around himself, protecting himself from the Kelpie's jaws threatening to rip his throat out. "At ease! I'm not your enemy! I mean you no harm. I know you belong to this pack and you're the Familiar to my best friend's daughter."  
  
He calmly says "Scent the air, my mind's open to you. Read my thoughts. I AM part of this pack! A distance member, but still pack!"  
  
Benji stands with his hands up in a relaxed and harmless posture. He knows there are only three reasons he's not dead right now. One is his slime. Two is he smells like the pack. Three is he's the best at sneaking into places undetected.  


  
Forrest growls softly, his magic frees him, and he walks closer to the intruder, all the while sniffing and reading his mind, he speaks the truth. "Welcome home, pack member Benji. I'm sorry for attacking you."  
  
Benji nods his head with a smile. "It's fine, so my goddaughter finally found you! I'm glad."  
  
Forrest shakes his head and says "To be honest, I knew she needed me on land, but it was her mother, Claudia, who bought me as a pet for Stiles. It wasn't until Claudia picked me up that I knew whoever's scent was on her was the person that needed me. The one that I'm fated for," Forrest replies.  
  
Scratching his scruff, Benji nods. It's rare, but not unheard of, to find your familiar like that. Those found that way are always the closest of friends and work like one soul.  
  
Benji's immensely happy for his goddaughter, Stiles, to have such a strong bond. "Well, little Kelpie, it's a pleasure and an honor to meet you. I'm Benji. A ranking chameleon, best friend and distance cousin of Jonathan. I've come to give him valuable Intel."  
  
Forrest leads Benji to the kitchen, where he serves him potato stew, lamb, biscuits and gravy and mixed berry pie. "Intel on who?"  
  
  
  
"Gerard, Kate and the royal hunting families." Benji pulls out the cipher key, giving it to Forrest.  
  
Forrest has studied many types of coding, so he knows what the letter says. He's also looked at the drive sitting on the table. Tapping his paw on it, he inquires. "And this, what is it?"  
  
"That's for the whole pack to see, together. I don't want to explain things more than once. Let's just say documents, pictures, and videos are on there, among other stuff." Benji polishes off his food, smiling contentedly. "Who's cooking was that?"  
  
Forrest smiles proudly "Stiles and Issac."  
  
"Wow, the young'ns sure know their way 'round the kitchen." Benji looks around the kitchen. It's homey, the way a pack home should be. "When will Johnathan be home?"  
  
"Late tonight, around 11 pm," Forrest replies.  
  
Benji watches as his dishes magically wash themselves. "Then I'm going to upgrade the house security, restock supplies, shower and sleep while I wait. I'll be in the attic guest room. Please wake me when Claudia and Johnathan return home."  
  
  
  
Forrest nods, promising to do so. With his discussion finished Forrest returns to Stiles' side to nap.  
  
  
  
  
After a brief nap, they awaken and get to know each other better. Stiles realizes they aren't one entity and they're too young to shift yet so don't know about their ability. She needs to learn to refer to them as Aiden and Ethan and not 'the twins.'  
  
Deucalion says "you two are identical to each other. It's hard to tell you apart."  
  
Stiles laughs and says "they are mirror images of each other. Aiden is right-handed, and Ethan is left handed. Aiden is taller, broader, and more dominant. Ethan is a little shorter, slimmer, and more submissive. Aiden is stone-faced, and Ethan smiles more. Aiden is lighter in color than Ethan."  
  
They look at her open-mouthed. She blushes and says "I've been watching them for years. I picked up on how to tell them apart. That used to be part of my job in the other timeline. I was the only one that could identify who was who. They like to switch places now and then just to see if they can."  
  
Deucalion gets quiet for a few minutes, and Stiles worries about him. "Uncle? Is something wrong?"  
  
He smiles and says "no. I was just thinking. You boys don't have any family, and my mate died before we could have a family. Would you like me to adopt you as my sons? If you don't want me to be your dad, I could still be your uncle."  
  
They smile and climb on him as they say "we would love to have a dad. We don't remember having one. We've been alone for such a long time."  
  
Stiles says "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
They eat and clean up. Everyone's playing a board game when around noon when the doorbell rings.  Stiles looks up as Forrest hides in her oversized robe.      
  
  
  
Claudia rushes to the door and escorts in Natalie Martin, followed by Lydia, carrying a bunch of books and papers.  
  
  
  
Stiles' jaw drops as she looks at her mom for confirmation about Lydia.  
  
Claudia nods her head as she says "kids! This is Natalie Martin. She's going to be the twin's tutor to help them catch up from not being able to go to school in their last foster home."  
  
Stiles solemnly says "Ethan and Aiden. I'm sure they don't always want to be known as the twins."  
  
Ethan smiles gratefully, but Aiden nods and quietly says "anything's better than being called mutts. I'm just glad to finally being treated like a person again."  
  
Natalie says "aww. You poor child. Everyone has rights and feelings, and we should treat everyone like they matter."  
  
Ethan finally smiles, and Stiles says "Hi. I'm Stiles, and this is Ethan, Aiden, and Uncle Deucalion. I'm sure you already know mom."  
  
Natalie says "this is my daughter Lydia. We just moved here, and I haven't gotten her enrolled in the local school yet. I need to give you boys a little test to see where you are, academically."  
  
She gives them an exam for placement for tutoring as Stiles grabs Lydia's hand to bring her upstairs to hang out in her room.  
  
Lydia is pleasantly surprised by the books in her room. She immediately finds a kindred spirit and realizes she doesn't have to play stupid to belong.  
  
They talk and chat for about an hour before Forrest gets bored and stops hiding. He climbs out and jumps in Lydia's lap, yips happily at her and proceeds to lick her face like a happy puppy.  
  
  
  
Lydia freezes and stares at him while Stiles tries to figure out how she's taking it. She says "I'm so sorry. Forrest likes giving and getting attention from my other friends, and he was hoping you were okay with Kelpies."  
  
Lydia blinks a couple of times as she tentatively pokes him in the tummy and says "but Kelpies aren't real? Are they?"  
  
Stiles giggles and says "this is Forrest, my familiar. As in a Witch's familiar. He's my sweet baby. He won't hurt you."  
  
Lydia finally decides to go with it. "You're a witch? That explains how you're so cool and knowledgeable. Most people don't know anything about myths."  
  
Stiles says "well most myths ARE real. You're not as human as you THINK you are. The power skips males, meaning your dad's human, but you're not. Don't worry. It doesn't normally wake up till your 16 or so."  
  
Lydia asks "Let's see. It's females only. Gran thought she was crazy after she saw her lover die and she was on the other side of town from her. Am I a banshee or should I say Bean Sidhe?"  
  
Stiles smiles happily as she says "yes, you are. I'm impressed."  
  
Lydia says "are the twins witches also?"  
  
Stiles says "no. Aiden, Ethan and Uncle Deucalion are werewolves. Mom's a witch, that's where I get it. Want to join our pack? I'll introduce you to the others after school when they stop by with my homework."  
  
Lydia says "I would love to. I don't think mom would like it too much. Can you teach me the ritual so I can talk with him?"  
  
Stiles says "We'll slowly introduce her to the supernatural later. I'm impressed. No one else knew there is a ritual for that until he or I mentioned it. Yes. I have the stuff left from when the boys did it."  
  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
Stiles and Lydia are laying on the bed listening to classical music and talking about what's myths and what's not.  The thumping coming up the stairs signals the rest of the pack's arrival. They burst into the room and jump on the bed with them and start cuddling both the girls.  
  
Stiles laughs as Jax says "hi. I'm Jax or Jackson, and this is Danny, Apple or Allison, Pi or Erica and Isaac, my boyfriend."  
  
Lyds recovers from her surprise and says "Hi. I'm Lydia. Do you have a problem with me joining your pack? I just moved to town and mom's tutoring Aiden and Ethan."  
  
Danny says "we've been waiting for you to arrive. We'd love to have a red-headed sister join our crew. We have a couple of guys we are pulling into our group at school. Scott and Boyd."  
  
Isaac says "let's get our homework done."  
  
Jax says "dad's going to meet Kali here tomorrow morning about adopting you."  
  
Stiles says "Uncle Deucalion wants to adopt Ethan and Aiden as well."  
  
Allison says "really? That's awesome."  
  
Erica says "cool. A second adoption. Our pack is getting as stable as concrete."  
  
Jax gets a devious look on his face as he says "and I'm going to drop a couple of bombshells. I moved my clothes out of the house the night before last and am staying at Apple's home with my brother."  
  
Danny says "this could be interesting. Does he suspect you know about your brother or that they're supernatural hunters?"  
  
Jax shakes his head. Ally says "let me guess. Dad is just going to pop in, and it's being done here so Whittemore can't make a scene." Jax nods with a smirk on his face.  
  
Lydia says "this could be fun."  
  
  
  
NEAR MIDNIGHT  
Johnathan walks into a house with everyone sleeping EXCEPT Forrest who is waiting for him on the stairs.  
  
Johnathan picks him and sees he's anxious. "What is it, little guy? What's got you nervous."  
  
He says "I wasn't sure what to do. He smells vaguely like you, and he did what he said he'd do, and he feels like an old pack member. I wanted to warn you, so you're not surprised. By the way, Lydia is sleeping with Stiles right now, and her mom is staying in a spare room at Kali's."  
  
Johnathan goes through everything he said and pieces out someone from his family or pack has come back and is here somewhere. "Forrest? Who's here and where is he?"  
  
He turns as he hears a step on the attic stairs and sees Benji coming down the stairs. He's not cloaked, and his hands appear to be empty, so he's not a threat. The grim smile says it's a business call.  
  
He smiles and says "Johnathan, It's been a long time. I wish this were just a friendly visit, but we have much to discuss, and this affects you and your pack. Come upstairs, and I'll tell you everything I have, and I'll answer all of your questions."  
  
Forrest climbs up on and raps around Johnathan's neck as he quickly moves up the stairs and hugs Benji tightly. "Hey cousin. Enough with the formalities. It's not often I get to see my favorite cousin."  
  
They clap each other's back and head upstairs to catch up and discuss Benji's delivery.  
  
  
  
WEDNESDAY, 16 March 2005  
Stiles is nervous as she waits for the pack to arrive before going to school.  
  
Finally, Stiles, Danny, Jackson, Allison, Lydia, Erica, Ethan, Aiden, Deucalion, Claudia, Natalie, and Kali are in the living room.  
  
Natalie, Deucalion and the twins are at the table going over the exams where the twins are academically.  
  
Stiles is cuddling with Danny in a chair as they watch cartoons.  
  
Kali, Isaac, and Jackson are on the couch quietly discussing Isaac's adoption. Lydia, Erica, and Allison are reading about banshees in another chair. The book is big enough to partially obscure Allison's face if they hold the book up.  
  
Chris is scheduled to walk in at 7:15 am.  
  
At 6:45 am, Mr. Whittemore and Jackson arrive. Jax had to direct him here because he's never been here before.  
  
He goes over all of the adoption paperwork with Kali and gets the proper signatures. He had an empty set of paperwork because Jax suggested it, so he fills it out for Deucalion and the twins.  
  
As he is putting all of the paperwork in his briefcase, Jackson says "I need to tell you a few things, Mr. Whittemore."  
  
When Jax calls him Mr. Whittemore instead of dad he stops dead and looks up at him. "I know about my adoption. I know you took me in as a favor to my biological sperm donor after he KILLED my 16-year-old mother. You've made it obvious that you don't love me and I can never be perfect enough for you. I moved out a couple of days. You just didn't notice."  
  
David Whittemore asks "where are you staying then."  
  
As he says, this Chris walks in the back door with Victoria. "Hope I'm not late to your meeting." Whittemore goes pale and drops his jaw on the floor.  
  
Jackson says "with my brother. I take it you know him."  
  
Chris says "David."  
  
Victoria says "I would suggest you don't say anything to the wrong people about Jax's parentage or family relations. I wouldn't feel anything at all if anything bad should happen to you."  
  
Whittemore gulps audibly and shakes his head violently.  
  
Ally drops the book and says "good. I'm glad to see you are a wise man. I wouldn't want any idiots going after my uncle because you have a big mouth."    
  
Jax says "while we're dropping all of these bombshells on you, I have a few things you should know."  
  
David says "what more could there be?"  
  
Jax smiles and says "I'm gay and Isaac is my boyfriend. If you have a problem with that, then you don't ever need to see me again."  
  
David turns to Chris and asks "what are you doing here in Beacon Hills?"  
  
Victoria smirks and says "Gerard assigned us here before he lost his position as head of the family and had to run into hiding. We have the blessing of the Alpha Council to be here. We've been personally selected to help devise hunter training programs."  
  
Chris says "I'm in the process of creating the new training doctrines for hunters all over the world. If you try to be a threat to ANY of my family ... it will be the last thing you ever do." He steps closer and says "it might be safer for you if you turn a cold shoulder to my sister and Gerard. They aren't in a very good situation right now, and a lot of people have found out that he kills people for their life insurance and to start wars and feuds."  
  
David Whittemore looks around "Uh ... uh ... uh ... you can stay with Chris. I only took you in so Gerard could have someone keeping an eye on you in case HE wanted to bring you into the hunting field with Kate. I'm not meant to be a parent and not of someone that doesn't hook up with someone I select. I have no use for you if you plan on going YOUR way." He turns to Kali and Deucalion and says "I'll have the paperwork finalized in about five business days. Good day to you all."  
  
They all hug Jax as he says "I knew he wouldn't accept me as I am. I feel relieved not to have to try and live up to his expectations that I know I'll never meet. Life isn't as stressful anymore. I'm happy with where I am and WHO and WHAT I am. Danny? Tell your teacher that I can officially sign up for that dance class now. I want to learn to dance." He spins around and strikes a pose as well all clap and cheer.  
  
Claudia says "good for you."  
  
Stiles turns around and looks for Natalie. "Where's Mrs. Martin gone to?"  
  
Deucalion says "she left when David came in to see about the condition of her mother-in-law's house. No one's been there for nearly a decade. We offered her the use of one of the guest rooms at Kali's house or here, if it's not livable."  
  
  
  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
Natalie arrives back at the house and finds the kids practicing their dancing while Deucalion, Kali, Claudia, Johnathan, Chris, and Victoria sitting at the table talking and drinking coffee.  
  
  
  
Kali gets her a cup of coffee and a chair. Johnathan asks "how did it go?"  
  
Natalie says "it's not as bad as I feared but it still needs some work before it's livable."  
  
Kali says "I have a couple of spare rooms and Claudia has an extra room."  
  
Lydia walks over and wraps her arms around her mom's neck. I have an idea. "I can stay here with Stiles, and you can stay with Danny's mom. That way neither one of us is putting too much stress on any one person. You'll be over here every day to tutor the boys, so we'll still be together, just sleep in separate houses."  
  
Natalie says "I don't know honey. I don't like being in different homes. What if there's a problem?"  
  
Deucalion says "you have a cell phone and Johnathan is the new Sheriff. What could be safer?"  
  
Kali says "it would be easier on everyone that way. You're still with each other every day."  
  
Natalie reluctantly agrees. "Okay. But if there are any problems whatsoever, Lydia, you call me right away."  
  
Lydia says "of course mom. Scout's honor."  
  
  
  
After school, the rest of the pack bring over Scott and Boyd. They introduced everyone and did their homework.  
  
Jackson leans against the wall near Chris and says "Isaac's birthday is on Saint Patty's Day. We want to have a themed party for Isaac."  
  
Kali says "we can combine it with a party for his adoption going through as well as Deucalion's adoption of the boys. "  
  
The other kids cheer. Danny hugs Ethan and Aiden as he says "you're going to love it here."

 

 

 

Thursday 17 March

  
  
Claudia says "Okay kids! You should be heading to school now."  
  
Johnathan walks down the stairs, followed by Benji and says "school preempted for today. My cousin Benji has some intel to share with us."

Save


	28. Road Trip

 

Thursday  
17 March 2005  
  
We split up into three teams.  
  
Victoria, Kali, and Melissa stay in Beacon Hills and hold down the fort, so to speak. They're rounding up the supernaturals in Beacon Hills to Kali's, Victoria's, and the Stilinski house where Melissa is housesitting. Satomi and her pack are running the perimeters.  
  
Deucalion and all of the kids are in a big panel van with thin mattresses on the floor, so the kids have plenty of mobility. There are enough supernatural kids that the humans are safe and protected if there should be an accident. Lydia, Scott, and Boyd are accompanying them for the pack bonding experience.  
  
The adults are in the Argent's SUV. Chris, Claudia, and Johnathan.  
  
They are on the road for an hour before Stiles loosens up enough to get everyone playing 20 questions. She wants to ask the first one, so she slinks up across from the driver seat and asks "Uncle Deucalion?  Most of us have nicknames. I'm Stiles, Jackson is Jax, Allison is Apple, Erica is Pie, and Vernon goes by Boyd. Can we call you either Uncle Deuc or Uncle Leon?" She says it with a French accent. (Lee-yon)  
  
He looks at her with a half smile and says "I hate Deuc. It sounds like something from the Duke of Earl. I do Like Leon, especially with that French accent. It's a little exotic, but not something from Ancient Greece like my actual name and it sounds a little more approachable."  
  
She smiles and says "Uncle Leon it is." She scoots back to the rest of the kids and says "let's get to know each other better. No more secrets in our pack. Scott, I know you're new to our pack, and I wanted to break it a little better, but I wasn't myself."  
  
Scott says "it was a little surprising, but I'm okay with it."  
  
Isaac says "cool. I about had a heart attack when her familiar jumped in my lap and licked my face."  
  
Boyd says "wait!? What? Familiar? A Witch's familiar?"  


  
  
That's when Forrest pops out of Stiles' big bag next to her and jumps in Boyd's lap, rubbing his head against Boyd's chest.  
  
Stiles says "oops." She grabs Forrest and says "you're supposed to be riding with mom in the SUV, you little scamp." He scurries up her arm and curls around her neck and purrs contentedly.  
  
Erica smiles at Boyd as she takes his hand and says "we're the good guys. Not all of us are human. We'd like you to be in our supernatural pack of friends and family. You won't have to be alone anymore."  
  
He smiles and says "I don't like being alone. I'd love to have you guys as my friends and family. So who's all a witch and how does this work?"  
  
Deucalion laughs and says "I think your recruit likes the team."  
  
Erica says "There's a spell we've all used so that we can talk to Forrest, the Kelpie, telepathically. Isaac, Scott and I are human."

  
  
"Allison is a hunter and Jax is her uncle and training with the hunters but doesn't want to be one."  


  
  
"Stiles is half dragon and half witch."

  
  
Uncle Leon, Ethan, and Aiden are werewolves.

  
  
Lydia is a banshee.  


  
  
Ethan says "my brother, and I don't have last names yet, and we won't be able to shift for another year or so when we hit puberty. We can smell your seizures."  
  
Stiles says "they're like the Corsican twins but better. Once they can shift, they can join together for one huge ass Beta werewolf."  
  
Ethan says in amazement "we will? That's awesome."  
  
"Danny is a half werewolf, meaning he's human with higher senses."  
  

  
  
Boyd asks "what's the difference in half werewolves and a full one?"  
  
Danny says "I can't shift and won't be able to unless I become a full werewolf. Everyone believes I'm a human. When they realize my senses are better than most people's, they think I'm a monster."  
  
Stiles bear hugs him and says "you could never be a monster. Besides, you're my brother. I'm more of a monster than you are." She lets out her wings and wraps them around him and her and then folds them back up again.  
  
Boyd gets bug eyes as he says "you have wings? Wings? How do you have wings?"  
  
Danny smiles and says "and a tail. Did you catch the part where we mentioned she's a half-dragon?"  
  
Boyd says "I thought that was kind of like being a half werewolf. Slightly better than humans but not an actual werewolf."  
  
Stiles says "Half-dragons are still dragons, but half of my DNA is a witch on top of being a dragon. Peter Hale's my mate. Well, one of my mates. Derek Hale's the other one."  
  
Danny says "There's never been a half-breed before so we're not sure how everything works."  
  
Stiles says "I think it's like being Half-Witch on a full dragon and half-wolf on a full human. It's confusing like my recent stint in a coma."  
  
Jax says "we all think of her as a dragon that casts spells, until her witch side fights with her dragon side over something she's ignoring."  
  
Stiles huffs and says "I had no clue that I saw a future that had changed, and my dragon and my witch abilities were fighting to let me know to get help. After the demon in MY past, I'm not always sure what is dreams. It never occurred to me that I could be a precog. Next time I'm going to tell someone that I see a bunch of fucked up shit and it's driving me crazy."  
  
Danny says "I can see how we missed it with all of the things you know from our future because you lived it already. Being a precog explains knowing the stuff that's different. Like Chris and Jax. That explains the most stuff."  
  
She looks at him wide-eyed as she says "That never occurred to me."  
  
That's when she gets the blinding pain in her head as she's lost in a vision. She moans in pain and reflexively clutches at Danny's arm as she's caught up and her awareness of the now is ripped away and drawn into what she's seeing. She sees everything and can't look away or make it stop.  


 

 

  
  
The images finally stop and she can see and feel the now again. She gratefully curls Danny's arm tighter around her as she inhales deeply and says "They're hunting us. Gerard and Kate Argent have joined up with Araya and Severo Calavera. They want to kill all werewolves, but they see me as the reason they lost the other hunters following them."  
  
She looks up at Deucalion and says "I'm the one that told Talia about all the things they've done secretly to break the code and start race wars so they can kill us. Neither wolf or hunter was thrilled to find out how he betrayed him and killed his hunters to wipe out Uncle Leon's pack and blind him. I had hard definitive evidence that he lied to everyone about that and he was the aggressor, not uncle."  
  
Deucalion asks "how do you know it's them?"  
  
"I saw bullet casings with the Argent fleur-de-lis and the Calavera stylized skull. I clearly saw Gerard, Araya, and Severo's face. Kate was in a fog and shadowy, but I know how she moves even in my time when she wasn't human, she moved the same way."  
  
Deucalion flashes his lights to Chris and pulls over.  
  
When the others park next to them Stiles hops out and asks "are we running away from Gerard, Kate and the Calaveras? You said Benji got information and we had to move on it right away and you'd explain when we got there. What's going on dad?"  
  
Deucalion says "she's definitely a precog. She just had a vision."

Save


	29. Visions

Deucalion says "she's a precog and just had a vision."  
  
The adults look at each other and John finally say "We know they're coming and we're drawing them away from potential victims and hostages. Benji found evidence that Gerard and Araya didn't like the hunter groups being reorganized to work WITH us more directly and enforcing following the code. THEY want to keep the 'human only' protocols. They plan to hunt you directly because you found the evidence and gave it to those that dismantled their recruitment and terrorist protocols. They're still in their planning phase."  
  
Chris says "we don't want humans hurt, especially humans that don't know about us, and you'd never leave the rest of our pack, and they won't abandon you."  
  
Claudia says "we're going somewhere isolate, drawing them to us in a location that we control, where there's no one they can use against us. Lydia is the only one that needs combat training. We'll continue training everyone and set traps for them."  
  
Claudia asks "Stiles, baby? Deucalion says you had a vision? Dreams about a different future?"  
  
Stiles says "I wasn't asleep this time. I was wide awake, so I know it's real. It hurt, mama. I don't like it."  
  
Claudia wraps Stiles in her arms and kisses her forehead. "Your talent is getting stronger and you your two halves want to make sure you pay attention."  
  
Chris says "when you collapsed into a coma you passed on all of your visions about the twins and Deucalion to the pack that was near you."  
  
John says "you showed me when I arrived at the hospital. I believe that ability is a range thing. It must be your witch side using your dragon pack bonds. Do you think you can show us what you saw?"  
  
Stiles says "I didn't know I did that. I don't know how. I can try."  
  
She thinks for a few minute, turns to Danny and says "you explained to me how pack bonds work with humans and nonhuman. You have meditation training. With your training and Uncle Deucalion's alpha powers and focus helping me, we can do it."  
  
Claudia says "the power of three is the most powerful force of magic."  
  
Danny, Deucalion, and Stiles sit comfortably in a circle and hold hands. Danny tells her to calm down and slows her breathing and heart rate, and then Uncle Leon helps guide her inside herself.

 

  
Soon, the three of them are in a brilliantly lit white room in her mind. There's a thick spiderweb made of silver chain, representing her connection to the pack. Stiles knows that she is the center, and each strand is a pack member.  
  
The three of them go to the web, and Stiles grips the center tightly as they place a hand on her shoulder and her waist.  


  
  
She concentrates on the vision, how it felt and what she saw. It takes a few minutes before she relaxes into it and allows it to form again. It doesn't hurt because she's controlling it.

 

She knows she was able to broadcast it to the rest of the pack because she can feel the bonds that it traveled and the reactions of each strand. 

 

Wait she got the ones not there as well. Victoria, Kali, and Melissa saw it as well as the Hales. Oh Crap! Did Peter see it? He's going to be worried if he did!  


  
  
  
STILES POV  
The plan is to have the showdown in the middle of nowhere. We've traveled off and on for two days now. The nonstop hours of driving are getting to me more than worrying if Peter's hidden well enough to be safe back home. Sure, leaving him saddens me, but I know I have to keep him safe.  
  
Forrest climbs up my leg, wrapping himself around my shoulders, purring in my ear. “We can always go in Peter's mind to see him while we're gone. Rest now, Stiles. I can tell you're tired.”  
  
Sighing, I nod. I AM tired, but I just can’t stay asleep for long in a vehicle. No matter how comfy this van is, I never could.  
  
Danny notices the two of us silently speaking in hushed tones. “Stiles?” He tenderly cups my cheek in his hand.  
  
The contact helps melt the tension from my features. "I'm right here with you. We all are. Nothing's going to happen to me or anyone else. You’ve barely slept six hours since we left Beacon Hills. You have the pack with you, protecting everyone."  
  
He strokes my back, calmingly as he says "take a deep breath … hold it a few beats."  
  
As I comply, he says "good. Now, breathe with me. Listen to my heart. Do you hear it? It’s calm because I know you’re here and that our pack will win! You'll see, everything will be fine. You can call Peter as soon as we're safe." 

 

"I saw Derek in trouble, though." 

 

Jax says "you saw him near a sound stick, but he wasn't hurt."

 

Danny says "and you saw Uncle Leon and Talia, it didn't look like they were worried or concerned."

 

I turn my eyes to the others, and they nod, encouraging me to rest easy. Sighing, I lean my head on Danny's shoulder. It's strange to think that I'm closer to him this time. Scott's here, but Danny's my anchor while separated from my mates. I start to doze a short while later.  
  
I feel Jackson snuggle closer as he whispers, "stretch out and lay down. Rest your head on my lap, little sister. You'll be more comfortable. Just rest a while. We'll keep watch for you."  
  
Forrest moves with me, curling up on my hip, while I curl up between Danny, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Aiden, Ethan, Allison, and Scott as my head rests in Jax' lap. Danny pulls my feet into his lap. I relax more as Lydia cards her fingers through my hair. I soon fall asleep to Isaac’s soft humming.  
  
I'm not sure how long I slept before I register Derek's voice on someone's phone and he sounds worried. I keep my eyes closed and listen to his voice.  
  
Jackson whispers "No, Derek. I can’t and won’t wake her. She needs rest more than anyone. Yes, I know she’s yours, but she’s still my little sister. Until you can be here in person, we'll take care of her.  You can talk to her when she wakes up, on her own!"  
  
Derek’s voice whispers, "We should be there tomorrow."  
  
Allison asks "We? Tomorrow? Why?"  
  
Erica says "aren't we trying to keep the Hales survival a secret. Look at all the shit she's gone through to keep that hidden!"  
  
Lyds says "I'm not going to let him so easily throw aside her suffering to keep them hidden and alive."  
  
Jax growls softly, "Why are you coming? I don’t mean to be mean, but seriously? You know she’ll have a fit! It’s bad enough that we forced her to leave Peter’s side, now you're coming here?!"  
  
Danny snorts in exasperation as he strokes my hair off my forehead.  
  
Scott says "Jax, do something!"  
  
Jax says "I don’t recall anyone mentioning you're coming. That means you invited yourself, didn’t you?! Derek! Look, I know you want to be here, and I'm personally looking forward to meeting you. But, you can NOT come here! Stiles is already under more than enough stress."  
  
Isaac says "she's already worried about us. It'll tear her apart to worry about her mate getting killed. I know it'd cripple me if they hurt you or take you away from me and we don't have supernatural mating bonds that they do. We can't let that happen to her. This is not how I want to spend my birthday, but at least we're all safe."  
  
Jax hugs Isaac and says "I'm sorry, baby. When this is over, we're throwing you a big party."

 

Isaac says "I'd rather if our pack goes to the Island and has a cookout. Just us."

 

Danny says "you're on, brother."

 

Derek says in irritation "hello, still here."

 

Jax says "yeah right, as I was saying. Look at the big picture, Derek. The world thinks the Hale’s died. She doesn’t have to worry about you getting hurt. Please! For the sake of your mate! Don’t come here!"  
  
Boyd says "we're a strong pack and we'll protect her and each other."  
  
Jax says "I promise, we'll take a trip to see you, AFTER the battle! But, please! Stay hidden! Stay safe! For Stiles!"  
  
Derek grumbles in resignation. "When you put it like that, I see your point. Fine. I’ll stay here. Just, tell her to text me when she gets up, or call me. Please? I need to hear her voice!”  
  
I take in everything they said and conclude that Jackson makes sense. He strategizes and takes command like a natural Alpha. It’s better this way, no matter how bad I want to see Derek.  
  
I open my eyes and say, "You're a worry wolf, Derek Hale. It’s cute, and no, I'm not upset. It kind of makes sense. Jackson's right and you know it. You know you can’t be here. Putting our feelings aside, we have to do what’s best for the pack."  
  
I take a calming breath and say "Just think for a minute! Suppose we lose this fight. You can’t come out of hiding until we nail BOTH Gerard and Kate, not to mention the Calaveras! They're coming out of hiding to attack us together. That means they're where we want them."  
  
Derek chuckles, "You are bloodthirsty! It’s a good thing Peter isn’t there! He'd drool over the scent."  
  
He sighs in compliance and says "fine. I promise to stay safe IF you FOLLOW MY RULES! 1. You STAY SAFE! 2. YOU FIGHT IN GROUPS, NEVER ALONE. 3. Just in case we don’t win this fight, don’t show you’re a hybrid. 4. COME HOME TO ME, IN ONE PIECE! You understand me?”  
  
I smile, even though he can’t see. He can hear it in my voice though, as I say “I promise.”  
  
“Good! I have to go. It’s late here. I need to rest. I have training early in the morning. I’ll text you when I finish." 


	30. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter.

Saturday  
19 March 2005  
  
Derek says “Good! I have to go. It’s late here, and I need rest. I have early training tomorrow. I’ll text you after."  It's already 9:45 pm.  
  
He hangs up and finishes packing his bag. He knows Stiles didn't mean to show everyone her vision, but he saw it just the same.   
  
Calaveras and Argents are working together to kill her. He knows that she wants him safe, here, but he can't stay away. She's his and Peter's mate and possibly still weak after her coma. Danny said she's not sleeping, so he's doubly concerned about her.   
  
Sunday is his off day, no training. The fact she didn't catch that shows she's not at 100%. The other Hales won't be up for hours, and he's supposed to babysit for the neighbor from 1 pm - 8 pm Sunday night.   
  
He canceled as soon as he saw the Argent bullet casing. No one should look for him until at least 8-9 pm. He needs to find his mom's Witch in San Francisco.   
  
Maybe there's a magical way to get around the sound sticks. There's no way around Wolfsbane, _**but**_ he can use a small amount of it as an antidote. He learned to carry a lighter for making remedies or cauterizing wounds in a pinch.  
  
Derek grabs his bag, slides the window up, and climbs out. He can't lock the window from the outside. Hopefully, they'll lock it on one of their security checks.  
  
A bus and a train take three days travel. He doesn't think that's fast enough. The cheapest flight is United Airlines at $200, but he'll be in San Francisco in 6 hours.  
  
He wanted to use his babysitting money on something for Peter and Stiles, but that's neither here nor there.   
  
He'll figure out how to help Stiles during the flight.  
  
  
  
SUNDAY  
20 March 2005  
Deucalion's van and Chris's SUV pulls up to the secluded cabin in the Red Woods of Oregon.   
  
  
  
Alpha Roger meets them at the door with warm handshakes and hugs as he welcomes them inside.  
  
Danny and Jax lead a very tired Stiles in to curl up on the couch with her laptop.   
  
  
  
Stiles logs on, checks Kate's laptop, and sees an email from 12 hours ago. "Get in position around the wolves stronghold in NYC and get ready to attack and grab the Hale mutt. Wait for my signal as you confirm the locations of all suspected pack there. I want them dead!"   
  
Stiles bolts up and yells _"MOM! DAD! THEY'RE SURROUNDING THE HALES IN NEW YORK CITY!"_  
  
Claudia and Johnathan read the email before calling Talia to warn her.   
  
Talia says "Johnathan? What's the matter?"  
  
John says "Gerard's hunters are surrounding your location and tracking your movements. They're after the pack that took in Derek."  
  
Danny looks at Stiles and says "activate the virus."  
  
Stiles nods and sends the email to Kate with the subject line _**'Gerard Stephan Argent.'**_   It says "time to lose your resources and stealth."  
  
In a matter of minutes, a global map pops up showing about 100 dots all over it. Three locations have a large concentration. Beacon Hills, NYC, and Oregon Falls.   
  
Stiles sends this map to her dad, Talia, Chris, and her mom. Claudia sends it to Satomi and John sends it to Benji and his order.  
  
Talia says "We'll deal with the ones here and then we'll join you in Oregon. I'll have the hunters that joined various law enforcement follow us for locking away the survivors. They'll have a backstory of a task force hunting down serial killers that hide as hunters."  
  
  
  
Talia brings up her map and centers on the NYC location. She zooms in as close as possible and obtains the positions of twenty hunters around them. She knows that's not all of them, just the ones that emailed Kate.  
  
  
  
She sends Laura and her Witch assistant, think her name is Patria, to collect her family in the great room to discuss the plan for tackling the hunters.  
  
Everyone gathers in the great room except Derek. "Where's Derek?"  
  
Laura says "his window's unlocked, and he doesn't appear to be here. I think he jumped out. I don't know where he could've gone."  
  
Talia facepalms. "Damn! He must be on his way to Oregon. He saw the same visions we did from Stiles, and she's his mate. One of those scenes showed him in the forest near a sound stick."  
  
She looks around the room and says "Cora, stay here and hold down the fort with one of the witches. Call the Stilinski and warn them Derek's on his way there. Hopefully, he uses his head and thinks first." Cora nods.  
  
She brings up the map and makes it large enough so that they can pinpoint the hunter's locations. The witches and other supernaturals will take point on approaching them because the hunters prepared with wolfsbane. The vampires, witches, and other shapeshifters won't be affected.  
  
  
  
 _ **IN SAN FRANCISCO**_  
Derek finds the shop of his mom's witch. "What I need to know is, is there a magical way around the sound sticks and can I get a small vial of purple, blue and yellow wolfsbane as an antidote if I get infected?"  
  
She thinks and says "your willpower can override your wolf hearing and mute it down to human standards, so it doesn't affect you. I have spelled wax earplugs, but it's more to mute a siren's or banshee's scream. I don't know if it'll work against technology. Yes, I have wolfsbane."  
  
She walks to the far bookcase and pulls down three small vials. Blue, Yellow, and Purple. "I'll put these on your mother's bill. She won't notice it anyway. She doesn't pay attention to the small details without Claudia or Kali there to point them out."  
  
He smiles and tips his head in gratitude. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're incredibly helpful." He takes the items and leaves.  
  
  
  
She smiles as he leaves and then texts a message to Talia that her son was there and what he asked for before leaving her shop.  
  
A few minutes later Talia texts her "thank you for keeping me informed. I appreciate it."  
  
  
  
 _ **IN OREGON**_  
Stiles grabs Danny and says "I need your help." She leads him to one of the bedrooms, and they sit on the bed.  
  
He asks "what do you need, little sister?"  
  
She says "when we used meditation to see the vision, it was slower, but still too fast for me to pick it apart. Help me use meditation to focus it, slow it down, and clean it up so I can understand what I'm seeing. It didn't hurt when I was controlling what I see. Please, big brother?"  
  
He smiles and says "okay. Should we use the power of three? Have a third person working on this?"  
  
She thinks and says "banshees see visions. Maybe if Lydia helps, it'll help her with learning her powers as well. We can ask for her help."  
  
Danny runs out, finds Lyds and returns a few minutes later with her in tow. He closes and locks the door, and they get comfortable on the bed.  
  
He uses the guided imagery meditation to get them back in the white room. This time they focus on a giant computer screen with a keyboard. Stiles focuses on the vision. Once she gets it on the screen, she uses the controls to slow it down and clean it up. She finds that there is a little bit of sound as well. Not much but a few voices here and there.  
  
She sees Derek in Oregon with Gerard, but a close up of his face doesn't show the sound stick hurting him. She zooms in on his face and notices the earplugs. He purposely got caught so he could get here to help us. He can't get around Gerard's men so got them to bring him to us.  
  
She sees Boyd, Erica, and one of the local pack getting fresh water as they get captured. They left the unconscious werewolf in the woods by the stream. The hunters put them in the middle of a pit with sound sticks at the corners.   
  
They threaten Boyd and Erica who refuse to tell them anything. They finally hit Boyd a couple of times, and he just laughs at them. His family, us, is more important to him. Erica's crying and they hit Derek a few times but he points out he never made it to our hideout before they grabbed him.  
  
  
  
One of them moves toward Boyd with a knife, but Erica gets in front of him crying and tells them that we're in a two-story house 3/4 of a mile SW of our current location.  
  
  
  
They walk away, leaving them in the pit and crank up the sound sticks. Derek pretends it hurts his ears. Once they move to attack the fake house, he gets them out, and Erica leads him to a cave 1/4 of a mile to the east of their current location.   
  
She says "Stiles said to tell them about the trapped house eventually and to hide here. This cave's spelled to keep out humans not in our pack."  
  
  
  
Stiles looks at Danny and smiles. We go to the spiderweb and say "this time I only want to send it to all of the pack here. Danny, grab right here. Everything between your hand and the center is pack near us. Lydia, grab this rung and this rung. That's Talia and Kali."  
  
Stiles grabs the center and send out the cleaned up and slowed down images to the pack near them, Kali and Talia. We then wake up, and she lays down. "I'm exhausted."  
  
Danny looks at Lydia and nods. She starts cooing at Stiles, stroking her hair and back as she cuddles her, helping her get comfortable enough to sleep.   
  
Danny runs down to John and asks "did you see it? Did you see her visions?"  
  
He says "yes." Danny walks over and hugs Erica.  
  
She looks at him bravely and with determination in her stance. "Boyd and I can send them to the other house, away from here and our pack. I can do it. The crying will be real. I don't want to see them hurt Boyd."  
  
Boyd says "I can take a few punches, but I can't take my pack dying. I'll have Erica with me, that's all I need." He smiles at her shyly.   
  
Danny says "Stiles told me you love Erica, and she loves you just as much." Erica takes Boyd's hand and leans against his side.  
  
Alpha Rogers is looking at a local map and points to the other house as they plan out all of the traps to set for the hunters.  
  
Claudia looks at another map to find the cave and says "I have to spell the cave to hide them." She grabs some herbs and two of Roger's wolves to guard her.  
  
John says "their going to need to see Stiles in the house before they move on it. Her vision showed her facing off with one of the hunters with a gun and me fighting one of them. The last guy could be you. I think the three of us lay in wait in the house as the bait and the final trap to get Gerard and Kate."  
  
Erica says "you're going to use Stiles as bait? Why?"  
  
Chris says "Gerard has higher senses, possibly because of an artifact or magic. When you truthfully tell him Stiles is in that house, he'll hear your heart remain steady. If there's any supernatural there, they'd smell your fear and worry for her."  
  
  
  
Stiles feels a fuzzy warmth curled around her and opens her eyes to see Eclipse. Peter's on her other side, pillowing her head and stroking her hair. He says "hey there, little one. I'm glad to see you're okay. I saw the Argents and Calavera's are after you. Derek appears to be in the crossfire as well."  
  
Stiles sighs and says "Why couldn't he listen? I told him to stay there, where it's safe. They know he survived the fire. He's making himself a target. The good thing is he's thinking ahead and making plans. He plans to trick the hunters."  
  
Peter smiles, kisses her forehead, and squeezes her in a tight hug. "It's good to know that he's not going to get hurt or killed. Is there anything you can do to ensure his safety?"  
   
She thinks and says " ** _Yes!_ ** I can make a potion ... well, not a potion but a poultice. It can be made to protect him and trick the hunters into seeing wounds that aren't there."  
  
  
  
Stiles sleeps all night, peacefully protected by Peter and Eclipse, despite dreaming, her mind plans her moves out like a game of chess.    
  
Waking fully rested, Stiles goes to work. She gathers the needed items to protect Derek. Peter said it's a good thing Derek has a plan that seems to be well planned, even if she doesn’t know what it is.   
  
Since Derek turned off the tracker on his phone, she can’t pinpoint his location. She bets a million bucks that if she calls he won’t even pick up.  
  
So she has to outsmart her smart wolf. Thinking fast, Stiles runs to the cellar, gathering her needed items.  
  
“Stiles, what are you doing?” Alison asks.  
  
Stiles knows Alison will follow her, so she keeps working. She notices everyone stopping what they're doing to watch her, or in this case, following her around the house.   
  
Forrest is right there with her, reading and answering her every thought. He leaves and comes back with things or papers.  
  
“Forrest, what do you have in the bucket?” Jackson asks, looking at the slimy buckets of two different colors of slime.  
  
“Slime,” Forrest answers, pouring it into the cauldron.  
  
“Making a potion.” Stiles answers.  
  
Both Jonathan and Benji pick up her thought process and adds in ingredients. They both add two of their fangs. Claudia feeds some of her spark energy into the cauldron, turning the bright green liquid a soft amber color.  
  
  
  
“Sis, what’s the potion for and what will it do?” Isaac asks.  "It smells good. Sweet, like flowers and kind of earthy."  
  
Forrest explains “both Derek and Midnight are in protective mode right now, meaning their focus is Stiles and Stiles alone. Besides pack, since almost everyone in this room hasn’t meet Derek, you wouldn’t understand him."   
  
He looks up at them and says "Stiles asked Derek not to come, as did Jackson. With that said, we forgot to have Talia make it final, but that’s okay. It works to our advantage. The Hunters will see Derek is heading for Stiles. Jonathan took care of that. Now, this potion's used to trick others into seeing something that isn’t there. Stiles and I added to the potion what we want the hunters to see.”  
  
Deucalion catches on quick, as do the other adults. “Children, Stiles is making a potion that mimics our healing factor. Let's say they cut Derek the poultice will protect him, so he’s never hurt, but to anyone looking at him, meaning Gerard, or Deaton, they'll see what Stiles wishes them to see.”  
  
Stiles smiles and says “correct Uncle. Once it’s finished, I’ll give it to Derek through the dream world, or to his wolf. Derek will rub it all over, from head to toe. We also need to make one for Boyd, so they don't hurt him when they ask him for our location."  
  
   
  
 ** _(_** Dream world ** _)_**  
  
   
  
In Peter's world, she asks him to draw Derek and his wolf there when they go to sleep. Soon, Midnight greets Stiles with a hug. Derek stands silently behind him, worried that she's disappointed or angry with him for his actions.  
  
Giggling, Stiles kisses Midnight and scritches behind his ears. “It’s nice to see you too, my worry wolf!” Midnight looks to Derek, pushing him forward.  
  
“Stop it, Midnight,” Derek complains.  
  
“No, speak to our mate!” Midnight pushes him again.  
  
Grabbing Derek’s hand, Stiles pulls him down to sit so that she can sit in his lap. “First, I’m not mad. I think it’s a good idea. That’s why I’m giving you this potion. It's going to protect you from the wolfbane and whatever else they use on you. _**However,** _ you're going to have to play the part of a hurt wolf."   
  
She grabs his face and looks intensely into his eyes and says "that means you do everything you have to, to stay alive, for me. If they try to hurt you, you _**have**_ to act like you're hurt. It'll appear as if your skin bleed, bruises, cuts, and burns even though this poultice prevents it.”  
  
He smiles in relief. “Thanks, Stiles, I’m glad you're not mad at me.” Derek takes the jar from her.  
  
They talk about how he plans on being abducted in town, so they bring him to where she is. He knows he can't get past them or around them, so he'll let them bring him to where he wants to be.


	31. Derek's View

Derek knows that time is of the essence. He has approximately a week to have everything in place before the big fight.

  
  
He _**can't**_ worry his mate or stress her, so he leaves messages for his future mother-in-law. Claudia provides what he needs while keeping Stiles in the dark on his secret plans to help and protect her and her pack. His pack? Their pack? He scratches his head as he realizes Stiles is the one he's trying to protect first and foremost. The others are secondary.  
  
Claudia comes through with the up to date Intel and locations he needs to visit and adjust to give them an advantage. Matching Stiles' visions with the landscape and buildings, he finds the one that the Argents will use and replaces many of the screws with enchanted hidden cameras that don't need a battery. He ensures he has coverage of all the blind corners and out of sight areas along the cages and what will probably be their war room.  
  
Derek even goes so far as to pull up some floorboards under a few cages and covertly makes hidden cubby holes to store dry food stores, that have no smell and won't rot or mold, and water rations. It's kind of like what Han Solo has in the Falcon, false bottom included. He smiles as he thinks that Stiles would be proud of him for the Star Wars reference.  
  
It takes a while to get everything in place, but he knows they need this evidence that can't possibly be tampered with or fabricated. He mentally pats himself on the back at his accomplishment and moves on to phase two.  
  
Now he advances from tracking Psycho Kate to Stalking her! Stiles' potion comes in handy because he now knows that Kate changed her look. She's dying her hair and cut it short. She wears contacts and fake beauty marks like moles or a sprinkle of freckles, depending on what town and city she's in to pick up shipments from Gerard.  
  
Derek notices that Kate's now getting a box or two every day and she acts like they are more essential deliveries than the guns he perceived her collecting.  
  
He needs to see what's so important. He uses his super wolf strength to push the cars parked near her car closer so that she's hemmed in and can't get out to go to the post office.  
  
He hopes this buys him enough time to get to the post office and steal today's shipment before she gets there.  
  
He then nonchalantly pulls his hood down over his face, walks in the back of the postal center, puts on a dirty postal uniform over his hoody, like he sees the delivery drivers do. He walks to the postal side of her box, grabs the two packages from Gerard and ducks out the back door.  
  
Once he's a safe distance away, he opens the package and wrinkles his nose at the awful smell as he carefully slices open the plastic wrap and looks inside. He wisely uses his phone to take pictures of the contents before he gets a good look.  
  
Sniffing to identify what he's seeing, Derek has to flee before he gets caught by the gagging reflexes that threaten to overtake him. He ensures no one follows him and that he doesn't draw attention to himself.  
  
Running fast, as if the hounds of hell are after him. Derek runs and runs till he's safe, three cities back, inside his hotel room. He rushes to the toilet, barely making it to the bathroom before he empties the contents of his stomach.  
  
Twilight shouts 'Derek breathe! Calm yourself and breathe!'  
  
Derek's mind is still running in circles, trying to process how they could so callously do that to anyone. His mind is chanting a mantra as he comes dangerously close to hyperventilating.  
  
_**BLOODTHIRSTY**_  
  
_**PSYCHOPATH**_  
  
_**MURDERERS**_  
  
_**POWER CRAZY**_  
  
_**KILLERS**_  
  
_**KILLERS**_  
  
_**KILLERS**_  
  
_**KILLERS**_  
  
Midnight screams _**'DEREK! SNAP OUT OF IT, BEFORE YOU PASS OUT!'**_

  
  
Derek can't hear anything, but the blood that is rushing in his ears.  
  
Midnight murmurs quietly 'It'll be alright. Rest, my human. I'll watch over you.' He takes over their body, pushing Derek inside the nest of their mind, cocooned in safety to recover from his shock and fright.  
  
Midnight cleans up their mess on the bathroom floor to clear the air, brushes their teeth, then proceeds to lay down and curl up comfortably in their bed. Derek can send pictures of that monstrosity to Claudia tomorrow.  
  
Once they're safely tucked in, Midnight pulls them into the shadow world, deep in Peter's mind. They need their family. Someone to comfort them. They don't need to be alone, not after what they uncovered. Not after what they found in the box.  


  
  
**( Peter's  mind )**  
  
Midnight curls his body around his human's, protectively.  
  
"What happened?!" Eclipse and Peter demand together when they catch their panicked scent.  
  
Sighing Midnight whimpers, wanting them closer to them. Realizing something terrible must have happened, Peter and Eclipse immediately press themselves close to the shaken pair.  
  
Eclipse nervously says "I know this is hard for you, Midnight. Why is your human not responding? We need you to answer us, for him, since he's not able to talk to us. What happened? Is Stiles hurt?! Is the pack ok? Did someone die?!"

  
  
He's apprehensive, as is Peter, but he's drifting again. Peter's not aware much today. Claudia sent a new medication that's healing their mind faster, but he's not near the pack to keep him grounded and aware. Peter's lucky he can't smell the fear rolling off Derek and his wolf.  
  
Midnight bows his head, nuzzling Derek's neck, and licking the tears trailing rapidly down his vacant face. He looks back to us and says "we were scouting, doing our part to help. We've finished hiding hidden provisions in the place the Argent's will make their base."  
  
He rubs his head against Derek's chest to get him to curl up for sleep. "We then decided to stalk Kate, since we thought it'd make more sense if she catches us since she'd recognize us after seducing Derek in Beacon Hills. We've stayed in towns near her, but far enough away that she can't track us or cause suspension."  
  
He shakes his head for a minute to chase away the bad feeling that thinking about her gives them. "Kate picks up packages every day from the post office, from Gerard. We stole glances at a few of them a few days ago, but those were firearms and magical products."  
  
"These boxes seemed more important to her, so we stole a couple of them a few hours ago. They reeked of blood, and something we couldn't figure out. What we saw in those packages was horrifying!"  
  
Eclipse lays his head atop the younger wolf, nuzzling him gently. "What did you see, nephew?"  
  
"Eclipse, it's not so much what I saw that was disturbing. It's what it means! There were body parts in the boxes. Half shifted body parts. The hunters are using our bodies in experiments as weapons and for experimental purposes. They want our abilities while the stay human. If not that, they want to find a way of harming us that does not affect them. I'm not talking about using Wolfsbane either. The bastards are fooling themselves! They just want power!" Midnight growls.    
  
"You haven't told the others, have you?" Eclipse wonders aloud.  
  
Midnight eye's flash with hatred. " _ **NO!**_ And I won't tell _**them**_. I know Derek wants to keep this from Stiles. He needs to show Claudia, though."  
  
He stares intently at Eclipse. "Claudia mentioned that Stiles is already pushing herself hard enough to easily cause damage to herself if they don't forcefully make her sleep and eat."  
  
He huffs in irritation. "Derek wants to kill Kate, but it'll be me who deals the final blow! I will take control to ensure my human will no longer suffer under her hands again! We need to protect Stiles from her poison!"  
  
Eclipse understands. He wishes he can be on the battlefield as well.  
  
  
  
  
**( Kate's hotel room )**  
  
Ring  
  
RING  
  
RING ...  
  
Kate cheerfully answers the phone with a bounce in the chair. "Hello daddy!"

  
  
Gerard's sinister voice can be heard coming through the headset. "Hello, Katherine. How are your preparations coming along?"  
  
She twirls the cord around her finger as she phrases the positive strongly enough to gently slide in the negative without him getting angry at something that's not her fault. "They're coming along well. There was a tiny setback. A few boxes got lost in the mail. I already sent for another shipment to replace what's missing. Give me two days. I'll move the slaves and mutts into place then, daddy."  
  
When she hears the silence on the phone, she quickly amends that and says "Gerard. I'll have everything in place as you ordered in two to three days, Gerard."  
  
He briskly replies "Very well. Three days, then. I expect everything to be as I _**requested**_ , in three days Katherine."  
  
"What are you doing today, Gerard?"  
  
"I'm currently about to meet with a few brokers and investors who are donating to our research projects and our greater cause."  
  
Kate laughs "Ah! The simpletons who think we'll make them godlike afterward. Only you can orchestrate people like fine-tuned puppets and your personal resources."  
  
She hears the preening in his voice as he proudly says "Correct!"  
  
"Have fun, Gerard! Oh! I'm running low on magical horns, and I need some more. Can you see if you can squeeze out another ten thousand dollars from them to cover it."  
  
He always sounds so stiff when you try to pry money out of his hands. "Will do Katherine. Take care. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Okay, bye."  



End file.
